


Unwritten - Season 0

by Berzul



Series: Unwritten - The MMO Experience [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Fiction, MMO, Shounen, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 103,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzul/pseuds/Berzul
Summary: [Hello, can anyone hear me? How about my voice...okay I guess?Let's try that more time! Kyaa! I lost my onii-chan and I'm a loli!]This is a spin-off and thematically it should be read before Season 1





	1. Chapter 1

=== Our first dungeon – part 1

It was a perfect day for our team to actually assemble for once. I know that some of them really dislike being responsible, but it is sadly evident that we, as a group, have to do something about that we constantly split up and grind alone or in pairs. Yes, precisely this is why on this sunny and clean morning we shall be doing this special thing. This was my suggestion after all. I mean it had to be...

[*Yawn* is it really necessary to be awake this early? May God forgive me for my inquiry.]

[It is twelve in the morning, Sunday, and you are complaining it is early? Are you for real?]

[Don't worry, Noctia is just that kind of girl who needs her beauty sleep, right? She be fine, I promise. On top of that how could we be missing her sleepy face? It is irresistible! Gush it's so adorbs, squeakie!]

[It's her own fault for sleeping during the day! We could have done a lot more if she would actually conduct like a normal person, no offence.]

"What harsh words Oddie" that is the look I was receiving right now. But isn’t that true? We ever work together as group, mostly because of the schedules...Okay, I wanted just to vent, I'm fine now. I released the air from my lungs with a sigh, and bowed a little in apology. We won't be going anywhere if I only complained, so for now I'm just going to bear with it.

[Okay so let me get this straight here, I wanted you guys to embrace the fact that we have other options for grinding. This opportunity is dungeons. You know how they work in this game right? You open a portal using special items, Words. I am not sure how I did acquire this one, but what I read was that you get them from time to time during your hunting, or by simply playing. The guy who wrote that post was not specific at all! They just said the best place to find them...]

[Is the dungeons themselves? Goodness, we are in true loop then here. What would we do? In order to get inside you need Words, but to get the Words you need to defeat the boss? So how do you get them in the first place? Hmm...wait you said you got one right?]

[Precisely, I'm glad you realised that before someone pointed that out for you. Thank you very much. I will be opening a portal now.]

[Wait a second Oddie, she might be right! Like using Words in order to get more Words, it’s like a gacha of darkness right? And then you can't trade them, so they are basically worthless. Oh my gee, someone got very upsetie, ishishi~]

Yes Jielby, you seem to be missing the point here. We don't get only the Words—they are just bonus to the normal loot, so you’re missing the point completely, like always. Anyway, you can only open the portal a few times per day, I read, but for now I don't know even if we will manage to clear it at our current spirits. What other choice do I have?

[Come down my child, you are taking this a little too serious. Let you be calm by the blessing of the God.]

[I'm fine Noctia, seriously. I think she skipped the part that you mostly get normal loot and a chance for a Word. Remember that in the first place we are doing this to replace the usual and inefficient grind! This is exactly why you need to become...]

[Okay! I'm all ready to go! You should have said that from the beginning Oddie, that would have saved you the trouble. But on the other hand, I must say that your angry face looks sweety-tweety! As expected from our little miss tantrum.]

[I am happy for you that you appreciate the effort of getting our group together in the morning, Jielby. Regardless...*Yawn*I think you two good mannered girls should play nicely together, okay? Here, I shall give you both my blessings.]

With that being said, the nun girl approached us and stood in between us two before I had to chance to slap the annoying one. She would then pet our heads gently. What an angelic hand it was, I thought, and despite my previous outburst. It seems that thanks to its blessing my attitude was extinguished. It was the same for the other party, the pink pegasus knight girl in training, who never actually rode a mount with wings. Corona in the background also was cheering for us, with her arms in the air holding her trumpet. We all agreed that it was time.

[Okay, I guess we don't need to postpone this further. Let's just go and see what happens. I'm going to open a portal so stand back a little—it needs a little space to appear after all.]

And so the four of us that gathered during the morning at the beach of Maremoda were now looking at a strange window. On the other side there was a picture of a mountain. What that could mean I had no idea. I remember something about...dungeons being random? There are a few special combinations, and I didn't really bother learning more. Sadly, that would take too much time. So in short, we were going into the place without any idea what is going to happen next.

We stepped through the door to the other world, reluctantly one after the other. Jielby was the first one to dash in, she literally jumped and dived like if she was pretending to be a professional swimmer. The next to follow was Noctia, who wore a tight fitting dress which limited her vertical movement. Nevertheless, she somehow climbed up to the frame and squeezed herself to the other side. The last one besides me was Corona, who simply gripped the wood above and slid down like if she was going down a chute.

As for me, I didn't feel like doing anything fancy. While floating, I curled my legs and passed through the portal. On the other side there was something like a transportation conduit which had brilliant colours. Lights and shapes, stars and the sky, they all blended together into a shape of a kaleidoscope. With no other sound, I could hear my comrades clearly.

[What is going on? This is really pretty! I should to take note here for my performances...]

[I'm falling! Oh my gush, this is so funsies!]

They seem to be having fun while falling. Just now I could see their shapes and contours revealed from this vivid mess. At least we didn't get separated, I sighed, and kept on holding onto my coat. Despite that we were travelling very fast, there was no wind resistance, thus no friction was put on our still clothes. It was a similar feeling from when you start the game and fall from the sky into the world below.

Soon a picture would appear in our sight, the destination painted below us. I guess the loading time was finished, and we all started to decelerate slowly, giving us the opportunity to make a safe landing onto the ground. Still, we managed to keep distance and not fall on top of one another, which was clearly the testament of our teamwork.

Finally, feeling the gravity with my feet, I found myself floating above what appeared a rocky and uneven ground. The picture we saw on the doorway was now the reality—we were taken to a place far up in the mountains, with a giant foggy cloud above our heads. Behind us was a deep and endless ravine, which was probably not our destination. We could only push upwards from now.

[So we have to climb this mountain, eh? I wish they would have given us at least some direction first. Say girls, who is the best one at this? Who is the strongest one? Like I have a rope so don't worry, I'm gonna help you out!]

[That would be you Jielby, without a doubt. I trust that you don't fumble, since you have the best equipment for this.]

[Yea, out of all of us, you look like a mountaineer, and you probably know that Oddia can't really float upwards, yes?]

[I am regrettably sorry for you Jielby, that you must carry this burden for all us. But God will reward you, I pray.]

It seems that the most suitable person was the one who was trying to evade the responsibility at the very beginning. No worries, I am sure that even a fall here will mean nothing—we would just have to recover the body and heal her up. On top of that, only one person needs to actually carry the rope to the top, so that others will have an easier time.

[Okay, if you girls say so, it is up to the extremely adorable pegagus knight again! I shall fly up to the skies! Thank you for your belief sisters, I am going transparently need that moral support for this daring stunt.]

[Just don't lose your feathers along the way. Don’t worry about us—we are going to wait here, pretty much.]

And so, the pink wearing girl was all alone against the tall and foreboding wall. I looked closely at it, after some initial steps there was a curtain of the white air floating motionlessly. Without any doubt, given the fact that we were in a mountain area, we were probably very high up to begin with. The clouds, the air and the slightly decreasing temperature were the signs of that. Still, regrettably there was no snow, just the uninteresting rocky canvas.

[How are you doing up there Jiebly? You need any help?]

[Oh not at all, I am really nailing this climb down, you see? Ishishi~ This is quite fun actually. It's probably much different than the other world, but you can defins feels like a pro at this!]

[Oh okay, how about a song then? I never tried to yodle or anything—do you girls have any idea actually?]

[You just have to shout yodel-ay-hee-hoo and do a little silly dance I guess? I believe in you Corona!]

Yes, a concert in the middle of the climb, clearly not distracting and pointless. Alas, due that we had little space, eager fairy girl actually considered not to show us her flexibility and simply gathered her hands near her loud piper. Soon, a voice echoed the mountains, something that could wake up even a hibernating dragon. That ear-piercing screech, I was lucky to cover my ears before it reached me. Fortunately, soon Corona would stop her recital to catch her breath.

[So how was that? I actually need lyrics and a song to put out a performance, but this improv was killer, right?]

[Yea it didn't kill her, so I guess it was okay. If you please, consider something less breathtaking next time, okay?]

[It was a good mountain song! I like it!]

[You, concentrate on climbing! Next time I'm giving you my earplugs.]

Without the space to shrug, the climbing girl was only giving us back a smile. Alas, I guess she must have been quite fit—it was easy for her to pull herself upwards. As she was gaining attitude, her body was disappearing from our sight, and soon the vanished from my vision. Even calling out to her was no use—her voice would not reach us back.

[Okay, I guess she found something there, we should honestly wait until she will be able to reply.]

[My goodness, what if she was taken over by something? This place ought to have monsters, right? It's a dungeon after all. I just can't simply stand still here and wait for our captain while she is in danger. I'm going to...I'm going to save her!]

[Pray the Lord that she is safe my child. Surely our voice has reached her, thus we must be patient.]

[Oh, are you afraid of climbing? Don't worry Noctia, you can wait here, I'm going.]

Wait a second, is there something falling there? I dodged just in time to avoid being hit by a long and ebony object. No mistake, it was the rope that Jielby was carrying. On top of that, it seemed to be fixed onto something quite sturdy. We could just all climb up at the same time, but it would be smarted if we all took our turns. So my suggestion was...

[Go ahead Corona, you can use this rope if you want. We need to be careful and have only one person go up at a time, okay? We don't want to pressure the cord or it will break. On top of that, you said you wanted to be first. I have no objections of course, but just after you are done, or if anything happens along the way, please shake the rope so we will know when to climb next.]

[Oh I see, that is quite clever from you Oddia. You know a lot about climbing, don't you?]

[No that is common sense, just hurry up already!]

And with me pushing her upwards, she started her furious sprint. Quite frankly, she was going up double the speed, how in the world was she this fast? It wasn’t more than one minute that the rope started to wobble. And I thought Jielby was the one going for a world record...

[Praise be the Lord that Corona made up safety. I presume you are ready as well?]

[Aren't you going first? Fine, if you want to take your time then I will go ahead.]

[Let God guide you my child.]

[Yea, I am going to meet you at the top.]

And with that encouragement, I was trying my best to pull myself upwards, taking small steps and checking my footing. This rope is there only to help, I shouldn't rely much on it, I thought. Well, truth to be told this was my first time. I was more afraid that I am going to fall because of my inexperience. But so far I didn't actually sense the weight of my body. I guess that’s how it was basically designed. It was as easy as climbing a tree at the time when I was a little noisy kid.

=== Our first dungeon – part 2

Just like predecessor, I had no problems with my hasty climb. Even if I didn’t go for a record, my speed was similar to hers. After a while, as I reached the point where the white fog was, I had problems seeing what was directly in front of me. However, that didn’t slow my pace, since I felt like natural at climbing already, a strange experience of self-accomplishment. After some more time, I reached the top of this mountain, eager to learn what I would found there and about others.

Surrounded by a construction of twigs and something resembling mud, I climbed into the middle of a giant bird's nest. Not only that, there were some eggs, feathers, and most of all signs of organic waste...okay it wasn't the prettiest picture, but still. I would prefer the developers not to give us that kind of realism, yet the cool breeze here was rather fresh and barely smelly.

Furthermore, it seems that only Corona was here, no signs of Jielby. I shook the rope to signal Noctia who was still waiting, I presumed. The cord itself was tied to the convenient placed bolt in the centre—I guess they expected players to have a rope. Alas, this place felt a little strange, not just the air but the fact that something was missing, like actual problems to solve.

[Hey I'm glad you have made it up here too, Oddia. How was the climb?]

[You could say it was just a breeze, but that aside, where in the world is our little commander? Did she fell down? That would be unfortunate, but still she did manage to secure the rope so you need to give her credit for that.]

[Don't even joke about that...Well yes, when I reached this place she was nowhere to be found, so I don't really know. I can't fathom that she fell, but rather she might have climbed down due a certain thing? I looked around everywhere. Thanks to this thick fog it is hard to say really, but maybe you can spot something I missed? Gush, I really worried!]

[I'm not going to search through here—I trust that you did that already so there is no reason for me to do the same. Let's wait for Noctia.]

Quite frankly, the actual reason was that I didn’t feel like getting my hands dirty with this...ugly mess. But besides that, I was clueless like Corona, but unlike her, I wasn’t worried at all. As for our dashing leader, she is probably okay, somewhere, yet I have no idea where could she be. If my memory is not playing tricks, we first called her and then she dropped the rope. Obviously she found something here, like a portal maybe? In her thoughtless state she decided to leave us after securing the cord and jumped through it on her own.

[How about that she used a portal that she found here? We just need to see if it’s still open.]

[Yes, that might help, but all I did find was those eggs and a few feathers. Oh my, they appeared to belong to a giant bird. Everything here is quite large in fact—do you think we should be taking notice of that? What if their mother came here briefly and snatched Jielby, thinking that she was her little hatched child? That sounds quite unfortunate for her, yes, but perhaps...]

[Yea she is still alive either way. What I read is that you usually end up at the entrance if you die, I think? I am not sure. Some people said that there are actually two types of dungeons, one where you can die for good, and the other one which is more causal, one which allows you to try until you succeed. This one is the latter, I hope, but I have no idea how you are supposed to tell.]

[Oh yea, I read that too, it's quite okay...wait a second! What about our captain? What if she is being fed with worms? You should search again with me! Oh my goodness, we don’t have much time Oddia! We should hurry.]

Okay, no need making this situation any worse. But despite your effort, there is no way to tell that she was even here, apart from the rope. Okay, let's just say she did leave us that clue and now she is playing a game of hide-and-seek. If I were an annoying pegasus knight trainee where would I conceal myself? It is obvious that not in a place like this. What if she is behind those eggs...that would be too silly. They have white shells with little gray spots on them.

[What about those things, they don't look like moving but my hand does sense some temperature inside. They are...alive? Why didn't you tell me as soon as I asked? Wait, I never asked...okay, forget that, there are monsters inside of them! We could have got ambushed all this time, and you were worried about some trivial hide-and-seek game! This changes things. Jielby was totally abducted by the bird—the feathers might be the clue of that. But where is she now? We have to call...]

[I know! I can use my horn to call her—that will without doubt reach her! Okay, here I go...]

[Wait! You will call the bird too you stupid! We need to hide first, yet there are only those eggs here. I guess we have no choice. Quickly, move your fairy butt here, and then do you thing. Oh wait a second, what about Noctia? How would she know what we are doing? We can’t just call her down or use the rope trick, since she is currently using it. What should we do really? Do you have any other brighter ideas Corona?]

[That's a problem yes, just like last time I also tried to reach you guys with my voice but you didn't hear it right? Oh my goodness, poor Jielby being abducted by the bird. Poor Noctia, climbing alone and worrying about us three. Hey, I'm going to do this! I am sure that my charming voice will enchant it! I just have to believe in myself, right Oddia?]

More or less, but I don't know how that even connects with her idol stuff. I simply nodded with my eyes blank, hoping for the best of the results. Like what is the worst that can happen? We are going to have to fight the boss, without Noctia and the Tank. That prospect is really awful, but at least I can finally say that I tried my best for once.

[Okay, my earplugs are ready. Go ahead!]

With my both hands sealing my eardrums, I endured the calling shriek that was right beside me. It was repeated a few times, but in the end I got used to that. If I was that bird, I would have surely heard that voice from miles away. Thank you fairy, your assistance will be at least appreciated by Jielby, I told to myself. Yet after some time we didn't see anything in the sky, not in the blue reaches and other peaks in the distance, nor through the thick fog. The air and sound went silent for a while.

[Do you think we accomplished anything? It is usually the roster that gives the morning cock-a-doodle-doo, not a fairy with a horn. You did well though—I'm impressed really by your effort to mimic the nature calls.]

[I'm...you really thought that was good? You flatter me, ehehe~ But then again we didn't really do anything, didn’t we? Like there was no response. You sure you don’t want me to try...]

[Wait a second, is this...is this egg moving? Can you feel it too?]

Ignoring the wobbling Corona, getting all mushy from her embarrassed, I noticed something strange about them. They were silent all the time we were hiding behind them, but now it seems they got active. They warmed up a little bit, and maybe even turned slightly redder, but most of all they started to sway and vibrate. I retracted my hand when I felt the impulse, there was clearly something alive there and moving. Did we activate a trap? Anyway, this is not the time to think.

[Hey, this thing is going to explode or something, move to the other side okay?]

[Right, I'm right behind you Oddia. We are going to wait for Noctia right?]

[If they will give us time that is, I dunno what we are dealing with here right now.]

[Better be careful right? I just hope their mother won't appear any time soon.]

But instead of something happening, we were fretting for nothing it seems, the eggs did not explode or hatch or anything, they were simply doing their thing, well most of them. There was five in total and whatever was inside decided to wait. And as we also stood there with our weapons drawn, looking at their direction while trembling, a familiar face showed up. It was of course Noctia who finally finished her climb. She looked really tired and happy to see us after her great effort.

[Oh hi Noctia, you might be wondering why I'm hiding behind Oddia and why are we trembling in fear, but look at this! Those eggs contain monsters and they are about to hatch! Be careful okay? You don't want to wake them up or something.]

[You could have just said it with your normal voice, not whispering. Anyway, please be at the ready Noctia.]

[Right, I seem to understand the situation now. *Yawn* I'm so tired...maybe we could have a break?]

[At a time like this? Please consider Jielby, she was missing ever since I climbed up here! She was kidnapped by a bird!]

Wait, we haven’t concluded that yet! Damn, we also didn’t even have the time to explain everything to the nun—we had to be prepared for their attack. I could see cracks that started to appear on one of the eggs, and that could only mean that we were about to start. Finally, after all this waiting, and despite that we were not in our optimal strength, it was time to test our mantle. Whatever will happen afterwards will be mostly up to me, of course, since other girls are absolutely not competent.

=== Our first dungeon – part 3

[Wait where is Jielby? Has that child perished with a trance? God have mercy on her soul. If only I was here faster, perhaps there is still something I can do. Consider this as my atonement I shall find her body and bring her back!]

[She is not dead, she is just missing! On top of that, we have to deal with the situation at hand here, which are those eggs. Can you see how they are starting to crack? This means we will be locked in combat, with or without Jielby. Be mindful okay?]

[If that is the will of the Lord, I shall abide and face the stairs one step at a time. We are not far from heavens here, thus my connection should be clearer. Oh your divine gloriousness, grants us decisive victory in this upcoming battle, amen.]

[Wow this sounded really invigorating Noctia, maybe I should get a gimmick like that? How about I would add piku at the end? Hey guys, we totally got this, piku! We just need to wipe this wave and we can reach the boss, piku! Let's aim high, piku!]

Stop that! Both of you stop being silly already! Every step forward is two steps backwards with them. I have my nerve, but I also have my patience. Still, this is not the time I should spend on babysitting them—I need keen focus during the battle here. Okay, so four of them are actually moving, the last one is not? That's quite lucky, but we are also missing a single member.

[Hey, come here Noctia, I'm going to need your spells too. Here is the plan. As soon as you see them out of the shell, we are going to put several circles beneath them. Just give me your best buffs and I should be fine, for a while. Corona, you and I are going to have burst damage them, so get your traps and other skills ready, okay? If anything, we are aiming to be the last standing. To extend our survival by not letting them play is top priority, understand?]

[Of course, that would be trap skills and Thunder bolts right? Should I also have Mark prey just in case, I presume?]

[Wait, there is no time to change your skills now! Just use what you have now. If you simply attack, you will be fine.]

[All right my children, it is time for us to fight. Forgive me my lord, I shall not falter and treat them as monsters.]

It was indeed as she said, the eggs hatched and beneath the crumbled pieces, something surfaced. A figure of chicks, with wide and hungry looking eyes that craved for a morning breakfast as soon as possible. It seems it was the time, and I felt really bad for them, just like Noctia did. Yet, I couldn't see those little birds as nothing but enemies. They clearly did something with Jielby, and didn’t want find out exactly what. We had to fight in order to survive.

Since we were united by a plan, I really hoped for the best. Together, using various skills just before they jumped out of the eggs, our battle was about to start. I used my Necrotic Pentagram to lower their magic defences and used my usual close range combo, which was Tremor Spike, Dancing Lights and Rain of Fire. I was hoping that my other two allies would grant me an opportunity to attack freely, without worrying about getting hit myself.

And I was pleasantly surprised to see that our teamwork somehow ended up being successful. Thanks to Corona, who used her Shock trap, she had a good start at keeping the monsters staggered. Using her Thunder bolt and Volley, she was able to extend the duration. She would then use Rain of Pain and Piercing Shot to continue damaging the monsters, which took a huge beating right away.

[Okay this is really good girls! Just keep at it, don't let them hit me or I die instantly!]

[A true character to her archetype. Oddie, you mustn't concern yourself with your frailty, I shall provide you with aid.]

Yes, indeed I did receive her aid. It was her Divine gift that increased my mana pool, just in case. I use a lot of skills, and special attacks, all of which drains me dry quite fast. Now I could worry less, but still that was not the only thing. Using her own weapon, she approached the birds and formed a small holy sphere around her, again and again, for extra damage. Furthermore, she has willing to use Pain Touch as well. And people say the Priests have to little attack options, now really...

The three of us found ourselves dealing with the monsters with little effort for now, since they kept being staggered. That would not last for long, I feared, as our initial strike will be met with their answer soon. Of course, I was not mistaken.

Within the next seconds, they activated their burst with their wings flapping. It was a sign for us to retreat and start kitting. We were each pushed back and barely avoided falling out of the nest. They also started glowing with gold light. Actually, I have only thought about the plan up until now, and have no idea what to actually do in this new situation.

[Okay, I say we just keep our distance until that thing disappears. It looks kinda dangerous, don't you think?]

[Wait, you don't know what it is? It's like a shield or something, so it’s best not to attack now.]

[Corona, that’s what I have just said! You have no idea either, right?]

[Wait, no...I was just trying to be nice. My goodness, forgive me for making you confused!]

That doesn't matter now! Get yourself together okay? When I will ever get a dependable team, please someone tell me. Anyway, unvoiced my complaints, I saw this as an opportunity to shine myself. Honestly I have a hazy memory about that...Burst skills and grab protection...yea that is something I know that exist in the game. You can stagger normal mobs, for bosses and special monsters you need to use a different tactic. So maybe, if I'm getting this right, we should...

[Okay, I got it! We need to try to grab one of them—they are immune to normal stagger now.]

[That's what you think? I see, I will trust your wisdom over mine on this.]

We ran in circles, trying to avoid the birds. It was as I thought—Corona couldn’t even stagger them with her Marksman skills. Unfortunately, I don’t think we could continue this forever, so we had to try something risky. I don’t think anyone of us wanted to end up as their dinner...Perhaps giving them a treat would be fine? That’s definitely not likely the solution here but still...Why I’m thinking about food?

[I'm going to try my Shadow Grasp, just follow up on that one okay?]

[Roger, just be careful, okay? I would feel responsible if anything would have happened to you too.]

[Hey thanks for the words of kindness...really I'm flattered.]

[May the God protect you my child, always.]

Hey, just because I'm going to do this, doesn't mean you two can slack off! I expect actual follow up with damage.

[Here goes nothing! Come forth, dark energy of the void!]

Oh yea, I shouldn't have tried that. I was a fool to think about heroism at a time like that. Well I can take magic damage...but I don't think I can survive through physical damage. Within seconds and without notice, my situation changed drastically. I used my spell and was stuck in place. That’s how grab skills work after all, they restrict movement but allow for disabling briefly the enemy. However, as I tried using Shadow Grasp, it was me who was made feel the most imparted, since I got trampled over and smacked on the head by their bills. Not the most pleasant experience.

What exactly I did accomplish was unknown to me, since my vision quickly become faded, overwhelmed by the intense pain. What then happened was that I fell to the ground, still inside of the nest. The floor was covered with bird's warm down. This is my bed now, I thought, and I guess I was tired a little too. A little nap would be that bad, right? But then again...

Oh yea, I remember, I was inside of the dungeon, with three other people, though one of them is missing. They can save me. Wait a second, I'm not all that dead, I can actually see again! Well, that was anti-climatic. All in all, I was still down, unable to move, but at least I saw what was happening. To think actually, this was my very first time I got knocked down.

[Hey this works! We can finish them using this strategy. You heard that Oddie? Hey, where are you hiding? Oh my goodness! She got hit by those birds! We have to save her Noctia! I'm going to distract them, okay?]

[Yes, this is a sound plan Corona. God haste, I shall use this opportunity to save her from certain death.]

Hey thanks guys, you can actually do something on your own. Anyway, what I think happened was that Corona shot them, got the Aggro back, and then Noctia quickly rushed towards me and placed her hand onto my back. It felt quite warm, so I calmed down as soon as it came into contact with me. It did take time for my body to be filled with vigorous energy, but as soon as I stood up again, she also granted me with her healing magic. I didn't have the time to thank her now.

[We need help Corona fast! They are gaining on her, and I have a plan.]

[I shall use my ears to hear it out. It is indeed as you say, that poor child is in need of our help.]

[Okay so we are going to do that again, but now I'm going to use Rune Prison to trap them inside. You don't need to worry, just use your grapple skill and they won't be able to reach you. If you do that and we only have two more remaining okay?]

[Yea that's a good plan *huff*Let’s do it quick guys *puff*]

Yea she appeared already worn out—too tired to fight. I could only watch her getting slower by the minute. On the other hand, Noctia had a skill ready to restore her mana, so I paid no attention and simply did my part. A circle emerged on the ground, and from the borders of it, a fence made out of the black energy of the void formed. It trapped the remaining chicks inside, as well as allowed for Corona to freely pass through. Now all we had to do was to finish one after the other, nice and easy.

With the remaining strength, the fairy girl threw her net onto one of the birds, but that alone wasn't enough. I teleported inside, using my usual close range combos, and disregarded any incoming damage. Meanwhile Noctia used her Mana Spring to aid our marksman. With all our abilities combined, we manage to fall another one of them. It was only a matter of time before we would finish this.

Of course, I had the fear that someone else could appear, but the fight was going nicely. That’s being said, when I teleported I was ready to meet with the floor again, but it seems the remaining chicks now lacked significant damage to down me again. I barely remained alive, thanks to the defensive cooldowns.

[Nice! I mean you managed to stay alive this time, it’s an improvement.]

[Wow you really did it, right? Stupid, there are still three left!]

[Do not be worried my child, as you are under his protection.]

[Thanks for the healing again but...]

Before I could finish, Noctia used her grapple on the next chick, and as the remaining one tried to reach her, she timely used her skill, Divide Aid, which teleported her close to Corona. Doing so, we suffered no new injuries and eventually dealt with the last one as well. I was really happy, but most of all felt like we were just lucky.

[Yes! We did it! This is really fun guys! It's even more fun that doing concerts!]

[Hey, all thanks to the teamwork I presume. I am glad you didn't do any stupid mistakes and just kept on running around. Always functional tactic in games, kitting. We have mastered it here, so I can't say I am disappointed, okay? Uwa...]

I mean the strategy we should have employed from the start was to use our individual grabs on each enemy separately. During the fight thanks to the nun girl we discovered that grapple moves indeed removed the gold light from them...but at the same time, before that became relevant, we just mashed our attacks and dealt enough damage to defeat them. The more you know...

Still, that doesn’t matter now. I was so tired from this fighting and almost dying that I fell on the ground in a wink, sitting down with my legs straitened and resting.

[You did really well Oddie *Yawn*, and you do deserve a nice rest. But not now, you can stand up from the ground, we still have this single egg remaining. It ought to bring the true boss to this location, so forgive my rudeness.]

[Yea don't worry, I'm not doing to plan on sleeping here, I'm not a birdbrain! Nevertheless, where is Jielby? I thought by now she would have shown up, but I guess just the three of us somehow managed do to this without her help.]

Alas, as I trying to ease the tension, an egg started to crack.

=== Our first dungeon – part 4

“I was here all the time” was the last thing I wanted to hear from her. Yet, it just happens that my “wish” was granted. Out of all the beings inside of the remaining eggs, a young pegasus knight was the last person I would be expecting. Yes, she was inside that thing all this time, but her story was rather interesting so as soon as she popped out...

[Hey guys! You did it! I thought I was going to die of boredom or something. For you see, I climbed all the way on my own, just like a good girl would do for her comrades, and there was this giant bird over my head. Oh jeepers, what should I do? Obviously I can't simply jump down or go back the same way, so I decided to use camouflage. At first, among the eggs here, there was one that was cracked. I knew my time was short so I hopped inside of it and waited until the beast flies away.]

[Okay I understand that, I would have done that as well. But how does that explain the rope?]

[Oh that thing? Yea, that thing flew away after a while so I did eventually came out of my hiding. Have I told you about it? Actually, the giant birdie was very strange and ugly looking, but still it was somehow lovable despite that dirty plumage. It was all in puff, but no actual feathers, kinda like a young chick. Anyhow, it did come back, as I was securing the rope. This time I had even less time so I did everything in haste and dived back inside of the egg shell. Still, that’s not all.]

[Oh there is more? You must have been really scared, going in and out, having that big boss above your head, you being alone, and most of all, having nowhere to run. You are really brave Jielby, I really think so.]

Maybe that was too much from Corona, but jeez, we did all the hard work here! And she says you were really brave and stuff...

[Alas I don't know why, but I quickly become covered with sticky, like the inside of it had this yellow toasty substance. I had no idea what it was, so I decided to make a taste test! It was just egg yolk, and it was quite sweet as well. Soon, I didn't know how to stop myself from eating it all up. Ishishi~ Of course, that was because I was feeling a little hungry. Anyway, afterwards I craved for a desert, but something was wrongs. I couldn't escape! Wowzers, the shell became rock solid!]

[Oh so that is why you couldn't help us? What a pity really, but quite fitting for you nevertheless. Like a sweet trap, you fallen into it without thinking. That does sounds like something you would do.]

[Oh yea, defins! You should have tried some of it, but unfortunately it's all gone now. What a pity, right Oddia?]

[Thanks the heavens you survived, we were worried my child. It is a fate most certainly acceptable, even without an extra reward.]

Of course, if it was just normal birds I would consider eating them, but I'm not touching the monster eggs benedict.

[But lookie, after all this climbing and fighting, don’t you girls think we have a picnic here? It’s the eggxact same wholesome idea we all have on our mind, no? Don't worry, our clothes won't get dirty, right Oddie? I mean you are already sitting comfy over there, I just thought we could all join you. I did actually brought some foodstuff and drinks, although forgot blankets. It would be nice if we had one for the atmosphere though.]

[I happen to carry substitute with me, it is supposed to be for ceremonies only, but I never had the opportunity.]

As our still hungry leader noticed, I was looking at her from a seated position. Despite what she said, I don’t think it would be a good idea to rest now, nor for Noctia to use her white tablecloth in this place.

[Stop it! What if the bird is still around? We can't just start a picnic here! And Jielby, how did even crack the egg open?]

[Crack the egg into...yea I have eggs alright! Okay, we are having them now. Anyway, yes it did crack open eventually. But no, I didn't hear any of your voices or the fight. If I knew about that I would have tried harder at releasing myself. Well, not that I didn't attempt everything, nothing actually worked. It was how usual this world is, right? No problemo, I was released in the end. If anything maybe you just need a little taste? Let me check the other eggs for yolk...Yype!]

Okay, you got me there, little pink cook...wait how that even makes sense? They cracked open with a developed chick already! Why would the yolk be still there? And also, are you going to cook this...please Jielby, could you use a spoon instead of your hand? Okay, I need to calm down for now...I feel like my stomach is becoming empty for some reason...Give me moment girls, I should be fine in a second...Ugh...

[Are you okay, you aren't looking too green Oddia.]

[It's the food...I got just a little nauseous all of a sudden. I’m going to be fine if I look away.]

[Oh are you having altitude sickness? Poor you! Let me hug you, so you can feel better. How ish it now?]

The instant she decided to approach me, I stood up and backed up a little, with my hand on my stomach. I thought I could run away, that somehow I could avoid this cruel fate. But sadly, I reached the edge of the nest and no longer there was any escape.

[I don’t need that...just if you could clean your hands I would be grateful. And please, not so close...]

With a "huh?" face, that airhead girl didn't really notice that her arms were still covered by that substance. Soon, I became cornered by her. Maybe I was just panicking because I got beaten up by those chick-like things previously, but now it didn’t appear this bad from up close. Not only my nose, but the fingertips which tried to push her away, they too felt the sensation that aroused hunger within me. Girls in the background also appeared to be eating too...

With a flash in my mind, my head lowered and the tongue worked on its own. With savagery I started to lick Jielby's arm. The sweetness filled me in a blink of eye, and soon I forgot about my condition from a second ago. The soft creamy texture, the fuzziness of the bubbling liquid, the mouthwatering thickness of the syrup, all the sensations had me crave for more.

Just like the other girl who was trapped in the egg, I was too utterly keen on leaving not a single spot unchecked. When it overflew my mouth, the droplets would fall on my hands. I started licking them as well, until I was satisfied.

[Oddie, you could have told me before! I didn't know you were this hungry. But the look on your roly-poly cheeks, the way you lick it off like a little kitten, absolutely adorbs! Aww! I just can't help but to hug you ever harder!]

[Quit it, I'm done...You are embarrassing me and you are way too close! We are going to fall!]

After finishing the meal and as soon as Jielby's embrace was no more, I returned to reality with my hands free. Yes, I have to agree it was quite refreshing, and others could try it to, but eating something that comes from...Okay, until you try it you won't know. Isn't like everything in this game a part of monster at once point? Right, the currency and material for crafting, even for making food...I should consider vegetarianism one day, possibly.

Besides that it seems that despite my warning from before, others were eating as well. Hey, don't worry about anything. There is no monster that will ruin out picnic, there is no giant bird that owns this place—we are fine right? Surely, my realism was just asking for it.

[Wait a second, what about that giant bird you saw a little before? Jielby, you said it was an ugly bird. I can see something up there in the sky...oh my goodness! How could it fly with such small wings, I wonder?]

[Don't bother, it is obviously dinner time for her too. We are going to become dish now, since we are all fed and fatty.]

[Even if you say so Oddie, you are always skinny, so why I fear that your diet lacks necessary nutrients. At my church, we gather food for poor people, and I can't help but to notice your hunger. Would it be fine for you to accept our...]

[Hey, the only thing you will be accepting is becoming her child, if she doesn't eat you first. Come on girls, the break is over! We need to do something or this is going to turn bad fast. Let's see, what are our options?]

Speaking about our tactics, as fed as we were, there was nothing else remaining here, other than those shells. The way Jielby used them might be something we have to resort to eventually, but right now we are united again. We could just take her on and hope for the best, just like we always do. Okay, that is clearly what we gonna do.

[Listen up, we should fight this thing. We came here to fight a boss, remember? That thing looks like one, doesn't it? So quite logically we have to beat it up before she decides to land and ruin our fun. Are you guys with me here? Hey!]

[Okay now it's my turn! As your pretty and dashing commander, I have to take control in situations of crisis. So girls! We don't need to fight that thing on her terms—we can totally just ignore her until she gets tired from flying like that. Just look at those little wings and fatty body, it can't be long until she decides to take a break, right? So I think...Let's all hide inside of the eggs! That way, we might surprise the bird, and attack it with advantage, just like if were hunting outside.] 

[This is not a hunting zone, it's a dungeon! Those work a little different, so I don't think your plan is going to work. Anyway, can you just listen to me for a second here? How will you be able to notice if the bird landed while being inside of them?]

[Oh yea I completely forgot, upsy-daisy! You are right, I was not able to hear you guys while I was hiding. That's a problem, but we are going to fix it somehow. For example let's make a small hole in the shell, so we will still have sound and vision. Isn't this a genius plan? I'm impressed myself even! So girls, I will be seeing you on the other side, okay? Good luckerino!]

No that's also wrong! You are just planning to escape again, don't you? Damn this pegasus knight trainee! Be brave will you?

[Could you stop? Don't decide for everyone else, please listen to others!]

[I'm fine with her suggestion Oddie. I don't think anything bad is going to happen, but an element of surprise will be cool.]

[But you can get stuck inside, just like this birdbrain did! If we all get trapped, what we will do?]

[I forgive you for your doubt my child, for only his holiness in heaves is certain. I realise the situation however, we might be able to defeat that bird but certainly not in this circumstances. There is far too little space to fight—we are on top of a high mountain, and bound to the ground. We can't fly, thus our options of pursue are next to none. If you understand my wisdom, then you too grasp what to do. A good girl would have listened to others, right Oddie?]

I agree, that might make more sense, but I still believe that...hey! What are you all doing! Despite my protest and stomping, I only manage to hurt my foot against some thorny branch. I was the last one left, after they entered their respective shells. Alone I would just become an easy prey for the beast, so there was no helping it. I jumped inside of the remaining cracked egg, placed the top over my head, adjusted it with leaving no obvious gaps, and hoped for the best, while curled up inside tightly.

=== Our first dungeon – part 5

It quickly became dark as I closed my eyes. I could hardly hear anything outside and even the small hole didn't help. Was that a bird flying or just the wind? Was that someone talking or singing a song? I started to get a little confused, I was still inside of an egg and as I expected, the shell closed on me as soon as I entered it under on my own volition.

How stupid for me to listen to that other birdbrain, but this was not necessary bad. I no longer heard their squeaky voices, their cheerful attitude and disregard for danger. I could finally enjoy this silence for myself, at least for a little while.

It was not long till actually something started to happen. I knew that just like Jielby, we will eventually hatch to existence again. The ever so slightly, cracking sound from the outside was heard. Well I presume others were in a similar situation. It wasn't the light, but rather I could feel pressure coming outside of the egg, trying to crack it. It was a valiant effort, but I don't think it succeeded. With my hands pressed firmly I could sense how hard the shell was challenged. Nevertheless, not a single rupture appeared on the surface.

[Are you trying your best? You should definitely just give up already. Nothing even comes from fruitless effort, I know that well. I have this team full of happy-go-lucky disasters—they are a bunch who would never reach any destination alone. Yet, it is truth, I party with them because I'm similar. I probably need to believe in myself a little more, or perhaps even go further beyond that. All I can do is to complain, and sometimes just knowing that hurts me. So please stop pretty birdie, I need to do this myself.]

Right, perhaps I was talking to myself all of a sudden, but no one else would be able to hear me anyway. This predicament was annoying, as I hit the surface of the shell, nothing seemed to crack. Well they say that if the egg is cracked from the outside, a life is wasted. However, if the little bird cracks in from the inside, a new life is born. I am obviously better off doing the later for myself here, but at the same time, I don't want to face that giant monster on my own. What is the point really—I wouldn't have fun playing this game completely alone.

More or less, that might be reason why I am doing this. But for now...I think the outside at least feels a little less lonesome that this. That’s my decision then. 

[Damn you, I can't even use skills in this position—even moving legs is difficult in a cramped space like this.] 

I'm starting to get it, it's like a feeling when you get born, and you get really excited that you have limbs, so you start kicking everything. Still, I don't even know how you would replicate that in the other world, but this was definitely possible in this game. I'm impressed.

And furthermore, I have enough of this crib already, so if no one is going to help me, I just need to try even harder than last time. Oh please, even with this tiny body I should have sufficient power to destroy this barrier! Come on already, crack open! Damn you birdie!

[Okay, that did help, I can finally see the light! Hey, is someone there? I guess the plan did succeed, I'm alive. But where are the others, have they still not hatch? Well time to look around I guess. Just need to push this thing away...]

I was finally free again, and to my surprise, we were no longer inside of the giant bird's nest. It was the ground, or to be more precise, some kind of field riddled with holes. The dark looking earth looked as it was freshly dug up, along with some small rocks. They resembled fertilized of some kind, but I couldn't really tell what exactly it was.

Stretching my legs and my arms, I regained the muscle in my limbs. After this long in a cramped space I was really glad, despite not touching the surface with my feet. With each step I heard like my bones were cracking, going in proper places. Outside of that, the sun was finally revealed to me, casting a shadow on me with a cloud. The air felt also very different, we were not longer in the mountains, I figured. I also noticed that other eggs besides me, starting to crack on their own.

[Others also made it, I should be happy about it, but I don't know what to say really. Thank you or something?]

Before I could decide what to say, the hatching began. The first one to wake up was our so called commander, leader or something.

[So how was the second seasoning for you? I reckon you survived somehow, so you mustn't complain.]

[Hey there *chirp* Are you my mother *chirp*?]

[I only wish...then I would be able to scold you properly. What were you thinking saying “a small hole could help”? It most absolutely did nothing! I couldn't even hear that stupid bird. What even happened, do you have any ideas?]

[If you say so, I guess we were thrown down from the nest and into the feeding ground. No surprises here, I planned it all.]

Said her, with stupid smirk on her face, still a having a little moustache made by the yolk of the egg. I just want to...

[So you have an idea about what is going to happen next? Are you an expert or something? Have you even cleared a dungeon? You should just consider yourself lucky, if anything. How in the world would you know that we would be thrown down here, outside of that tall mountain? Furthermore, if you knew about that in the first place, why haven’t you told us anything?]

[It’s simple mom. *slurp* You see, if I told others about it they would be like, but we are going to crash right? However, only I knew how hard the inner side was, so there was no danger! See, me ish smarts, I had the right hunch.]

[You said you had a plan, not a hunch! Just get over it already. We would have been fine staying there and fighting the boss. Now we are in this field, full of holes and who knows what else can be hiding here? You know what, let's just wait for others.]

[Okey dokey, you are smarts too, so I agree with that decision. Don't worry, we are going to get that bird sooner or later.]

Right, as you say my birdie. Eventually the two remaining party members emerged from their shells. We explained the situation, and they appeared clueless to what we should do next as well. We landed in the place further away from the boss itself. However, it was more suitable for fighting, despite the ground being uneven. Our objective now was to find a way to call that beast again.

[Right, remember when I used my call for the little birds? I bet that is going to work for their mother as well. How did it go? Cock-a-doodle-doo or something? Right, I think that was the phase. Okay everyone, just be ready for my stunning performance!]

[It's obviously going to work now that we are far away from her nest. But you should try, after we get to position.]

And by position, I mean after I stealthy put on my earplugs again.

[Everyone is ready? Here I go!]

Again the horn was in works. I can't think this was actually a part of the dungeon, since why would it require a trumpeter? It makes no sense, but so do most of the things in this game, hence as long as I turn away and cover my ears I should be fine.

[It is enough my child, even the angels require some rest from time to time.]

[Wow did you like my performance? I'm still new to this, but playing music to monsters actually fells nice for a change. I should think about doing this later. I'm going to be like that guy with the pipe and mice. That would be really cool!]

[Yes, quite a song that carries the heavenly notes to his highness. Fret not my child, there will be opportunities later. For now if you please, should the penetrator arrive, we must steel ourselves and be ready for her arrival. You understand?]

[Without doubt I do! Obviously we are going to beat her up as soon as she lands. We could even use the eggs as a hiding spot again!]

It is not going to help us little fairy, we are just going to end up stuck in them again, remember? Despite my best behaviour, some people just never learn. Just maybe, if I suggest others to wear earplugs, they might regard it as a joke instead of serious concert? Starting a carrier as a comedian, that might not be bad for Corona? Yet, if she would learn the truth it would break her delicate heart. Come on, I’m not that horrible...

[Gush, what are doing again? Let's search the location and see if there are any traps around. Okay, who will volunteer this time?]

[No one is going to raise their hands, you are the Tank here. Don't worry though, you have my quiet support.]

[And you can have my loud support! There is nothing more heart-warming than a hefty cheer when you are about to step on a landmine.]

[Child, I plead that you will be alert, as always. You have not failed us so far, thus I trust in your abilities. And about landmines and traps, my wisdom tells me that is a little exaggerated. The ground was freshly dug here. There is likely a possibility that they not had the time to prepare them. Yet, just in case, please do be careful.]

Let's go with that explanation then, no need to worry Jielby! I gave her a thumbs up with a slightly kind face, from afar. It seems it was again up to her to deal with the problem. If she was to fall down the hole, it wouldn’t be a big deal really. We would just have to...reel her little lumpish body back up. Still, it was smart that she, at some point, retracted her rope from the nest and placed it back into her inventory. Tying it around her waist, she gave us the over end. Obviously with us three doing the assist she didn’t have to worry about a thing, most likely.

Maybe that was just me, but those digs really did look bigger the closer you get. It's a really strange feeling—when you get next to them they are as large as a manhole. One wrong step and Jielby might end underground. Still, she was doing fine so far, I kept saying to myself. However, as she looked down to see if something is inside of one, her balance got uneasy.

[Oh oh ohh! Don't worry, false alarm! I'm fine here. Hey girls, there is something down there, and the hole is really deep! It's like an entrance to an underground system, so what would you say if I were to explore it? Buggers, it’s kinda dark too, I would have to use a light. Fortunately I have a good one on me, so I'm not going to land flat on my butt there, ishishi~]

[I say it would be quite fitting debut for you, given the fact that you are always head first. Say, we need to pull you down? Yes, that won't be a problem. Go ahead—feel free to drop down after you explore everything else on the surface first, okay?]

[Gash, you are such a party-popper Oddie. I just wanted to appear as if I was giving you guidance, like a nice leader. *wink*]

[But you are the one in need of directions! We could have been fighting the boss already if not for you.]

As expected, and without asking others for their opinions, she actually did it! Our leader was clearly fond of playing in the dirt, as she slowly descended into the hole. Without any other visible clues, only a part of the rope remained on the dirty surface. She was making good progress with whatever the pink wearing girl had in her mind, while the rest of us struggled trying to assist.

With each moment my grip felt weaker, and my feet were starting to sink down, all due the increasing force from the cord. Others were similar—their shoes were already partially got dirty with the sticky slush. The situation for us three was dire. It was only a matter of time before we would share her fate and fall down, though our circumstances would not the same. After being pulled through the dirt with our faces glued closely to the filthy slob, we would land piled up on top of each other.

No way was I allowing that to happen, I needed somehow to defuse this situation before it was too late.

[We can’t hold it any longer! Are you going take long? Did something happen? Answer me if you hear me!]

I tried to voice my desperation before anyone else. Others were nodding as well, as they have not heard her reply.

[It seems she doesn't answer, Oddia. What should we do now? Should we keep the rope stretched? Oh my goodness, what if something is actually pulling her away from us? We should help her!]

[Believe me my child, there is no such thing greater than faith. That is why you must put yours in her. I am sure that she is doing fine—it is just that she can't answer at the current moment. I pray it is so.]

[But I don't trust her at all! I am going to cast my spell here, just hold onto the rope until I'm ready again okay?]

[Oh you need both hands to cast that? I understand, I'm going to do my best for her! Can you hear us, Jielby?]

Again the shout was not replied. I didn't think about losing time and used both of my free hands to cast Detect Foe. I concentrated my palms onto the crystal hanging on my neck. With gestures like fortune teller, I polished the orb, and the surrounding came clear to my mind. As usual, I felt like my senses gained the ability to see through walls. It was as I feared, beneath the ground, near the same hole as the pegasus-less knight jumped down, there was a presence.

Obviously holding onto the rope now was useless—we had to follow her down there. It was quite dangerous as well since we would be jumping down into a space we had no idea about. Still, we had no choice. Knowing her she wouldn’t give us a reply anyway, no matter how long we would shout.

[Okay, I say we jump too girls. Forget about the rope, she might be in danger. We need to get down there, somehow avoid landing on our butts, and then save the poor little darling bird that can't even fly yet.]

[I agree, we should absolutely do that. Forget about this stupid rope, she is in danger!]

[I also concur with that logic, we are not going anywhere without her. Let God protect her from all evil.]

The two girls dropped the rope, which was immediately pulled downwards and out of our vision. We had to be really quick, and think little about what is going to happen. We dashed towards the big hole, yet I saw no sights of her down there. Considering our options, there was more than one way for us to drop. For me, I could use my Teleport instead of jumping. Following that, Noctia would use her skill to appear near me, if the range would allow it. As for Corona...Oh well.

[Okay, I'm going to try to use Teleport to get down here. Worst thing that can happen is that I will appear mid way, and then hurt my butt a little. It's better than a full fall, so I'm going for it. Noctia, I want you to follow me, use your ability if you can. Corona, you can use whatever you can, I don't really know what kind of skills you have.]

[Oh yea, now that you mention it, I have this one ability that allows me to return from where I came. For example, if I used went down instead of Jielby, I would have been able to return on my own...but it's too late for that now.]

[You had a skill like that all along? Why did you not volunteered then? We could have avoided this all from the beginning!]

[Eh, she never asked and I kinda forgot. Also, why would I ruin her fun? Look just how cheerful she always is, right?]

She does whatever she wants and when she wants it, but still, that doesn't hide the fact she is a birdbrain! Damn you Jielby, you are stealing all the fun and causing trouble for others! I'm so frustrated about that! And the worst thing about it all, I have to clean up after your mistakes! Yet, nothing will change what happened so far. Right now, I need to save her somehow.

=== Our first dungeon – part 6

But then something unexpected happened. Before I was able to use my ability, the presence I felt earlier appeared before my eyes. It popped up out of the hole, blocking the passage with its own head. What a sight it was, this bird is called a dodo I think? It has a very large beak, very small wings and feathers like it was still a child. I could tell that it wasn’t friendly since it launched a mud ball from its mouth, directed at me.

It was far too late to do anything against it, but I still attempted to use Antimagic Shell anyway. It works on magic damage only, but again, I had to try something. Fortunately, Noctia was there for me and with her right click, she erased the bullet quickly. However, another shot was made. This time however my ability already was in effect, so the shield was able to block the projective. During that moment, Corona took the initiative and shot the bird with a bolt. It connected and the foe sank down back to the earth.

[Huh? What was that, a welcoming party? Let's just proceed with the same plan like before more come. Okay...what? Teleport doesn’t work. There is a solid object in the hole preventing me from descending. Let me try jumping then...No, I just float a little above instead of falling down. This is ridiculous! What is the point of a hole when...]

[There is no reason to upset yourself my child, for the answer seems to be obvious, as you can see.]

[Wow, it's like an army of them now. I believe if we deal with them we can finally save Jielby, right?]

It was as the girls told me. From every direction, dodos started appearing randomly and disappearing, firing mud-like bullets that were very slow and yucky. Even if they provided some kind of challenge, I had skills and speed to deal with them without breaking a sweat. Nevertheless, the designers expected us to play their little game. It was about who will get more hits in a certain time. Really, why do we...

This was akin to whack-a-mole, a very old toy, yet appeared to be still in fashion. In order to save Jielby, we had a time limit, or at least I thought there was one. We were invited to strike fast at the popping out birds from the ground, over and over. What a way to entertain yourself, after all this days of grinding. The other word to call that activity is "farming". Quite literally, this is what I have been doing right now, whacking the poor birds that supposed to represent pests, for the sake of saving the field.

All that remained for me was the proper outfit, a large straw hat, murky overalls, and high uncomfortable galoshes. I don’t know which is worse. Dealing with stubborn and annoying teammates, being covered in dirt and other filth, or simply trying to be satisfied with the minimum wage from a repetitive and dead-end job in the other world?

[Okay I'm glad I didn't need to say a word—we covered our respective partitions perfectly. I think we got every single one of them, but they stopped appearing so I dunno what we should do next. Do you girls think we can finally jump down now?]

[Wow Oddia, you were so great! You got most of them, due your quick thinking. I really do admire your perseverance, even if you got yourself covered in all this mud, you didn't falter and push through the inconvenience to save Jielby.]

[I don't think good girls should play with dirty things, but you really did your best. For that I'm sure the Lord is thankful.]

[Wait what are you guys even saying, I just did...wait what is this?]

I appeared dumbfounded by the absence of my mind, suddenly realising that I could no longer see the dark colour of my coat. Not even my skin was left spotless—I was completely covered with what appeared to be shots made by those dodos. Honestly, I wanted to cry but the mud in my cheeks was hardened to the point they couldn't move. Only tears felt quietly down the chin, my face remained emotionless. All this time I kept my shield up, but despite that it seems that the visual effect was still here.

Anyway, this is just a minor hurdle, eventually my clothes and body is going to return to normal, just like it always does. I could move normally, jump and even use my skills. There was no special effect, I felt, just the texture of the hardening substance all over me. Furthermore, we all did this all and there was no turning back now. We still had one or two things left to do here after all.

[Okay, I can't help it. I don't want to hear your options about my beauty mud, or else. You understand that?]

[Yes Oddia, I think this is very brave that you do this for Jielby.]

[Keep at that, we are going to try to jump down again. Please be ready Noctia. Besides...Do you know which hole was it? I forgot where we started after all those dodos appeared.]

[Of course, if my memory serves me right, is was the first and closest hole to the hatched eggs. You can also see the rope trails here, so it is without a doubt the place we are looking for.]

I really do appreciate that, Noctia, I nodded her silently. Without any further stops, we still had the time to save her, I hoped as I teleported downwards. This time I was successful, and reappeared just little above the ground. It was dark, so I used my dancing lights to illuminate the area. Briefly, I saw how this underground cavern was carved into the earth. Although the mud felt like it was even denser that on the surface, thanks to the fact I was floating my feet did not sunk into it.

As for others, they used their own methods to descend. Noctia, who teleported near me, had the pleasure of not falling down. Corona on the other hand, she had to jump, hoping at she will be timely by caught by her friends before she would hit the ground. Luckily for her, she was light enough that the nun girl successfully aided her in that endeavour, though a little shaky on her legs.

With us three on the job it was just a matter of time before we would find her, I thought, especially because in this slush it was easy to locate footprints. But surprisingly, Jielby’s were nowhere to be found. What in the world has happened to her? We were soon to find out as something suddenly appeared.

[What is this thing? It looks like a giant dodo. It was never meant to be flying but why here? Why underground? Actually, this is the same thing we saw inside the nest right? So this was the cause of our troubles all along.]

But it wasn’t just the boss that entered the room suddenly...

[Precisely so Corona, I can see also where Jiebly went. She was simply riding the bird all this time. Wait a second, she was supposed to be a pegasus knight not a...whatever you would call that! Goddamit! Can you come down already?]

[I can't, I am taking this one as my mount! Who cares if she’s not pretty and cute, I like her unique charm really. It doesn't matter that she looks nothing like a horse, I am going to find a way to change the model and then...]

[Quit daydreaming, it is the enemy! We have to defeat her or we will go back empty handed! You don't want that, don't you?]

The giant stupid looking dodo bird tried to shake off the little pink stowaway, but she appeared to be holding quite firmly. She wouldn't want to let go of her dream of becoming a fully fledged whatever now, yet that was just her wishful thinking. There is no possible way she can take it back home, unless she was actually a developer of this game, which she wasn’t.

[Please listen my child, Oddia worked the hardest out of all us—you can see clearly her dedication just by looking. Imagine that she did that all because she wanted to save you. When you didn't reply to our calls and the rope...]

[Yea I noticed that too, I just rolled it back to my inventory when you girls stopped pulling. I actually needed it. So you see girls, I tried playing rodeo with her, but she is quite a fierce one, this poor little birdie, aight ya?]

[That is way too weak of a reason not to answer, isn’t it? At least some kind of message would have been fine. We were really worried for you, even I was about to cry. No special performances for you until you behave okay?]

[Okay, okay, you girls win. Right, I understand that we actually need to grind and that it is not that easy to go to cosmos, yada yada...but at least I tried! I thought this could somehow work, you know, like a secret quest or something. Other games actually, they allow you make a pet out of everything nowadays, why would this one be different? Just look at her adorbs little bill!]

There was nothing adorable about it, it looked very fierce and ready to eat up anyone who would oppose it.

[Okay, quit your dabbling and let's get started!]

Finally, Jielby jumped down and faced the bird head on. The boss was ready to strike at her.

[Looking good Oddia, your mud disappeared!]

[It did! Yea, thanks for tell me, but you ought to warn us before jumping!]

[Quickly, it charges! God, please shield those children from harm.]

Things did really pick up the pace from then. It appeared that all this time we were suffering from a slow condition, thanks to the mud beneath us. Fortunately, it was smart of Noctia to prepare Freedom Feet to counter that. Thanks to her, we could now move normally instead of sluggish. Thus, we positioned ourselves like always, with the Tank in the front, ready for the initial charge, and others on the sides, ready to move away. Quickly, we started preparing our abilities. This was a boss after all—we had to give our best to defeat it.

With me lowering its magic resistance, the Priest prepared her charges and spells she would use to damage the giant dodo with. At the same time, Corona was using her abilities, like Arrow Trap, Piercing Shot, Thunder Bolt and Mark Target. And finally, our Tank who didn't get much action so far, used her Armour Pierce, Blessing and Disarm Weapon. We were going all out now.

The results were that even if the dodo tried to hit Jielby, she was probably too exhausted to do so. All this running in the circles, and in this mud, was enough for her. So, unfortunately for the boss, we had to do our part. The pink Tank initiated our combined attack. She used Come at Me, and then Spear Grapple to launch the opponent into the air. Chaining our grabs we dealt some serious damage.

[I'm sorry my little birdie, you were never meant to fly. As sad as I am right now, this is the better for us both...]

[Gee, don't get all sentimental over a boss monster, Jiebly.]

It wasn't the end of it, but thanks to our cooperation, the bird was barely standing. In all honesty, it was not a serious fight. I don't know if that was because our team was extremely over-prepared for this type of battle, or that our leader already tired her out before. Whichever was the case, we did eventually beat the boss monster and managed to finish our very first dungeon as a team. Hooray...

[Finally, we managed not be the ones to die. There is treasure chest—I'm going to open it.]

[Right, we should see what loot we got after all...]

[Heavens forgive us, for we have sinned.]

[Birdie...I'm shoo....sorry *tear*]

Everyone was making sad faces, this wasn't what I expected. But at least it was worth for the loot, right? Alas, I was mistaken. It just happens that we cleared an entry level dungeon, the loot was pitiful. Knowing so, I decided to join others in their sorrows.

[I just...want to cry sometimes.]


	2. Chapter 2

=== Tropical Trip

Reluctantly, there are times where you need to do something you are not willing. Such things are boring and seemingly pointless. Grinding is a part of a game, just like working is a part of life, and since ages, humans have not yet found a way to escape that. Even in this beautiful and endless world you are but a single entity trying to make your dreams a reality, or whatever really.

This lonely and deserted island is where we found our little sport, and it is possibly the worst place we could be hunting at. Precisely because no one ever tried to scout this area, every corner is an unpleasant surprise for us. The big idea was different. Unexplored terrain equals rare monsters, most of the times, and that also means rare materials for us. But in reality, this is going to be just another low level jungle trash, right?

I should have said something before we swam here, since I somehow got the idea that a boat was not needed. I was wrong, and because of that I had to suffer the long and tiring trip through the sea. Yes, I was already regretting coming here even before I arrived at the beach. On top of that, there was one more thing that was annoying...

[Hoi, this is actually really fun, if you think about it in a different way. Instead of the usual, we are having here a vacation. Getting all this low-show level materials is just a sweet bonus, righto? Just look at how fast we can clean up all those poor mobies! Like, some say it's much better if the monsters respawn quickly instead of getting one large every now and then. So you should be glad, for me choosing this place. After all, you know how hard is for hunters to find a good place to grind and keep it for themselves?]

[Are you being sarcastic? That's my job...You know this is pretty much worthless to us, so it doesn't matter how fast we are killing them. I would be glad if you understood that.]

[If you say so, there is always the vacation part right? Such a grumpie-stumbie! Your little puny cheeks need work from time to time, so show me a smile okay? This wonderful day at the beach with the two of us, what else would you want to ask for? A coconut perhaps?]

[They grow on trees but they also fall...I guess that saves the trouble of climbing for them then. But anyway, how can I enjoy my vacation with knowing I'm wasting my time here? Cut me some slack.]

The one annoying thing, my partner in crime, was no one other than Jielby. Seriously, her typical enthusiasm combined with her ability to say the most random things was truly the toughest thing to stomach. Even now, thinking about food presumably, the little Pegasus knight in search for something she could pick up from the ground and shallow in one go.

True to her words, she found a coconut in the sand and immediately started running towards to it, fumbling in the process. With her lance extended, she swung it down at the brown thing, only to realise that she put way too much power in the strike. Covered in little bits of the fruit, she then started licking off the milk from her hands. With a slight giggling in her tone, her lips showed satisfaction, despite her gaffe. Bit by bit, the scattered pieces and the main part disappeared from the world.

[Oh that was all? But ish wahs sho good! You could have tasted it while it was still here, now I got to break another one. Jeez, could you move a little? You are just standing here all the time and raking the sand. I'm doing all the work here!]

[You are just getting worked up for nothing...this is not how you are supposed to deal with coconuts! Also no one asked you to share, I'm not hungry.]

[Booye! You mean like not splatter them all over and then eat the bits? I always thought that's what you are supposed to do, am I wrongs or what?]

[No you stupid! That method is strictly for watermelons, not for coconuts...But I would not recommend that too, at least my common sense would say so.]

Making a surprised face, Jielby started to ponder about it for a little while, but then just shrugged at me nonchalantly. Her little boots were now working towards the deeper parts of the island, and I was following her from certain distance. Luckily for her, I knew everything about tracking and could point her towards the gathering of monsters.

Everyone knows that usually you have to search for footprints in order to spawn mobs in the first place. A special thing about this island alone, you don’t get to do that. It’s like an event or something I guess? Anyway all that’s different we save time on looking for footprints, but nevertheless, we still have to go places and smack some stuff. Speaking about that...

[So this little group of monkeys is the great treasure of this island? Did you really expect pirates or something...Don't answer, you will just make more noises that might distract them...But on the other hand, go ahead okay?]

[Like you mean an actual treasure chest buried in the sand here? Like actual pirates that sail this seas? Wowzers-mowzers, now that’s a shockers! I would have brought my metal detector! I mean I don't have that, but I do have a shovel with me. Just tell me where to dig and I will be all up in the dirt! Where is it!?]

[Could you stop tugging on my cape? I prefer you and me just dealing with these whelps now, okay?]

[Oh I shee, so this is like a quest, you need to take out the trash first so you get the other objective later, right? No fear, I'm going to smack them good, you will see! Hyaa! Take this and that! Wow they are really weak, aren't they?]

With just a few swings she was able to defeat most of the initial pull alone. I was just standing in the back, just in case. I readied my Rain of Fire, and other skills, but it seems that instead of a group of monsters, just a single gorilla appeared. It jumped down from the tall tree, and started swinging at the Tank. Obviously, I just had to my thing to bring it down fast.

A combination of different skills, like Necrotic Pentagram, Disintegrate Ray and Dancing Lights, along with my specials, allowed me to deal damage to the beast while my partner was keeping its attention. It wasn't really long until it felt down, though Jielby looked like she was ready to fight ten of them at once. Still, the only work out we got did not feel like rewarding at all.

[So that is all I presume? Let me check.]

Because I'm a user of the weapon Orb, I also have the access to a very special skill called Detect Foe. It is very useful, for hunting at least, but other than that, I feel a little cheated by the game. Why did I choose so poorly? This skill doesn’t help with anything else! 

While all the other weapons have good and useful abilities...It's my awful luck that chose the Orb, right? I can't help that, or the fact I'm travelling with those guys, so I won't bother whining and simply try to forget about it.

[Okay looks like we are not going to get attacked here, but there are more to the west. We should get going...I don't want to spend a night in this place if possible, understood?]

[Aww, you are making this whiney face again, you sho cute! Anyway, those monsters can wait, I need to snuggle you first!]

[Hey I said no touching, will you listen to me for once? If that day will ever come...]

[Oh yea you said something about the treasure? So where is it? I cleaned the mobs now so we should be fine looking around. Is it behind this fallen log? Or maybe under this bush? Perhaps it's this tree? Hey lookie, there is even an X mark on it! Gee I'm smarts! You see, when pirates bury their riches then leave small things so they will be able to find them later. They like plant trees in a line or stack up rocks and stuff. The trick is to spot clues that look not created by nature.]

Right, you are on point Jielby, and looking adorably entranced by a spontaneous fallacy. I just can't help gawking at her. Maybe she is right about one thing, in this world it is easy to distinguish between human made structures and server ones, which means that...although I can't disregard the existence of pirates, there are no signs of player activity on this island.

All I found here was some tropical gathering materials, and I guess monkeys, though they don't really matter that much. In general, you can find monsters anywhere away from villages, and depending on where you find them, like in a jungle, they appear fitting for their habitat. However, they don't simply live on this island—they only spawn near the players, during events and so on. Hence today, these two lucky girls are going to enjoy this tropical adventure to their fullest, apparently.

Also, thanks to that peculiar design, you are not chained to one certain location and respawn times, like in other hunting games. You don't go to a place and complete quests—you actually have to realistically work hard to find for your prey first. All in all, I just can't complain all the time about how uninteresting it can get after a while, but that is how video games work I guess.

[Okay I had a good hunch about the next one! This here defins is the one! Can you feel it?]

[No, I have been just sitting here waiting for you to stop digging so we can go to the next zone. As from my laziness, you are doing a fine job alone...though it looks you are having fun.]

[Hey, you should try this too! It's diggy-miggy funsies, and I don't mind being covered it dirt like this. Clothes always return to normal after a while and you don't get often the opportunity to play in the...Ah!]

[Still playing in the mud? How delightful. I would snap a photo if I were your parent, since your face look like an adorable two year old baby.]

Just a moment ago, the very energetic girl with the shovel has took a wrong step and fallen inside the hole she just dug up. As for me, I can't help but to take a stealthy screenshot from up close, regardless of the danger of falling down myself...

[Did you find anything? No? Okay I'm going back then.]

[No wait! I'm coming with you! Jeepers you're impatient! Next time you should join me, you always look bored you know?]

[Have you just noticed that now? Anyway I need a Tank so I'm not going to leave you.]

[Right, right...You are too precious when you are such a stick-in-the-mud. Ishishi~]

To my surprise, she was simply pretending to have difficulty getting up from the hole, but I foreseen her amateurish trick. Her true intention was to throw some dirt on me. After evading it without a problem, I was wondering if she would try again.

[Okay fine, I'm gonna go outside on my own, you are no soily-jolly!]

[Remember that you are doing this for a certain goal, your dream, so can you stop goofing around?]

With a simple jump she was out of the dug and on her two dainty feet, in front of me, with her arms on her hips.

[Obviously because you can't block I have to babysit you and deal with all the Aggro. Fear not cute Oddia, for I shall be your knight in shining armour! Ihya! How was that? I don't want to sound arrogant here, but that's how it is with our team right? We just rush things down, who is there to keep up all safe?]

[It is you, Jielby, I think that is without doubt my best answer. If only all the classes in this game were able to block...But I guess that is asking for too much. I don't know why would someone make such a stupid system and get away with it.]

[Why devs, why was it a good idea to give only one class ability to block? Why devs, why it takes so long to grind? Why devs, why you don't give convenient quest lines? Why devs, why did you hid all the UI elements for VR users?]

[Wha...Stop impersonating me!]

Her rowdy little piper now released somewhat more muscular grumpy voice that supposed to work me up. Well I won't deny, as irritating as her lines were, that I’m not always a big fan of every decision made in this game.

[I mean like, lookie! She is about to start her rant again! Gaspers, what have this adorbs knight done?]

[Not what she is supposed to do, for starters. We are eventually going to need to take on stronger monsters for rare materials, and heavens permit you better be at your best behaviour before we all get a flying mount. Alas, when will that is going to happen I can only...]

Sooner or later I stopped ranting, and her face, which was making strange wide-eyed impressions, returned to her usual cheerful smile. It is true that in this game you have to pretty much suck it up and play until you get anywhere, not to mention that prices for anything but the top materials are high, since no one farms anything below rank five...But besides that, this is a very pleasant journey, for some people at least. As for me I feel like being stuck in slush, despite having an avatar that floats above the air a little.

=== Jielby’s Confession 

[This is a confession booth right? I have something to talk about actually...Yappe, this is so embarrassing!]

[You needn't to be fretted my child, you are talking to a God. For his is almighty and all-seeing, he knows your sins.]

[But that is precisely why it is so ticky-picky, if he knows everything already why do I have to be vocal about it? Hey, this is what I did wrong, can you forgive me already? Oh gushie, for such a cutie girlie I simply can't help it!]

[Well, that is a good question, let me explain. The Lord chooses those who are true to his faith. For one to confess to sins is to speak the truth about themselves. Without the lie, they achieve better connection not only with the fair heavens above, but also with the soul on earth. Besides, every human has a guardian angel, so it’s not like he needs to spy on anyone, right? Whenever your intentions here are true are up to you. Remember that my child, and release yourself from the burden of your sin.]

I just happened to be passing by when someone was looking around. It was the habitually lovely unwinged knight who was curious today. With a gaze in the distance she looked left and right, but no one was there. Expect me, who quickly concealed herself from her vision. What was she doing here, the silly leader of our troupe? Maybe she was going to the grocers? Quite frankly, that was far her goal.

Instead, on this clear sky day, when the wind was blowing gently on top of my face, when the flowers started to bloom in the sun, when the people smiled to each other with a brighter shine, she decided it was best to go to a morning mass. Little did she know, in this city of dreams this particular church is open only at nights. She could have just visited another one, but no, she insisted.

And so, after a while, I knew she would return here, when the Moon and stars would get their turn in the sky. There was also something peculiar about her movement, was she trying to be sneaky or showing off? Normal people who wanted to remain confidential would act differently, but for her that clearly didn’t apply. She jumped through the wide open door, and looked around. No one was there. She raised her voice, and was met with a pacifying "shh" from the nun. Now, like an obedient and proper girl, she has to answer for her past transgressions.

[So, if you kindly please speak directing your words towards the Lord, we could start. Was there even reason to why you came here?]

[There was a bunch of reasons of course, he knows about them, so I don't need to tell him personally. Anyway Noctia, why are you so strict on this? There is no one here, as far as you can see, so I do wonder, why even bother, right?]

[Are you certain you came here without ill intentions my child? Speak not to me but to God. This is a place where you connect with a greater power than yours. Understanding your faults, facing the fragile and fickle humanity, just like a kid who have seen snow for the first time, just like a young bird who is afraid to step out the nest, you too are still green and many things remain unknown for you in this world. Thanks to the wisdom of the Lord...]

[Break time! I get it, that's like your thing, preaching about his name in high glory. How could this modest lass even begin to understand? Gusher-musher, you are making me a little red on the cheeks! It's like your gentle voice of an angel, it's surprisingly adorbs! I could listen to it all the time, but actually, don't you find it a little awkward that you are the only girl working here?]

It's not technically work, more like devotion. And it's not like they are in an idol band, it ought to be a reasonable clergy! But I don't know why would they allow a female nun to grant absolution, maybe they are not strictly religious around here? And this church also opens only at nights...does that mean it is a sect? Well, at least Noctia is treating this seriously, despite me not knowing if this supposed to be a mission from the other world, or something players created here specifically.

[Are you questioning my devotion? This meeting intended to be your confession, not mine. Please child, remain humble.]

[No problemo, I was just wondering about a few things, but if you want me to talk I'm gonna tell you all of the stuff.]

[Only your sins are what his highness is interested in. Consider your heart, it will feel lighter after being disencumbered.]

[When you like tell stories during the camp fire and they all laugh about how you made a silly out of yourself? I had no idea this was that easy! Uno momento, give me some time to gather my thinkings. Now now, what to confess?]

At least she was looking like actually ready to talk, finally. Sitting inside of the confession booth, Noctia's face was worried, though I barely saw her behind the wooden grate. As for Jielby, she keeled down next to the confessional with her hands joined. She was both praying and thinking about something deeply, and that is usually a clear sign that something bad is about to happen.

[So have you heard about pegasi? I always wanted one because they are like super-duper abords and stuff, right? *aww*! Obviously when I heard that they are going to release the new patch and put like flying mounts into it, I'm like yes! Ever since then I put my mind on acquiring one, because I know it is going to take a long time to grind and whatnot. I need to work hard, but sometimes I just get all dizzy from this over-and-over smacking the monsters in the head.]

[Yes, that is quite a story there. I am sure God understands your effort and will reward you in the future. In times of strain, recall the words "Those who have will be given more, and they will have an abundance". Be brave my child and work diligently.]

[But that's not all, I mean why would I ever choose to become a pegasus knight, even before the patch, right? The answer, because I am completely in love with them! They are so swinging—they have those snuggly, feather-like, totally adorbs outfits, I just can't help it to express my d'awws! You know that I based this outfit on my own personal design, right? How is it? It is totally awesome, that what it is! I love it so much I could almost faint in front of the mirror. How embarrassing!]

[I understand, God forgives you for being narcissistic. Love is something that should be given to others as well.]

Yet I would say that she is more like delusional that self-loving. Anyhow, all this talk about her favourite subject caused her to become more active from now, moving her hands around in gestures while still kneeling down on a cushion. I do wonder how this will end actually.

[So like I have been thinking, because you can only imagine how it would realistically work. When you mount the pegasus, what technique would you use? Usually you saddle on the middle of the horse, but for them they have wings in there. Thus, do you perhaps put it further behind, if there is even space there. Naturally, you absolutely mustn’t ride without a seat, it would hurt the animal. One time I saw when the rider sat on the neck of the poor thing, that is defins not allowed!]

[Being gentle is a virtue, no matter if to humans or to animals. You have a kind soul my child—it is your strong point. Forget not that gift, which was bestowed by the God, for he works in strange ways. Unknown is his plan for you as well.]

[Honestly, I was also planning how I am going to straddle it as well. The typical method is to have both legs astride. That is somewhat the safest method, but does it work well with the female body? The pictures I saw had the rider stand, because she was so smol. I think when you fly it would be difficult to do so, especially while diving at high speeds. Additionally, I was considering using a sidesaddle, though that would depend on how well the pegasus can hold balance.]

[I see, you are considerate about others. I do appreciate that, but even you say so, don't forget you speak with God.]

Quite understandably, Noctia was worried that this conversation is going in a strange direction, away from confession. Her hand was on her forehead, contemplating deeply. We both had no idea what to say to the girl who steadily getting livelier.

[Above that there is the matter of how the rider should deliver the blow of her spear. Obviously you need to be careful, if you did not notice yet, the problem is the wings. During the flight they flap, but when diving they can be set aside. You need to work with your little adorbs pegasus to figure out the optimal strategy that will keep speed during the impact. If you strike from the front, you will be pushed back, if you do a fly-by you tilt to the side. Many things to consider...]

[Perhaps you should concentrate on the cause you came here my child. Just now you have been talking about your dreams, not your...]

[Actually, I think if you train together, you can do anything! It is all about getting the right balance before the lance connect. So I dunno how exactly it is going to work in this game, but I hope at least I can modify her looks. I was always a fan of ponies, unicorns and you name it, ever since I was a little girl. The usual colour is pure white, but how about making the wing accents pink? Then I need to figure out the saddle and stirrups position that we both will be comfortable...Actually Noctia, what is your opinion?]

[As I said Jielby, you are speaking with God. This is the purpose of confession. He is not here to talk about pegasi, rather his holiness would be delighted to hear about your sins, that you might be released from them and become free. Do that and I will give you my blessings as well. If not, then I'm not sure how I help you with that...understand?]

Is that her final resort? She want to threaten the little birdbrain that she will be forced to grind on her own from now? This is quite a harsh punishment, but she didn't really say it literally. Nevertheless, her face looks slightly annoyed now.

[Okay, I get it. You just want to remind me that even with a big dream like that, you need to work your way from the ground. I guess that alone is fair, I didn't expect you to know much about them anyway. Do say, was my info kinda useful? Ishishi~]

[It was quite alluring in a way, but let's not derail from the subject. You do remember for what purpose you came here?]

[Oh I just wanted to talk and all. You are always lonely or sleepy, I thought it would be a nice change for you! See, I came here some time ago, but during the day you locked the doors, so I waited all this time until you wake up. Is that like BBF or what? We should do that more often from here on now, like I barely know anything about you.]

[God forgive me, for what I have perpetuated. You send me this test I must persevere and as your humble servant I accept it. Please have mercy for me and for my friend, who is lost deep in a forest, shepherd this lost sheep her back to her herd.]

The nun mumbled behind her praying hands. I just barely heard what was she saying, but for Jielby it seems she didn't.

[Okay my child, I give you my blessing—you are free to go. As for your penance I wish that you pray alone, in silence and think about how you can improve upon yourself. Only after that you may find peace with God.]

[So you are saying that there is a better way to get rich fast? You could have said in the first place! In actuality, I wanted to ask you if you could change your sleeping schedule a little, it would absolutely help others, you know?]

Okay, she didn’t want just talk—she actually wanted to use Noctia for the purpose of grinding...I am out of words.

[That alone...I understand, I really do. But I can't say it is an easy thing to do, although I feel a little tired now.]

[Yea just keep trying to improve upon yourself and stuff! God will show you the path, especially now that mornings are super sunny!]

That is true, I should go to sleep as well. I mean all this happened because Jielby felt invigorated by the early spring, and then thought it was a good idea to share that energy with the night owl...so what was the deal with this confession?

[Oh yea, about the whole talking to the God, I do respect what you do, but it is a little silly of you know? You are like always serious there, Lord this, Lord that. Why did you even decide to pray at night time?]

[To speak freely, I just felt like it. There is no other motive than the fact that I usually stay up late.]

But those words were not clearly what she meant. She hid her face behind a prayer gesture, and turned away a little. Both of the girls exited the church and met their gazes in front of the main gates, in the middle of a bright night.

[Oh okay, I guess that works. Righto, I am going to catch you later alligator!]

[Yes, be safe in your travels during the night. Let the star guide your way.]

[Don't worry about that, I mean I still don't have the pegasus so I can't fly. Did you know actually that they are all female? They are born from an egg, just like birds, but there must a reason why, right? I will take a guess it's sparky rainbow magic.]

[Of course...that might be it, Jielby. Thank you for your sharing your cheerfulness with me tonight.]

The pink one, feeling a little bit fuzzy, came close and hugged warmly the owl girl, who returned that gesture despite surprise. Afterwards Jielby quickly left the vicinity of the church, partying ways with a deep blow. However, the one that remained, the nun that concentrated her mind on something...I was wondering about what she was thinking when she spoke in a very quiet tone.

[This flying mount, I guess I don't really need it to be honest, as long as she is around that is...]

=== Swamp Trip

“This is necessary for my development”, “It is crucial for my cause”, “It is unavoidable for the greatness that awaits”, I keep telling myself that, deep inside this marsh, that I am doing a huge mistake, but it's not the first time. What is more important is to play with others, in spite of the annoyance and difficulty of pleasing everyone.

In this eerie and untamed space, I travel with air brushing the tips of my hair. Due the update, as far as everyone can see, the light is cast no longer only by the Moon. The nocturnal time became illuminated and the stars appear on the sky again. But that only benefits the players who do push their sleeping schedules past the bed time. In our group, there is such a person.

Noctia, who I usually don't see playing at day, and who receives complains about her sleeping during the normal active time, is tonight with me, in this unwelcoming land of frightening shades and smelly greenery. 

[It’s quite dark...and neither of us wants to fall down a hole right? Please be careful Oddia and let God illuminate our path.]

Not just her, but I also need to have a light at all times. Thanks to the shadows cast by the ominous trees, the lamp became imperative to even see my footing. That’s very important since I'm just a player who also have to abide to the rules of this game, so when I hover over a hole, I fall as if I was walking on the ground. I don’t want to do that, hence why I’m careful...I mean who thought that it would be a good idea to fill this place with so many devious traps?

[Why are you going here in the first place? Couldn't you find any other, more suitable place for gathering? You want me to suffer or something? Next time warm me before you decide to go to a thick forest at night.]

[Are you complaining my child? How would I find that a problem for me? I apologize, I lack the wisdom to answer that question. It is a necessity, I'm afraid, and so I tread the path laid upon by the nature that God created. It is a test for us both, Oddia, so suppose you steel yourself. We shall prevail together through this damp and unpleasant place. Grab my hand, don't be afraid.]

[I refuse, you are just going to be drag me down with you. But anyway, your idea sounded very nice in the beginning of course. Hey, let's go to this one place that everyone goes during the day. I heard you can gather rare and high tier materials there. A gullible girl would have believed that, but why I’m really regretting it now? I mean I should have persuaded others too.]

[Alas, they were already asleep, and you pressed me to come tonight. With your resolve alone I was also convinced, thus we are here now. Fret not my child, I shall protect you from monsters that lurk in the night, as my tapetum lucidum will reveal those who wish to harm us.]

I would rather depend on my Detect Foe, but I can only cast it every now and then. I have to leave the lead for her though—she seems to have a good idea about what she wants to gather and works fast as well. Fortunately, unlike some other members, Noctia appears to be very active, diligent and attentive during this time. That is a very good thing, a change from the usual if I could say so. If only others could learn from her...

Nevertheless, the marsh we were trekking through was a location that was clearly empty at night and that alone was dangerous. The monsters that appeared here usually had a good understanding of the traps around this area, they were smart and merciless. However, they were also not eager to strike—they stalked the prey until it would fall into quick sands or a swampy trench.

As for us, we didn't quite know when they will attack, or if at all, so understandably I was scared with each miniature step. I couldn't tell if that was the same case for Noctia, since she always turned away from me and covered her mouth while talking. If anything, reading up a bit on mobs here, I suggested that we both equip ourselves to deal with their magic ranged attacks.

[By the Lord, why it is so hard to find a single black mushroom in such an unwelcoming environment? Tell me why it is so, the reason behind the design of this place. Does nature despise humans so much that it rejected everything with this coat? Now my clothes started to change their colours, appearing as if they adapted to this place. Covered in some slimy extract, are my hands and my legs. In the shoes, wet and murky mud finds it way. Each step my nose and my body sinks deeper...]

[Noctia, are you okay? You have been mumbling to yourself for a while and I'm worried. Maybe we can rest for a while.]

[Ah, what was that sound? Did I say something? It might have been your imagination. I'm sorry my child, pray to God that we won't lose our way. I plead again, you should grab my hand if you fear separation.]

[Wait, are you sure you didn't...whatever, I don't really care anyway. And no way I'm touching that!]

Clearly her gloves were fully coated with a green-like gooey substance. Along the way we have found some grass, apparently it was something she needed for her upgrade. As for me, I was just waiting for enemies, away from filth. Though, it is quite understandable that she was too taken aback by this unforgiving land. Gee, I feel slightly bad even.

[Wait a second, those are tracks right? Then we should not interact with them, since that might help them to spawn. I suggest not going in their direction, but rather going the other way...wait a second, what is that sound? Water?]

[It appears so, if my ears are not playing tricks on my mind. I must say I am quite exhausted, from this gathering. Say, I won't force you my child, but will you be so kind and help me a little? I would be so ever grateful for that.]

[I can give you something to eat, I should have sandwiches. You want some?]

[Even simple bread would be enough, I shall gladly accept this gift from the God. Austerity is a virtue, they say.]

But yet, she was very reluctant with wanting to accept this gift, as quite visibly her hands were not unsullied. Due that, I simply shoved the provision directly into her mouth, and that somehow worked, since she accepted. Her mouth was now biting into the bacon, egg and cheese wonder, quite viciously too. However, at that time...

[Did you hear that? There is definitely something coming here. It is coming from the north river I guess? We should hide somewhere, there are bushes here...wait a second, is there something hiding there already?]

[Mmm...this is good! I suppose I should spoil myself from time to time, forgive me my Lord!]

[Quit munching! We are about to become a dinner for those monsters! We have to run and fast!]

[But my child, were you not to say those monsters never actually attack unless provoked? *crunch* And why would have your Detect Foe skill didn't pick anything? It's faultless, you said *chump*]

I wanted to pinch her, but my hands held something in them already, and she was right, it was too late to do anything. I felt like something is watching me, a creature that is smart enough to evade the spell due some unknown ability. Without thinking much I took my companion by the hand and with a quick pace I started running, hoping she would follow. It didn't matter that my hand got covered with an undefined and viscous texture—I simply had to do something and quick.

And so, with my rapid reaction, we did escape their gazes and the sound of something stomping towards us also ceased. It has a nice quiet night and nothing resounded in the deep marsh, not the monsters, not the bugs, not even the wind. Usually this is a bad sign, but I didn't really care about the atmosphere, since the casting of Detect Foe relieved me.

Now I was sure, despite Noctia not responding, there was nothing nearby that could jump us by surprise. Albeit embarrassed, I couldn't hide the fact I was still trembling a little, gripping her slimy glove. Why didn't it return to normal by now? It might be a specific mechanic or so, so I didn't bother with thinking about it. And just as I turned my head toward her...

[Hey Noctia, you should stop being silent for a while? Where are you? Also if you worry about the sandwich, I put it back, it’s in my inventory.]

My head was turning left and right but...where was she really?

[I’m down here. I'm afraid that your impulse has brought us a little inconvenience. I pray that no ill will was involved, but nevertheless I can't force myself to speak of the obvious. See for yourself, and think about what have you done.]

[Wait a second, are you serious? What are you doing sinking down in this mire? Yuck! It is so ugly looking! Here I can help you, that way I can reimburse. I'm sorry...okay any time now! Why is this not working?]

[Because as you might see below you, there is something awfully smelly and disgusting that prevents us from moving.]

She was right! I was so used to this floating sensation that I haven't noticed that I was sinking all this time! Colour me green and call me a pickle, how my senses become overwhelmed quickly! My whole body was experiencing it, an awful slimly substance which blemished it all the way to my chin. My tiny nose couldn't stand the horrid stench. Below the bumbling viridescent pond, my limbs struggled against the gelatine-like goo, unfortunately all in vain.

[Wait why I can't just swim out of this? Why is this so hard to escape from? Honestly, the devs are true to their word, this is truly an unforgettable experience! Above all else, I thought this was supposed to be a fair and enjoyable game, where you never get into sticky and hopeless situations! Like please tell me, when will it stop? Let me play already!]

[You must have missed an important part during your study. They said so on the forums, this place is filled with traps. Once you are mired in, you have to either expect others to save you or become patient. Don't worry my child, soon we will...]

[Forget it, I'm just going to relog or use the teleport stone. Would you mind if I did?]

[Leaving your partner behind? May the Lord forgive you.]

Noctia said with her face sunken partially in the ooze. Honestly, I do feel kinda bad for her. But what can you do, I simply can't stand this! I am never going back to this, but then again...

[Wait, okay I'm going to stay. It's my fault after all...How long till we can escape again?]

[It is two minutes from the time you fall in, or so my wisdom tells me. Fear not my child, for only your stamina is tested.]

[It drains stamina? Oh okay, I was afraid it actually leads to death...I would not want to die in such a stupid way!]

[It also deaggroed the monsters I presume, but quite frankly, there was no reason to act rashly to begin with.]

Yea, I guess it was my fault for once. Nevertheless, I felt that my punishment was enough for today, so as soon as the time was up, me and Noctia crawled out of the mire and found ourselves lying on the grass. As I eventually realised that we were safe again, I started squirming on the ground while hiding my face from the embarrassment I brought to us both. Regardless, her reply was warm, despite her mouth still being covered with the substance. Soon, the gooey sludge started to disappear, along with the horrid smell.

[Okay, I am done with this place now. I don't think we can find anything and I'm exhausted. Let's just head back for tonight and hope we will never visit this place again...*Yaaaawn*]

[No my child, you are staying here to repay for the disgrace you have caused us. I can't simply forgive for such thing.]

[If you want to say go ahead, I can even give you the rest of my food I prepared.]

[Not tonight. Did you know that a certain girl visits my church with impure intent? I heard that she stalks others as well. As a servant of his holiness I shouldn't publicly announce her faults, but I pray that she will repent for her sins one day. Let the God be the only witness, but a saintliness fraulein like yourself Oddie, would have never do such things, yes? pff~]

Sure, if you put things that way...

[Okay, I'm going to stay! I can even let you wash at my house later...just keep that a secret okay?]

[Yes! I will gladly accept your hospitality! Oh God, forgive this pitiful devotee, for she is trying to act on goodwill.]

Anyway, I think I had that coming to me, as soon as I decided to embark with Noctia. This place truly has some rare materials, but most of them are only useful for her. There is no way she would have normally chosen this place or come alone...I was baited.

Nevertheless, we did profit, at least as a group. A healer is most precious and you should always help her develop strong. That is the usual rule in games, so this was no different. As for the monsters, some did appear, but they were not as scary, neither as cunning as I thought. We dealt with them quickly and got some mats, so there was even some gain for me as well.

Afterwards we retreated to the hut I was living in, it was nothing special and we did need a bath after all that. Following the refreshing shower we took together, I thought I was going to fall asleep in the bathtub, but Noctia had it covered, and lead me to the bed before saying her "goodnight", though the morning sun would beg to say "good day" instead. 

=== Mysterious Tablet

[Let's see, what is this? Isn't this...her diary? I don’t have a slightest clue why it would be here. Oh well, I guess she wouldn't mind if I were to read it, not that I know what privacy is. Okay...]

Using my underappreciated ability to be quite nosy, I have found what appears to be a tablet device of unknown origin. Obviously you don't want to inquire further without consent, and you ought to return it, but I didn't feel like doing that. Namely, because it was such a lucky find, and above that, they will never know, right? It's not even locked up as it should be.

Well, it all began with a nice and chill day at Maremoda. I just happen to be walking up the stairs, as usual for recreation, but then I saw that item on the window sill and I couldn't simply help myself not to look. I did recognise it of course, it was the same one Corona uses, since she has this butterfly sticker on it. Did she left it here on purpose or forgot? This is what I have been thinking while looking at the blank screen. Certainly it would not hurt playing with it around.

[Okay how do those things work again? They should be exactly the same as their counterpart in the other world. You need to swap your finger across the screen like this, and an image should appear. Wow this actually works. So the next step is...well more complicated I guess? Wait a second, this is some kind of internet page right? It's a profile of video upload account or something? There is like an icon, similar to the flower Corona wears.]

It's hers right? Well that should be obvious, but what I am to do with it? It's logged in and everything, I could really...No way, I'm not that cruel, I guess I'm just going to look around and see what her profile is all about. She uploaded songs, dancing videos, they don't look too impressive from the thumbnail, but isn't there something strange about them? Frankly, I noticed that they are missing comments and the view number is only three digits. Okay, that alone should have been evident.

Onto the next part, this account is connected to other social media, and not surprisingly they share the same fate. Poor Corona, she doesn't get many fans online as well, not with her drawing, not with her performance or her singing. Now I'm reminded that the other little upstart, who is our self-proclaimed captain, is always cheering for her. Yet in reality, this doesn't translate well to the numbers on the screen. She is a real piece of art, that knight.

Although, the same could be said for me and Noctia as well. Our trumpeter never actually bothered showing us any of her videos or concerts, yet all that she said was to visit her on our own volition. The reason behind that I don't understand, it is too complicated. Just like I planned from the beginning, I should keep this little investigation a secret from her...Oh, is that her over there?

[I gotta hide before she notices. Just leave that thing there...okay no problem.]

I would not be able to explain myself when she would find me, so I decided to play it differently. As she would be walking here, she would suspect me of fiddling with her device, but if I just pretend I was never here, and enter casually from this corner, then that would be more natural. Yes, this way I'm going to avoid getting asked very uncomfortable questions. For that sake, I teleported myself after placing the tablet where I found it first, and then hid myself behind cover to observe her actions.

[Oh what is that? This tablet should have been on the other side of the window. How did that happened? It must have clipped when I closed it. I just hope no one actually saw it. Oh my goodness! Oh please, let it be true...okay everything seems to be just like I left it. I got to be more careful next time.]

She didn't even notice it was left on different page! Oh my, that was close. Whipping the thick sweat from my forehead, I was relieved that she didn't check for my finger prints or anything. I don't know if you can put a lock on those things, but she needs one for sure! I'm not really the person that should tell her that. It's common sense, unless in this game...

[Okay, no harm done. As I am already here maybe I should check...as expected, no one left a comment. Oh gee, when I recall all those people who I asked to watch, oh yea I would gladly check out your videos, they usually say.]

That might be her, Jielby, who clearly didn't keep her word. Oh well, I can't say I am surprised. In this situation, I can't really blame anyone, her voice is just too terrible and people are too nice. They would not say "You suck", "Stop and never sing again", "You are never ever going to become an idol" or something soul crushing like that. Yet, I can actually understand why they stay silent, it's better just not to speak about that with her. Yea, as long as I stay...

[Hey Oddie, fancy seeing you here. Are you also going out for shopping? I was looking for some clothes, and I thought if you were able to give me your opinion. Like gush, it is actually for research purposes. I wanted to see if I can create like an upgraded version of this outfit. It would be like rainbow shiny, with a lot more frills and glitter. During the climax, I would transform and everything. Pretty cool right?]

[Oh yea, shopping...I was going shopping right. But I wasn't going to buy clothes or anything. As you can see I'm fine in this. Besides, I don't know much about fancy clothes for performance. Giving you an opinion now might be misleading, wouldn't it?]

[Oh don't worry about that, I am sure just by looking at designs you can give me your idea. I will accept that in my heart. Say...that over there is actually my house. It kinda very simple and small, but at least I have a place to sleep at, ehehe~]

[I live under a roof, I don't mind being minimalistic. Sure, I guess I can visit, now that you invited me and all...ehehe~]

Forging my forgetfulness about errands, we both laughed in a silly and imposed way, with eyes looking away from each other. I was caught off guard by her appearance and the sudden request so I ended up accepting, along with all the consequences. Fashion is something I can don't practise in this world, and it is obvious why. It cost way too much to dress for style here. So far I have not spent a penny on this dreadful game, because you already need so many materials for weapons and stuff.

And yea, I don't care about all the other people actually wasting their money—it’s their hard earned cash after all. Anyway, as we both entered through her door, I found that she only has a single wardrobe and a bed. Her flat is just this little room. Okay, maybe I'm just picky, but unlike my shack I though inside of Maremoda some class is expected. I was unfortunately mistaken.

I do actually recall, she took pictures in this place and posted them on her account. Why I am recalling that information? Oh yea, I should do my best and no comment on anything here...since that might lead to a conversation that would reveal my previous discovery.

[I know this is not much, but I can't be happier to have everything I need here! There is even like a small stage, I just need to put this bed away and it will fit. Do you want to see it? Oh my goodness, I know what we can do! Say, have you ever been interested in becoming a virtual idol? I can show you the ropes, it's like super simple! You pose like this, you flap with your wings like that, then you do a pirouette...sorry I didn't mean to hit you!]

[It's okay...I will be fine, it didn't hurt that much. You need to be careful and mindful with guests around. Anyway, this is everything you own? It's fine, my contraption is not as impressive, though I'm glad I have a roof.]

[Aren’t you Oddia? As long as you have a place to sleep you should be fine. I am just worried about burglars and stuff. In this town you can't really steal anyone's possessions, unless you want to deal with the police. What about your house?]

[Mine? I don’t seem to get any visitors at all, how would I know? Anyway, I don't have anything that’s valuable to begin with. However, if I found someone took something from my possessions I would smack them without a warning...I’m sure everyone would.]

Actually, just because have some relation with Anti-TSO, I don't get random people trying their luck. That's really a plus, of living inside of their territory, but I'm not really a good member or anything. Still, they have not kicked me yet. Anyway, speaking about not asking for permission, I'm again remained about the thing I did just recently. Oh wait, she is checking the tablet again. Is that like a habit of hers? Still, it doesn't seem that she did find anything.

[Okay, let's put that aside...I'm happy with my housing and let's keep at that. I also don't think I'm a good candidate, so forget about making me into a little fairy helper. Too much glitter and I might become sick due severe metal poisoning...]

[Ehehe~ I guess if you find no interest I can't force you, but you can give me some opinion right? Wait here a little, I should have the design somewhere here. Oh there it is, so what do you think? Just try to use your imagination please.]

[This is quite cute...okay I understand the appeal, but isn't this from something? It sure looks like it.]

[Yea, don't worry about that. I can't draw, I was taking inspirations. So this dress will go with this bottom, but honestly I think I should make it a little bit more frilly on the bottom, and like a little bit shine here, and then maybe add a little ribbon there, no a bigger one, like in the back. Wait a second, that can't be right, my wings are in the back. What to do Oddie, do you think a giant one or a tiny one will be better? And for the...]

Stop for a second there! I said I had no idea, why is she so excited about it? Damn, I have to somehow stop her before...With the tiny tablet being all up in my face, flashing pages of vivid and fancy clothes, disorienting fashion commentary, my mind began to spin around, like in a office chair. Still, I was just sitting on the floor, with my both hands on sides, trying to support me and prevent me from falling to the ground. Eventually I have to speak up, in spite my good intention. 

[Okay I think...I had enough of this. I don't really know which design will be the best for you. Maybe if you decide by yourself first, ask Jielby or someone. I can't really help you, understand?]

[Jielby would know? I should totally ask her. She is always excited to hear about my concerts you know? Hey Oddia, maybe she can teach you a thing or two, I'm sure she’s willing. I mean idols are amazing you know? Like really...Oh my goodness! Have been rambling so much I have not notice you face. I know, you must be embarrassed at first, kinda just like I was. But now, after I got the ropes, I'm really into this! You absolutely need to try this sometime!]

[Do I look like a cute girl to you? Like someone who smiles and makes a fool out herself? I decline.]

[Yea but being an idol is not all about being an eye-candy. You need to get your act together and speak to the people! Your voice supposed to give them hope and you dance invigorate them. You like being with people, don't you Oddie? It's giving back to them, just like you would with playing a game together, but it's more! It's not just friends, but everyone who is your fan. I can't fathom than someone out there is waiting for...well maybe that's too much.]

I didn't do anything! Why did she suddenly get all sulky? Come on, get a grip or something. You are fine with doing this thing, as you say, yet you don't get a single "I liked your performance" or something? I don't understand really, shrugging my hands. Without an idea how to reply, I considered teleporting, but I noticed that you can't use skills inside of this place. What a bother.

[You shouldn't worry about me Oddia, I can see you are a little bit concerned. Yes, it is true that I don't get many fans, but if I stopped doing what I like, that would have been a disaster. I just can't be noticed by anyone, no matter what.]

[Corona, I don't really care. If you found a reason to do this, then it has nothing to do with me. Being in a party is one thing, but becoming your manager is totally a different thing! You apprehend?]

[A manager? That's it! All I needed all this time was a manager that would boost my popularity! I'm really glad Oddia!]

[Stop hugging me! Jeez, you are so quick to change moods.]

Quite frankly, I could have dodged in time, but I was afraid I would have hit a wall or something. Along with the other girl, I felt a pushing sensation on my body, and we both landed on her bed. She embraced me tightly with force, I couldn't escape. Furthermore, she might have stuck some glitter into her eye, since I felt her tear falling onto my chest. I said stop few times, but she couldn't hear it over her giggling. Was she this ticklish? Anyway, eventually I was released and we parted our ways.

=== Corona's training

It was a silent evening, the wind did not tell of the time and the sand was cooling down. In the realisation of the nature, plants seemed to turn away and into sleep, as there was no longer anything for them to watch. With the kind waves foaming, the sand erased the foot prints left by the visitors. Maremoda, the city of dreams, where every day looks as nothing changed.

In this wild and untamable labyrinth of stairs, a young fairy, dressed in a flower most fitting and green, walked the streets. She was arriving at the destination where, unknown to the public, she would receive training in order to become a better idol. Yet, her legs were shaking and the glove on her hand could not grip the handle firmly. The reason, though strange, was obvious.

Eventually she took a big breath and looked left and right. No one was watching her, not even a grain of dust. Rubbing her eyes, she would finally entered through the door, inside what it appeared to be an atelier. A huge stage was imprinted in her tiny head, with mirrors and assist railings. It was empty, but the horizon that was revealed to the girl was the joy for her troubled mind.

[Wow, this is really a lot of space! Compared to my own house, this looks like I could set up several scenes at the same time.  
Not only that, I could kinda make a fake island or something all well. So many ideas! Maybe I should make like a cosmos-like,   
astronaut stage where I would fly inside a space ship in zero-gravity and...yea I do remember that video took a lot of money,   
but it should be fine as long as we are in this world, right? Okay now, I probably need to find how...Oh my Goodness, sorry!]

[Do not worry that you might have missed the obvious. You must be flower that blooms only once per night, Corona was it?]

[Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you teacher! I heard that you don't actually give lessons any more but I wanted to meet anyway!  
As you know I'm an aspiring idol and well, maybe not the best luck on my side, but my voice is so amazing! Like really now,  
I don't know what I'm doing wrong anymore, so I'm at a loss. You are my only hope! I beg you, can you give me some advice?]

[Searching your sun, the reason to bloom, if I'm not mistaken? You might have visited the wrong place. Alas, since you came,  
perhaps a few words will cleanse the clouds, giving the stage for your blossoming. Come! I will give your answer in dance!]

With a twist and a shrill, the exotic dancer has called the wind to the practice hall. With her skirt, wings and hair fluttering, Corona was met the invite with resistance, and standing uneasy, she was not taken by the current. It seems her vague determination, along with her intention was not realised fully. Watching idly, the fairy became entranced by Oberon's dance, unable to cogitate.

[You are really good at this! Like your movements are all perfect I can't even take my eyes away! Bravo! If only I was that good...  
I mean I can probably learn the steps, but ballet is something I would have to try. Say teacher, how long would this take to learn?]

[For a young child that gazes upon the midsummer sky for the first time, I presume it would be impossible to mimic. The sad truth,  
but ballet is not something you learn by watching or practising. It is a way of life you have to grow into. Frisky kids that play,  
it brings smiles to them, at they are taken by the current, cradling left and right. To stand tall is to fight against that wind.]

[I'm not sure if I understand completely, but this seems to be a pretty big deal for you, right? I want to learn more!  
It's so amazing how you can explain this all with beautiful words, like it fills me with this energy to dance and skip!  
Okay let's try! Hya...I don't have enough room, I'm sorry. Maybe next time okay? I definitely need a bigger room or something...  
I mean, I'm going to practice the basic things and see what I can do! You see, I would be like a professional in no time!]

[You have the energy of a sun, yet you don’t see the shadow. To achieve the dream you first must discreet it from the sky.  
Spreading your wings is not enough, the true beauty lies within the realising your ground. From then you may leap upwards,  
towards stars of more gorgeous perspectives. Take my hand, and be not afraid. I shall show you the way to the hidden garden.]

Due Havan's words, a spell was put onto the girl, who responded unconsciously with her hand joining his. It was a mere moment, but like a flower answering to the morning dew, she opened her eyes widely and colour appeared on her cheeks. Uneasy legs, and arms that would not move on their own, they were masterminded by the puppeteer who controlled their each and every move.

Both of the dancers in unison started moving with elegant twirl, swimming through the space. In the reflection of the mirror, her expression was empty, knowing not of what she was doing or the reason. Traced by the current of the wind, silent to all, the invisible tear would vanish before it being revealed. Although hidden in the grass, her joy was noticed by Havan's eyes.

Knowing so it was enough for him, and the dance ceased, leaving the indifferent Corona to drop to the ground like a lifeless doll. Her body was tired, as gently it feel down with her back straight and legs apart. Sitting like that her mind would still wonder, gliding somewhere in the sky between dreams and reality. Eventually her wings started flapping on the ground, winding up the key.

[This is what it means to express your beauty through dance. Know so, and root your feelings into that sensation.  
And when the soil is dry, even tears will suffice. Henceforth it is up to you to assess the ground and develop.]

[Wait...I don't get it. I'm sorry! Please teacher can you explain what do you mean?]

With her delicate fingers feeling the floor, she was desperate to know more about the meaning behind those words. In time, with a juvenile expression, her forlorn fingertips reached his lower clothes, tugging at them weakly, causing her teacher to notice her complete inexperience. Knowing so, he would fit his tone better to the affair.

[Well...if you don't understand a word I'm saying maybe I was too harsh. I only perform with dance, I do not sing.  
Thus idol work might be not what I can relate to. Alas, don't lose heart Corona, you don't need much to enjoy ballet.]

[Ballet is pretty fun right? I also have a lot of pleasure from trying new dances and songs myself!  
Like I know, I’m kinda like that, so I can’t stay with just one thought on my mind for a long time.]

[I wasn’t asking you about that, just that you need to have fun with what you do, right?  
Without that you will lose the reason to perform. Actually, maybe you already know that.]

[Yea of course, that’s like the basics of the basics! Of course you have to smile when you dance,  
if you didn’t when you wouldn’t have your charm point moment. That’s like super important!]

With nodding his head and feeling quite puzzled how to continue, Havah stopped for a moment and started thinking. This shallow atmosphere between the two created a gap, as they turned away, and took slightly away from one another. The fairy, learning that she was not getting through as much as she wanted, started to speak more from her heart. Thus she faced her instruction again, and approached him, stepping gently with her flimsy hand on the railing.

[I am sure a lot of people are trying their thing, but I'm not like them. I want to show myself on the brilliant stage,  
taking away their minds into a magical world of delight and fantasy. It is how everyone feels doing from time to time,  
right? I mean after so many hours of work and school, you need something from life, and that's what idols are all about!  
They are the last thing you need in order to feel complete, to fill hollowed holes of everyday existence, or something.]

[A youthful flower, yet so anxious to bloom. To find one that fills you sweet nectar, to seek others, it is the path you walk.  
To escape into a world where dreams are reality, to experience something that's impossible, is where your wings are taking you.  
To seek the answer to your role, to open up like a delicate amaryllis, that's where you mind aims, am I wrong not little fairy?  
To make the flower bloom twice you must first cut below the withered petals. Knowing your stem I shall give you your answer.]

[So it's like...I need to change my look or something? Yea, I probably need to do that, because this fairy image and all.  
I have so many ideas yet I don't have time to try them all. But you already helped me this much I shouldn't bother you more.  
Okay Havah, I'm going to try my best and come up with the new me, one that is even sweeter than before! Like wholeheartedly,  
your outfit is comfy and your moves are nice. I'm going to use that as a reference if you don't mind ehehe~ See you later!]

But it seems, despite the effort of the instruction, the message was not clearly understood by the student. The young are frisk, and susceptible to mistakes. Yet it is the process of being reborn that gives them new opportunity. Is she able to reach the dew? It matters not for Havah, as he is but an observer to her situation. He gave his bouquet, but it's up to her to take care of it.

Leaving the training hall, Corona was left happy after meeting the guy who danced. Even though she didn't say what she wanted, like asking him to watch her performance videos and give his opinion, it was enough that he spoke kind words to her. With smile, she twisted lively as she returned to her home, full of inspirations for her next show. Yet, is that flower ever to bloom bright?

Staying behind where he was left alone, Havah was wondering about his time when he used to stage his mysterious dances in public. It was a lonely and quite demanding period, but in the end he was able to find the answer within the heart. Reminding him of past, Corona was someone that he wanted to help, for his own sake. Yet, he knew very well that the change must come from inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

=== Day off – part 1

Today happens to be my day off. I have decided that I needed to take a break from all of those grinding sessions. Quite frankly, all this month I have been doing trips to various places and gathering bits of materials in order to amass enough for my needs. It was from this zone to the other, running away from giant event monsters and fishing for the latest gossips about rare spawns. That happens over and over and never ends, I grew tired of it. I never want to leave this bed again, not even if someone pays me.

Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I need to change something in my life after all. I can't forever be this poor girl, without walls, resting on this hammock like bed, looking at the roof which is surprisingly not leaking, all this poverty stuff, together with my sleeping undies and little clothes that fit all too well in the almost empty basket. I don't have a proper closet!

Okay, that gotta change, along with these bloomers and shirt, since I can't help but to notice where the problem is. Without a doubt, if I were to think about the number one thing I can improve it will be the party I am hunting with. They are a crazy and silly bunch, and despite I have no issue with their efficiency, they are annoying in many different ways. Like for example, let's stay together....They rarely form a full, 4 girl party with me, it is usually just pairs. I'm not even going to mention how unbearable their pipers are.

[This silence is really nice, and the freedom that wind is giving me. Yet I need something more out of life than that. Really, how would you call that state of being? It is the lack of personal space, even though I have plenty of that. I need a definite, applicable and realistic plan for how to enrich this home. So called "Things you like", how people surround themselves with them. Where do I begin with that? I have no idea, my mind is empty. Maybe I should start with the basics really, like a better bath...]

The current bath is just an iron bathtub with a shower handle. Yes, you don't need actually to clean yourself in this game. Further, there is no pipe system here—the water just appears from thin air, you don't get bills, and most of all you don’t even undress. I mean...you literally can’t get rid of the most inner layer since censoring issues, but since they are in the forbidden zone, they never get wet. Of course if you want optimal bath experience you ought to buy a swimsuit or something, but that costs money.

You can craft your own basic clothes, but the fancy ones you have to buy from their shop or from other players. If you want to live in style they say, pay up, with real money or with materials you get in game. Not me though, I'm poor in this and the other world. You can't say all happiness comes from having money, but no having it is even more annoying. In actuality, everyone I meet have this fancy clothes, while I have carry those rugs around and cover myself with one large coat.

They have their own fashion and I lack mine—that is how I think about it. But that’s fine, because I strife for a goal above petty desires. Since this game had an update recently, everyone is sweating their foreheads in order to get that. You need a lot of stuff to craft it, and whatever form it takes can be changed via the menu. I guess we never saw the item in question, or someone using it, but I only heard, from Jielby out of all the people, it is an egg. By that I mean flying mounts, and by we, I mean each Wing Sisters want their own pegasus.

[And that means I still have a long way to go myself. Even though you can spend money from the other world to get special currency, which then in turn can help you with buying all the materials, it still costs way too much to afford the end game stuff. Dammit, to think that someone could just pick this up someday and steal it...my security is depending on trust of others here. But it's fine, nothing was stolen. I always try to check my secret stash in the morning. I also don't trust banks, they charge more than they should.]

Glad that the casket is fine, I decided to observe the current weather for today. It was far too early for me to dress up yet, the sun was barely rising over the horizon, so it wasn't that high in the sky. As I gazed upwards, I was only partially blind, seeing just the little bright rays shining through the trees. Inside this thick forest, one would never expect a lonely shack.

As for me, I had my teleport stone, so I never lost my way. I left no traces of my activity here or miles away from my home. If anyone were to try their chance, they would have to be extremely lucky, while having precise information in the first place. Not only it is hidden, it is also camouflaged within foliage, so you would never notice it unless you would start touching everything.

Previously, it was harder to hide your belongings, but thanks to the latest update, homes became instances that you can enter via small portals. How small can those gates be is not clear. For mine, it is really tiny. That is all I can say. This is how it was designed and I can't complain about that myself. Nevertheless, there are some who do ask every day, let's return to how it was in the old days, to the days no lock box was secure. Life is great now.

[Okay, let's see what I should do. I could gather some basic materials, since I never think I had, just in case. For that sake, I need to take out an axe, a fishing rod, a hoe, a sickle and anything else? I just better get everything, spares me time. Well, if I am not mistaken this should not be a heavy burden on my load. You have limits how much stuff you can carry in this game, thus the more you pack in the bag, the less materials you are going to bring back. Luckily I live inside an abundant forest.]

That alone is without doubt the truth—no one actually cared about chopping food and catching bugs, because the AIs did that work for them. Yes, when you log out you can set up an AI that does stuff for you, but I'm smarter than that. If anyone would saw my bot doing something here, they would figure out that I live here. Hence, I avoided doing that for my own sake. If I were to see any foes or players, I would instantly teleport away and hid at home. Detect Foe works on players as well as monsters, so it always tells me when danger comes. Although, there was never actually...

[Okay this is strange, why do I'm picking a strange signal all the way near the waterfall? That's still quite some distance, but I rather to be careful. That is because I don't know if they might be using the same skill in order to find potential targets. I think I should go back home now, before they locate me. This is...why would anyone be here in the first place? Dammit!]

I was actually quite furious and hopeless. I didn't know what I can do in order not to get detected, not for now or for the future. Well, there might be one thing. This is just a rumour, and I don't know how it works. In this game there are items called accessories. They can change the way some abilities work, but in order to craft them you have to use Words, which you can't retrieve afterwards. This crafting process works in mysterious ways, so you asked to take the risk. Perhaps if I were to gamble and use my only Word...

No, that is not what I want to do! I rather use them as keys for dungeons, because that helps greatly with grinding. Then again, I don't often go there with my party. Besides those two uses, Words are useless. But my mind also considers the current worry. If I choose to spend it here and gamble, I have a possibility of getting something good that will surely help me in some way. If I keep it I have the chance of rare and challenging bosses which can reward me with really amazing stuff I can't normally...

Both are just perspectives, aren't they? That is probably why I haven't considered either until today, when I'm actually in danger. Yet, as I did my second casting away from my home, these signals didn't move. There were three in total and they are still far...

[Hey Oddie! Where are you? I sent you a message because we are all searching for you. You remember right, you little scatter-plater?]

Suddenly, I heard a loud notification that I received a personal message. I swear I almost jumped on the spot there...Anyway, it was Jielby, trying to remind me of something. As far as I could recall my previous meetings with them, there was something going over my head here. Yes, their little idea, which I deliberately tried to forget about...

“Because we are not getting a lot of work done we should defins take a break”, the brilliant pink captain said. She was right, I needed vacation from them, but they did insist that I would take a part in their extra special recreation. A rare sight actually, Noctia should be heading to bed, but she is online, along with the other two? That's what I saw looking over the friend tab.

It would not reveal their location, but I figured now that I was scared all this time for nothing...They actually came here, got lost in the forest and now they are asking me for help? I can't think of any other solution. Okay then, I have decided. I'm heading to the waterfall, and I'm going to kick their butts so hard that they will forget about having fun at my expense! Ah!

[Blessings to you, Oddia. In the sacred pages of fates, written by God, are hidden all the paths humans are crossing. Without a doubt, you are also a child that still searches for her way. But now we are one and the same. Listen well, I have managed not to stay awake, and thus I am available for the morning prayer. Do know that we are searching for you, here in this thick forest known not man? If you please, could you find us by the waterfall? We are waiting, Noctia.]

Okay, so surprisingly Noctia resolved not to sleep today, and stay with us. That’s fine...Ah! That sound again! How do I turn it off? It's worse than getting hit by an electric shock!

[Hey Oddie, I'm just checking if you remember our plans from yesterday, which were to meet up at your place. However, we got lost here, trying to find your house. I don't know where we are, but right now we are waiting near a waterfall. If you know where is that, come right way. Alternatively just send us a message. We will be waiting for you, ☆Corona♪.]

You too? People won't give me rest in the morning! I'm going to send you girls a message alright! Just you wait.

=== Day off – part 2

Not to my surprise I found the trio standing near the location they did mention, looking at the distance motionlessly. It is here I usually go for fishing, since it is important to eat up for stamina. One would think this was enough, but I would not want to live off this diet alone. I trade them for other, much tastier ingredients like eggs, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes and so on. Well actually, there is nothing wrong with having variety as long as the cost of the food is affordable.

You don't need to dine every day, just when you are tired. There are other ways to restore stamina, but eating is the fastest. Just chump that sandwich up and you are back at fine. That reminds me, I haven't yet munched today, but this is more important. Those fools, I wish I could go there and show them my frustration, but I rather have them leave on their own if possible. 

Alone in the thick bush, I watched as they explored their surroundings, standing on a small patch of ground surrounded by water. Right, I figured out how to mute the mail notification, so I thought I would be okay, yet it seems that I’m going to have to kindly ask them to scram, since they don’t look like leaving anytime soon.

[So when did she say she was coming again? You are absolutely sure you received a message from Oddie, right? You are not trying to prank us or something, correct? Oh my, I'm sorry if that did sound a little harsh Jielby!]

[No problemo my friendo! You are right about me trying to calm others, but I only did it in good faith! You see girls, I am sure in my guttie-buttie that she will come here eventually. Is there a way she would refuse you, is there Corona?]

[Yet my child, you are missing that we all did sent our messaged and have not yet received a reply. That treatment is known to me, as God never respond with clear sings. It is faith that we have to answer, in Oddie that she is going to appear before us in time.]

[That is what I think as well—like there is no way she would be lost in her own place. Unlike us she knows her way around, and clearly we couldn't find her house, so we are out of options. Hey, how about I use my extremely effective ability? Huh, why did I not though about that before? Okay, I'm going to sing here! It is going to be a bird calling song, at least I hope! My extra adorable voice will surely work wonders on her, and without a mistake, is going to bring her out of these dense woods!]

The only dense thing is you Corona! You are going to upset the birds and everything living here! I got to stop her before she...Wow, she doesn't even take time for others to turn away. Okay Oddia, you can't spend your life running away from this torment, precisely because her range is higher than my Detect Foe! Stop with your concert at once! Aa! I kinda lost my balance there...

[Hey it's Oddie! How are you morning sunshine? Did you sleep well? Did you did breakfast? Have you brushed your teeth? Ishishi~ Just kidders! You are adorable as always, a wild child that barely know the civilization outside. Dressed in her light clothes, she walks the forest with bare feet, looking for plants and mushrooms to eat, taking to the nature...That imagine it totals adorbs! It is like a dream come true! Like the missing link that all the adventures and scientists search the world for, before our eyes!]

[You stop there Jielby! As soon as I get up...I'm going to smack that smile off your pesky little face! Don't run, you have nowhere to go! Hey, I said to not to move! Do you want for me to take this seriously?]

With that kind of face, I was clearly making a statement. But I will be honest, I was kinda used to her little stories by now. In fact, I hid my smile, while I was still getting up from the ground. Tidied my clothes, I teleported near the other girls, and smacked as hard as I could that little pink smirk-faced knight. She was still a giggling a little, entranced by imagination, so until the impact, she didn't even notice that I was there. Others too were a little surprised by that scene, standing still.

Afterwards, I looked at everyone's faces, they were quite happy to see me, after all those hours they spend waiting here idly. They also had a particular look in their eyes, like trying to avoid direct contact with me. Only then I started to notice it.

[It's a fine pleasure meeting you here my child. A question begs to ask, have you learned previously of the conduct required in churches? You ought not to disgrace his highness with your inappropriate clothing. I understand that everyone is free to do as they wish. Although, this is just a suggestion, could you consider putting on something less shouting? If you wish, I would gladly share with you my own robe.]

[Not that is not what I...Goddamit, this is embarrassing! I got up and forgot to change out of these sleeping clothes. Fine, I should have this rag in my inventory still. This will take only a second, so look away. No peeping or I'll...]

I made this clear for everyone, yet there was no real danger. During the change a wide curtain appears around your body. There is no way anyone can see through that cloth, and the entire thing just lasts for a second. Afterwards, the curtain vanishes, and you are ready to go. Very convenient and fast, I appreciate the luxury of this world sometimes. Still, I wonder if this outfit is any better.

[Yea I guess this is the usual Oddie for you, always having her word above others. You are fine though, your style is strange...but who knows, maybe I should take pointers from it? Like this imagine of a forest girl might be the new huge thing, perhaps? Oh my goodness! You know what, we should absolutely do a video in there, like those artists that do strange fantasy settings. They pose and barely dance, since their outfits are full of things on them. Girls, I need to think first, but we can surely...]

[Hold on a second Corona, are you seriously contemplating me having a role in this...not just me but everyone? Forget it, you are out of your mind. I'm not going to accept this, for many reasons, and above all else, I came here to say something!]

[And what would that be my child? You seem awfully upset that you have met us here, yet this was your wish from yesterday. Remember the time we talked about my absence? *Yawn* As you know, it would be a great waste of our efforts today not to conduct our activity together.]

[Yea righto, Noctia is on pointo! She is always, I can't play during the day, I'm too sleepy to stay up all this time, but from now that changes! Hey Wing Sisters, your fully in beauty, absolutely cuters commander speaks her mind. Listen up! Sho, today I thought up of a plan, since this is all for the sake of our wilderness expert Oddie. You all know her well, but what strikes me is that she is living in such a mess of a hut. I say, we build her a new one, right here, right now!]

That was the whole big idea from the beginning? Should have she said that before, it would save the disappointment for me. I am completely against any kind of busy work here, be it a stage or a house. How hard would it be for them to understand? Sound and buildings attract thieves and bad people—they are the last thing you want to deal within this wild forest. A lot safer way is to do nothing at all, hid well all your treasures, and hope that no one will pry into your business.

That was the case so far for me, not a single day I could feel okay with someone suddenly taking a small part of my earnings, over and over again. Even if I were to move somewhere deeper, that could happen again. And someone people wonder why I do this, but I don't know. Would it be better to just give everything to a bank and expect the best from them? Well the problem is...

I have never been a fan of doing things like everyone else. Solutions of the problems come when the difficult times appear. There is no reason to change, until a hurdle appears. So far it was smooth for me, even with this surprisingly quirky team. Sometimes there are times when I want to leave them behind, but I also would feel bad about it. And that is why I think...

[You guys know I didn't ask for your assistance? I wanted a day off...from you all. Dammit, I'm so mad about that! In your desire to assist, have you ever considered my position? I wanted to be left alone, just so I could think, okay? No hard feelings, just that any presence attracts bad guys. Yet you must come to this quiet forest and start a big ruckus. That’s not helping, could you listen for once girls? Don't go doing your deeds until you get my permission, understood?]

[What a party-pooper, Oddie. And here I was thinking it would be a good gift for a girl who never had good neighbours. Jizzle-fizzle, you really know how to ruin the mood with your ramblings, you know? Fine I will consider your words. Oh, you so loud, those pesky brigands are upon me! Oh, don't even think about being friends with me, I have sharp claws. Oh girls, you don't understand what I am even saying here! Okay, whatever Oddie, you are such an...odd-ball you know?]

Wow she actually said that! What nerve that little pink conductor has! Making fun of my name and mimicking my voice! Come here, I'm going to smack you good! You think you can escape a child who grew up in the wilds? I'm going to show you!

[Who you are calling an odd-ball you mud-ball?! I won't be finished with you until you get all what you do deserve. You think that earlier slap was hard? Well you will be for a surprise when you realise just how much it pains me...]

[Come down, both of you! God does not wish for violence to be spread. We can both understand each other, with our faults, if we join our hands together. In prayer we seek the answer that’s impossible to find in reality. This pitiful servant of yours...Please lord grant her the power to break with conflict without the unnecessary bloodshed. Let your will descend from above!]

[A mud-ball? Jeepers, I am so amused! This must be the first time you got this mad to be calling me names, Oddie. Upsie, I guess this silly-billy leader said one wrong word too much. I'm supar sorries, can you forgive me this once, pretty please?]

[All things considered, you two fight a lot. I think it is better just to stop now before you say more stupid things Jielby. With all respect, you shouldn't anger a wild animal, or whatever you think of her now. That's only my suggestion okay? Say, you don't want to ruin the team, so consider all of our feelings. Oh my goodness, did I also said too much? Forgive me, I thought we were on the same line here, so I spoke up. We are though, right? Okay...I'm just going to be silent again.]

It was mere seconds before we would all get into a scuffle, on this small island near the waterfall. Things were really fast, as I jumped instantly towards my prey. Trying to push her, using both of my hands, she reacted with her own and shoved me back. Obviously I anticipated that and didn't fall for her trick. In this world you can’t actually push or move other players, but you can still apply force on their bodies. To a certain extent, you can make them trip if you do it fast enough that they lose balance in the real world....But besides that, when I was occupied with my uneasy footing, my little pink...

=== Day off – part 3

[Run as fast as you can, there is no way you are faster than me. You understand that right? I won't leave you...]

[Owie? Is that a challenge? We are going to see about that, right? Ishishi~ Oddie, I didn't know you were that persistent! Come on, catch me if you can! Among totals adorbs pegasus knights I am the fastest and the cutest one, isn’t that right? This will be a test of your skills, just like you wanted. If you catch me I'm going to give you a very special gift!]

[I'm the one that is going to give you a present! Right here and now, it is going to be all my affection for you! Come here birdie, save me some trouble! I had a bad day already, I don't have time to waste on wild goose chase, so be so kind and step into the cage.]

[Are you using skills to trap me? Sorry, they don't work unless I accept the duel, right girls? Is that how it works?]

The two other observers, which happen to try to push us away from each other, made a doubtful face, saying that they had no idea. Actually, I am also not too sure how you exactly forcibly attack other players, even though I played this game for a long time now. You obviously can since you are able to steal from others, but I would need to see a wiki or something to learn the button for it. Anyway, she clearly did just ignore my Rune Prison and stood still in the quiet lake, all with the water being as high as her hips.

There are some disadvantages to having a small avatar, but unless the water is deep, you don't get slowed by it. This was annoying. She could run at full speed and I could not stop her at her tracks. Furthermore, her smile was something that I wanted to erase. That smirk just asked for a beating, and I could only pretend that I was hitting her with my fists. Can she at least fight fair?

[Heya, I'm over here! Are you coming, Oddie? The water is really nice actually—I wish I brought a swimsuit or something. Actually, you said you wanted a free day, so what do you say? A little splashing here and there did not hurt anyone yet, right girls? Jeepers, that's a great idea! How about we build a summer resort here? Could you give us permission, my sunny-funny little wood woman? Ishishi~ It would be so much fun building like slides and hidden underwater passages and stuff! Furthermore, think about all this money, yes?]

[The only payment you are getting is in pain! When I figure how to attack you indiscriminately, you are going to suffer! Do you think I will just sit here and talk smack to you? You are highly mistaken, just give a minute first. I need to...]

[Oh okay, I will sure wait for you to do your thing, as if! I'm just trying to cheer you up okay? You have been like this, on and on, ever since we met. It’s a personal opinion, but my dearie-meanie Oddie would have never hurt a defenceless bird. Yet, if you want a piece of me, then fine, but you have to catch me first! Ishishi~ Hey, you girls should try too, okey dokey?]

Okay, this is the way? It says you need to hold a specific button on the keyboard. I'm not even using a keyboard to begin with! What a waste of time, I need to see if they have an image for controllers too. That shouldn't...hey! What was that? Water?

During my search of useable ways to attack directly my birdbrain leader, who was playing in the water, I got splashed. Some doves sure did enjoy making a mess, flapping their wings around, even rolling on the dirt to get rid of parasites. She was the most biting one right now, and others did saw that as well, yet considerably they were not going to intrude. As they simply tried to hold my clenched fists in place, they have no spoken a word to diffuse the situation at hand.

[Splash, splash, are you still here Oddie? I could tell you right away, but you were so cuters doing that little grin. Oh my gee, I dumb goofed a little, I should have mentioned that from the start. I'm sho sorry, I bow down in apology! But I couldn't simply stop myself from D'awwing, who knew that look can be this alluring. I was entranced all this time!]

[Can you really think about cute things at a time like this? What wrong is with your mind? I wouldn't know, don't ask me. But as soon as I fix the screws in your head, it is going to be all fine. Also don't splash water at me! Just wait and...]

[Splash, splash, as if I give you the time! You may see this as me having fun at your cost, but I have a great plan. You shee girls, this dashing and most adorbs commander has it figured out from the very start! This daring strategy, risky and quite complicated, it would be a waste to try to explain to others. That is why you must trust me, *wink*]

[Is this really what you have thought up all this game, captain? I'm sorry, I find that hard to believe. Honestly, I think you should stop your playful attitude. Oddie is madly twitching here—I don't how long we can hold her here. Also you splash water on us too. I would be glad if you have stopped. Pretty please? Oh gee, have I really said that?]

Despite being shy about her voiced option, Corona, who was on my side, trying to hold my shoulder and my trembling fist, was actually losing her grip on me. This allowed me to act, as I had enough of this discussion already. Who cares really, I can just punch her till my knuckles bleed. That alone will be satisfying for me, so I bothered less about myself.

And so, jumping out all of a sudden, landing close to my opponent, I dashed at her with ferocious speed. Released my anger, I smacked the first living object before me. Alas, my attack did not hit. I have not met with her hasty dodge. My hand, smashing the surface and spreading water all over everyone's faces, has left me without satisfaction. Craving for revenge, with flurry of punches, my arms did their work. Nevertheless, I only managed to make everyone covered in a rain of droplets.

This continued for some time. Jielby was really on point with her speed, and I had trouble with catching up with her. Tired, I could not see the end of this war, as more and more ripples were created on the surface. It was as if we were simply playing, despite the situation being actually serious. Others who were watching joined us as well, and soon the severity of it was washed away.

[You guys are having fun there, so I thought we would join as well. It's really like you have said in the beginning Oddie, it's like a day off for all us Sisters. I was kinda scared when you said all those mean things about our captain. Although, you calmed down a little now yes? In the end you realised that she just wanted to play, she didn't mean anything bad, right?]

[It is as this child speaks, you need not to direct your anger at those who wish for your happiness. Open your eyes wide, wipe them and see how much joy is there in her smile. It is as gentle as an angel's, caressing a good child to sleep. You are tired...*Yawn* well I appear like that too, but for a different reason. Lord's ways are strange and mysterious, and today we are bearing witness to his great plan. It is him who grants us with answers to our troubles. Right Oddie?]

[You think I was just pretending to be angry? Had I not told you where the problem lies? Whatever, when this little brat is like this, I know I can't force my complaints on her. It's pointless, she will never listen. You guys do understand at least, right? Definitely, I'm not the issue here—it's her stupid ideas she has which infuriates me. She will never, even for a moment, sit down and consider...]

[Oh what are you saying Oddie? Such icky-picky words hurt my delicate maiden's soul. I never listen to what others say? Woha! Paint me a silly-billy if you want, but aren't we all here to have fun, on this wonderful day of vacation? Listen up downie, this is why I came here, talked Corona and even Noctia to do this, all to have a funsie splashy-washy time. Aren't you glad?]

This was her logic, twisted and murky. Of course I was far from being happy about her forcing me to play, but I knew no better now. No girl in Wing Sisters that can change Jielby’s birdbrain attitude, so at least I should enjoy this very horrible day so far. Dammit! Now I'm really falling for her strange charm. It must be that, how else would she had anyone to follow her around? How bothersome.

Someone might gang us, someone can steal the stuff from my home, someone can make silly screenshots and then post them everywhere. All those things could have happen today, but they didn't. And I am not overacting here, it's better to be careful than sorry later. Yet, despite all those worries, I ended up splashing in the water, with the rest of the kids. I hope at least that will help me to cool down.

Since there was something else in this bliss, a sensation that I could dive into very easily. Perhaps it was the fact I was not alone, that with others I could enjoy this simple childish pleasure of throwing water at each other, and then tripping over a rock and...Well accidents happens, especially if you are as careless as my leader. She had it coming though—I can't feel sad for her at all.

[Did you hurt you foot? Poor deary, maybe you need a mother to kiss your boo boo? The best I can do is a stepsister. Are you going to be careful next time? Honestly, that didn't look painful, go ahead and try to please me again.]

[Very funnies, but nevertheless I think I found something! This shining thing, why would someone drop it here?]

=== Day off – part 4

[This must be a key or something. You see that this end has like a pointy thing and stuff? But the other end is round. You insert it to something, obviously. But where in the world could this lock be? Maybe it is a door, or a chest, or perhaps it is completely randomly shaped piece of metal that somehow got dropped here with a mischievous intent? Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to ruin hopes of anyone, but where could we even start with this? I have no idea.]

[It's obvious that we can just keep it and worry about it later. No one would just randomly drop it without a good reason. I say that we could search the area at least—there might be something I did not bother to explore. Right, don't laugh, there is no way I would know every stone and tree here, this is a huge forest after all. I am also going to mention a thing, this might be the first time I found something on the ground here. It frightens me actually, who could have even thought...]

[Don't worry about that now, Oddie, it is as you both say, we have no clue what this key opens. Upsie-daisy, is it even a key? But really now, why wouldn't it be? Get your hope up girls! This charming and brills pegasus knight will be the one who will figure it all out! We must be close, I'm feeling it! The treasure! Keys open paths to money, and that is what I smell now in this breezy current. Bam, don't fret and look down, we are defins going to find the use for this item, and then we are going to sho sho rich! Yup!]

[Greed is only one step from the gates of hell my child, you mustn't think of financial gains above all. God is almighty, he decides which are the true riches of the world. They lie in the soul, not in the material things. Hence, be fair to it, think not of what you can take, but what can you give. My wisdom follows so, we don't know who or why have dropped this key—we ought to return it to the owner. Thus our quest begins. Oddie, I want to question, do you have any idea about this item?]

Of course I have no clue to who it belongs or even why it is here. Isn't that the point of why I was scared in the first place? I simply shrugged her back, which was replied by her silent yawn behind her hand. At least she was gentle enough to agree with me. This smells trouble for me, so perhaps it would be best if we just leave it there...wait Jielby, where do you think you are...

[Hey wowzers, I was right! You know how there is a secret behind every waterfall? Well get this girls, there was a passage under this one as well! Was I smarts or what? Completely obvious and simple, duh!]

[You are not the first one to have noticed that Jielby, you can calm down now. You will find nothing there by the way, sorry to put out the fire and everything. Yet I won’t stop your curiosity, if you so dearly desire to become disappointed.]

[Yea let's make a bet then, shall we? If this supar-brain sweety-bitty commander will find something in that cave, you are going to give me a kiss on the cheek. If you win I'm going to...honestly Oddie, I have no idea what you like.]

[A kiss on the check? Can I do that with my fist? Anyway, if you stop bothering me for a month or so...wait a second, how about you simply give some money? That will save me the trouble of having to hunt with you in the future. Right, that might be good, but what if I throw also that you can't enter here? Having you blocked entirely from the friend list...]

Well the atmosphere changed a little again. I couldn't read if the pink girl behind the water got the message clearly, but the two besides me were again, reaching their hands towards me, as if I were a predator, about to jump on her prey. That was not my intention, but my demands were quite high I must say. I didn't know if she was going to agree until...

[Okay you have your way. I'm going to think that I'm going to regret that later, but no way I'm backing up! Sorry-molly, I just wanted to try to help, but you really got angry, right Oddie? Jeepers, that abords face! It is clearly the best choice I have made there, because that absocutelyness is simply-dimbly irresistible! Take my hand why don't you? I am not afraid of losing, but you better be! No more running away, okey dokey?]

[In your language I guess that is a yes. I will take up that offer—I am not afraid of losing in the sightless! Are you seriously considering this a good bet, despite going off the pure random chance? I said I did explore here. Oh well, that is the past now, and it was your mistake. If you are going to cry, then maybe I will reconsider...]

[You are going to be one to be crying! How can a girl be this sure of her luck? Simple, I was born lucky, ishishi~ But in truthie-duffie, this is all my plan. Just who is going to be teary-sorry in the end? Auche! Let's break a leg!]

[Yea whatever, I won't question your logic, or rather your lack of common sense. Just to make things simple again, you win if you find something you can open with the key. I win if you give up and sulk up after accepting defeat.]

That were my conditions, and it seems that she had nothing to say to them. It was gullible to believe she would accept them, but as our hands connected with each other, we shook them firmly a couple of times. The bet was on and we all entered the cave. Onto my head, the water stuck with heavy impact. I used my hands to block it partially, like others, but my hair got all wet. Despite that, I think we all were soaked already due our splashing from a little while ago, but strangely it felt refreshing.

With our newly washed spirits, we stepped into the empty cavern beneath the waterfall. It was as I remembered it from the past. There are a few mushrooms, moss and crystals that all can be gathered here. I never found a single use for any of them really. Therefore, for me there was no point in returning here. Alas, if no one besides me was here, were they growing all this time?

You can use bait for monsters, like rocks can work too for some reason. If so, some creatures must be fond of them, right? Does that mean golems or something similar could be living here? We will find that out, sooner or later. I used my skill, just in case, to see if I was right. I was wrong—no one besides us four was nearby. A tragedy for this uneventful trip.

[Say Noctia, you seem to have good vision. What do your eyes tell about this lonely cave?]

[“Do not be afraid my child”, that is what the Lord speaks to me.]

[I asked you, not the God, but okay. I guess I was just seeing things again. This cave is really something else. It appears like there is something here, but all I see are those glowing things. Do you girls think those are edible?]

[My wisdom says they might, Corona, but please be careful while picking them up. Only God knows the laws of nature.]

The happy-go-lucky fairy girl, who is usually full in spirit, has found something to do during our great exploration. She would discover this shining material worthy for her performance, or something, and threw all her attention at it. Putting aside small details, she did successfully hit it with a pickaxe I borrowed her, but not much smile afterwards.

Has she been knowledgeable, she would keep her distance or at least covered her nose before gathering this bluish jewel. Those things usually are pesky to deal with, which I didn't tell her, but they work similar to poison cloud mushrooms. Once they are bothered by a human, they release their gassy powder in the air, coating everything in an ocean-like tint.

Luckily for her, they not dangerous, only a little bit startling at first. But yet, even with her fairy-like colour being tinted a little, even with her nose forcibly inhaling the fragrance, she wasn't troubled by that.

[Looking blue Corona? Oh my gee, you kinda hit the gold mine there, are you okay? Do you need some assistance? ishishi~]

[You might be laughing now, but just you wait! This stuff is amazing! I never saw anything bright like these crystals. I could take the entire set with me home, I really mean it. They are like something I could actually use instead of glitter.]

[If you shay sho, my adorbs little pranksy fairy. Looks like you were the one to get surprised out of the blue, right? Jeepers-creepers, I made yet another funnie. Forgive me, I'm just that smarts or what? I can't even believe myself!]

[You are just misbelieving yourself, Jielby, again. I don't mind the coat, it is just the blue hue I can't find too fitting. My colour scheme is green, but it’s generally easy to recolour it. I mean, no one said I am going to be always the same. I actually had a killer idea, how about I would change my appearance to fit the current season better? Like fairy and things, they are beings of nature, so it would be natural to think that they also change each year...Oh my goodness girls, sorry!]

It seems that due her curious and forgetful nature the little blue fairy have caused some uproar among her comrades. With her wings flapping near us, trying to show us the shimmering powder from up close, she did spread it a little. It got into my nose and eyes, which I couldn't cover in time. I was hacking and tearing briefly, and so were others.

I plunged my face into the river that was still and followed us all the way back from the entrance. It was kinda cold, but I didn't mind since it brought me instant relief. This is what I did the first time here as well, when I got blue. It was sure a popular method, as others too rushed to towards my side, and washed their faces, all expect the fairy.

Perhaps she was immune or didn't mind the sensation, but looking at her apologizing face I found something strange. Despite her being always either completely depressed or animated due a sudden impulse, this moment was different. With the wings gently on fluttering on her back, her open palms doing a cutesy gesture of bidding others to stay put, her thighs pressed together with her legs slightly bending, and her cheeks redden...That look was strangely alluring for me.

[Oh you guys are okay? It's my fault! But don't come close I'm still covered with this stuff! Okay, sorry! I'm going to clean up myself and let's move on okay? I'm going to be careful from on now. Actually Oddie, you said you were to this cave before. Did you know about those rocks being this unpredictable? Strange, I would swear that you were sniffing something weird coming up, but didn't say a word. It matters not now.]

[Do you really want to know? The truth might be soul-crushing. All knowing hermit with her knowledge about gems, you should have asked before doing anything...yet I gave you that pickaxe so you could learn. Was it fun really?]

[Absolutely, I find this cave quite fascinating. You shouldn't keep the knowledge for yourself, you know? Like what is that, this shiny thingly in the pond here, you can pick it up? Like what it is for? Can you like jewellery out of it or something?]

[No, you just take it and I guess you can use it for crafting. This game has a really amazing and intuitive system though—you will find that many things are worthless, unless you specifically need them. Understandably, gems, metals, powder...all those things are used in making weapons. However, you also know how worthless are rank ones, don't you? This is why, and I hope you understand, the only pricey materials that are the ones that are used in upgrading gear, which we lack.]

That is the sad truth behind the reality here, you can gather all you want, but only the hunting portion will get you anywhere. All those pennies you can get via tiring axing the boulders, they are definitely not worth your time. Yet the value of them, at least for her, seems different. I do wonder now, is Corona really willing to damage her flying mount budget just to look cute?

=== Day off – part 5

[This trip sure takes a lot time. We should hurry it up for Noctia, since she is suffering the most out of all of us. What do you say my curious pink leader, are you still certain that there is something worth our time here? Ups, I forgot to tell you that you do have a limit, and it's not only my patience. Isn't that right girls?]

[Considering that we both don't have anything to do with your bet Oddie, I don’t want you to involve us as well okay? It's getting darker and drizzlier the further we delve into this place. Do you have any idea how large it is actually?]

[Um, you got me there, I have no idea. With that being said, I guess it’s getting a little chilly. Frankly, if you have no interest in seeing Jielby get what she deserves, I'm going to record a video for you two. That way we can all relive the moment, because I'm sure that there is an end to this cave, just about...]

[As you say my child, but is your knowledge worth more than the companionship of your friend? Think not of revenge, but unity above division. That is the vision of the Lord—we all have our thoughts and our goals, as simple humans. It is our inability to see beyond our perspective that he gives us the path. Bless be his light in this...*yawn*]

I guess even Noctia has a limit to how much she can praise God. That doesn't matter. My reward, here in the middle of earth, is the sweet worried face of my adorable pink leader who has a sweat drop going down her chin. How strange she must feel, not all so mighty in the end. She has a big piper, but now lips are sealed. Her silence says it all—she is also at her wit’s end.

Our group, the Wing Sisters, have been some time in this cave already. It was an hour or so, I can't tell exactly. Without the sun and with only our torch lights, we followed the river towards the inevitable end of this adventure. After all, taking bets with someone who already know a result should not be permitted, but as if I would care.

As long as that child gets her reward for being annoying all the time, I am going to be glad. It is a matter of time before she...

[Hey Jielby, how long are you planning to play today? I can give you some food if you want. It's a nice and juicy burger...No just kidding, it's a simple sandwich. Gracious I got hungry—can you imagine that I'm actually enjoying this? *chump* You promised me a nice time to rest, and all I’m doing is just floating around, thinking about the weather, eating *chruch*and waiting for you to admit that I was right in the end. Please don't be afraid to visit me again if you are so generous.]

[Oh mosey-nosey, have you girls heard something just now? Was this just my imagination playing tricks on me? It was a sound, like a droplet of water falling onto something metal. Why metal? Wowzers I knew I had a hunch, there must be something here! Okay, now everyone must be sneaky-peaky and say not a single word. I'm going listen to this little deary-eary, so pipers down!]

[You are the one loud here, if you have no yet noticed.]

[Shh...she said wants us to be quiet.]

I got pacified by Corona before I was allowed to speak again. Her finger on my lips sealed the desire to annoy her ever more, though I was wondering if she actually heard anything. Out of four, only she appeared actually trying to feel the air in depth. If my memory serves, at the end of this tunnel there was a teensy hole that was hardly a fit for a human. Yet, directly above, there was this one rock which was always damp. Its droplets fell into that opening and whatever happened to them was a mystery.

I can’t really tell how deep down it goes, but if I couldn’t really hear anything, the depression there must have been really severe. If her sound came from there, maybe she had a better hearing. Yet I could feel relieved since there is no way she can squeeze herself down that tiny hole.

[Well it is that way! I haz good hears! Okay girls, this is going to be a stretch for us all, but we are close to our destination. What is the most metal thing you can think of right now? It's obviously a chest! What does open those? Did you thought metal keys? Righto! You deseverse a biscuit! But sorry-molly, I don't have them with me, so you need to be satisfied with the second prize. Bam, it is a pretzel. Don't ask me why, but I just happen to love bread. Why ish so deli-jelli you ask? Answer me and you get a reward!]

[Is it because with it you can shut your trap that was beeping at all time?]

[It is because your motive is a pigeon you like bread, right? Wait, that should be the other way around.]

[It is because being frugal is a virtue? Let God bless your goodwill my child.]

All those diodes light up above our heads, accounting that each of our answers were right. Hence, despite the happy face, she was forced to share the pretzel with us, leaving her only a small piece, which she swallowed quickly, in one quick bite. Despite that bird-like ability she exhibited, I would think that she was still quite unfed as she was rubbing her little tummy.

Poor Jielby, not knowing when to end, looking less and less vigorous, so poor I would even share my crumbs if I had any. However, I have to remain fair to my rules, and see how long she can take this endevour before her energy supply runs out.

[Hey I found it! I told you girls, I knew I whiffed it right. But rather than nose I should have said ears right? Upsie! Anyway, this here old mine shaft is where we have to go! The problem is...well this is defins not an issue for us!]

[And even if you say so, you are the only one to be raising any hands Jielby. I'm sorry I'm missing your point here. I can only see this miniature hole, how can you tell there is somehow a whole different world done there? Actually, how do you plan going there? Do you have a potion that makes you smaller? I thought this was the limit of how we...]

[Nonsese my little-britte green fairy, the target goal lies within our abilities! By saying that I already have a solution! I have a pickaxe, you have a pixieaxe, we all have tools here. All we need to do is simply dig up our way and we will reach it! Jappers, you are correcto! It is the treasure! Pure gold I tell ya! Obviously girls you can't all work on empty stomachs, right? And who had the heart to share my very last pretzel with you all? Yes, I have planned it all, this totals adorbs pegasus knight!]

[If you are that genius, or should I say smarts, then please do tell me how you are exactly going to dig in this very limited space? You barely even can fit a single person in that fissure. I’m not even going to mention that we are all already very small to begin with. This might take a whole day for us just to try to widen the gap, which I'm not planning on doing. Suit yourself, if you will, okay?]

The problem was that no one was willing to wait here until Jielby would finish with whatever she was trying to over there. All of our three heads were looking at our commander, questioning her idea from certain distance. I don't think she did mind that, as she went inside, trying to squeeze in that narrow fissure. If anything happens, we will try to rescue you, I nodded with a smug.

Right, she gave us a thumb up and went it, with her pickaxe in her hand. I can only hope that she managed not to get stuck, because I don't think I do know the way of getting her out. At least she was happy, with little room she had left to shine. We all waited patiently, looking if she was still breathing, gazing at her attempts to swing her pickaxe against the rock. With the sound of her doing filling the cave, there was little progress to her act, as the stone didn't want to give in.

[Okay Jielby, if you get tired let me try okay? I want to be fair and square, so you can see there was nothing here to begin with.]

[But you are wrong there Oddie. Why would the key appear in the water? Not because someone left it on purpose there, but it was washed away! What amazing development, did this brisky-frisky pink miner girl just blow your hats off? Yup, most defins you are only waiting for the grand finale, which is about to unveil right before your eyes, any moment now!]

[If you say so, I wanted just to help...But if you are really that eager to sacrifice yourself for your pride, then sure. It is kinda cute that you still carry your steel resolve, despite your legs shaking and your hands losing their grip.]

[It would be most no-no if I let you get all the glory, Oddie. Tsk-tsk, but I'm going for the gold here! Here it comes!]

It was just a second before I realised what she was planning. If I knew before I would have done something to prepare, but now it was too late. Instead of hitting the bottom part of the cave, the one that hosts the world’s smallest drain, she aimed at the top one, which is where the faucet was hidden. Who knew that those things are very volatile to even a graceful touch?

The entire squad of Wing Sisters was about to learn through firsthand experience just how dangerous is playing with hydrants. There was a large gush followed by little rocks falling out of the newly broken opening. For us it was just about bearable, but for Jielby it was probably not that all nice. She took forcibly a shower that launched her out the gap in an instant. Additionally, lading with her butt on a rock near my feet, she appeared dizzy, not knowing what exactly happened that moment.

As a good companion I reached out for her instantly, stabilizing her in place, shielding her eyes and face from tiny rocks. At the same time the water was pushing us back, so we had to brace against the impact and slowly move away from the source.

[Are you guys okay? Goodness gracious, Jiebly, are you still alive? You look hurt.]

[Ehehe...I feel a little funny...don't mind me, I can take it, I'm a knight!]

[Let God be praised for your safety my child, we must depart at once from here!]

[Hey, if you can't stand I'm going to help you okay? That giant rock was quite intense, even for my liking.]

Besides the minor scrapes on her forehead, which I felt with my fingers, our captain appeared alive and still awake. The most damaged part was probably her butt, but she will manage that, since she is a knight. Yet, Noctia was right, we had to move before we would get washed away. I figured as much, when a strange sensation vibrated firmly under me.

It was the ground, though made out of rock, started giving up and crumbling as it was dirt. Our nimbleness was tested, as well as our minds. I and the others started shaking and looking at each other, just seconds before it all fell down. I grabbed whatever was closest to my hand, which was the captain's body sitting on the ground, and braced for impact.

=== Day off – part 6

Though I would prefer to have some floor under my feet most of the times, not always you can have all at your hands. For example, when you are about to drop through the ground with no ledge to grab onto, when you try to help others, but they are confused to what you are actually doing, when you take a nice walk in the cave and then you regret it, all those things that are not your fault hurt the most. I have realised that when I shared the fate of our leader.

My bare and quite fragile butt got fractured greatly, since unlike her short rider pants, I lacked safety cushions. However, being also pressed by a body of a quite heavy knight, despite that she was the very small, is quite silly. I could not believe things until I opened my eyes, revealing the slim figure of her lower body right on top of me.

Her body found me as its resting place, despite that we were falling at the same time. One thing struck me the most. It was her somehow tiny legs that somehow sprawled between my head, holding it in a stable suplex. Unable to move, her entire torso was pressing against my own body, mainly around my corpus area. I tried to push her to the side, but to no avail.

[Move your butt commander, if you please. You are squeezing me into the floor.]

[Hey you are alive too? Hey, don't worry—I'm going to help you push her.]

[Corona? No use, she has to move on her own...just try to wake her up or something.]

[I know, maybe she is downed? Let me see...oh my goodness, you were right! She was knocked unconscious after the fall. Apart from that, I don't reckon you knew about place, right Oddie? It looks like an abandoned mine, just like she said.]

I would appreciate me showing around when I was a little more in disposition. Hardly can I move my head around and look, but despite that, Corona was not mistaken. In this very lonely place underground, with very few lights lit and damp walls, we feel down into what appears to be a place constructed to look like an excavation point. To my left I could see coal veins. On my right, there was a pond and the place where the water used to drop. Whatever happened to that giant gayer from before?

Aside for the small rocks all over the place, I would think that the stalactite, which our quite formidable leader destroyed, would still be gushing out water, but nor did I hear or see a waterfall in this place. It was extremely quiet and peaceful. Alas, now that we did fall into it, I had no idea that we would find ourselves in a completely unknown and hidden cave formation.

[Ah, she’s waking up! Welcome back commander!]

[Ugh...auche! Huh?]

[Could you move please...I’m not your horse.]

[Ah! Sorries!]

As my muscles would tell me, I finally got released from my being a cushion and became free to stand up once more. Without a second thinking, I rose up from the ground, to find that this place had additionally mine tracks and several empty boxes. Yet, I couldn't spot an exit.

[Jeepers-creepers that was close! I thought I was going to die, along with all of you! That would be a totals no-no! Obviously, I did risk a lot with my plan, but my hunch was again righto on the pointo. Like why there be metal sounds? Don't worry-sorry, I knew from the start that we would fall into a water basin or something, so it was all okey dokey.]

[Right Jielby, your butt was fine but mine got so hurt, you better start running before I make it even with you! Dammit, I don't even feel like running, it stings like a bee. Anyway, you got knocked down, but luckily we did survive the fall. You also look a bit damaged so I presume we should heal up and leave this place. Do you have any idea where is the exit?]

[Of course I just got my consciousness back, so I didn't explore much. It seems that the candles on the walls light up on their own, but they are pretty insufficient. Here, you can have my touch. It will be a good start for us. I already checked the tracks as well, there seems to be a cave-in near the only opening left for us. Aside from that, do you see that wooden arch up there? But how can we...]

[We will manage somehow, but I can't put my finger on something, like a detail that I am missing here.]

I couldn't tell the first time I saw this place, but the air felt different. It wasn't the cold lifeless mineral water, it wasn't either the dim candlelight which ignited on their own, but the fact that I am missing that...wait a second!

[Noctia! I can't see here anywhere. Corona, do you have any idea where did she go? Did she dive into that pond?]

[She didn't go for a swim or anything, if you are looking at that direction, but as you can see, she didn't fell down. I received a message from her just recently, she said God something, and then that she is going to sleep for today. So yea, I wanted her to stay, to like drop a rope or something, but she didn't have any on her...Oh my goodness! I forgot to give you back this pickaxe I borrowed! I'm sorry—here it is, nice and shiny, with a lot of durability left.]

[That reminds me girls, you don't bring your tools for the job with you at all times? I don't want to be a meany-weany, but as you can see, I'm always prepared for everything! That's why I don't need to worry about a thing, no way hosay. Next time we are going to have a trip, you defins need to bring everything. Like you get to stuff and then bam! Useful!]

[I was well aware that lading cushions were a part of your inventory, but I didn’t know you also included me as a spare one! Could you at least think about what you did? We almost died—you got hit so hard yourself even! You know, I appreciate you being with us still, not yielding from the bet, but when this situation got more serious, I am not sure if have noticed that at all. Is putting others in danger fine with you?]

I gave her a direct message, perhaps risking lives of others for the sake of her bet was something that she couldn't comprehend. So far we were okay, our health was back to full by now, but if we were to follow her deeper, the situation could become more dire. Yet if I were to leave now, along with Corona, I would not only feel bad for abandoning her, but that would also be not fair. I need to stay with her until she decided to leave on her own volition, that were our rules from the start, I think? Anyway...

Despite me stating the situation, Jielby simply shrugged and started looking around the place. As a girl of action, she should rather prove me that she was able to find a way out of this hole, and continue with her daring expedition.

[Yes this is it! I ish smarts. You see those boxes, we just have to stack them on top of each other, and then climb up! How simple was that, oh my gee! I can't believe they left an entire pile down there. Whoever did it, he wouldn't mind.]

[Right, I guess so too commander. That opening up there is our only option, other than maybe using the pickaxe on that cave-in. But I am going to leave you to your work. They say like two heads are better than one, but it would be a mess if I were to...]

[I think so too, so have fun Jielby. If you need anything just tell me and I will figure something out. As for now...]

[Downer-mower, you really do leave the hard work to me all the time. How cruel are my little birdies that make their leader work! Yet, I won't back up, I will preserve as the charming and genius knight that can't say to the hopelessness of her adorbs subjects!]

Yea, do whatever you pink slave pusher. Not only my bottom still hurts from your leadership, but we are also lost. This is evidently something that she should be noticing, but from the face she was making, I could tell otherwise. It was quite clear that she chose to ignore our tired and at limit expressions, since her smile and cheerfulness was present. What could be the cause of her optimism I could not tell, but soon enough she started working on her newest creation.

It was a pyramid of wooden boxes, easy to set up, but still insufficient. As she was trying to making it taller, it would collapse and then she would have to start over. Trying again, this time with more energy than before, she decided to get up and jump upwards, yet the smoothness of the wall would have her slide down like a tissue. This sight was somehow pleasing to both of us, as we tried not to giggle at her guff, with our hands on lips.

[Are you sure you don't need help? I am starting to feel a little sorry for your butt as well. But then again Jielby, you need that extra training for pegasus riding. I'm sure that someday the basics of stumbling will prove useful.]

[It's like when you learn skiing for example it is most important to know how to trip before you actually start training. But actually Oddie, don't you think captain had her deal of troubles today? I don't mean to be obnoxious or anything, just if you could give her space, I think she would appreciate that. After all, she is now working fair and square.]

[Most definitely, I just want to state that there is logic to her effort, to provide an account for her strive. I can only cheer her from this safe spot over here, I wouldn't want to get close and become flattened again.]

[No needs to flatter-platter me Oddie, I just figured out what I should have been doing from the start. Thankie! You gave me an idea to think out of the box. You shee, no matter what side you place the boxes on, it won't work. Therefore the solution is not within simply trying, you have to literally bang your head against the wall, Hiya!]

That was surprising, for me and Corona, who were in a safe distance from the loud bang. In a quick work of her hammer, she smashed the wooden containers, leaving pieces of wood behind. Was there a reason to her logic? There was actually, it was the fact that she had an entire toolset with her all the times. She worked eagerly and the pieces were laid bare...

Dealing quickly with dismantling the cubic vessels, she got ahead and initiated the second phase, which was building. In this game you can actually construct and place many things in the world, and I guess she was feeling that today. With her hammer and nails she assembled a tool which would be most convenient for us. It was an extension ladder.

I was surprised, but so was Corona, and to a certain degree our pink wearing builder. It's amazing such things exist here, since I hardly craft, but I reckon it might be useful during sieges. As for now, I guess she granted us a way to freedom.

[Sho I ish smarts or what? I told you that I'm going to try until I succeed—you just got to have more faith girls! This absocutely pegasus knight is not all cute-to-the-butt, but also a tactical genius, a strategy smartie even! You doubt in my plans and sudden decisions, but I understand. Forget about that, let's just go! Adventure awaits!]

[Nicely done with the ladder, it really elevated my opinion about you Jielby. You are saying you want to go further? Sure, I don't mind, as long as you lead the way. But if you fall again, it is your own fault. I'm not going to follow.]

[Yes Oddie, let's hope that we will not share the fate of being thrown into an unknown place again, okay? Really now, I don't know even where we are going. This place could use a map. Oh my goodness! I totally forgot to draw one, sorry!]

[Key-okey, don't worry-sorry me! It's perfectly fine and dandy, we don't need things like directions when spelunking! All you need a heart of gold and desire to reach it with your hand. You feeling this Oddie? The smell of rich matter?]

As a matter of fact, I don't. But as we also climbed up into the opening, we saw a place far different from our imagination. It was a big empty space with several wooden supports which created a strange looking web of ceilings, lit by small candles. In the bottom there was a black substance that was bubbling. I didn't have any intentions of touching it, neither did others.

Retracting her ladder, Jielby and I took a good look at this new room. We managed to find the exit, which was on the opposite side. To get there, her tool was not sufficient, obviously. Looking for a path, we both nodded, acknowledging the only possible solution.

[Jeepers, it appears we have to climb those wooden supports there and show our skills with thrills if we are to pass. What you say, Oddie?]

[Yes captain, you are right as always. Those pylons look a little high, so use your ladder first. Honestly, it is that we are just very short...but yea I think we can do this, with some luck maybe.]

[Wowzers, that’s the cutie pie I want to hear from! Let me hug you before I explode from adorbs overload!]

[Hey...it's fine. I am just feeling that I would sink if I went through the bottom path, despite that I'm floating...]

What can you say, she did get that idea with the ladder, and this is getting more interesting. Does this room have a purpose? I was thinking about that while advancing. All of the three of us, despite being a little afraid of losing balance, climbed up, and stood next to a giant chandelier. If we were going to pass this test, we had to jump onto it and swing to the other side. Jielby went ahead first and it didn't appear that hard. After she reached other side safe and sound, it was my turn to leap.

With a running start, I dashed onto the swinging thing and stood surprised, as it was harder that it looked to keep balance. Yet, after a moment, just like my predecessor, I managed to use the momentum to reach the other side...and just barely managed to grab onto the rocky ledge. It was fine...I managed to pull myself up on my own afterwards, with the pink mountaineer assisting me from the side. The last who had to pass was Corona, looking little worried. She waited until the swing would come to a full stop. However...

=== Day off – part 7

In many video games nowadays there is something called jumping puzzles. How they work is that people jump through a course, towards a certain destination, and sometimes there are hurdles along the way you have to solve...more or less that stuff. Obviously they differ from each other and many are a unique challenge of skill. They supposed to be fun for all but some...

It appears that for the green fairy this was not her best day. Falling down before reaching the wall after the jump, she landed inside of the black thing which filled the basin below. That sticky puddle was quite disgusting and viscous, why is punishment for failing this harsh, I wondered. It helped me realised how much we were waging in that test.

In attempt to save victim, our pink captain threw her rope down. Then we both stretched it with keeping our footing secured. As Corona tied the end around her, she managed to pull herself onto the surface, through this unknown and bubbling substance. Save again and on her feet, she was covered with that stuff all up to her neck. It was black as night and highly adherent.

[Don't mind if we stay away from you in a certain distance? I am just being careful that we won't stick together...]

[It would be smarts that you stay a little behind, okay Corona? No hard-fart feelings here, just being careful...]

[Waa! I fell! Oh my goodness that was scary! I thought I was going to get eaten by a monster or something there, but it was just this quite hot jelly which stings like crazy! I feel like a fondue now or something, but thank you! If you guys didn't help me I could have drowned or something...actually you can swim in this stuff, but don't okay?]

[Not a single thought like that came to me, Corona, you should go take a shower or something. Also...sorry]

The way she looked all coated in black, and the fact that her wings could have moved on their again, that was scary. If my memory serves, the situation from before can happen again, that is why we should definitely not approach her. Even our not necessarily brave commander, who is usually first to apprehend the danger, was quietly hiding behind me.

With that, we decided to move onwards, leaving the fairy to dry. She only waved at us, with her eyes almost in tears. Abandoning her like that was only certain, since she understood very well that she needs a little rest herself. Hence, together with the pink pegasus knight, we dived deeper into the seemly never ending corridors of this secret cave.

The lights ignited as we passed the narrow caverns, we were descending down. Beneath us a track started to appear. As we followed it further, we found a mine cart, which held the same black stuff as from before, but not much of it.

[So this is interesting, why would they transport this stuff, instead of actual materials? Don't answer really, it makes no sense why would anyone do in this world, since you can just put it into the inventory and be done.]

[I shee you have not yet figured this place out, did you Oddie? Because it is quite simple, for a brainiac like me. This is a trap, and we are just falling deeper into it. But have no fear, for at the end a treasure awaits, right? Thus onwards, my fretty-sweaty birdie, you are too cute to be bothering about such mundane details and whatnot.]

[Yes but I'm cute enough to kick your butt if you don't behave...I mean it because you are already a potential disaster. A trap you say, let's just activate it and see what happens. Are you certain you are not doing this on purpose birdbrain? Having too much fun at my cost might be something that you appreciate, but then again I have to deal with your shortfalls. And that includes Corona, did you even feel sorry for her? Hmm, maybe I should go back to her, now that I think about it.]

[We can't break the team, no matter what! She took a hit, like I did for you so we a-okay here. You understand, right Oddie? It's not only gold for a single person—I was going to share with all of you! That's why this is so exciting and thrilling! My supar adorbs little Wing Sisters, working together despite the mud and hurt butts, all for a great dream in the skies!]

If you put it that way, I can't help to wonder why would she never stop and listen to others. I never asked her for money, well besides that bet, but that's a different case. Yet we already made this far into this unknown and unwelcoming mine shaft. “We are going to reach a treasure”, “You can’t break the team”, she says. I can’t tell whenever she is making fun of me or actually...Whatever, if this is for the sake of all, then I’m going to have to listen to that birdbrain. Dammit, why I’m feeling all fuzzy now?

[Jeepers-creepers! What is that? That sound, like something got blasted or something! It's coming from behind and quick.]

[Wait, what the...you are right. There is absolutely no time to waste, we have to move! That thing is...]

In a blink of an eye, behind us there was a slowly moving black puddle of bubbling liquid. But that foam was just the tip—I could hear main body rushing towards us from afar. Something exploded and caused this mass to run wilding through the mine tunnels. If we didn't do anything quick, we would be taken by the current. This is not how I imagined my day of relaxation at all!

[Now, I agree that this single incident was not your fault...but I don't think there is even time to complain now! Run as fast as you can, as long as you are on your feet! That thing is really loud!]

[It's gushy-mushy, we have no chance in hell to outrun it! Here, don't panic my fretty-betty birdie, I shall think of something! Like this is just a part of their little game, we can beat it most defins!]

[Are you joking? There is no time! Just use your legs if you don't want to become an oil split victim!]

[There we go! That's what they wanted us to use! I'm so smarts, but it’s thanks to you Oddie I get those amazing ideas!]

The object that she found useful was the mine cart, which was still partially filled with it that stuff. Nevertheless, if we were to drive it down a slope, we would have a better chance at evading a larger danger. It was risky perhaps, but I knew I could outsmart the system still. Saying this, we both started pushing the wagon to give some speed to it.

[Is this even going to work? Humph! This is quite heavy, being almost empty and all.]

[What are you saying? My plans are always pushing forward the team, one way or the other. Trust my hunches, Oddie, you will get far with me in no time right? Maws D'awws, your face is so sweaty-meaty when you work out like that!]

[It's not the time to be thinking that, just push it! Save your energy to...it's coming!]

[Now is not the time to feel coaster-sick! Quick, give you handie-dandie, okays?]

While Jielby got inside, quite understandably she was splashed a little. With her standing tall inside, both hands on edges, I noticed that the cart was not designed with a small passenger in mind. Still, she kept balance quite well while riding it.

It was because we were approaching an incline, about time. No longer was I forced to exert my strength to move this thing. But at the same time I didn't want to jump in, there was this black stuff inside...yet there was a way I could save myself. Opting to instead stay on the back of the cart, holding onto the ledge, with my feet on the small wooden step, I jumped just in time before it would gain too much speed.

Yet saying that I was out of danger was far too early. Frankly we did manage to outrun the tar, thanks to the steepness of the slope, but now we approached a problem. The way ahead had a pit of that black substance and our track unfortunately was broken just over that space. We would fall in, if we kept riding the cart. Yet, from the neighbouring line another wagon appeared suddenly. That was our only chance to survive.

[Are we actually going this? Are we going to this thing they do in movies and jump onto the next cart? Are you crazy? Jielby, you must be out of your mind if you think we are...you don't even appear thinking about it in the slightest!]

[Because that is all according to my plan, it's not just a hunch! Don't be so silly-willy, it's our only choice here! As much as you think this is stupid or that is not going to work, just trust me! Look how far we made it on just that!]

[I'm going to have you eat those words! Dammit, it's too late to teleport now! I guess we are doing this!]

[Right, don't fret about a thing you worry-rat! You always say this or that, all you need to hold my hand okay? Here I am going to tie us together, just in case! Don't feel baddie-maddie that we are going to share the same fate!]

We were shouting over each other’s heads, while moving forward at a high speed. Just as the track was ending, both of us jumped onto the second cart, which strangely was aligned perfectly with the other. In that split second, I barely saw how own original one would sink, with the bubbles appearing on the surface. As for our new ride, our positions did not change, however there was...

As Jielby jumped without thinking into the wagon, she was met with even more black liquid than before. All up to her thighs, and at certain parts above them, she was now soaking in this repelling grime. Even I received my very small share of it, as it was splashed onto my face. However, my vision was still unaffected, and it didn't stink with a distinct smell either.

And so, as I was riding the back side on this one, similarly to my previous method, there was something in the distance. Like a flash of blinding light, different from the candles we passed, appeared on the section we were approaching fast.

=== Day off – part 8

[What is this now? Are those giant flamethrowers? Who would put that in a mine? Are those guys sadistic? Dammit! I wanna get off! There is no way we are going to avoid them! I'm going to use my spell, you can block or something!]

[No use, not going to passers. Like if cheating would be allowed here! You have to solve the puzzles using your head. I am smarts, so I expected this to happen! Just why are you thinking I even jumped inside here? Wowzers-mowers!]

[You are obviously going to burn in this tar! What else would it be? It's black, sticky, hot and bubbling! Jielby, go ahead, hide behind me. I am sure those are magic damage, so I might be able to block their flame for you, okay? Absolutely you must trust me on this one, okay? Dammit, you aren't even listening! Snap out of it girl, will you?]

[Ha, you want to make a bet? Okay just jokers here, but I'm serious-serious now, so trust me birdie, please. You are such an adorbs little fellow, it would be sad to have you end up as a fried chicken! Ishishi~ come on!]

This hand covered with an ugly substance, that smile she was making spontaneously, that warm from the bottom of her heart, all her waves started to resonate towards me, and despite me trying to resist, I couldn't think straight when she looked at me. I told myself that I had a better chance saving her when I would be inside that black stuff, that repulsive, viscid, putrid...

[Okay, don't worry Jielby, you are already covered in it, there is no way you are going to survive! I'm gonna do it! There might be no better way, so consider this as my gift to you okay? I don't even know why I'm saving you anyway!]

[Because we are a team Oddie, I would have done the same to you! Now come here and lower your head before it's too late!]

[No that's not...I was going to stand on your shoulders or the cart! I don't want to take a dip in that!]

[No way will you be able to hold balance! Here, I'm going to help you if you can't!]

She pulled my hand all of a sudden, and I wasn’t prepared for that...In a moment the force caused me to move slightly forward and into the puddle. As my body was forcibly immersed, inch by inch sinking deeper, my skin ignited from sensing this thick sweltering liquid. Both of us inside the cart raised the level towards our chests, so not a single spot was spared. Nevertheless, I had no time to think, because Jielby pushed my head down, just before we passed the red hot flamethrowers on the walls.

I am not sure what happened afterwards, because my mouth, eyes and nose were stuck in a strange substance. Did we pass them? The only tingle I was able to discreet was the warmth all around my curled up body. I couldn't tell if those were the burning flames, the hot tar, or the temperature of the silly pegasus knight who I joined below the surface of the dark liquid. After a little while...

[We are saved! Told you that this is not going to ignite! Like wowzers, how could you tell you amazing little devil? It is simples, you can't play a game you can't win right? You need at least one way that can lead you to victory. I noticed that even since I found the key. It has to have a use, don't you think? And just like this mine cart filled...]

Surfacing my head to catch a breather, I noticed we were going to crash! Just like the other track ended, there was a damaged section missing an entire section. At least give me the time to wipe the tar off my face! 

[Stupid! Don't do that ever again! Look at me and you, all covered in this stuff...and on top of that, the track! There is a gap there, like someone did it on purpose just to torture us! I'm going to teleport to the other side, while you are free to try jumping. No objections right? Okay, this is going to be my plan now, so good luck with yours.]

[Okay sure, leave me, but I’m still tying us both with my rope. How would that be a help for us both you ask? Wowzers, you already have guessed righto? You sho smarts Oddie! Of course it’s a part of my plan! Okay, just get ready-steady, I'm going to follow after you teleport. Worry not!]

[Whatever, I don’t think the rope would matter anyway. If you are planning to take another dip then be my guest. I’m going to pull you up afterwards, if I feel like it.]

Yet this was quite a good question, what is going to happen with the rope after I teleport? Who knows, let's just try it! I used my spell in time, before the track ended, and turned into nothingness for a brief moment. Then I flew past the hole, landed on the surface and materialised before the spell would finish, all this to avoid taking another dip into the tar pit.

As for Jielby, her situation was a little more interesting, since she remained inside the cart, standing on the ledge of it. At the moment I teleported, the rope followed me floating in space. However, she didn’t have that—she had to use something else. Vigilance allowed her to move double speed, but only if she would target an ally. Thus, this is why I she had to wait for me to materialise first, and activated it as soon as I appeared on the edge of the rock. She was quite luckily but...

[Ahhh! I slipped!]

[Dammit, here!]

In time I was able to save her slippery feet, despite me falling on the ground. At that time I reacted unconsciously again, and couldn't tell what I was doing. Alas, opening my eyes with her next to me on the ground, I was relieved we were safe. On top of that, the rope that connected us did not disappear due the...wait a second, why would she need to tie us together for anyway?

[Wow, you are trying to use me all this time? That jump was impossible but still...Why the rope? Were you trying to drown us both!?]

[No you silly, it was just in case if you would have not reached the edge. With my dashing-smashing skill alone I would have made it, probably, and then rescue you, righto? You are always worry-curry, this plan is not going to work, you are annoying and stuff, you’re too selfish! Can't I have a little funnies out of you too sometimes? Come on Oddia, smile a little.]

That was a good time to say those words, if there was a hidden camera somewhere. It seems that we activated another trap...This time something emerged from all around us. The wall, the ceiling and the floor, all revealed a miniature tube like tunnel, which then gushed out a certain material rapidly. We were both still on the ground, and there was no way we would dodge it.

In seconds after the wind blew, we got covered with feathers, black for me and white for Jielby. Although they stuck due tar, it wasn't necessary a bad feeling. I could finally have something to cover myself during hunting in cold climates, I joked. In truth, this funny and cosy feeling was shared with another one, so I couldn't complain about it. In fact when I looked...

My pegasus knight commander have turned into a very peculiar looking creature, with all her feathers sticking into places. I could not help but laugh, and as soon as I did, she also joined. We both deserved some relief after this absurdly crazy ride—we had to somehow unload the stress we faced. And to be honest, I never looked at her from close like that, but she does...

[Hey! Lookie lookie, it is a chest. Didn't I tell you I was right? I am always right, until I am proven wrong, bam! Anyway, would you mind me trying my luck again? Who would have known that this little-britte key is going to come in handy at times...]

[You can't possibly think someone had a lot of fun preparing this jumping puzzle, then abandoning it, but forgetting about the chest? Colour me surprised if you find anything, we still have out bet, right?]

She nodded, trying to unlock the small wooden box with a simple, yet oversized padlock. Click...she inserted the key, but couldn't turn it. Oh well, at least I'm going to say she passed the test with flying colours. She did try hard, looked like a fool, but in the end she was wrong about the metal item. Gush, I feel bad for this little white chick.

[Okay plan B then, I'm going to pry open this boxie-locksie! Here I go, heave-and-ho!]

[The bet was using the key—this is not how you supposed to...]

[But if I wedge it in, it still works like a lock pick, yes?]

[That's not what I mean! Whatever, I don't care anymore.]

With a crunchy sound, the top lid broke and now we could see the inside of it...Amazing, it was just a hair accessory. A small silver hairpin with a swan-like wing accent on it, it's not my style, but surely Jielby would have liked it...

[Here, this is yours. After all I lost the bet, right? Now I'm going to be all sadders now...]

[Oh really, I can't say I'm surprised that we didn't find a use for the key...but you can keep the hairpin.]

[Wait really? Wowzers? Are you really going to give it to me?]

[Considering that you cheated at the puzzle and said stuff, you deserve this second prize. That’s why it’s silver not gold. Besides, it will be more fitting for you, so as long you’re happy...]

Right, technically we don't know who won and who lost, since I kinda gave up on the bet eventually. But I was glad, since fashioning it on her feathery like birdbrain was true my victory. She was blushing, utterly genuinely as well. And then, I was caught completely by surprise as she snuck up me and granted me her kiss...on a cheek nevertheless.

I saw her smile and her gentle expression of the eyes. Inside of them there was a black swan which shred a little tear. All in all, I guess simple things are the best and thanks to Jielby I could realise what I have been missing out on.

Yet that is not going to change anything, she still is quite unbearable, but the least I can do is to accept her foolishness. Like when we returned home to take a bath, though the sticky tar and thick feathers did vanish on their own after some time, she was playing with a bath toy, making bubbles all over the place. That girlish callowness, I can't help but call it cute!

[Hey...this is quite fun. I’m glad that I was finally able to connect.]


	4. Chapter 4

=== Corona’s confession 

[So are you saying my child, you wish to participate in our mass? Once it was said, accept those who lost their way. Thus I plead, how about you stay here for the night? Together we shall pray to God.]

[Wait a second, that was not my intention at all! I just wanted to talk with you about something Noctia. And saying that I mean definitely not about God and anything related to this religion stuff. I’m honestly not...]

[Strange are the ways of our fates and how they become entwined with each another. If the God wills it so, you must accept what gifts you are granted with. Embrace this opportunity Corona, I shall be your guide.]

[Again with this talk. Listen, I just wanted to know why do you this! You barely even get people to visit you, and on top of things, you do it in the middle of the night, when everyone is already sleeping...Oh my goodness! I didn't mean to sound mean, I just feel sorry for you. You understand right? I find you being on the same boat.]

Without a long explanation I seemed to found myself looking curiously at a conversation, hidden in one of the seats. This cathedral was a place for prayer. There were huge windows with colourful mosaics, which through the moon shined. The benches were set in line, the chandeliers were not lit, and there was an eye-catching altar with symbols of God.

As for me, I was not doing anything specific here, I just followed Corona to this place, and it seems my time was worth it. Obviously sleep is important for a human like myself, but there are people in this world that no longer know what that means. The Priest here was one of them, and despite Noctia being in our party, we knew very little about what she was doing at nights.

[God will accept all, my fearful child. Fret not of your sins for they will be forgiven if you give him faith.]

[Okay, I guess I am intruding here, so let's give you a little space first, okay? What kind of faith? Isn't this like a cult? How do you exactly pray to this God?]

[The God is the only true certainty in this universe, and even in this world his holy trances are present within this strange space. Of course he works in strange ways. Hence, accepting my kismet, I notice others. The goddess Lunar who shines upon us at nights, the god Wolf who shepherds us through the difficulty of our dreams, the goddess Mars who recently granted us her factual presence, she is governing the conflict with give us progression, and the god Karma, which reflects all. They are also in service of the one God.]

[Gods in service of another God? I can't help but to ponder. Isn't the one and only God supposed not to have competitors?]

That was an excellent question which caused the night owl girl to feigned doubt, with her arms shrugging. If I were to speak, I would surely say that it shouldn't really matter. This world works a little different than the other, so multiple gods are okay.

[Yes, that is the truth I have to accept, despite the obvious and undeniable fallacy. I do so because I believe in God. In grace is him name, full of honours, unknown to the mortals, like his divine intentions. As a humble and diligent servant, I can't simply deny this strange test, and by doing so I pray for others, hoping they too will find a way in this difficult time.]

[Yea indeed not so much difficult as it is fruitless. I mean I really wanted to know why you are doing this despite no one showing up. You know that I am a very talented idol? Oh right! You should come to my concert and see for yourself! Yet, sorry to bother you really, I'm kinda in a pickle myself. You see, despite the absolutely excellent skill, there are others who are less moral, if you know what I mean.]

[But of course dearest Corona, you are the purity, like a fresh breeze from the wind. I question not your ability but your intentions. For whom you wish to become famous? Only by following the God you can ever find true contentment and relief for your troubled soul. And so, as a humble servant of his grace, I shall provide you with an opportunity to repent. How about starting a choir here my child?]

[Wait, you are asking me to become a choirgirl? Gush I'm embarrassed! I never got an offer from anyone like that before. What to do?]

Refuse at once! This is getting out of hand, and even my nerves showed, though I didn't jump as high, so I should be fine. Anyway, she categorically can't accept this, or she will get even more depressed. Going down from a position of an idol, and even though she didn't have any luck, it is still something soul devastating. I gotta somehow prevent this from happening.

[Okay, on second thoughts I guess I would have to decline, I can't do concerts at night, I'm just too tired. So sorry Noctia, I hope you get more luck in the future with your attendance at least. Please forgive me!]

[There is no need to apologise to me, it is the God who will grant you pardon. Let us haste and climb the gallery, there is where everything shall be revealed to you my child, the nature his graceful and monumental wisdom.]

[Wait, didn't I say no? Why are you dragging me into this? Please, let go of my hand!]

Yet her legs clearly started to walk on their own. You can't really push or pull someone in this game, unless you are locked in pvp and use a skill...but obviously they were not. As for me, I could barely hear their silent clicks as they ascended the curved stairs upwards. She was quite in a hurry, this nun, and the other girl had to keep her pace. Not only her, but I also started to stealthy move closer to them. Doing so, just barely outside the door, I managed to stop and look through the keyhole. Noctia and Corona were talking.

[So this was just a jest? I mean you were kinda serious about this priest stuff, or maybe nun stuff? I am not sure.]

[Yes, quite, but I am serious about being a servant to the God. It is his guidance that allowed me to reach this understanding. Without his divine hand, I wouldn't be as I am now, so praise be his grace. I say child, there is much to learn from others. Wisdom only comes to those who seek it, and that is why people come here. You wish to know how to become happy, yes?]

[Is that really the truth? Oh my goodness, I feel a little less embarrassed knowing I’m not the only one. Anyway, this outfit does look cute though, it is light and frilly. To speak frankly, I actually had several ideas, like an angel idol image, but I noticed that there were simply too out-of-fashion, so I went with the fairy one. Tell me, maybe I need to change my looks? Maybe...wait, what I am ever saying here! I'm sorry, can I change back?]

[But you are super cute! I just can't help it, even with God witnessing this. You will be always my little singing angel, since you already carry a pair of wings. One day I will make you sing cutesy songs, praising the God with heavenly tunes. Of course, I'm asking that just because we are a team, I would feel bad doing this to someone who I don't know personally.]

I’m also a little confused. It is clear she is a part of our team, that together with me, Corona and Jielby, we form the Wing Sisters. Still, I didn't know she had a hobby like that. Maybe she is just really into this church and purity stuff? I started trembling, just who she was and what did she do to others? Quite honestly, I better watch my back or I going to become her subject too.

[You must be very lonely at nights honestly, I can understand that much, but making others do stuff like that I dunno. I guess it would be fun if we all agreed, but I don't see this being somehow a fulfillment of my idol dreams, you understand right?]

[Yes my child, maybe this is why God has sent you here today, to witness the change of your selfish ways for a greater cause. Now then, you mustn't falter, for greatness is a path filled with scepticism at first, but all shall be illuminated at the end.]

[This is a choir book? It has lyrics to the songs, you wish me to try them? I see, I asked you about my troubles...so you are teaching me a song now? You mean like with this I will get super popular? Gee, I don't know what to say...]

Don't be so embarrassed! I have to say, this is much different from what I expected and I don't know why I'm still standing here. It is as if she want doing the "Noctia tried her best to help me become the top idol, I can’t let her expectation down!" expression.

I can only wonder here and can't help but to watch the two girls trying their best at religious songs in the middle of the night. The owl sister, who was giving her performance on the organs, was diligent in her work, while the other not so much I'm afraid. She wasn't getting the right pitch or signing out of tempo, instead concentrating at things like dancing and posing. I was lucky—I wasn't the part of this, I would just probably look silly. Yet there was one single thing, holding my gaze, which was enchanting.

Her angelic pure outfit was absolutely heavenly beautiful. Her fancy long gloves and boots shimmered as she did cutesy poses, her short dress with several frills fluttered with an tender swoosh as she twisted and skipped in air, her tunic sleeveless top, as decorous as it was, fitted her tiny body as if God created it for that purpose! I mean I had my mouth covered to stop myself from...

[Oh my goddess, I didn't knew I was this good at religious songs as well! Well thank you Noctia, at least now I feel more confident! We should maybe try with a larger crowd next time though, I feel like singing alone is not as satisfying, don’t you think so too?]

[Absolutely, it was my pleasure my child. Come any time and I will bestow you the guidance of his holiness and his blessings.]

But it doesn't seem like she improved even a little. “It’s always terrible to realise that all the hard work you put into something was for nothing”, is something I would say. But for Corona, she wasn’t really all that depressed...Anyway, they seem to be moving down, so I reacted in time and teleported to a safe place. Going all the way down using the stairs, arriving at the front entrance, the two girls stood in the place startled, since one of them realised something just now.

[Wait, I'm still wearing this! Hold on, let me quickly change. Okay, here are your clothes, thanks! I can't be seen with them, so let's keep this special training a secret okay? I mean it would surely ruin my reputation if I changed my image so suddenly.]

[But of course my child, no words shall leave this holy sanctum. Consider this as priest confidentiality, my lips are sealed. Pff~]

Just now I noticed the meaning behind her prayer gesture. During the time when she joined her hands close to her lips, beneath that concealment she was actually giggling. If that is so, I don't want to be rude but that is just a little...

[Oh by the way, originally I came here to ask you for advice. A lot of people in my part of work just use lies and tricks. They are playful but they are still too low. Is it really okay to do like parodies and switch lyrics from other artists? Like I thought all this idol business supposed to be doing the stuff you like, not acting like a fool in front of the audience.]

[I don't know what exactly do you mean by acting like a fool, but it is certainly not how you want others to see you right? Then my child, as long as you stay true to your desire and vision, I am sure you will become someone's shining star.]

[So it's okay to follow your dreams until you get noticed? If that is what the God says, then thanks Noctia, you made my day!]

[No need to be so grateful to me, I'm but a simple girl in service of the Lord. But I am happy for you finding your way.]

It's not day, it's clearly the middle of the night. It's also not helping, just creating more problems for her.

[I'm will be sure to put extra practicing from tomorrow night! However, is it really fine you do to help me despite the church stuff?]

[Yes, of course my child, be welcome to come. When the night is young, barely any show up, other than this one silent robed girl...]

That was me just now? I wonder when she noticed. Yet, she wasn't giving me a gaze or anything, so I should be fine?

[Oh my goodness! Look at the time, I should go to sleep. You see, lately I have been trying to fix my sleep schedule.]

[I'm trying to fix my sleep schedule is the most common thing I hear from my sheep, worry not my child.]

=== Face changer

Well it's just another usual day at Maremoda with those fools. I manage them on daily basis because that's the thing I do, but I rather not ponder more about what exactly drives me to it. I get the loot and the praise, even if I'm more of a joke. As a specialist in stalking, today is no different. I am tracing their footsteps from far away, unseen to the public eye.

Those two seem to be looking at a certain video on their handy device. I heard of those things many times, they bring in a perspective different from the usual. This world is closed off and many forget about one thing, which is where they actually exist. It's a pity, yet it is something I must live with as well, despite all the things.

[So wait, what was this video about? Upsie, I seem to forget the merit of it all of a sudden.]

[Okay I'm going to explain it. That guy was talking about some kind of fictional future where you can make fake faces. There was like a program that learned based on samples, and it could kinda recreate that face to a certain degree or so. Because of that the talker started discussing what implications that technology might have, if you anyone could use it. But as you saw, the program was far from perfect. In other words I guess it was just all trying to raise a warning flag.]

[Hey, if they couldn't do it in the past, they would be able to do it in the future yea? That video is quite old, I am shuper surprised that we could find something like that still at least. Oh gee, people sure had strange ideas.]

[But considering today, maybe it was for the better, right? If that would happen, things could have been even worse. I’m not sure if you can imagine, but even in this world there are those AIs and the voice they posses is alarmingly resembling your actual human tongue. I think they use a similar program, but it’s for audio. Of course, there is no reason for me to improve my superb voice even further, but someone without talent...Oh my goodness, I’m sorry! I didn’t notice you were not interested...]

I wasn't watching that video— I didn't get a good angle to view it. I also had trouble hearing it, not that I was interested in the first place. It was probably one of those videos that try to get a reaction out of you. On the other hand, the weather was nice for a change, so for now, I’m planning on enjoying this quiet ocean breeze, more than anything.

[Sho, basically what if you could swap faces from anyone onto others, like a photoshop, but better? Oh, now I get it, but at same time I don't. I mean does that alone change anything? I have no idea!]

[Oh yea, it changes things. Like if you could make fake videos with you being the star of it. For example this thing, you copy yourself onto like a background and claim you started in that yourself, to impress your friends I guess?]

[Obviously that would be a fake, wouldn't it? Gee, you must be a fool to be deluded by something like that right? But do tell, you would do that anyway, right? I can see this being your thing in all honestly Corona, ishishi~.]

[Quiet! So annoying...Yea I would totally use more fans of course, but it's not like I don't have talent and stuff, I'm just underrated compared to all of them. You will see someday, I'm going to be popular fair and square! Yeah...]

Quite dispirited, the two started walking towards the stairs and turned into a corner, I followed them all this time. Between two shops and glass mirrors, there were clothes on display. I had to be careful not to cast my own reflection, and in doing so, I hid myself behind a mannequin. Luckily, it seems their attention was far away from my position.

[Being someone else with a different face, or just completely erasing your existence and entering a brand new start. You can already do that here, isn’t that right? Still, it is not exactly the same thing...Whatever, I'm just glad!]

[Because you are with me and others right? We are going to be your best fans forever, so sometimes it’s okay to grumble, bumble or mumble my cutie sweetie pie. ishishi~]

[Oh gee, you're embarrassing me again, but your voice is so cute...you should definitely try the idol thing some time.]

When the situation changed, even I was taken aback by the low-pitched, girly and completely adorable voice of hers. Further, I don’t think I could even find a single person on the street that was immune to it. But nevertheless I managed not to reveal myself. The two were starting to hug and pet each other, as they usually do, and in doing so they kinda got some attention. People were watching as the two girls squeaked sounds that were seemingly impossible and quite hazardous for normal humans.

[So anyway, as I was saying, if you were able to become someone else, who would you turn into?]

[I shee, so it's like a magical spell? Of course you can change your appearance here so there is no problem, yes? But why would you even, Corona? You are the cutest fairy girl I have ever seen! Your wings are so dazzling, right? I can hardly look away and stop myself from touching them. The way they spread glitter, along with shiny your outfit, they all are adorable! You know, I could just sit here and look you until your face turns completely red, ishishi~]

[That's a compliment? Your eyes are shining though, could you stop a little? Oh whatever, really I am fine with this. I can't say this place is not fun at all, but you know, the other world is different, and they have different rules. That's why people need to rely on certain things to keep them happy. But that I mean I'm content as long as you are...]

[Yea that's right! Don't worry about your voice, ish cuters enough. You just need more confidence, right? Like there were so many people that tried, so you absocutely don't need actual skill in order to succeed!]

I wouldn't say that, really. She probably needs a boost in popularity by shady means, if anything. But her singing ability...it's really something else. I am not a person that would say no to effort but there are times when it’s better to stop entirely.

[Oh yea confidence is a strong word to use in my case. Hey, I'm not saying you are not giving me the push here or anything, that's something what I do appreciate. Say, my voice is great, isn't it? Ehehe~, maybe I need a little fairy background dancer? Say Jielby, are you not interested in creating a band? We would surely become the top idols in this world! Just imagine that, super cute Wing Sisters and their flying performance. Definitely possible, I think, I'm going to have just to show you the ropes.]

[Nah, thank you, I'm not interested in idol stuff. You are cool though, I'm going to cheer for you, just so you know.]

[Yea, exactly what I thought you would say, but don't tell me later that I didn't try.]

The disappointed little fairy was taken aback by that sharp reply, despite it clearly trying to be a compliment. She is just too good for her friends, this Jielby. That's precisely why everyone finds her silly tiny head adorable.

Nevertheless thanks to that change in the air, others returned to business on the streets and the girls were left alone. I was still waiting for their action however, since it appeared that they were again on the move, towards somewhere distant. Between the two mirrors, I tried to find the best spot to hide behind objects, keeping myself in range of their speech.

[So you wouldn't want to become an idol, I can understand that, but yet people are not always fine with who they are, right? That's why they want to change. Like this guy was not only talking about how you can exploit it, but like other stuff too. Saying so, you know how people on the internet always want to put their best face, but that is not enough nowadays anyway? That's because in order to become like shining stars, they need others to believe in their lies. You get me so far, right Jielby?]

[Oh right, you talked for hours about those fake idols you want to defeat, right? I don't listen much to those pricks, but oh gee, those kind of people would defins benefit from low blows like that. You are pure, though, you would never...]

[That's not important! Don't change the subject!]

[But you are so cute when you get all worked with that piper, ishishi~]

With her hands clenched and her mouth pouting, her body did a pose. She definitely looked adorable, and despite my resistance, along with Jielby I also had to cover my face to avoid awwing. All was well in the end however, as she returned to her normal levels of cuteness.

[Anyway, if you are thinking about changing your act or whatevers, then I suggest thinking about it. You're pure, I really think so—you are not like the others. This is why you should just keep doing what you want, okey dokey?]

[Gee, that's not really what I'm talking about! You must be really confused here, but I understand. I just want to say, despite the inevitable danger, it is somehow an opportunity for others, this technological stuff I mean. So to sum it up, I just want to know that I'm glad for this change, and this world that is unlike the other, even though I'm kinda the same.]

[But you aren't! You are really cute here and don't you forget it! You should just appreciate the situation more, come on! Soon we will be flying to different worlds to explore the vast cosmos and who really knows what we are going to find there.]

[More fans perhaps? Yea, there is hope in stars but that reminds me that I need to stop slacking off for once and grind more. That's not the best perspective really, but I can't say being and idol is more profitable. For now, I guess I'm fine, thanks.]

Reminding them of their goals, the reality of this place is quite striking. Yes, it also involves me too, but those girls really...they are not the ones that can set their mind on something till completion. I have to always remind them about playing the game, not just screwing around and wasting time fruitlessly. Wait where did they go? Gee, I wonder if I should look for a new group.

=== Clothes for Oddia

After a tiring day at work, which consists mostly of dealing with monsters and certain environments, it is nice to take a break. Evening filled with a nice refreshing wind is much more satisfying that a full day at a scorching sun desert. How bothersome, but alas I have to collect materials from somewhere. I just ought to select better place for grinding next time, one much cooler.

This time of a day is perfect for shopping, and the sun setting at Maremoda looks beautiful. But I can't say the same about my travels. They drain energy from me—I can hardly enjoy the scenery. During those moments one could use a nice and refreshing drink. Hence, in a way of preparation I decided that today I will try to shop for those certain indigents to make things like iced tea or hot...

Wait a second, what that person someone I knew? Taking a better look at a pedestrian that was trying to hide her presence, it was indeed the dashing pegasus knight that I frequently see in this town. How strange for her to be trying to be sneaky, given her frisk nature. I guess I can trail her a little, for now, and find out what she was doing during this time of day.

[Hei Hai and hellos! I'm here to see if I can find a swimsuit for my friend. I have been searching like everywhere, but so far I'm out of luck. Holly-molly, the selection here is amazing. Like all this cutey-booty stuff really shines, it's like I could spend all day and still be deciding on stuff. Upsie, I forgot I'm here with a mission today! Sho...]

[Welcome to our shop dear costumer. We are glad that you came...we have a selection of various clothing and accessories. I see that you are interested in our bathing suits, please do check our everything other corner...it's right other there.]

[Thanksie lady, I'm going there then, away from this mind melting goodness. Righto, what I should be looking is here. Wowzers, it's really fancy and stylish looking, totals aborbs too! Yaapers, I just can't help but to try on them myself. She has the same body time as me so this should be quite fitting, wouldn't it? Gushers-mushers, do I look cuters or what?]

It seems that Jielby was after some clothes today. Following her, I stopped next to the door to a shop called "Brilliant Dream", which she entered and went all Gung-ho about purchasing some bathing suit. Looking at how it fitted her tiny and thin body, she would turn around in front of the mirror, doing some ridiculous poses. I wondered if she was really buying it for a friend.

[You look fabulously madam. I will be here in case if you need some opinion...Still, if you allow me to suggest something, why not try one based on the body type? The chart is over there...don't worry I'm going to look away, since I'm a bot now.]

[Jappers, you can even change the colour and design to a certain degree. I wanna this pink-wink one! So many options, no wonder people become so narcy-fancy online! You can even add stickers to the design. Gee, is there a pegasus one? Yappe, uno momento, I forgot that I was buying this for a friend. Eh forget it, I guess I'm going to have to double up here.]

[Very well, is that all madam? Is there anything else? No? Fine...this purchase will be up to a total of this much. Please know that we are providing insurance to every purchase, and we may return up to ninety percent up to four weeks.]

This amount was something really. How in the world they would charge this much for a bathing suit of all things? I can't believe that something like clothes can cost almost like a four star weapon! How can people even...Wait this is for two units in total, so the actual price is halved. But still, it's not comparable to other shops! Way too much, this store must really think highly of themselves. Nevertheless, as for our chic commander here...

[This much? Wowzers, I wasn't prepared to spend this much, but I can't help can I? Ishishi~ She would be simply delighted to see herself in this, I am sure of it, right? Possibly...]

[Absolutely madam, I'm sure that any girl will find this cute...most of them I guess. Alas, if you need a trip to a bank I shall wait for your return. Is that fine with you?]

[Of course yes, I need to make a quick be right back and then...Yippe, could you wait a moment?]

[Certainly madam, shall I package this up for you? We have various warps...as you can clearly see. They are all free of charge so pick freely. Though they all cute...I can never decide on them myself.]

With the transaction going nowhere, it was a quick withdraw for the usually hasty pink knight. This time I could understand her, there is no way she could have spend this much money on a single item and feel good about it. As for me, I managed to hide quickly, before she spotted me while she was running away. Evidently, this place was scarier than a dungeon filled with strong vile monsters.

After her sudden escape, I recollected Jielby’s face painted with worrisome guise one more time. Those silly goggle-eyes, the mouth that was looking for right words to express her lack of funds as it tried to conveniently explain herself, her twitching after the shock when she realised the price, all that almost caused to me to D'aww from adorableness.

[Greetings my child, if I'm not mistaken this establishment sells clothing, is that correct? Then I will not take much time, I'm in search for a garment, specifically a nightwear for a gift. I have found this selection completely and utterly angelic, thus I entered with my intention of finding something suitable for her. She is my size, that poor child. Let God have mercy.]

[Welcome to our shop dear costumer. We are glad that you came...we have a selection of various clothing and accessories. I see that you are interested in our nightclothes, please do check our light and night corner...it's right other there.]

[Thank you very much. If I need something I am going to ask. God bless you my child.]

Within seconds after the pink disaster left, it was the turn of our priest girl, who I also didn’t saw me at all when entering. Similarly to the stylishly and elegantly dressed clerk girl, Noctia also fitted the princess imagine that filled the boutique. Seriously, all those clothes with complex designs, is it even possible to walk while you are wearing those kinds of dresses?

[Ah this would be perfect. It is a gown and a mobcap, quite elegant too. I'm sure she would like it if I gave her that. However, maybe I should look for something even fuzzier? On other hand, my wisdom tells me this soft texture is enough.]

[Very well, is that all madam? Is there anything else? No? Fine...this purchase will be up to a total of this much. Please know that we are providing insurance to every purchase, and we may return up to ninety percent up to four weeks.]

[Wait this much? I need to think about this...you see, I'm trying to buy this poor child clothes to keep her warm. Each night she shivers in bed, clutching her cardboard in hands. It pains me to see people who ignore her suffering...]

[You want a discount? Well I can't really help with that. Yet madam...if you were to bring a coupon, I could drop a price a little. Sorry...my lady says I can't run charity here, even to the clergy.]

I see, this is strictly business then. Yet somehow Noctia was making this begging face, with a little tear in her eye. Her hands joined in prayer, as if they were asking for an act of mercy. Alas, nothing came from heavens and she had to leave. That's the second girl who was rejected by the harsh reality of capitalism. I also can't help but to find her cute too...

[This must the Brilliant Dream yes? Oh I can tell just by a single look inside. It has so much stuff, I'm really amazed. Well, I originally came here to get a gift for her, but now that I'm here I should look around a little more, right? Uwa, those designs are a little too much for me, how could you even dance in that? Everything is so gorgeous that I can't...Oh my goodness, I have been so entranced by the glitter of this place that I didn't notice you miss. Hey, how’s it going?]

[Welcome to our shop dear costumer. We are glad that you came...we have a selection of various clothing and accessories. If you are just browsing go ahead and take your time. However if you are to steal our designs...we can tell, don't bother.]

[How can you tell? I'm not doing screenshots or anything...oh no I said that I wanted a gift for a friend right? Ehehe~ I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound like I was doing research for my performances, just that she likes freedom of moment. Anything that is less constricting would work for her, and she barely even dresses fancy so I thought this would be a...]

[Okay that is enough...I don't know what exactly you are looking for, but you have a minute. Afterwards, I'm going to call the manager to check on you. Aside from that...please feel at ease until you decide.]

Not only business but also competition. I never knew that running a shop was this strict. All those alleys in Maremoda, everyone seems to want their fashion to be on the streets. But then again, they should definitely lower their price.

[Now what do we have here, isn't this simply delightful to see two lovely kids playing around my store. Marvellous, you have my interest, sparsely dressed young lady. Having such friends that care about your looks for you is rich, but this fair maid would not allow for such impairing acts. A gentle swan, such as yourself, is ought to spread her own wings. To enter the world in full glory is the destiny that awaits you, but the first step must be yours. Thus, shall we?]

Although I was still looking at what Corona was doing inside of the store, I also noticed in time a fancy dressed lady. She pardoned me, and as I tried to leave her sight, she stopped to say her word and extended her hand. Was she here all this time? I trembled just at her stunning sight, without be ability to move a finger. With my heart overflowing with emotions, with my legs shaking with indecisiveness, I watched as time passed by while my droplets of sweat reached to the floor.

[Are you listening? Tsk, you seem to be as you appear on stage, poor and without the ability to decide for yourself. And this gentle lady had given you a chance, what a pity. Take your friends and tell them not to come ever again. As for you my dear little chick, the time you come here again will be your debut. I shall await your preparedness.]

[Well thanks, you are kind and all, but they are not...wait I never asked them to do this, okay? Don't blame me, I was just trying...forget it! Your shop is too expensive for us anyway, goodbye.]

[Leaving so soon my dear? This tolerant lady is not surprised. In due time all young mademoiselles grow to age—they seek their expression in a dazzling finery to feel like in a dream. Who is that child that only watches, I ask?]

[A bird who is going to live another day? I will be sure to tell others somehow not to bother you as well...Now if you please, before that girl sees me, could you give me some space? Your presence is really something.]

With dropping a curtsey, the lady allowed me a passage to escape before I was captured by the fairy. I was lucky this time, but the next I got be more careful. I thought this was going to be a nice evening, but then they had to ruin it once again...

Clothes? Who needs them? I am perfectly fine with my old rugs that I just happen to be able to craft on my own. On top of that, the coat is something I found. Strangely it was on the ground, so I picked it up. Though I still wonder to this day, how in the world I was that lucky? Apparel items do not drop, even if you are finished by a bandit, thus I shouldn't feel bad that someone kindly sponsored me.

=== Noctia’s day

It seems that going to bed today is difficult for me, there is a reason for that. I saw a video about sleep deprivation. Frankly, I already forgot what it supposed to say about the optimal schedules, just that I got interested in the guy talking about...It was about new habits in the current generation—the human body trying to adapt to irregular conditions, or something like that. So in general, are we fine as long as we don't go beyond extreme limits? In my confusion, I found myself searching online for more.

And then, I basically lost the track of time and become an example the creator was describing. The serene wind was wheezing at Maremoda, the dim night blackened the sky, and streetlights appeared as I was looking fixated at the screen, grasping it was way past bed time. At this hour I thought the streets were empty. However, even more than during the regular hours, there people were outside, walking.

The narrow streets quickly filled with those who desired the nocturnal life. Just hearing the noises, albeit they were quiet, caused my mind to forget about my drowsiness and seek some kind of leisure to keep me going. I wasn't thinking of tomorrow. Far from that, I pondered for how long a human can stay awake. Will it be bad for my health? It probably won't, I told myself.

[Welcome my child—I greet you surprised that you are not sleeping yet. Even God had a time allocated to repose.]

[Oh it's Noctia. Good evening sleepwalker. I wonder what are you doing...don't answer, you are probably just having fun. I'm not sure what I'm doing here, though I don’t feel like hitting the sack just yet. Anyway, I guess I’m happy to see you too.]

[I understand, not all can sleep calmly, thus allow me to explain my position first. They say that night is the time of evil, as the devil appears in the mortal world and entices human souls. Hence my wisdom says that this is when we should be active, for our noble purpose. As for you my child, you mustn't be afraid of the darkness, the light of his holiness will always shine.]

[Whatever is going here is sure interesting. Say, you are not the part of those club people, aren't you? It's calm on the streets, but inside of those houses I can only see flashing lights in various colours. Ugh, I mean my head hurts just by looking at them.]

As I was walking through a tight alley, a certain priest appeared in my sight. Her eyes wide open, unlike mine which were narrowed. My lethargic steps clearly showed that I have not been in my best shape, but as for the other girl, she was looking rather lively. With my mind being somewhere between the real and the dream world, I couldn't think straight, unlike my partner who was vastly aware.

The difference between us two was stunning, it must be because her strange sleeping schedule. Alas, I order to keep me going, to stop my head from bobbing left and right, I could use the help of the owl girl who I just happened to meet. My plan is...She has to talk to me until I can no longer feel this heavy rock in my brain, and after that threshold I should be wide awake.

[Yes, please tell me how do you stay awake during the nights? I don't have a slightest idea how can people like you...*Yawn* you know, don't go to bed normally and then be fully awake...Aww, now I want coffee, this is no good at all!]

[Come down my child, the curtsey of the after-hours imply that we don't bother with our earthly desires. Say that you worry, that there is a problem you can't solve causing you to feel engrossed into fixing it at once. Now is not the time of labour, it is when you rest, isn't it? Thus whichever you decide to restore, your mind or your body, is only up to you. You understand? Our lord not only wants you to seek the path of happiness from fulfilment, but also the joy from connecting to his holy will.]

[Are you going to say that...forget it. The guy said the opposite from that. People usually have sleep deprivation due stress, but it's their physical tiredness that causes the brain to adapt to the new situation and regulate the biorhythm or something. It's hardly what you can control yourself, you just...*Yawn* Okay Noctia, now I know how you feel when we try to group up...]

[Is it so? Then that might explain why I can't change my sleep schedule. Yet I pray to God that you don't overexert yourself. Listen Oddia, it is fine if you think of yourself over me, since sometimes it is better to agree with your body and take a rest.]

Right, health and stuff, the natural way, people who can't sleep due the things that they want to do but don't have the time...All might be thanks to how we live now. Sleeping at day is not that strange nowadays, I can kinda agree with that statement. But I rather not face this fate permanently. I’m sure that just today is fine. At the very least I wonder what Noctia...

[As for me my child, it matters not whenever my health would have been finer with normal hours of sleep. The reason is...At this dark and barely visible part of the cycle, many are struggling to survive, still in the chains, rattling their cages. Our church calls it the night shift, but we all know it as unpaid after-hours. It is up to us to find those lost sheep and...]

[I get it. You are running a charity for people who are multitasking between the worlds, yes? How could they be even allowed? Maybe, they are working from home, so the boss would not bother them. Perhaps they just don't care, that would be an addiction. Whichever is the case, why do you think they would bother listening to the preaching of a pastor? Honestly...ugh my head...]

[Be careful my child, you must find a good place where you can rest, if necessary. I require not your help or your companionship. If you worry about me, then think not about all those lost lambs that are in need of our help, for there is no gain in hurting self.]

[I'm not doing this in spite of myself—I really want to know more about you...or something? I am not that sure any more, I guess I just can't sleep and I'm rambling now. Whatever, I'm going with you to see if I am really crazy or just too lazy. Whatever that meant doesn’t try to stop me okay? I'm perfectly fine and you seem to be having too much fun, you know that?]

Despite my drowsy state and short-eye vision, I could sense how the priest girl was hiding her giggle being her two joined hands. She is such a sport herself, going good things to others, without necessarily expecting a reward. Even during this dark night time, her hand reached out for me and gently connected with my fingers, and as we started to walk, she did small soft steps, just for me.

Staying as her companion, we passed many stores and places which were open only during these hours. I couldn't think all too well, looking like I visited one too many of them myself. But for Noctia, she was going towards a very certain direction, without haste. After she opened the slightly ajar door, I only narrowly saw the signboard of this establishment. It had to do something with angels.

[Why are you here again? We told you that we don't discuss religion here, you know? Get your evangelic butt trouble someone else.]

[Today I came here as just a visitor. As you can see, this child will accompany me and behave as she should. Worry not...]

[You said that last time, or what is a week ago? Who knows, I'm not letting you pass tonight, the crowd is getting crammed.]

[Pretty please, mister, I only want to share my last slice of bread with those in need. I rather if others will have it, even though I haven’t eaten in so many days...*growl*]

Using her voice filled with coaxing cuteness, impossible to resist teary puppy eyes looking upwards, tiny body that wobbled a bit, kneeling down to the rocky ground feeble legs, and her innocent smile behind her praying hands she induced a reaction from the bouncer. It was as a heavenly being with six pairs of pure white wings have descended from heavens and came rushing to aid the little cleric. There was no helping it, I was too taken by that spell and become awaken by the sheer aura that caused adoration to escape my lips.

[Oh my gosh, this is so cut...I mean Noctia, I going to help, okay? Here, how about I go inside and take her as my partner. Ahem...You won't have anything against that, right mister? Uhm...that didn't go well, but I tried...do I still get permission?]

[You two con artists, seriously did you girls learn this trick from? Yet, I can't say no. Your type does bring other consumers in...]

[Wait really? What about her? I guess I will take responsibility and everything...I just hope it's not worse that hunting.]

[You two know each other well? I will take a note of it. Anyway listen madam, if you are at the age when you lose your cutesy voice, then you are old enough for this club. Keep her hoot down and you might be my next favourite costumer. Do anything abnormal and...]

I understand, dammit! Don't treat me like a child just because I look small, though it seems that my grab totally went over his head. As we entered through the small opening, down the stairs, we arrived at the “shoes off” mat. Luckily I don’t wear any...So as pure feet of the nun became shoeless, I pushed the fuzzy curtain away a bit, catching a glimpse of an entirely different, concealed world. It was both comforting and complex.

Filled to the brim with a fuzzy mass of pillows, this entire place looked like a giant bedroom, with flashy neon lights and strange music. Quite reluctantly, I lead my escort to a corner filled with the least patrons. They all were playing some online video games on tablets. Some I suppose were at work as they were sitting idly, with only their eyes moving left and right. The name “Angel's last wings” is sure...

[Excuse us...]

Yet, compared to most people inside, my fashion was totally okay—most of the folks here generally wore simple rugs. Unlike Noctia, I could kinda fit in. Usually it is the other way around—Wing Sisters are the ones that fit the image of an adventurer while I look like some homeless person. Anyway...just as we went through the entrance, all eyes were on me and her, despite that I tried not to draw attention. They looked concerned.

[You are new? I see you are with Noctia. Your name little girl?]

[Wait, who are you? I'm just...Oddia.]

[Sure, you like my advice? Don’t preach about God. If you want, feel free to butt in here.]

[Why would I even...Forget it. Don’t mind me...]

A very random person has told me that. It wasn't a keeper or someone working here, since she was dressed in casual clothes, but were very bossy about their little spot. I was kinda confused to what I should answer so I just parked my rear down.

It was quite compact, but cosy sitting in the middle of unknown strangers. Since the place didn't have actual tables, we had to rest in so called pillow nests. The centre spot of them hosted space for a large, round and fuzzy kotastu, with a blanket was made with different materials stitched together. Like others, I had my legs stretched under it.

[So is this your first time? It’s a nice place.]

[Yea I understand, but it’s a bit cramped don’t you think?]

[Nonsense you silly~ Here, sit down.]

The girl next to me gestured at her lap out of all of places. I was stunned while everyone else looked normal. Quite understandably, that made me felt a little bit out of place, like I was missing some important information. At the same time, my head naturally was losing the sense of awareness so I must have done something unconsciously. Before I could come to my senses...

[There there...you’re a good little girl.]

[Are you petting me? What? I’m sorry! I think I dozed off or something. Ugh...]

[Don’t worry, this is what we call being a lap loli around here. Isn’t it nice? I can tell you’re really enjoying this ehehe~ I’m also having fun, so don’t be afraid and behave like if I was your friend or a big sister, if you prefer that.]

I wanted to say something, but I felt too awkward to even voice myself through the mix of embarrassment, confusion and tiredness. Eventually I had regained my senses and started talking with Noctia. Only she could tell me more about the appeal of a place like this. That is...if she didn’t bring me here in order to stealthy take screenshots when I was being...

[So what is the big deal? I can understand why people enjoy this strange closeness and the warmth...but as far as I recall you also come here to talk about faith and whatnot. Noctia, the guy said you can't do that...Well technically you are the one that is giving me the trip, thus how about we just enjoy our night? You and me...]

[You flatter me my child, even more that I would expect to. I see though I have some explaining to do, thus hear me.]

All this time we used a whispering tone, sitting on opposite sides of one another, because others appeared to be sleeping.

[I come here not just to preach, I try to help those people during their time in need.]

[That at least I can understand, but what about your reputation? Did you cause a ruckus and they...]

[Not at all, I was simply asking for donations for the church you see, so that those with more could gift to the poor. Although I did establish my good will from the start, everyone had a different idea about my suggestion. I forgive them. Yet, if this is what God desires me to persevere through, I lack the audacity to do anything but to try to save those...]

[They seem to be playing nice, even if they are whales from the looks of it. Still, I think you are taking it too serious. Helping others in a way is not worth it, take our captain for example. She is constantly causing trouble for us non-stop. Have I not tried everything, along with Corona? Have you not tried talking with her? Can even God can tell her to shut...]

At the moment a bad word was about to be voiced, I noticed that the more I kept talking about Jielby, the louder my voice became. Instead of a word, I retracted my breath and yawned instead. That alone caused a chain reaction in the room, and all of a sudden...Well we were all lacking sleep, to say the least. Strange how easily you can relate to perfect strangers at this time of the day.

Eventually others also started to talk about their things, and some of the stories were really interesting. Factory workers, desk slaves, people who became free souls out of their own volition, all of them had to pay the cost of their queer lifestyles. I don't regret it, even though I eventually had to pay for Noctia as well, since she did that adorable, beguiling face again.

In return I learned that she is quite busy during the after-hours, for that and other reasons. As a servant of God at nights, her evangelising motor is really impressive, as well as her nocturnal energy, which is unlike mine since I almost dozed off couple of times. Luckily she walked me back to her church, where I dropped dead on the bed. And the next day, I awoke in a white silk nightgown, complete with an angelic mobcap...That was her trap all along? Did she take screenshots when I was soundly sleeping? Dammit!

=== Noctia's absolution

In the darkness, a kind blaze was ignited, illuminating the room inside a small secluded house during a cold night at Maremoda. Gathered near the bright warmth of hearthside was him who brings fire, her who brings brilliance, and they who bring radiance. They all felt it with their reaching out hands, their shivering legs, and their yearning bodies. But the true thawing ice temperature, the bond that they all joined with a silent embrace, did not require any sparks or taming. It was a flame with close-knit origin.

Watching that image through the window, and from the outside, was the single knight donning a black armour. His eyes behind the vision, he appeared blind to the outside. Thus, without staring for much longer, he walked the streets that only echoed his massive footsteps. Not a single soul was to be found in this narrow pathway, not even the street lights were to shine brightly. With the zephyr blowing, the delicate touch made to his cape was unnoticed. His destination, despite he wasn't in hurry, was something causing his wanderlust.

Near the two wooden gates, on a quite spacious pavement, was a sanctuary known as the church. It is there where those that lost might find their way. It was there where in prayer, people might receive their answer. It was there where you spoke with the Lord, hoping that his help will realise the meaning behind life and death. Knowing not the certainty of his actions, the knight stood.

[This is the place that was created during my absence? It is a magnificent display of human skillful adaptation. Nevertheless, these stones are not this black knight's destination, for he no longer follows the light of the Holy Spirit that resides in heaven. Pray I shall always, to solitary monuments that host burned, sentimental ashes. But this is not my time and place—here is only a mystification of what truth is. Alas, drawn by a silent cry carried by the winds of nocturnal doubt, what demon trickery was I overtaken by? Answer, who goes there?]

[Welcome my child, please do not fret and come inside. It is cold outside due the wind, and your body is shaking. Thus, isn't it better to come into the glory his warmth? Treat travellers like if you would your relatives, that was written. I can't help but to prepare something to heat up your tired hands, so don't be afraid. I am only showing my hospitality.]

[It is not a sin to invite the tar covered devil into a holy sanctuary? Worry not about this black knight's state avid owl sister, for not only I won't enter, I also resist to answer my reasons. Isn't it only obvious that my bearing remains untouched? Hence, I thank thee only for goodwill—that alone is a virtue. Yet, this foul breeze welcomes not the one who quit being his subject.]

[I understand, for his wisdom allows me to see with bright eyes. Even though if you insist on silence, even if you stand here, even if you speak about forsaking his will, his love have not yet been extinguished. At all times, he can reignite your fire, and allow you passage to heaven. There is always a way, I believe, and let it be known that I shall pray for your case too.]

The two with their terrifying difference in size, stood near the open gates and gazed at each other. It was the darkest point, not even the Moon shined upon the ground. Yet, the one that stood in the gleam of the altar illuminated by several candles, or the one that stood in the darkness outside of the wax lights, who between them was the one bestowed with his heavenly brilliance?

Not knowing the answer, the young and caring cleric has followed her vocation and went inside a small room. There with the stove, she prepared warm tea for visitor. Worrying not about her fingers, she grabbed the hot cup with both hands, and without any delay, took towards the traveller who appeared to remain in place after he stopped right near the entrance, looking empty in the space.

Noticing her dedication the knight not responded—his weighty resolve caused his muscles not to move at all. Seemingly lifeless, his tall posture did not yield to the kindness of the other. He was like a statute. Meanwhile the girl, with her up on her toes, with small hands reaching all the way, she tried to send the aroma towards the visitor, but her tiny height was not sufficient.

[Um, child, could you not see I'm trying to offer you my warmth? I have especially prepared the best fruit tea just for you. It gentle smell alone should arose your cold nose to react, should it not? It would be not wise not to accept gifts from...]

[Yet the vow was made, and it shall not be broken. True are your words, brewing witch of the night, but in wisdom lies the answer. The one who accepted the gift of fruit from the woman was to learn everything. He was forsaken by trickery, but who is to blame? As the blind trust was put into other, he received the punishment as his reward. Therefore, this black knight shall not doubt his judgment. Steel is his resolve and he will stand here, where your hand shall not reach, in the unholy darkness brighter than the light.]

Although those words filled the air with more foul blackness than the devil’s breath, they also caressed the ears of the tiny priest. Was she doubting her call, was this a mistake that did upset the guest? She retracted her hands back to her tiny chest, and her heels firmly back onto insoles. Gazing upon the stranger, she again decided to speak again, with faintly unsure eyes.

[If it is so, then I apologize for my mistake. I clearly prepared the wrong one, so do not fret. I shall return with another. But I plead again, why not enter inside? It looks like it is going to snow outside there. Wouldn’t under a ceiling be better?]

[Again, nun donning cassock that suits a priest, you have not listened the words set in this silent and foreboding night. It matters not what you try and what you say, for this knight knows well his chivalry code. The lost are those who walk, not stand. Thus worry not about the close, but the strangers to the paving beyond the shelter. The one standing here is not amongst them.]

[Perhaps you speak of wisdom, but this is my devotion. I seek only to help the lost. If my petty words are not enough, I shall pray to God, and may he show you the path.]

Puzzled by the words that carried not the wisdom of the God, but rather twisted it in such a way that didn't sound wrong, the kind Noctia, who was long in service as clergy, started to doubt if her actions had any effect on the traveller. With her hands joined and with her mind looking somewhere for an answer, she took back the brew she made to the room.

After a while, she would exit, heading towards the empty altar. There she would kneel down on the ground, with her back straight, and started to pray to the only certainty she knew. With the knight behind her back, she would not know whenever he moved or not. With the world behind her, she would not know if someone else came. Yet with place that hosted God, forward to her, she would ask.

[Have I not been your loyal servant for many years? It matters not, this skin or this world—I will follow towards the end of time. Have I not always helped those in need of your light? Always being faithful to your teachings, I pray for my sisters every morning. Have I not strived for a world where you give warmth as the father of all? It brings great joy to those who lack others, thus I...]

A single tear dropped outside—it started snowing.

[Yet even today I feel lost and in need to receive your word. Is that my path, the test you give me? As your servant I can only...]

[You can only hope, young soul of silver, as your intentions do not lie in purity or darkness. You might be different from others, but the same in his glory. It matters not if you succeed or if you fail, but the wisdom that follows after. The purpose is your own truth. Have this dark knight not listened to his voice, he wouldn’t be able to find the path that he treads now, with firm and heavy steps over sinful thorns. It's not by far the way most suitable for weak souls, but the only without dubious dim lights. It is the judgment of pragmatism.]

The cold wind blew through open doors, as if trying to snuff out the candles. Yet, they still remained.

[But even if you say this Lord, not only I am the one that gives, but a weak spirit who also desires your hand to walk in glory. I shall not abandon your presence, within this faintly candle lit altar, within this feeble heart yearning for comforting love, within the night that cast light upon life to lost lambs. Steel again I must be, despite this little body and my weak biorhythm, for the glory is by the Lord's side. Everything I offer to him, as the servant of his divine will, here in the world of unbelief.]

Quiet...and then once again, a strong breeze came through the corridor, almost shutting the doors to the church.

[Finding a safe shelter within your mind, closed but with open doors, cold but warm to the brief touch, rough but firm to the knees, it is your path now, young seeker of the cure. Yet, matters not for this black knight what you decide, at current or in near future. Demons are present near every soul, be it the past regent or inability to stand. Cleansing them is impossible even for pious angels. My words short-sighted owl, without ground even those that fly shall not reach the sky. It starts from within, not from the outside.]

Hearing those words, unable to discreet their origin, the young priest who was still, did not know of the correct way to respond. It was not just the God, but something from her heart that started to appear as an image brighter than the night. Filled with doubt, what miracle did she perceive? Only in the darkness you may see the true light, one that is certain. Rest remains forever unclear.

Noctia, forcing her small body to bend to the ground, stretched her legs and arms near the altar. Her chest touched the ground, and in that cross position she remained praying. Would God listen to her now? Will she receive the answer she so eagerly needs? Alas, with the wounded heart one can only hope it will be cured one day. That’s why they walk the path of thorns to help the lost. But the truth is that the pain always remains, it is never erased. Knowing that well, what is there to fix? Nothing, only to ease.

[Please God...can you tell me the way? I don't understand those feelings, or those words you give to me. How pitiful I look, how dubious is my vocation when I can't stand by myself. I beg you my Lord, you are the only one that can teach me my faults! I can fix them...just like the others, for that is my purpose. Even though the night is my time and I can't be like the rest, belief in your judgment is what I want to give them! My heart is what I want to sacrifice, just like you gave your life...]

But now only the silence remained. Was she true to her words? That mystery will remain unsolved. What did happen to the black knight who visited her? His fable will remain still in the darkness. So where is the light? Is it within others, God or yourself? Perhaps it is within everyone's soul. To ignite it, one requires a special flame, one that comes not from faith but lies within the heart.

On this silent night in Maremoda, people were going to sleep within the warmth of others, with their fireplace lit, with them understanding each other due love rather than with words. A silent sob was echoed once again. This time, not even a single soul would hear it. Only the footprint-less snow appeared to be filling the streets in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

=== Mermaid City - part 1

[Hey guys have you heard of this wonderful place they were buzzing all the time? It's finally opening, or so I have learned. I was really impressed to hear that...but it's just that. There is no way we could afford tickets. They are super expensive, we could barely get one if we even combine our banks. Oh well they say, it's not like we don't have things to worry about, but I would really want to go! Like they have rides, and you are completely immersed under water. I wonder how it's like...]

[Oh I have heard about it. You are talking about Mermaid City right? That place is such a rip-off...It is best if you stay away. On another topic Corona, have you decided what to do today? I feel like trying a dungeon, because we didn't do that yet today. I know that without Noctia it might be difficult, but what if we found another Priest? What is the worst that can happen really?]

[Mermaid City you say? Of course I have heard of it! It is like this supah adorbs place where actual mermaids live! They be like, sparkly-shiny, dancing around with their tail. Girls, can you even imagine how it is like to have a fin like that? Sho fishing cool! I wanna try, even if I'm technically totals into pegasi and cute stuff, but you know, they say swimming is like actually flying!]

[Jielby, you can come down to the ground now, because you can get disappointed later. You know the cost of a ticket for that thing? Way out of our league, way too costly, overpriced and most of all accepting cash payments. It means it's for people who do dungeons, which are not us. That is why I was telling you girls, if you don't want to get left behind, there is only one way to get money fast.]

And that is the reality of things for now. Obviously everyone needs materials for upgrades and crafting, a lot of them actually. We will never get anywhere until we will establish a good system of partying. It's very simple—we just go there, kill some stuff, over and over, and return with a week's worth of stuff, in just a few hours. That's what I read online at least, about dungeons.

But today our situation is the same as always, the group I'm playing with is very reluctant to bring in new members. Even if I speak, our smartie pink leader will have her mind and own plan. That's why I can never convince others to do the right thing. Why I stay then? I guess I have little choice as well. It’s better than going solo by far, and I don’t have too much luck with getting new friends either.

Maybe this day will be different, maybe they will acknowledge that we need to change our ways, maybe something will tick in her mind. All those probabilities yet no voice of certainty can be found. In this busy city, many have been buzzing, as the weather cleared. At midnight gates will open, and the streets would return to being empty again, as if to show that our existence was not noticed...

[*Yawn* I knew you girls would be somewhere here. As for you my presence today, it is a special occasion, pay me no mind. I can't realistically tell how long I can stay today, but it's better to not to think about that now. Let's just pray to God for all being well.]

[Noctia, you are awake? Okay that saves us the time searching for a random Priest. No offence, I just know you are busy and stuff.]

[Heya Noctia! Have you heard, they are opening this amaze-daze place called Mermaid City! Have you even seen what do they have? There is like all those rides you can try, and only now they are all free! Like just imagine yourself underwater and swimming. It's just so dizzy-measy that even my tiny brain can't comprehend what genius has thought this up! It took them ages to test, but finally, today is the grand opening, and we unfortunately lack the funds. Upsie, should have said that from the beginning.]

[Right, sorry Noctia, I know you would like to go, just like everyone would, but that's the truth. Even with all our money, it's not enough for all of us to go. But one day, we will absolutely go all together, right girls? This like water stuff, it gives me an idea of how we could use that boom to our advantage! You know where something gets popular, others can...Well coping is generally not good, but I think I could work as their sponsor. What do you think? I can do a hula dance!]

Not exactly on the right topic, but the two other girls in my party have voiced their interest into something artificial. Again, because of those delays we can't focus on the important thing, which is getting money in the first place! Dammit! Have you all forgotten about the flying mounts and their costs? Being a spendthrift won’t get you anywhere in this world.

[Mermaid City you say? I did hear about that mysterious place a little, and I don't think we should be worrying that much. It is said, blessed are those who did believe but did not saw, needed is not our presence there. I beg thee, guide us Lord, away from the consumerism and earthly desires, in dignity we must stand in our conviction, as hard it must be to reject...]

[I get it, Noctia. You shouldn't talk much if you are that sleepy...it might be worse if you overdo it. While you are correct, we still have a job to do here. All those rich pricks can do what they want, but we will never reach their level mired in the mud! Like I said, dungeons are the way to do, and since today we all a full party, it is obvious that we use all of our time just to...]

[Oh my gee, you are really that murky-sulky girl who says that I can't have this, it's not good to take from strangers? Noctia, just because today you have no decided to go to sleep should be enough to understand how important is to have an open outlook. Like take this smarts pegasus knight for example. I never worry-molly when I do stuff, I just do et! What fun is when you...]

[Girls, I just read! There are having a contest today, and the winners will receive free tickets for an entire day! Oh my gush, it would be so amazing if we won! We should absolutely try our best, we might get lucky! Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to...]

What Corona just said had left everyone speechless for a second, before they started releasing strange sounds. Jielby raised her hands in the air and jumped in joy, with a smile and repeating "Oh my gushers-mushers!" or so. Noctia had her hands in prayer, thanking the heavens for the opportunity, despite that she was opposed at first. The fairy was silent at first, confused to what to do, but then got her loud thumper out and started playing it.

At that point, everyone covered their ears. It was a pleasant and cheerful song, just not very good in terms of audio balance. All the girls that time forgot that I was even there and stood up from the wooden railing that we were sitting on. With bight, shining sparks in their eyes and lively bodies that all joined in one big hug, they celebrated as if they already won. Well, I also had to recognize their enthusiasm because I was in the middle of them, idling there in silence with my mind elsewhere.

I spoke about my idea for today, but I was ignored. Thinking that there was no point in repeating myself, I had no other choice. With this contest not taking too much of our time, we can return the dungeon plan, if Noctia will be still awake. Honestly, if that is what will fire them up, I guess we should try. Leave the moral-coral to me, Jielby would mutter, so I guess I'm...

[Okay whatever. If you want to hear a word from me, let's get over with it as soon as we can, so we can return to playing okay? We don't have much time until Noctia will go to sleep, and that should be your motivation! After this silly thing we can...]

[Right! Well said Oddie, I knew you were really smarts too, just like this fuse-lose commander! I'm totals up that notion—we need to get busy, and with our maximum strength. I’m sure that others are already working their butts in the dirt since early morning!]

[Forget it, this is not important! As I said, there is no way we can win with this many people trying. You need to save your energy for later, when we will finally go to a dungeon and like a good party...]

[We won't know until we try, right? See, just like Jielby says, we need give our best. I do respect that you want well, but Oddie, you don't always win with being just good. You need to take risk, like in show business and stuff like that. Just ask me how hard they try to get on the top—it's all worthless if you stop in the middle! Knowing so, some girls go as far...Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to insulate that you need to cheat in order to succeed. Sorry! All I wanted to say is that...]

So you are saying we need to take risks, right? That’s very reasonable, but the issue is that we are going further away from our goal! How hard it to understand that even if we win, which I highly doubt, we will be in the same position tomorrow? There is no point!

[Okay then my sweety-tweety birdies, it is time for us to depart! We have no time—we must fly at once and go quick! You know what they say, the early twitter gets the glitter, and by that I mean did you know how shiny is down there? All of the mermaids have those glossy scales and there are these dim lampposts filled with electric eels. Wowzers, who would have knew that the deepest part of the ocean are actually the most illuminated? Like an entire microcosmos!]

[The only true light is that of the Lord, and if he says that today I should venture towards those in darkness, let it be. His will is my desire, and I am only his humble tool. Speak my child, what exactly do we need to do in that contest?]

[Oh it's nothing that important, you just do a thing at the shrine. It's not far here, but I wonder why there really? It's like a secret actually—they won't release the details because they are afraid someone would cheat. So anyway...]

[Let's just go there and be done with it! You girls better be at your best behaviour too, because your nerve really...]

It seems that the only voice of reason, which was me, was simply wasting her breath, while the other three was gazing at something. I swear I was about to explode on the spot, but as soon as I realised that my party left me in a hurry to the direction of the shrine, there was no other choice.

[Okay whatever! I'm going with you, so you better be glad!]

=== Mermaid City - part 2

Our travel was peaceful, despite that we almost failed at map reading. It was thanks to me that we didn’t end up as lost children, because I had the skill to point out all the silly people who had less luck than us. And since their location was the wrong way...Those thick bushes are really something, they don’t appear as a problem, but they sure eliminated some of our potential competitors.

But then we had the climb upwards, through the thick, untrodden grass, without a hiking trail. All this because their teleport stone destination was temporality disabled. Naturally you would be able to choose that location and simply go there instantly, but not today. We went forced to fight our way, with the natural method. Somehow, as I was thinking much longer this trip will take, we arrived at our destination. Nevertheless, even if the others were looking happy, thinking that we sure to win now, I knew this was just the sad beginning of our problems.

The shine itself was supposed to host a god from this world, it was pretty fancy I must agree. With deep red gates and fences, the ground being made out of a dark rock, and the atmosphere being pretty eerie, this place almost looked out of this world. If not for that we were still here with a mission, I say those three would instead spend their dungeon allowance in this place, playing around or something.

[Welcome dear travellers! I see you managed to past the first test, very well done! But what awaits you now? *waggle*]

It was a strange looking shrine maiden with fox ears, greeting us. The curious thing was her outfit, not the usual type, but rather strangely doing its job. She also had a very impish expression on her face, as if this wasn't already bad.

[Hey hai hello! We come here for the contest. Wowzers, how frank-prank of me to speak directly? Sorrie, let me introduce us! I'm the ever cute-to-the-chute pegasus knight Jielby, who is dashing in and out danger without fear! This is my pose, hya!]

[What pose, we were not...oh sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Corona, you must have heard my awesome music, right? I'm like the number one hit, in some circles...but now I'm just me so I don't really have time for autographs now.]

[Welcome my child. It is a pleasure to see a member of a different religion acting in this world as well. Let us be at peace, as for I don't seek to change your ways. It is up to God to show you the path, and up your will to walk towards greatness.]

[I guess I might as well say a word. I'm Oddia, and let's make this quick. What do we need to do for this stupid thing?]

Everyone, except me, tried to give their best impression, as if they were doing an interview. This is not the casting couch! We are not here to waste our time—we must be speedy in order to finish this before Noctia has to go to sleep. Goddammit! I'm getting impatient here while that fancy vixen is looking at us, mostly at me actually. Did I even leave a good impression?

[Okay, the boss never said no about entering in teams, so you guys are fine. Let me explain everything first okay? To enter, you don't need anything special, just your names will be sufficient. Since I already have them I guess you are in *wiggle*]

[Wait, that's all? My first audition...I mean I'm surprised all it takes was a name. So when is the raffle?]

[Ahaha~ no it's not that simple. Let me clarify about the rules first. You only get one shot at this so you better listen! To get your chance you need to solve a few riddles. They are all random so don't think you can out-cheat a cunning fox! To solve the puzzles, you need to follow the verse on the paper and take a screenshot of the place you think it describes. There are only four, so you get to go crazy with it. I suppose I should give you more, since you are a team, but oh well.]

[Wait isn't this cheating then? Are you sure we are fine with only four riddles? I would feel sorry for others who...oh okay, lucky!]

Before Corona could finish her sentence, she noticed how others didn't really bother with our luck here. However, knowing that fox, she was scheming something from the beginning. For me it doesn't matter, since I don't plan on winning. But really, doesn’t this contest feel a little strange? If someone is allowed to bend the rules like that, then how can anyone feel safe? I don’t mind, I can imagine she is doing that to others as well, giving them false sense of a winning chance...That’s kinda terrible, even for a cynical person like myself.

[So guys, I'm going to give you this slip with your challenge. Be sure to return before the night okay? As you all know, Mermaid City actually opens at midnight, because we had to change some things last minute. But don't worry, it's all fine. If you win, the tickets do allow you for a full day of your choice, all rides and snack free, yet that's not all! *wiggle* As a special secret reward, winners also get a mermaid swimsuit of their liking from our shop. They are all super adorable!]

[Wowzers, a secret prize on top of the normal one? I told you girls this was steal-deal! We are so lucky I can't even! Jappers, how absocutely those frilly designs look! Like how can you even not d'aww the moment you look at those goodies? This scale on the bottom and the floatie-boatie on the top really feel like you are one with the water. Alas sorries, no way we are going to change into something like that, right girls? That would totals sink the Wing Sister's imagine.]

[If you say so...Jielby was it? Okay, don't worry girls, you can totally just get normal swimsuits if you like. But! Remember, you better be wearing something, since I won't permit for such an adorable bunch to be swimming in anything else but swimwear! The normal rules and regulations are fine with clothes, but they will have their dynamic bones frozen when underwater. Remember that, okay? Already I heard from costumers that we should allow for rental ones, and for free, so you know...]

[Okay I understand. That's not a problem, just give us the riddle already! We are losing our time here. Afterwards, we need to do a dungeon, so we are kinda limited here. The quicker we are done the sooner we can do stuff that matters.]

I said without the support of others. Their faces were still entranced in various things that were in the air. For Jielby, she couldn't get her head to not think about swimsuits and the selection of them...in the shrine? For Noctia, she was looking around at various buildings and constructions around like...this stand with goods? And for Corona, she was quite happy to have met a friend who is into fashion...despite her outfit being queer.

All those strange things here were causing not only me, but others to look idly into the distance. Amid this confusion, there was only one person that could decide to do anything. I guess it was again, up to me to deal with the situation.

[Give me that. It would be faster for me just to finish this.]

[Okay, good luck girls! I will be here all day until midnight. After that I'm closing the contest. See you later!]

[Yea, good luck to you with your business as well...whatever you are doing here.]

[It's a secret! Only a shrine maiden can talk with her god, you know? Ehehe~ *wiggle*]

Despite not having a tail, she sure knows how to make a cute pose on the spot. She must be trained in this...But anyway, as soon as I received the small paper with the instructions I flipped it around and started reading. This handwriting...

"Far away from settling of humans, where the wind blows but catches no soul, under the chill the darkness shall stroll"  
"Here they don't sing of the rock, yet everyone has the same walk. Grey are the step stones, white are the river’s foams."  
"Forest where all is light, wishing upon a bright star at night. No colour is strange, yet eerie, the outside never change."  
"Strange are those waters, but one does not know. Without that daughter, night would not glow. Seek the time that's right."

Those were the things we had to find, and I frankly didn't have any idea what could they mean. We were searching places, and we obviously needed to figure out where we need to take the screenshots. Knowing that you need to travel for few days, just to be able to return to the same spot on the globe, you would have to be a pro at deoguessr to even get a chance at...

[Okay Birdies! This is what we are going to do. There is no way we can afford to be idly-midly around at a time like this! We have till midnight, so we must split up and find those spots! Okay, on the double, who is wanna become the first cadet?]

[I’m not interested that much...because how pointless this looks. Do you even have an idea where would you start? I better just stay here and pretend I’m helping. But...maybe I will, just because I do feel sorry for everyone here.]

[I'm going to take this...the first one is fine? I'm really good at picturing things, since I'm an idol you know? Ehehe~ joking aside I have a good idea what it should be. It's a faraway place that's windy, cold, and underground.]

[Wowzers, how smarty-party of you, my cuters little fairy helper! Okay, expect great things from this one of a kind genius! My riddle is going to be the forest one. I get that you need to go somewhere where the night is bright and nothing outside.]

Although she was really eager to show her smart and hasty answer, she didn't thought about it at all, scratching her head.

[Don't worry my child, you mustn't think how to seek the place based on your mind only. I shall aid you in your struggle, and so will God, if you pray to him. Is that fair Jielby?]

[Yea sure, don't pity-fitty me with your logic. I got if figured out already, I’m just testing you girls, okey dokey? Sho, the solution is a forest surrounded by something resembling a waste, and inside there is a big open space. Yup!]

[That might be the holy Forest of Dreams, or Oasis of Dreams as some call it. It is a place religious to this world, thus of course a member of clergy as myself would know. As for my riddle, I'm going for the second one. I pray to God, that my solution is going to be right one. Only he knows where our path lies, therefore do not be afraid my children.]

I'm not worried about you, but rather than keeping it for yourself, could you tell us instead what your idea is?

[Noctia, are you sure you don't need help? That description is kinda weird. It talks of rocks, singing, light and dark...Could it be a church then? The windows are colourful, walls are made out of stones, and people do sing there, in a choir.]

[Precisely Corona, you are not mistaken that it made me think of a temple as well. I see we are on the same...]

[That's too obvious! Seriously girls, the river and the steps, that can only mean something outside, right? Let's see, there is also mention of grey and walking in the same way. It couldn't be Maremoda because it's painted to the brim, to the point that it looks like rainbow. But then it means it is another city that lacks colour. Any good guesses, hm?]

[If you say so my child, I think you are talking about the city they call Everkeep. I shall look there then, it ought to have a chapel since it is one of the largest cities in this world. My thanks, may God bless you.]

With that it seems the last part was left for me. I can take on that alone, I thought, but things were not as clear...

=== Mermaid City - part 3

There was a problem with the time and our coordination. As we decided to all go separate ways, things went steadily worse. Firstly we have to communicate via personal messages, and that didn't go well. Jielby, who is out promising puzzle solver, would talk to everyone on the side and ask them what exactly they are doing, as well as she did insist she had the solution.

That only was the beginning of our chaos, as Corona got really lost trying to find her part of the riddle. A far away land, covered by snow, and then a little cave...She was asking others for some directions, but no one was able to pinpoint the place. Eventually she turned to us, pleading to see if we can find anything. Well...I can say that we were not much of help for her.

Additionally to those troubles, there was also a strange hurdle Noctia was facing. She managed easily to reach her destination, but didn’t found what we were looking for. Instead of concentrating on figuring out the location that she needs to take the picture of, she ended up talking to random AIs, saying things like “Hear me out wicked spirits, you have no place here, leave those poor souls!” Damn, I thought out of all the people she would have the easiest time. All she needed to do is to find a spot relatively fitting. The riddles are so vague—no way would they describe a specific location, right?

[Actually, I think I will manage this by myself. You already bended the rules quite a bit, and I just want to be fair, right? It's not like we are going to win anyway, not with our team...Sometimes I feel like they are worse than randoms, but oh well.]

[If they are your friends, don't say that! Don't you think they care about you? They even tried to help you with your part. Seriously, if you think contest is fair you must be joking! *wiggle wiggle* Ahaha~ I'm only half-serious there, but listen. Some of the lines I wrote, especially yours, are something not a normal player would be able to handle. I can kinda offer tips, since they will absolutely help you with your hunt. But don't tell anyone, I'm offering assistance because it's you guys.]

[That's precisely why it's cheating! You want to give us unfair advantage over others. I don't know what your point here is, but wouldn't you feel bad for everyone else who had it fair and square? Actually...forget it, you probably want money for a tip.]

[Ahaha~ why would you think like that? Precisely because I'm trying to be fair to everyone, I realised that some riddles are harder. I don't want your money for the tip, but if you were to buy something from our selection, that would be very sweet of you. Ehehe~ You see how they are all just super cute? I don’t know a girl who would be able to resist the urge to try them on. *wiggle wiggle*]

Was I now looked at as a model or a mannequin by her? I could hardly get a good read on her eyes, but the way she talked, and how she moved her fox ears in an alluring fashion seemed to fascinate me on the spot. Her height was a little taller, but comparably, she had a larger heel on her little shrine maiden shoes. With her legs together and hands on her thighs, she bowed with a smile that pierced me the moment I would gaze at her. My eyes could not release themselves from the spell.

The mysterious atmosphere of this place, along with that I never set a foot here, was quietly invited into my delicate nostrils. A shrine maiden with her natural beauty and a strange outfit was standing right next before, as a guide to this eerie encounter. It was as if I were unclean and needed her help to cleanse the evil spirit that was...Before I knew it I had my hands on cheeks.

[This is so adorable...mind if I we took a picture together? Wait no! I mean I need to take that screenshot already! Dammit! What I was even thinking? Well anyway, cancel the photo, it will probably cost money. I don’t have a lot of money to spend.]

[Oh don't sweat the little details, I get asked that a lot. Ehehe~ Anyway, if you absolutely don't want my help, then good luck! I will be always here if you need me, but I doubt such a cute little lass would need it, right?]

[Making me blush again...okay you win. I'm going to try searching on my own first. But if you ever need my assistance...I guess a little posing session couldn’t hurt for money. I had worse days trying to hunt with those girls and failing.]

[That's so sad to hear! I know how bad some days can for business, so we will be in touch just in case, okay? Otherwise sure, if you want to see if you can do it solo, I'm not going to ruin your fun. Just remember you have time until midnight. *wiggle*]

That fox shaman girl who can stir people's minds, she spoke the truth. Returning to my search I sensed that the answer is close. From the start I noticed something peculiar about the riddle. It spoke of a daughter that had the night illuminated. Obviously, that's the Moon, and that person must be Lunar, the goddess of this world, who also seems to be worshipped in this very shrine.

The natural logic would be to search here, but I couldn't find anything about the strange waters. The only basin was the temizuya, it definitely did not feel out of place so I ignored it. Among the sounds of the day that just started, there was a silent swish. It also wasn't the wind, I could clearly hear running water in the distance. Following my ears I entered the backyard of the shrine.

It was there where I saw now clearly, there was a current running all the way down the hill, straight into the ocean. For now, I had either the choice of climbing upwards or returning from where I came from. The logical decision was to follow my hunch, and go to the place most fitting the mysterious description. That way I at least felt I would be able to find something useful.

[How are you doing girls? I'm freezing here! I'm not literally going to become a snow woman, but this place is pretty chilly. I also think I'm on the right track. This one person I asked seems to know where I should go. She actually lives here. Also, do you sisters think we could do something warmer next time? I would greatly appreciate that we think about the future.]

[But now it's not the time! I also found what I was looking this, and really girls, this is such supar vivid forest! Gashers, I can't even think straight about how I could describe this to ya all! It's like a dream come true, well minus the unicorns. Alas, this totals adorbs pegasus knight would have never mount a pure beast, unless they be so cuters that I couldn't resist! Ishishi~ of course kidders, I think I found my part of the puzzle so I'm sending this message just to check on you birdies.]

[Noctia here, Lord has sent me another hurdle to overcome. I seem to get the gist of what is happening in this city. Alas, I need not to waver my attention if I seek to succeed the task. You see my children, I talked with the people living here, they say incomprehensible things and in unison. Any attempts at a meaningful conversation, be it God or the riddle verse, all end up at in a loop which I would have a difficult time to describe. I wish luck to you, and let him always guide us.]

[Okay, whatever, I'm going to respond to their messages, but it seems we are losing by the minute. That's just my assumption, but I don’t think that of any of my capable comrades know what they are doing. Hence, it is all up to me again, as always...No matter, I don't want to fall behind—I still need to do my part. If that is the least we are going to succeed at, let me try.]

Soon enough I arrived at the place which appeared to be mystical and different from the usual trees and greenery. This pond, still and quite silent to the wind, had a smaller shrine near the shore. I was the single soul watching the surface of the lake. Nevertheless, if this is really what I was looking for, then I only to take a screenshot of it and return to the fox girl, right?

That was a simple plan enough that even Jielby would be able to succeed. I didn't really care if I was right or wrong. The effort was the last thing that mattered for me. Even since this morning we tried to group up and I suggested...Well, I don't think their minds were on the same page, but after we are finished with this we should have enough time.

Without thinking much I took a picture of this place, trying to have it in one big frame. In order to do that I climbed a tree, and from a good view I captured the entirety of it. It wasn't easy, since I'm not a professional photographer, but it worked. Happy that at least I done my job correctly, the least I could do was to tell others. However, I decided not to bother them.

[So you have found the lake? Good for you, it wasn't that hard was it? Ehehe~ Ups, there is something I forgot to mention. You can only submit one screenshot per line. As long as you are sure, there is no problem with the entry of course. You can even switch out your submission if you get a change of mind. Alas, you have time until midnight, and if you are still thinking, I suggest you wait until the last second with the decision.]

[Just now you recalled that detail, huh? Well doesn't matter, I had no interest in doing this from the start. I feel quite good. If you be so kind, I will go with this one and I will be done with it. I think I'm going to wait for others here as well, if you don't mind.]

[Most certainly...Oddie was the name? My name is Hinakon by the way, but everyone calls me Hina for some reason *wiggle* You have nice friends trusting you with this difficult job alone, so I'm going take that entry from you, if you please.]

The brief exchange between us made me realise how soft and gentle her hands were, although they didn't follow her face. It was as if she was accepting my picture with a sigh, disappointed. Perhaps I have just done something regrettable...Nevertheless, our objective today was not this silly finding a needle in a haystack, but getting everyone dungeon ready.

I went somewhere quiet and sat down. This shrine had that kind of places, and a path way leading to a garden. If my memory serves, it was there were our pink adventurous commander went. Even though I know she is having fun doing this, I hope that she doesn't forget our goal here. Technically the sooner we all finish this, we earlier we are going to be doing something worth my time. I just noticed that and...

[Okay sisters, I am done with my silly part. I am going to meet you all at the shrine, so just teleport here after you are done. I'm also going to tell you to step it up! I don't know how long we have until Noctia goes to sleep, so get done with this quickly.]

That message, although they would probably not understand what I meant, should at least haste their actions. I also forgot that you can’t directly teleport here so...After some time...

[Okay, this is your adorbs bird commander here, tweeting you from the forest of rainbows! It's so fabulous, I could live here. Ishishi~ just kidders, I done my picture. There was like a smaller shrine or something here, it had that green bamboo-boo tree. I realised that this is what I was looking for! Wowzers! I'm coming right away Oddie, just you wait my sweetie-tweetie crumb.]

[Noctia here, I seem to found my place of interest. It was actually the bridge in this city, the only place with a river. Hence, I will be returning to the nest soon, as my God has given me the sign. I should probably return to my bed...*Yawn*.]

Dammit! We took too long! But nevertheless, we still can just ask a random person. I actually tried talking with someone, while waiting here on the bench. They all seem not to be interested currently, so I was quickly disappointed. I wonder...

[Oh my gush, I have finally found the cave! It's so silent and the wind barely blows here. It must be the place. Also, it's quite shiny and pretty, like if the ice was actually sculptured by humans. I would talk about this more, for sure, but right now I need to get out of here as soon as possible! See you at the shrine! I'm also sorry if this was a huge...Oh my goodness! What if this was all for nothing? I don't think I would be okay with the thought that I...anyway bye!]

Yes Corona, if you are the reason that we did not succeed, don't worry. We can still do plenty things in the dungeon. And as I was thinking if I should submit the screenshots for them, instead of waiting for the three to show up here again...

[Oh there you are! You girls are working quite fast. Did you produce the screenshots? I forgot to mention something, you can only have one final submission, so whatever you do, you need to be absolutely sure that you are not wrong!]

[Of course, how would this smarty-harpy be wrong about her undeniable genius? Huh, I dunno maybe she just cuters? Yippe, that's the answer! I can't be wrong if I'm this silly-milly adorbs, ain't I? That's why I'm totals sure!]

[I also would like to submit my...*Yawn* it's the least I can do for this sickened children who can't sleep warmly at night. Let God bless their path, for trekking in faith is one step away from darkness. Speaking of the night...it is said that...]

[Go to sleep Noctia, you helped us greatly already. The submission is until midnight so when you wake up we will know. Actually girls, how about we stay up until the results are going to be posted? That way we can all go together, right?]

That is true, although I don't know if she was including the missing girl from this scene, which was me listening to them from a safe distance. If anything, we can spend the rest of this day on something productive, as Corona suggested, thus I also should join them.

[I'm already done with mine. Is that all...Hina was it?]

[Yes, but you have to wait for the results! We had so many submissions already, I'm really excited!]

[Oh okay, let's go girls. With or without a healer, let's finally...]

[Hey, thanks for coming! Be sure to not miss our...]

Although thinking that I was once again annoying for them, they did listen and we did some hunting...instead of dungeons. It's better that just waiting for the night, more interesting if anything. As soon the sky became dark the time has come for us.

Gathered at the shrine's main pathway, there was a bunch of people who successfully solved the puzzle, or so they thought. As for the smallest girls in the history, we had no vision of the main stage, yet I could perfectly hear her clicking shoes. And so, the grand results were announced very quickly. It seems that...we lost? The pair that won was really happy though.

[I'm so sorry for all the unlucky participants that they didn't win! However, just today you can get the tickets almost for free! This special offer is only available now...Ehehe~ but that's not all! I'm going to have another drawing from the people who lost. And by that I mean those who didn't answered right! It's actually a lot of people, so I guess maybe the riddles were a bit too hard? Anyway, if you believe in your luck, please stay for the rest of the show! We still have our young shine maidens to perform a dance.]

[Wait does that mean we lost? I’m so sorry guys! It’s my all fault I should have...]

[Well it’s not like we had a chance anyway. Those riddles and our time...]

[Yea that’s it! Oddie, you took the screenshot at night, right? It said so in your riddle...]

Well, that doesn't matter now. I didn’t even try to win to begin with...Although I feel somewhat bad about that.

[And the winner is...oh it's actually winners! Please give a big applause for the three young girls over there!]

=== Mermaid City - part 4

Wait we won? I was not the only one shocked by that realization. The second we all noticed that we were the lucky ones, madness transpired. For a reason unknown to me, it seems that everyone but us was shouting with their hand up in the air. "Gosh, they are so cute!", "How adorable that these little kids won.", "Damn they are lucky, I guess I'm going home." Those kinds of voices were heard all around at once. I was really confused to what we were supposed to answer, blushing.

With Jielby grabbing my hand and Corona's we rushed through the crowd and onto the stage, with the audience giving us the space to do so. Slowly, as I walked the strange grey pavement...I noticed that today, despite that we couldn't even get our priest to hunt with us, luck shined for me for the very first time in my life. Yet, these circumstances are improbable, I thought, so it might have been...

[So our lucky winners, could you tell us our names?]

[No, there is no need. I rather remain anonymous.]

[Hey hi hello! Is this mic working? Yahho! Oh upsie, I made a bloopie-funnie again! Please excuse us everyone. That aside, Bam! We are the totals absocutely Wing Sisters! I'm their commander, the dashy-flashy pegasus knight called Jielby! Huray! This here is Corona, the most lovely-dovey fairy idol you can find in this world! You should all check her stuffs, subar rad! Also we are missing out sleepy-neaty owl priest called Noctia. If you ever find in need of guidance come down to her church!]

[Sorry, I'm so sorry everyone! I would gladly do a song right now if I knew, but I’m completely unprepared to do my performance. Anyway, please do check my awesome videos on my channel. I really worked hard and honest on them so I hope you do enjoy them! Right? You will do that for your magical fairy idol? Umm...they don't seem fired up too much. Okay, I will be waiting for you! Umm...actually I think you missed something during the introduction Jielby. People are looking at her, not at me, for some reason.]

Quite understandably, I was the only one that has not been all happy-go-lucky about telling my name in front of this audience. They looked desperate to know just who is this grumpy and poorly dressed girl is doing on the stage, with all those other showy, talkative and loud little disasters. The answer, I was just trying to cope with what was happening here. By some chance we were selected, yet I had a strange feeling about this.

It was probably how the fox girl acted when she announced us to the stage. Was this her plan all along? Why would she give us this?

[Okay, congratulations again! We don't have too much time before the opening and our beautiful shrine maidens are also waiting. Say, you guys have entered with four, but I only see the three of you. Did something happened? It would be most unfortunate...]

[She is sleeping, that's all. I'm sure she is not missing a whole lot from this event, so don't worry about that. Anyway, I'm surprised that you even mentioned her, since I don't know how we were actually allowed to participate.]

[Oh that little thing? Don't worry, all the rules were on our page, so technically you were not cheating. Even more, there was a bunch of team of fours that entered, so you were on even ground with them. It's more fun with friends, yes?]

[If you say so then I guess you had no...wait! It says that the organizer can change the rules without notice. Oh well, in that case I have nothing to add. I'm sure that this is not just a giant coincidence, and our victory was not staged.]

Right...even if I said that, no one was at least a little shocked knowing that she might have bend the rules a little. I’m the only one noticing that? I was expecting the audience draw their attention to her, but instead, their doubtful eyes were now watching my every action carefully. I appeared as the perpetrator, and the other girl were just smiling innocently, with her ears wiggling around slightly. Feeling a little responsible for the silence that occurred, I bowed in apology and simply took the tickets from her hand.

[Please forgive her...Anyway, we are going to have so much fun! I'm already thinking of this special street performance. Do you know to what extend the mermaid tail can waggle? Like if it's like just a tail or can it curl up like a snake? Oh gee, I have so many ideas about using water as stage effects! We could have like bubbles that gush out of a nesting, and then inside of them will be my adorable little...Oh my goodness! I didn't ask you for your permission yet girls!]

I appreciate the cheer, but I’m not the idol work...unless it pays more than hunting.

[It's all fine, right Oddie? You were utter-platter today about doing dungeons and stuff, and this is it! Our time to shine! Just think about the spot of we can get when we rise on the top of the charts. It's like a deal-steal for all the sisters! We need now to take the full advantage of the situation before it slips away from our hands! Like totals honest-crow nest here, you are the one asking us that we should worked as a team, and quite frankly, this is also something we should be doing as...]

[No! This is totally the opposite of what I mean. You guys don't get it...and I can understand that at least. Save me your talk, but why did you suddenly turn into this showbiz personality? You were opposed to being a backstage dancer, do you remember? Yet, now you involve me and others in this plan...well technically this is what Corona proposed, but you did accept so it's your butt. I'm saying that even if we won those tickets, we can actually sell them instead of using them. Have you even thought of that, huh?]

[Come down you guys! Goodness you are a wild bunch. I need to say something before you decide on anything though. Those tickets are character bounded, you can't trade them. Additionally you spoke about those mermaid outfits, yes? As you know the winners of this raffle did receive that special prize, but it was limited only to a single time. But don't be down now, I'm sure you can find something suitable here, in this shop! Again, thank you for coming!]

The realisation that from the start her plan was deemed to fail was so shocking that Corona’s legs started wobbling. About time, the other shrine maidens have entered the stage, so we had to quickly evacuate. Who knows, if we stayed there for any longer, we might have been forced to dance along with them. Yet, I had completely no interest in staying for the night. That’s because...

Since the tickets expire in a year from now, we had plenty of time to decide if we want to go or not. How did they work, the fox girl explained off-stage, was that we had a full day of free rides and snacks, also free of charge. On top of that service, we would be able to enter the off-limits test server and have fun with not so optimized rides. That was really interesting, for Jielby and Corona, but not for me. Whatever I was going to enjoy was not close to the feeling of wasting our time on...

Eventually we decided to contact Noctia and relate everything that transpired on the stage. We also had one integrated plan, which was to gather materials for our missing swimsuits until the next weekend, during which our priest will be able to come. This rush was crazy and there was no way I could know what was actually happening. But somehow, in spite their everyday conduct, the girls and I had achieved a whole new level of dedication to hunting. We were working ten times faster as usual until...

[It's today! I'm so happy that you girls helped with everything. I'm really looking forward to this, though I'm getting the chills.]

[You got cold feet Corona? How fishy-swishy of you, despite that you being a totals adorbs idol! I know, I kidders, but out of all of us I just couldn't help that you will be having all the fun here! I'm like really-billy excited, I just can't wait to ride all those things and eat sea food underwater. Did you birdies know that they have this one, extra dangerous ride where you are being grabbed by an octopus and swung around by the tentacle that rolls you like...]

[Silence is a virtue sometimes, Jielby, I'm sure we all know how deep their ideas are. I'm just afraid that in all this, we will forget that God gave us this opportunity to bond together. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. Since today is no different, and we must remind ourselves that, through all our deeds towards others, we can’t lose ourselves in our selfish pleasures. That is the path my wisdom will follow, and so I understand that you will accompany me as well, yes? Let’s head out then.]

[Right, we can't forget we are really good at doing this hunting thing when we put our head into the goal. Isn't that right, Noctia? Though I understand you don't have much time to play with us, you are still fine member. Next time, let's do dungeons.]

Okay I get it, I have been talking about this all the time, being annoying to a certain degree, but this if thing works out, I might be seeing a reason to do all those silly recreation stuff...from time to time, and only when it's completely free. I can even endure paying for my matching bathing suit, all for a greater cause. Thus, as we all stepped through this portal...

We found ourselves near an entrance to changing rooms. It is here where we should prepare ourselves before entering the water. Obviously we all went through the women’s door, finding lots of lockers and some girls during their switching clothes animation. Additionally, from the instructions on the wall I read that it is smart to do a little exercise and lay down on soft. And so, after preparing our clothes we had to make sure our bodies were ready as well. As we did that, we talked during the work out.

[Looking good birdies! I knew from the start that picking up all those matchie-watchie bikinis would be the most adorbs choice! Starting from the charming-swarming Corona, your design accompany fairy wings of course, on top of those little butterfly details. Next up is the cutely-mutley Noctia, who is rocking a quite simple yet chic swimsuit with a short bouncy white sash-type skirt. And of course last is out moody-trudy specialist in queer look Oddie, who has nothing to complain about her lose fitting bandeau.]

[What a surprise, do you expect me to pose? Of course it's lose...just like the rest. It's completely unnoticeable! Your choices are fine with me though, I only accepted since it helped us all to bond together. I actually think...]

[Oh my gush, those are super adorable! I'm so glad that I agreed to your crazy plan! Jielby, you have a good eye for cute. Like now we can totally do stuff like group performances, and each member has their colour as well! It's going to be fun!]

[Indeed Corona, there is only good in playing nicely with others. Hence, I do plan being on the same page with you children, so do not fret. I'm also completely awake and ready for spending here an entire day. I must say that I am intrigued greatly, but first we should prepare ourselves physically. I have brought this sun amplification oil, since there is barely any light deep in the ocean.]

From her inventory, Noctia, who is usually pale like the moonlight, took out a bottle containing liquid. Without reading the label, she popped the top open and started spreading the cream all over her tiny body. I didn't know why, but I guess it can be her habit. In seconds others joined her as well, asking if they could borrow it for themselves. I was not that interested, stretching my legs.

[Oh come on Oddie, you got to oil up to have a beautiful skin! We are technically at a beach trip, so you should behave.]

[Righto, you don't want to pesky little tourists say you didn't even been to the beach, seeing you have no tan.]

[Be kind to others my child, they only seek you having the same skin as them. It is a ritual, I'm afraid.]

[Wait a second, isn’t skin is already dark enough? Why would I...stop! Don't cling on me from all the sides! Dammit! Can you not see I'm not interested...whatever, let's just get done with this. After this thing I'm going to shower...]

Strange, the sensation of being applied this mixture was soft and gentle to my body. Slowly the girls caressed my limbs, neck and torso, leaving not a single stop to rest. I became so mushy I could not think about anything but a bubbly bath, with me surrounded with nothing but gentle waters. I dived into that image, with my face in delight and muscles relaxed. Soon I was too all oiled up and ready, only the entrance door remained closed. Others were waiting for me as I finally...

=== Mermaid City - part 5

I entered into a whole different world. Before our eyes and in our minds was a completely amazing image that was flashing. This star filled sky has imprinted us with a never seen before memory. It was the first time not just for us, but others. Many people along with us had their jaws dropped in surprise and disbelief. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or being awake.

This underwater theme park was slip between two giant coral reefs, with many colourful and vivid marine creatures, vibrant at life. In the middle of this brilliant ravine stretched a city build from shells and underwater lifeforms, shining brightly inside tiny lamps. Attached onto the moss wires were the benches and stands with food, shops, as well as various booths with festival-like attractions. The water was boiling, just due the sheer among of people swarming the place, although it was less busy than during the opening.

Looking around just to scope the surroundings, rubbing my eyes, flapping our feet, we realised that we could breathe underwater. Alive and with our eyes peeled for attractions, we all got reminded that we have limited time here, and though it's a whole day, there was no time to waste on idly splashing about. Just when I decided to move I noticed that we were no longer on the ground.

[I'm actually...wow this is amazing! I have never thought I would be experiencing this on my entire body! So cool! It's how all those magical girl transformations are, they take up in the sky and do all those silly poses with light. That must feel like going in an aerodynamic tunnel and floating in the air for a while, but without the wind resistance. Actually no, it's like flying but due a mystical power and...Oh my goodness! I can feel the water with my entire body!]

[Yes Corona...though I appreciate your enthusiasm, I need to add that you are not careful about your surroundings. Hence, please remind yourself that your flappers can hurt others while you are testing your abilities here as a water fairy, okay?]

[A water fairy huh? That must be related to fountains and hot springs. Underwater...or a place like this...that doesn't fit. How about a deep ocean fairy? That's totally fine in my opinion. You know how there are ancient fish genus that generate light? It's the same as a will-o-wisp— they carry those lanterns and attract other creatures for their demise. I know! Thank you Oddia, you helped me realise that I should work on my new glossy powder for my wings. I wonder though, would that be fine with diving?]

[You aren't going back to the dressing room after you got oiled up, are you? Anyway, please do consider others first and foremost. Standing out might just get you unwanted attentions from the sharks and other predators lurking here. They have very sharp teeth.]

I said while grinding my teeth a bit. Like the last time, the green wearing fairy didn't register anything that was happening, and went with the current of things. Yet, when eventually others starting to wave their hand in from of her absorbed face, which snapped her out of the trance. She begged that we would forget about her behaviour and turned quite docile for a short while.

[So girls, are you ready-steady to bring down the big house? All is...quite frankly...on the...get it? Oh wellie, aside from that upsie, I think we should start low, and do some little buddy-muddy exercise! I read all about this place, everything that was posted somewhere. There is no way we would miss everything, since there is actually only a few rides. Let's go try that one first, that bubbly looking zorb ball roller coaster! Does this sound like a barrel of fun or what? ]

[More like um...my child I know that you are excited by you mustn't forget that patience is a virtue. We have time, and we are in no need to rush. Let's all state ours plans. As for me, I wish to learn about the mermaids that live...]

[Now that you say this Noctia, it is sure strange that not many mermaids are swimming here, right? They are mostly there, just behind the corner or in a booth, selling things. I bet there are not even controlled by humans, so I wouldn't worry. Anyway I need to see if I can get some people to gather for my little performance here. I mean why wouldn't they, right? I just hope they will think that I'm a part of the park and not call the security AIs...Oh my goodness, should I ask first?]

[You are doing a right thing Corona, just that you need to believe in your subar adorbs voice! It's like a mermaid's song, caressing little kids gently and with the tranquility of the sea. So amazing I might join you...but only after you come! I'm not losing to you fishes, you are going with me as a team and we are going to try all those rides, right? Okey dokey!]

It was due her agility and friskiness that she managed to swim fast and stop us before we would slip in each direction. Maybe that was a good sign, since if each of us would follow our briefly surfaced ripples, we would sink down the ship called team. And so, taken by the current of our greasy pink commander, we all arrived in front of the tubular entrance to the ride.

It was technically a roller coaster, but it was nothing like the usual one would expect. There were no wagons or seats, you were one yourself. There was also no machinery—you would have to traverse through the track yourself. Worried a bit, I reluctantly peeked while being in the line, but as I did so, it started moving and I had no time to actually prepare.

Hina talked something about the test server, but the convenient reality for normal visitors was that they only had to wait for ride to fill up—there was no need to wait for it to finish. The attraction itself was instanced, which meant that when you entered, you were transported to a micro dungeon, with all other people. This way the line operated at much faster pace than in the other world, having multiple exits, but only one, mostly empty entrance.

[Right so what do we do here? Okay...all those instructions are making me regret I have not read them up online. Safety, proper use...how about short version? Gee, I'm almost being treated here like a baby. Remember kids, breathe in and...]

[Don't be such a silly-billy, they had people who were a little green and mean. Now the regulations and stuff are in. Yuppie, there is no need for my darlie-marlie fishes to know what actually happened, but please do follow the rules.]

[Okay Jielby, I trust that you know what you are going. We are here because of you after all, so you take responsibility.]

[Such a privilege, I can't simply resist accepting it from such a mossy-glossy grown-up fairy. Okay, get your ear-shells ready! First thing to know is that you enter a ball by simply by jumping down one of those holes. Inside you will be able to move around, but the object is to get to the exit okay? If you have played that one game, which kinda has a lot of copies, you get the basics.]

Oh yea, naturally that explanation, even though a few other people listened into it as well, did not help at all. A ball after you enter, the object of the game? I guess it would be easier after I do it myself. Without waiting, I jumped through one of the holes in this small oceanic dome. I was taken by the current and found myself falling.

As I reached the ground, I heard a loud splash and saw a huge cluster of bubbles gushing out from below my feet. Quickly I found that there was something engulfing my body, a transparent substance that was relatively squishy. It slowly inflated, surrounding my tiny shape, as I became encompassed inside of an orb, without means to escape.

This strange feeling was escalated by the fact that I could still move inside of the bubble, realising that I was able to push it. Within seconds I learned that with leaning onto one wall and moving my feet I was able to gain speed towards a desired direction. The faster, the harder was to control it. Additionally, having both hands to opposite sides gave me less acceleration but more turning ability. Now that I knew that, I tried jumping and the sphere was launched upwards, falling and bouncing off the ground. This was a blast!

[Those controls, they feel so natural I could feel like I'm actually inside of a bubble. What amazing technology! Dammit! Why I'm enjoying this so much? What was the goal again? To reach the finish line first? You are on Jielby, you are mine!]

[Oh that is so sweety-heaty of you to be challenging me to a competition. This is going to fun, right girls?]

[You bet that it's going to be so much fun beating your butt. Sorry, but no fights today okay? Just having fun.]

[Oh my goodie, you are sho bally-sally cuters when you say that Oddie! I'm not going to lose either!]

With the game heating up, the participants were dropping down to the test pit, and as they all were gathered together, it began. We got teleported to the starting line and all individually were placed on a different position. The countdown started and...It was very chaotic, with everyone smashing against each other, and bouncing back into random directions. Alas, I quickly the lead took, due to luck, and charged forward. As the stage revealed itself more and more, we travelled through railings, coral reefs, beach caverns, giant waterfalls...

It happened so quickly I couldn't really bother with looking at all the detail-filled backgrounds. I was concentrated on the track, as there were obstacles on the way you had to brave though. Like jumping on moving platforms or going through rolling cylinders...All this was just too surreal to for my mind, but I was having so much fun it didn't matter that this ride felt like a video game.

Even if you dropped onto the ground, you were teleported back to the last checkpoint. Eventually I made a mistake and took a dip. When I touched the bottom border I got teleported back on track, but with a little present. Inside of my bubble foam appeared. This mint and spumy substance reminded me of soak, but the consistency was that of a lotion. The more you blundered the more...

[My goodness, what is this? I can hardly move now! Hey, Oddie, how you are doing? I’m...I slipped!]

[Huh? I'm doing fine. Just go slower next time.]

[This is not how good children should play. I pray that you finish this ride without my assistance.]

Right, the more you were subjected to the punishment the more your bath was filled, meaning that you could get submerged entirely. That almost happened to my friends there, but I would rather not pay attention to them and concentrate on the race. Eventually, I think I reached the exit. I rolled down a hole and the bubble suddenly popped, with me falling inside of funnel-like tunnel.

[Ugh! This is how you end, sucked inside of a tube? Well at least I hope I managed to beat that pink speedster sister.]

[Who are you calling a speedster you little dolphie-molfie? You were so fast I could hardly keep up!]

[Huh? You here?]

The results were that we both landed into the finish line almost at the same time, so we couldn't tell how was faster. No times or the result screens either—we just feel down on our feet after being pulled back to the theme part. Frankly, there was already one guy there, so we at least failed to beat him. However, just before as I was thinking about...

[Eh? What's that? Uwa, my head!]

[Ishishi~ Did you played dirty-squirty? Have a nice bubble bath then! Eeeh? Me too?]

Both of our heads suddenly were met with the stuff that was inside our bubbles just a second ago. We couldn't stop laughing, and kept splashing each other. Joined eventually by Noctia and Corona, we played in the shower, all covered in sizzling bubbles. They looked so adorable I started squeaking like a little girl. Though I felt a little embarrassed, and that we had to leave eventually, this was an absolutely amazing experience.

=== Mermaid City - part 6

[So what are we going to do next? I'm quite famished so I'm going to have a snack. This ticket means everything is free, hence I guess I'm going to have everything. You know, I can't say when I will have another chance at being in this place.]

[My apologises dear child, I did not think you were this hungry. All those nights alone in poverty must have taken its toll, so that without knowing the limit you have awaken to gluttony. Lord does know of your desperate cry, I shall pray for your sake.]

[What did you say...I'm a growing child that just needs the meat okay? I can't help that you don't actually grow or get fat, at least in this world, but tasting meals from around the world should not be a sin. Do you know...the potato diet? Cheap, but you soon know why. Did you the taste of curry, but minus the meat? All I can say is that I had my share of cuisine craving during a period of my life.]

[But of course my poor child, you mustn’t speak about your past experiences for me to understand your everyday hunger. The shepherd shares his bread with one, to bring smiles to faces that long for even the simplest foods. The Lord brought you this opportunity as a reward, I hope, but please be wary that...Child, you have a bit stuck at your chin, please allow me to assist...pff~]

As she reached to my mouth with her hand to pick up the bit, I could notice that she released a suppressed guffaw, behind her other arm. But that’s normal for her, I think? Despite still acting like my mother, Noctia was notably livelier today, unlike her usual self. Her face wore a slight smile, which is as genuine as an angel's. Ever since we dived in this underwater park, she seems to have absorbed to the situation nicely. She started to talk more openly, with the people around...Though still she would speak of God most of the times.

As for others, after the Wing Sisters left the bubble roller coaster, we decided to split and went our separate ways. I was stuck with the owl cleric, while the other two trouble makers fancied their luck at a shooting gallery or something. We can still use personal messages here, so no one complained. We have twenty two hours renaming. I wonder really, how does doing a little nap feel when you are submerged?

Not only me but others seem to greatly enjoy this place, even too much actually. I still need to try everything, like the rides, food and most of all have everyone leave in good spirits. If this mission will be a success then I'm will think about going back. Yea, the tickets won't be a problem, if we get them at a reduced price, considering the money we were earning last week of course.

[So you are not going to have this fried squid? Are you just going to stand here with sponging your saliva every now and then? Well that beats me—I still have the entire confectionery section to try. I wonder how that moss-like cotton candy tastes like.]

[I ponder my sweet child, why are you so easily giving in into the earthly pleasures? For some reason I have difficulty fathoming, in spite of my wisdom. The goal that you sought was to bring us together in a dungeon, in order to expand our wealth. Although, others seem less motivated, I fear that your presence was the only one that could convince them in end. Without your certitude, it might be impossible from now to continue evangelising those poor lost lambs, who know not of the path they call their own.]

[They will manage as long as they stay on this recent track. You know that the bathing suits we are wearing we earned in a week? Actually, it was less than that, more like thirty percent of our profits. They are in fact very low tier, but quite conformable. You can't really complain since we did this for you too. If we take small steps like that we will eventually spread our wings too.]

[In order to reach heavens, isn't that right Oddia? But think not about the destination, since the road ahead is filled with evil. What is the goal of humans in the end? Only God knows the answer to that question, thus he stands as the signpost near the fork. It's said that there will be more joy in heaven over one sinner who repents, than over other souls who need no repentance. Thus, in his great wisdom, if there was even one lost sheep, he would shepherd it back to the herd, for that one is in need the most.]

In other words, it seems she was quite keen on talking me into something all of a sudden. This might be because the lack of sleep, but I'm also not in the know about this religious stuff. Even if she is making this delicate begging face with her hands in prayer, even if she tries to kneel while being underwater, even if she looks at me with puppy eyes full on desperation...well she is cute, but I still don't know how I would reply. Of course I want others to work hard during the hunts, as always, but I tried and tried...

I think it's time to change something, and even if it means some spending, since as long as we get larger profits, we should be okay. Right, there is no sin in munching onto this delicious shrimp corn dogs, though I have no idea how they keep them balmy here. It's actually quite interesting because the steam from the grills and stuff comes out in form of tiny bubbling air pockets.

Stretching my legs for swim, I passed by different kind of delicious stalls and lost the track of where I was. In the deep, I no longer saw Noctia, or others in the vicinity. Despite how this place is horizontally designed, there are a lot of people, so you can easily get swarmed by a school of fish. Yet, speaking about them, it seems that for the very time my eyes were...

[Well it's not like I don't try, I have a very high range voice and my throat is able to carry most lasting notes. Furthermore, I have been practising with an instrument to get the proper pitch, so no problem there. The only issue I have with my stuff...Gush, this is hard to say! I'm sorry, I'm just too embarrassed to admit this. I'm sure I have very few fans that never talk, and they keep me going, but that's not exactly what I want. You see, I really want to create something that will bring joy.]

[Then the problem lies not within your control? I understand you want others to enjoy your music, everyone does, yet there is another part to being an idol. Consider your own feelings first, why do you want to show to others?]

[That's a good question, I don't know. I think as long as they feel the song and smile, it's fine right? I don't expect a lot—just their reaction is something that fills me with tenacity. If I didn't succeed at first I am going to try again, or so...]

[Do you consider that as important for you? I know that very well...change is not something easily achieved. Even if you throw words out in the air, they are not decisiveness—they engulf you inside a bubble. Trapped, you will not know the wrong from right. Without the means of escape for yourself, only others can assist you. I can't help you with that, at least not now. You need to seek aid from your friends first. Are you...content?]

Above my head and little to the right, away from the buzz of the visitors and inside a dark coral cavern formations, there was a peculiar scene taking place. With keeping my distance, and in silence, I hit myself behind a small rock, and gazed at what appeared a discussion about idol work. After all, it was a familiar voice which got my attention.

[Well, don't say I didn't try too, but I'm not into music stuff...I'm just a simple person who draws here and there. I can at least relate to idol work so allow me to speak, okay? You know when you start you can do only simple things? You try to improve until you get your own style, like colouring...Yea, I remember deleting my old work some time ago. So you might be in the same situation now. You want to create something better, improve your art, but there's a block.]

[Oh there is definitely something stopping me from going crazy. Take this girl for example, I like her style and all, but she always stays in her own little world. I can't reach out to her...because of my lack of skill? I do wonder, and I don't want to trouble you both, but if I at least manage to make her smile, there is no bad in that, right?]

[That's not all okay with you. I can tell from your eye and finger movements...but let's assume you did make her happy. I want you to imagine she became your number one fan and is absolutely crazy about you...kinda something like that. Now take that image and tell me, do you feel realised? Do you feel like...you have achievement any higher expertise?]

[You mean like if I feel better as an idol? I don't know, partially I do and don't. Because I managed to make someone happy, yet I knew that she is also doing this to cheer me up, not since she likes what I do...Oh my goodness! Allow me a moment, I need to think about it. You're saying that improving your art is worth less doing it for others, but more for yourself?]

The two mermaids, who I figured were part of the staff here, were clearly players, not some automatic response service AIs. One of them, the one with a softer voice and who spoke first, had a puffy white dress, decorated with various marine algae, glitter and pearls. Though I didn't see her tail from beneath, her clothes were shaped to resemble a jellyfish. The other one, she had a simple mermaid blue top and a very frilly bottom, also with very glossy and elegant accents. This was the first time I started to think how would it be like to have a fishtail...Wait? Why I’m interested in that?

[So in general I think you can't help me, it's something that I have to figure out myself. Do I continue this idol thing, or do I do something else? Who knows right? I'm grateful that you gave me the time, of course, I have nothing in return.]

[Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that...say Pearl, are you sure you want to do this again? It's been only one week. Did you recover so soon? I mean...oh you are clueless, aren't you? Sorry, business stuff. I need to look pro at this.]

[That won't be needed Tear. Did you hear actually? Your sister told me, she is one of the winners actually. This makes me feel a lot worse asking her...but if you consider this as a good chance to see if you want to continue being an idol, I won't stop you.]

[Oh yea, my sister did her stuff again...I completely forgot about that. Thanks for remind me though, I'm glad. Anyway, as for you Corona, we will be in touch. If you need any help with the rides...You can call me I guess.]

With the little fish fairy's face full in appreciation, and my expression in doubt, the mermaids and I briefly exchanged glances. Somehow they were more attentive then the usual people I meet, oh well. It's not like they know me so I'm going to scram before...

[Excuse me Corona, before you go I think I saw your friend just there, she had a similar swimsuit. I think you will still be able to catch her if you run now right. Good luck!]

[Wait you saw who? Oh that could be Oddie. Anyway girls! Thank you for your time!]

[A pleasure...from a fellow artist I guess. I wish you luck with your stuff.]

Right, before that Corona, let's just say I was never here to begin with, okay? Just pretend that was someone else.

=== Mermaid City - part 7

[So what are we going to do next? Did you have fun with whatever you have been doing guys? I did! I meet like real mermaids! They said that they actually live here and stuff, like every day they would look outside to see if they could find a man and...Actually no, it's more like they are looking for fun people to play with. Can you believe that they actually talked with me? Does that mean I'm actually someone they got interested in? Oh gee, I feel a little embarrassed tell you guys about this now.]

[Corona, I'm sure that's an interesting story, but Jielby is waiting...for me to kick her butt again. I'm going to win for sure, and just to show just to show her I can beat her fair and square, we can’t have anyone intervene us. Thus, we are going the test sever thing. This is why you need to be there in person.]

[Okay I understand. But say Oddie, they actually mentioned that you were near somewhere...like they saw you swimming around. Is that true? Did you see them as well? I mean did you notice how detailed are their outfits? Like they shimmer underwater, like silent waves or something. Did you spot how the clothes act as if there were alive? This jellyfish one had even feeler, they were moving on their own, scanning the area and wiggling and...Oh my goodness! Don't leave me! I'm coming right away.]

[Better for you, I mean you don't want to miss the opportunity of playing around with normal people too, right? It's fun, especially when you get to mortify someone who has a birdbrain and been annoying for the entire time you were just simply trying to get a party going...]

Yea, something like that. I don't have the nerve to finish that sentence, since there is no point if she is not here. Anyway, after Corona left the mermaid's apartment, she was searching primary for me, so I had no choice but to uncover myself at last. It was strange how natural it looked. I sat on a swinging bench, fixed to one of many moss wires, and finished the food I had with me. With only that in my mind, she approached me and said hello, which I didn't answer right away. Maybe she took the bait due hunger?

So, with me sharing some of the seafood I already tried, we both swam towards our next location. This time it would be another ride, the zipline one. What is so interesting about it? It's obviously not your normal single dimensional thrill that is quite commonplace. This one you had control over some things, and that made it ten times better. That's cause it was made into a game, like the ball one.

If this was to be a competition I saw no objections to take on the pink fearless commander who was in good humour today. Strangely, everyone shared the same smiley, which started to infect me as well. When I and the fairy arrived, others were done with stretching. On the side of the duct where people were waiting was a secret hatch that allowed us to enter the special instance. After passing...

[Yuppie, this actually works. I knew I was smarts, but this looks exactly the same, sans all those additional fishes. Jeepers, what if we would get lost in this totals alternative universe without the means to get back? All those hours that we still have! Ishishi~ just kidders, there is always a way to reset a dungeon right? Like there is this swing-bling button that takes you back. Sho my dearly-silly squidies, who is going to be first one to challenge this monster huh? It's defins swinging fun I tell you.]

[Thank you for putting everyone at ease my child, but I don't think it was necessary to mention that in the first place. Might you be as kind as to go first? I will be grateful, since that would give me the opportunity to learn about how this ride works. There seems to be this handle, attached to the rope that goes to the portal. It must be like the previous one, my wisdom tells me, so I think I can persevere on my own.]

[Yup, you go through like this mirror to another world, and then to next one...exactly like the ball ride. Jelly-swealy, I didn't know you were smarts as well Noctia? You always are silent about thinge-dingle, but you can speak for yourself. It must be the effect of this here ocean isn't it? Maybe the oil that made your tongue more slippery? Kidders! Ishishi~]

[If you imprint my account like that my child, I'm a little obligated to untwist it them. Let it be known before God that...]

As she was preaching, in the wrong time again, I have decided that I will just have a go first, without waiting on them.

[You guys can have fun with your stuff, I'm going on ahead. Be it a test ride, I'm going to see if this thing works.]

[Wait, that's totals low-school and unfair! You don't get to have a test ride—you only get one chance with me.]

[Ehh...whatever you say Jielby. I don't remember you saying anything about rules, it's just who is the fastest in the end.]

[Butters! You waitie-swaytie here miss fancy pants! I'm going to catch you before...Wowzers, she is fast!]

There was no point in waiting, the sooner we are done with this, the earlier we can do other rides as well. Not turning back, I jumped towards one of the handles above my head and filmy grabbed it with both of my hands. As expected it started moving. At the same time our silly leader tried to tug at my swimsuit, but obviously she accomplished nothing. That's how it works—you can't affect clothing or body position, especially if the person is in motion. Slowly gaining speed I entered through the portal.

Not surprised, as I did enter a whole different world, it seems that Jielby was following me, or rather appeared on my side. It was constructed in such a way you would be able to see your partner during the ride, although she far out of my reach. This was a fair battle now, and my plan worked of course. I'm curious how she feels now when I used her trick against her.

[Hey you are no fun-bun, you did this just to get me all fired up? Humph! You wanted this yourself, so be prepared to lose!]

[Seriously, you can keep your mumble for someone else. You are always saying the same things.]

[Whaa, such a harshie Oddie. I thought I was doing this to make you all funnie-sunny, but you are still grumpy little octie.]

[Why thanks, I be sure to ink my way on the podium. See you at the finish line.]

Right, maybe I didn't read up on the rules, but I assume there was a punishment for failing this ride as well. If anything, it's going to be a surprise for us both so I can't complain. As we looked at each other boiling faces, the battle commenced.

In front of me, there was a track made by a single rope. It had some obstacles before it, like coral rocks or adorable octies, and I didn't know yet how I would avoid them. Thinking about the simplest and most obvious method, I pulled my tiny legs upwards, which was enough to get over the traps laid on the ground, but at the same time, I noticed that I can also do the same with hands. This combination gave me the insight how I should deal with one thing, but didn't really help with what was about to come later.

With speed that I couldn't control, accelerating ever so slowly, I approached another obstacle that was a giant rock column. No way could I just simply squeeze my way through, under or over it. There must be another way, I figured, but I have to figure it out before it was too late. I would hate to lose at the very start.

[Look at those rockie-smoke! We must be inside of some volcanic cavern underwater. Like all those grey colours and fumes, they do sure work miracles on your beauty-mutty. Also, this gentle warmth current sure turns the heat up, righto Oddie?]

[If I could I would smack you right in your beauty spot now, but I'm preoccupied by this heavy predicament.]

Right, the current does feels nice but it's also in the wrong direction. It's the side so...wait a moment here, I know why. This might be a tip on how to control this zipline device. I instantly started to swing to the side with my entire petite body—the handle seemed to follow my movements. With this, though the rope went right through all other objects, I had a possibility. All I have to do now is to properly time my swings that, when I enter the vicinity of the column, I would be on the side of it.

Miraculously I managed to miss the rock just by an inch, grazing it a little with my thighs. That sudden impulse in my bottom resonated with my entire body, making it realise that this wasn't going to be an easy task. Just out of that imminent danger, there were more of them, various hindrances left and right, wild marine life with tentacles and gushing out dim smoke geysers. With my vision obscured and my wobbling hands swinging, along with my shaking legs raised, I was not going to make it, probably.

But that did not happen, I somehow managed to get in a good rhythm, and avoid all the dangers so far. The same could be said for her, the pink monkey girl who was not even breaking a sweat all this time. What agility, she was really born with the body to climb trees.

[Having fun with your little monkey-business? Don't worry about losing. I'm going to get you a consolidation prize, a chocobanana.]

[How sweetie-jitty for you to think about nourishment in the middle of this exercise! But sorry to burst your bubble, you are not supposed to digest during physical stress, unless it's water. But there is plenty of that here! Ishishi~]

[Oh sure, I would give you a lot of water if I had a water gun, all of it actually. Take that!]

[Hey no splashy-washy here! I can do the same you know? Uya!]

As silly at it looked, handing on one hand, we both started waving at one another, trying to direct the fumes away from us, and into the opponent's face. And I thought that we couldn't really mess with other players. I was wrong but nevertheless...

There was something more worrying ahead. It was a tiny squid plushie which, despite being terribly cute, had its eyes dead on me. Sitting in the middle, on a small pedestal, it was pouting its lips, and that was obviously not a good sign. As I came nearby it started aiming at me, slightly turning the piper upwards. It's going to shoot! I thought, without any idea what should I do.

Sparing not a single moment for me to look at Jielby’s side, it started shooting a stream of black ink towards me. Utterly shocked, I pulled my body upwards, with closing my eyes. To be honest, I could have just cover my face with one of my hands, but oh well. When I opened them again, I realised that the danger was over, but also that something has landed on my chest. It was that slimy, sticky and inky emission that was aimed my face, but luckily I evaded that terrible fate. Bit by bit it started oozing down my...

[Ekk! I can't get it off now! The ride is too fast! Dammit! This is so icky!]

[Oh you tell me squid sister, but at least saves your deary-silly face didn't ya?]

[How did you evade...]

[It's simple, I baited the shot. I ish smarts after all! Don't worry I...]

While she was playing around with her technically right solution, she didn't notice one of them on her track. The results of that, as one would expect, was the same as mine, and now we were both in the same page, as if fresh out an old-type printer. As for my side, I quickly did what she did, and evaded the duplicated fate. The trick was surprisingly easy. All you had to do was to pull yourself upwards first, to make it shoot upwards, and then you lower yourself, so the ink would fly over your head. Knowing that method works, the ride continued for the both of us.

This time there something unusual appeared during this twisted carousel, full of curves which went in and out of various caves. In front of my face there was a tall upward oriented rope and as my handle entered the area, the ride started to slow down. There was just a moment before the line would end, and that meant I would fall down. This must be where I need to jump, right?

With that in mind, I started swinging forward and backwards, to gain enough momentum for my leap. I didn't have much time left, and quite frankly, there was no other brilliant plan left to try. So with only one try at this, I let go of the monkey bar, and flew over a huge and empty hole below. That moment I was thinking...”Will I make it?”, “Was that enough speed?”, “I hope Jielby fails at this.”. As my eyes were focused on the bar on the other side, my limbs were flapping, trying to grasp it. Yet, neither my hands nor legs could reach it. It seems that I overshoot my jump and flew over it...

[Dammit! They tricked me! Why in the world you would they set it up like that?]

[To cool down squidie-greedy like ourselves. Oh my gee, no surprise! I goofed at well!]

[You did that too? How fitting for you...yet you know what happens to us now?]

[We go back! In a very fishy-dishy fashion as well! You will see!]

Falling down as if I were sitting down with my legs apart, with Jielby on my side that was free falling, we entered the darkness, and the portal that was hidden there. In a brief moment we were transported to a place filled with hemp webs all around our bodies. It was a net that we got caught into and pulled up like fishes trawled by humans. After we gained some height we were back to start, the entry room with Corona and Noctia also in the same situation. Well, at least I didn't have that pink cuttlefish beat me.

[It seems that when you don't succeed and fall down, you are caught in this net and forced to watch. After you two children went in, I followed Corona as well. All this could have been avoided if we...]

[And that’s the finish line for you my dampy-humpy fish sisters! Oh should I say fisher line? Upsie...]

[Oh yea it was super fun! We should go again girls. I think I got a good idea how to control this now! Oh my goodness! You're all covered by ink! It is like a secret strategy? Is this like a new mechanic or so? By the way, who won?]

No one won yet fairy, it seems that we are just starting our games now, I said to myself as we were all forced out of the nets.

=== Mermaid City - part 8

[So who are you fighting again Oddie? You two are always about this and that. She is a pretty calm girl...sometimes. I mean she doesn't want to compete with you, just play with you right? She is usually happy during the matches too.]

[Oh yuppie, that seems to be the case. I am also hearing about do this and that, and what is wrong with funises? You shee, I have been telling her all this time, you can just simply play silly-billy and be out of it, but no-no she shakie-shakie. If that is her means of being an adorbs little bun, then I would not have her baked in any other way. She is quite a hothead.]

[Oh yea now that you mention it, she does have her ways into stuff too, like sneaking up on people and watching them. Even now she could be eavesdropping on this conversion, from around the corner, waiting to jump out all of a sudden.]

[Wowzies! That's an excellent idea actually. We should totals play with two teams. The one that has to excuse themselves first lose, and by that I mean being at their limit, righto? Sho, what do you say if you would team up with me Corona? It's going to be so fun! By the way, want to take out a crunch-munch from this fish bread? It’s tunnific!]

The two girls were alone in this spooky hunted sunken ship, which is one of the attractions inside Mermaid City. Even if they were simply enjoying their time, while sharing a bite with one another, they did not forget that this place was full of surprises. Every wrong step was scary since if you would trigger a trap, you would be subjected to one of many ingenious penalties. The variety of them was also unnerving, jellyfishies which land on top of your head, octopuses which treats you like a party horn, moss that tickles your feet.

All of them have their own mechanics, method of avoidance and annoyance level. To get rid of them you usually need a partner, and that's the reason why it is smart to stay together. Doing so also increases the thinking power to solve the puzzles inside, progress further through the stage and finally exit with or without your scales intact. That should be the goal of playing this, but not all are thinking in the same way. Giving the freedom to them, the developers had thought of a way to make this more fun.

[Yum...That was great! Thanks Jielby. Anyway, I heard that there are two ways of escaping. If we are going through the chute, then we need to find the handle right? That's what opens it. But for them it's a large clam shaped emblem that unlocks the secret passage. That's what I remember at least. Say Jielby, if we were to take their part of a puzzle, we would be able to play with them, yes? Oh my goodness! Forget what I said.]

[That was more or less my plan from the beginning, you little sleazy-squeazy prankster! I'm going to put the blame on me, so no worry-sorry, okey dokey? I need to say that we would make a great team, you and I, with both our smarts combined!]

[You flatter me again Jielby...but this is not competition between you and Oddie, it's only about having fun okay? We are all probably just too into this to go back now, yet do consider her in your mind, that she wants you to listen. Honestly, you always treat her as a girltoy, or so to speak. You want her to be cheerful and play around your finger, but when she is serious you say like, oh don't be so worry-sorry, you moody face. She is not amused at all, you know?]

[Jappers, are you asking me why I do that? Well, despite it being a secret between me and her, I can tell this much, righto? Sho, when you think about what she asks us to do, like dungeons and hunting, she seems to be really onto this making money thing. However that doesn't matter you know? As long as you have the means of having fun, who really needs to get greedy-sweaty? Duh, it's not like I don't say no-no, but you ought to have an outlet from that mire. Otherwise we wouldn't be here, in this...]

But before she would finish her sentence, the trap that she triggered has rendered her speech-less. Out of a secret hole in a plank, as she was climbing the straits, she activated pressure plate that quickly covered her face in a green warp made out of sea moss. Blindly she tried to realise what was going on, until she lost her balance and tripped, taking Corona with her down. At the bottom, both comically landed on her butts, which sprung another contraption that released a shower of mint soap that made things slippery.

[Mmh...]

[Ahh! This is how you are having fun Jielby? I'm quitting...Last week were all about Pegasi, then you wanted to perform with me and now you are making fish puns. Make up you...Ah! ]

[mhhh mhhh! hhh~]

[I’m sorry I slipped! Oh you can't talk with that on, at least let me help you with that.]

...

After some playing around in the hunted ship, all of the sisters who did succeed in this test of courage, and those who bailed, were finally out of things to do. We did have a lot of time remaining, so maybe we should take a little nap? Alas, even our owl, which is usually sleepy when we play, was all in spirits and ready for another go. The question was what could we even do now?

[Despite that this was fun...I haven’t settle the score with you Jielby yet. I think we had a great day, right girls? All washed up by various liquids, being caught in the current of things, even tasting the entire ocean cuisine and so, this was fun in the end. But honestly, I'm kinda tired, maybe we could try something slow, like this octo carousel?]

[You still want to go my child? I applaud your tenacity, but it seems that my body will not be able to stand more exertion. And I don't speak about my condition lightly too—I can hardly feel the muscles and my brain is starting to have hallucinations. Alas, I'm not sleepy at all. It is strange experience, and I do regret staying this late, but it is the price I have to pay.]

[Noctia, if you want you can take a power nap on this crib. The sponge cushion is quite conformable and surprisingly soft. I also guess this is the afterhours now—since not many people are around, so don't worry about them making a noise. Gee, having the park for only the four of us girls, it's an amazing feeling isn't it? Oh my goodness, that reminds me! Sorry!]

[Are you going to do your quickie-pickie concert now? Ishishi~ It's kinda to late now. You know the Mermaid band here? They are having their show right now, that’s why it’s so empty now, I guess? And don't make that face now—I did a silly-milly too! I'm sorry really, I was just into this fun-fun stuff that I totals forgot. Though defins we still have time girls! Yep, this is how we are gonna end up absocutely adventure in the murky-sluky ocean. It's our one-in-a-lifetime opportunity.]

Yey, everyone appeared all fired up for that. I was too, just not all that enthusiastic. Thinking that this will be my last, possibly the only underwater concert I will be attending, I knew afterwards it's going to be back to normal everyday life. Just that notion filled me with the desire to ruin everyone's time so far, but since I had fun too, I decided not to...

[Oh is that Corona? Hello, I see those are your friends...nice to meet you, my name is Tear.]

[Hey Tear, this are my friends, Jielby, Noctia and Oddie. Are you just passing through?]

[Yea I'm in a hurry but...I was also looking for you. You remember what we were talking about before? Um, actually there is no time, I'm going to have to explain on the way okay? If you are still interested that is...And your friends can come too.]

[Right! Okay guys, we need to hurry! This is important for my idol career!]

Idol what? And just how are we involved? I don't think anyone had the mouth to signal their disapproval right now, not even myself. We were all taken once again by the current and pushed towards a place behind the scenes. Following the blue wearing mermaid, who appeared to be swimming faster than us, we arrived at a small door. On the sign there was a picture of the two actresses, known to me very well, and the sign with "Mermaids only!" written on it. I got the impression that we took a wrong turn...

But nevertheless, our guide opened the door for us, revealing her partner resting on a giant shellfish bed, inside a dressing room. I was really surprised how packed with mirrors and accessories this place was, considering the space was immensely limited. Clothes, if there were any, must have been tightly packed in one of the small clam-like caskets and the walls were filled with photos from fans.

I stood still, wondering how we would even all fit in there, while others were still looking around. As we showed up in the door frame, the white wearing mermaid noticed us and quickly took her tail into a swirl. With a swoosh, she was right against our dumbfounded faces.

[Those must be your friends Corona. It's nice to meet you all. It's a pleasure, my name is pearl. Tear must have brought you all here, yes? Then I'm glad you are here to help, thank you!]

[About that Pearl...I didn't actually get to tell them anything yet.]

[Then there is no time! I'm going to explain. The girls who agreed to help couldn't come, and we are short on backstage crew. That is why we need you four to take their place. This must be much, I know, but you won't be even splashing a fin there. All you need to do is to dress up, use the dancing emote and just enjoy the show. But do know...if you move even a little, you are going to go out of sync, so be careful okay? Best would be if you put down your controllers entirely. Is everything clear?]

Well if you put it that way, not actually in need of performing yourself, but being a part of it somehow, that's quite interesting. And I thought that most of the idols did their thing live, I might have been mistaken. After a quick glance over my shoulder...I learned that others were eager, expect Corona. It seems that she was really conflicted with that idea, so I wouldn't want...

[What is it Corona? Not feeling like doing it huh...It's okay, I didn't plan on forcing you anyway. If you want you can watch our dance from the backstage...I can offer you that much. And sorry, our time...]

[Okay, I'm going to do it! But it's for you Tear, for you and Pearl. I am not okay with digital animation dancing, but I want to at least help. Who would I be if I didn't treat friends like...pals right? Girls, you are going too!]

[Wait who decided that? O...Okay you can stop making that face, I'm going.]

[Jeepers Oddie, friends are where's the fun at! Gurl you gotta be more swaggie-maggie if you want to impress the press.]

I don't have anyone to amuse other than myself, you pink slave-driver...anyway it was not fully my own decision to do it, but I somehow ended up in this colourful mermaid skin, accepting my fate along with others. I was the darling purple one, Corona transformed into the vivid green one, Jielby took the role of the youthful pink one and finally the wordless Noctia, she became the mysterious and charming yellow one. All of us together, with Tear and Pearl, joined hands as the Mermaid Band.

This was my first debut, but I would expect the fairy being a little less nervous, since we didn't need to worry about a thing. All we were asked to do was to swim to the stage, park at our positions and active the dancing emote. Everything after that would be the work of the system. Behind the scenes, each device was synced up so that all the instruments and dances would play at the same time, quite amazing.

As for my part...I felt not only strange, having my legs bound together as if I actually had a fish tail instead of human limbs, but also a little bit happy. This was not only an opportunity for me to enjoy this day like never before, but also a great reveal. Seriously, what I have been doing all this time, farming materials for a flying mount that would take like an year or so at best? This is how I should have been living my life. Even if it's wrong and petty, it gives me the reason to be stupid like others.

[Okay everyone! Forget about the lousy everyday drudgery! Today we are going to take your breath away!]

Oh yea...I do recall talking with Hina about the showgirl job. Yet, if this was it, was I getting paid?


	6. Chapter 6

=== Dating - part 1

[Hey did you know, there is like this one thing everyone is doing. It is very simple and you can actually earn money from it! Can you even imagine that in this world there are guys who would pay just in order to talk with the opposite gender? Yappers! How lucky we are, since we are an all girl squad! We should defins try our totally cuters rocking bods in this slippery endeavour!]

[You say it Jielby, but isn't this pushing a little far into the grey territory? I don't have too much experience with that stuff, and I rather not involve myself in anything raunchy. Oh by the way, you shouldn't too. I have a bad feeling about it somehow...Oh my goodness! Your face looks actually serious! You need to think about it again captain, you are too precious to get spoiled! Like you know you are getting into, right? Night clubs, dancing and private rooms, all of that is just too petrifying to think about.]

I also agree that it would be a waste to try our shot at compensated dating, if that what Jielby was talking about. I don’t know where she got the idea, was she needing the money this badly or just was generally bored? One thing is for certain though, I’m opposed to that, and so is Corona. I made that clear with my expression at least. 

After the tension dropped, looking at my calm face the fairy sighed, also realising that this had to be a misunderstanding. They say only those kind of men are online. It comes from the phrase MMO, mainly men online. I just can't imagine what creeps would be actually willing to do it with a...Since all of our avatars are small, all of the Wing Sisters are like that at least, dating any of us would just look wrong to observers, like some kind of borderline crime. That’s at least what the logic of the outside world would say. But anyway, go ahead Jielby, I am just going to watch you carefully with my cell phone in hand.

[Okay you got me, I originally wanted to treat this as a funsies thingie, but you Corona must be so mature and fret about details. No way will the game allow for anything banned in the other world, all here is consent. In other words, absolutely total control. You can take your silly man by the hand and ask him listen to your performance and they be all up to hear it! Trust me on that one—it is something they won't be able to say no to. How about that? Two birds with one stone? Super fab deal! Are you worked up yet?]

[That’s an actual profession? Of course I only read up on it one time, but never saw anyone actually doing it. Like there is an industry in the other world that is specialized in it. I don’t mean the dark, underage side, but rent a sister thing...for lonely people. If you are interested then see for yourself, okay? There are a lot of videos on that and...Oh my goodness, I kinda forgot! Sorry, Jielby, I at first I assumed you were talking about something indecent, so I didn’t realise up until now. I made such a fool out of myself. Whaa! Don’t look!]

[Yea righto! Um...there is no way I would have asked my dear purers Corona to do anything that’s not fitting her adorableness.]

[But of course, I know that! Sorry, I have problems with understanding others sometimes.]

You are not the only one, I’m afraid, and that comes from experience. I feel for you as your wing sister, Corona.

On this fair morning in Maremoda, the three of us were discussing this quite dangerous subject. At least the weather was nice, as usual. You could see the clouds slowly floating above our heads, the waves reaching the beach with a pleasant whoosh. However, one of us was quite in a distress here, heaving how much the pushy pink knight girl was eager to interests her in a strange job. I haven't said a word during all that time, since I had no interest myself, mainly because I'm not the girl who is into dating.

[Well you are quite right though, I forgot to mention that first. This is totally a rent-a-sister thing, not compen-somethin dating okey dokey? But if you are still afraid, I am going to watch over you all the time, so nothing strange happens. I will be your sneaky-peaky wing girl! Like you take him for a walk along the beach but the guy is being like, I don't want to date a child, sorry. Then I come down on him! Pow and japers! He gets his butt kicked and now he has to beg you back on all fours. That would be totals coolers, I'm not wrongs!]

[Jielby, you are dreaming in the sky again! I mean I apprentice your passion and help, but that would not be really nice, would it? You could scare the poor guy and make him run away, and in doing so we wouldn't get paid. I know at least that much, so do listen. During those dates...I’m sorry I can’t find a better word. Anyway, you are supposed to do everything he says in order to please him, like leading the conversation and do remarks. Clients do expect you being trained in the art of entertaining conversation, because guys are the ones that pay for the dinner and stuff.]

[Oh it’s like actual idol stuff you do, but you actually get the benefit of pay? That's what I have been talking about all this time! Since you know, how Noctia is never online during normal times, we can never get nitty-gritty with the monsters and stuff. Wowzers, how smarts ish me! You don't need to earn money in this world by simply defeating monsters, so don't be ashamed of your cutie-butte!]

[Gush you are embarrassing me again! Can you stop saying that when people look? I get all mushy when someone compliments me...Hey, don't hug me in apology, you are only making things worse! Hey...Oddie, can you help me? Can you get this girl off me?]

I shook my head, it was indeed as I meant. I have no power to prevent her from doing what she wants, that's how this world works. Even if she pleads with her hand extended, even if she is making strange high-pitched voices, I simply shrugged at her reddish face. In due time, she sighted and give in into the demands of the pink strategist, who has a monstrous strength. Afterwards she turned...

[Hey Oddie, you haven't said a word since we sat down. Are you feeling a little embarrassed to admit you have never dated before? Jeepers, what a reveal! I always thought you were swimming in boys with your silent and harsh treatment. Say, you don't mind either?]

[I decline—I would fell horrible for the other half to have met me. Besides, I'm not stopping you, go ahead. Gladly I look forward to the time he ditches you all of a sudden. Good luck, with your boy toying that is. I mean, between this compensated dating, rent-a-sister, and stuff, your client might not even be a guy.]

[Oh I see, you are that kind of girl. You should have said so in the beginning! Butter my buttie and call me a cracker-slacker, you like girls more, right? What a crazy development! I'm so conflicted! My image of you totally changed, Oddie, wowzers!]

[You were always a birdbrain, Jielby, so you get some things confused. But giving me the impression of a creepy and smutty woman is too much. I'm going to leave now, and you should think about what you said. You might get in that situation soon yourself.]

I figured as much, teleporting away from this pointless conversation and the baseless slander. I did feel a little offended, but that would soon change. Just the prospect of what is going to happen when that little love-bird is going to try “dating”. I simply can't wait to observe her failure. Without doubt, I am going to make screenshots and then show them to her later.

Nevertheless it took time before something happened. It seems that this agency that she was recruited by is not all that busy. They do believe in true love, so finding a match takes time. Furthermore I checked their online profiles for users in searching, the obvious pink page, filled with images of pegasi and feathers, belonged to our commander. She didn't even use a fake name! From now on I think it might be dangerous to even mention that we are from the same team. Alas, technically we are just friends.

Putting that aside, I found Jielby finally getting a message from a guy I presume. I couldn't read the words written on the letter, because of the distance, but I did notice her reaction. It was a vigorous jump in the air, which caused her to hit a store sign. With her hands working on the boo-boo, she instantly started to think about her clothes. For a date a girl ought to dress up, but...

[Heya! You must be my date today. How nice of you to be one time! I'm the totally adorbs pegasus knight, GLB, but guys call me Jielby. Sho, are you impressed? Gee, it looks a cat caught your tongue or something. Ishishi~]

It was as I expecting, this evening in usually quiet Maremoda's recreation district is going to be ruined by a pigeon’s shriek. Naturally you are supposed not to attract attention, but for our little trouble maker, common sense was an unknown phrase. A date is something enjoyed secluded from the world, at least that what my romantic mind tells me...okay never mind that.

The situation now was that the partner, a dark elf girl, came to meet the visibly smaller pipsqueak, our dashing commander. She had to work her way to be able to accommodate for the size difference, with her feet on her toes and head tilted upwards. Gathering attention of the other, she used a squeaky voice in order to introduce herself. First impressions are important...

[Oh okay, you must be the girl who was selected yes? I'm Darku, and despite how I look and my voice, I'm a guy. That aside, I'm a pleasure to meet you Jielby. Are you interested in something to eat? I can take you to a place not far from here that...]

[Are you a guy? Oh my gee, you are the most feminine guy I have ever met! Tell me your secret! Do you use a voice changer? How does it feel having the perfect girl voice as a man? You must be getting all the looks, from all the places! Creepers!]

"Not at all, don't mind me" or something. That was the face her partner was doing. It seems he didn't mind her behaviour, it was more that the drow was used to it. But then again, I had hard time believing too. They call those people "Waners”. The name comes from the sound mute people made back in old VR days, which was “Wan Wan”. Absolutely unlike the old and derogatory term from the past, this one describes a person that wants to be treated as they present themselves online, and you mustn’t assume their gender in the real world. No problems there.

Yet even today we still get people that just don’t get it. I would gladly smack those haters, but I don't think this is going to be necessary now. At least Darku is comprehending the situation, that the pink birdbrain, despite her best behaviour, is actually trying to not be offensive. Maybe, she was just really impressed by his girly voice?

[This restaurant serves sea food in a bubble. Honestly, that is the reason why I always wanted to visit it. You will understand when we arrive there. Say, what is your favourite food? For me I got to go with desserts.]

[Upsie, forgive my chutenss, but you are gushly aborbs mister! You really are, I mean totals serious-serious. Sho, you are taking me to a restaurant for a first date Darku? What kind of place is that? Sea food is good with me!]

[Oh I figured since birds here have that kind of diet. It’s a very interesting and special place, I hope you like it. Come on, I am going to lead the way. It's not far from here, just up these long stairs and we should be there.]

[Oh gushers Darkie, you are being sho cuters and excited about leading a girl to a dinner. Here, take me by the hand Romeo! Ishishi~ you are so mushy-shushy now! Like the way you hold my hand despite the size difference, your slower moving pace, and the fact you don't even say a word, so manly like! I would be jelly-merry if I saw a pair like that on the streets.]

Darkie? Starting with the nicknames since date one? And no, I am not even slightly jealous. She is like a bomb there, about to explode at any second with a disaster. If anyone will evaluate her performance afterwards...This is bad. She might be hitting a wall of reality if she doesn't disembark this speeding train. What a show this is going to be.

[So you see, I kinda got the idea from you being this energetic. In this special diner, you can play with your food. Now I know that might be a little strange to comprehend, so look around. You see those bubbles of water everywhere? They are actually on the menu here. You have to spot what dish you want to eat and then whack it towards your table. Care to try? Just be careful as others might steal your target if you are not fast enough, though it looks like...]

[Holy mackerelory, there is like this giant bowl of them in the middle! Why is this place so empty? Molly-bally, this looks so fun! Thanks for taking me here, I'm going to have so much fun! Hey Darku, what do you want to eat?]

[I’m fine...go ahead without me first, I need to do something.]

As soon as she jump dived inside there, she started touching all the floating bubbles with little pictures of food inside of them. They reacted with a squeaking sound, while their texture was jiggling and reshaping back into a ball. It was all quite flashy, mysterious and interesting. In fact, the entire centre area supposed to represent caviar sushi. Inside of thats immense ball pit people trying to keep their head above the surface, and Jielby was having the most trouble. Pegasi do come from eggs, she said.

In any case, she was having fun, while her lucky and busy boyfriend was taking care of the table. It was smart of him too, since he had the idea of getting a place where you sat on the floor. Furthermore he appeared knowing waitress personally, though on the other hand, maybe he was just too friendly with her? Whichever was the case, it didn’t take long for Jielby to return to her date with lots of presents.

Though my lovely scatterbrain captain decided to bring a lot of random stuff to the table, in the end, she had to return most of it. It's not like she didn't get complaints from him, but rather she noticed that they can't pay for everything. And because of that, the only dish they ended up on deciding on were various sushi combo on a single plate, served together with some soy sauce. As both of them sat down on cushions of different height, causing their faces to be at the relatively same elevation, their evening dinner officially began.

=== Dating - part 2

[Okey dokey, this is your money, so I can't say no! Also because all those strange looking thingies are there, oh gee, this ish deliciousones mmmMM~ I never ate like something like this before! The texture of it is like...]

[Heavenly favoured I presume? You look lifted after that exercise so please enjoy yourself.]

[You are not eating? Beats me, I'm hungers! You wouldn't mind if I took this...and this...and that! Hey, I’m a girl, I can eat how many I want! If you don’t want this red stuff...or this white one with rice...Ishishi~ I’m kidders! You can have it if you want, I’m not that hungry. But on the other hand if you not going to it would be a wastie~]

[Oh yea, you shouldn't worry about my stomach, I can always just eat something in the other world instead.]

The drow said while looking at how fast was his date, the pink wearing girl, was working her chopsticks. She was hungry. But in reality I think she never ate anything decent in this world yet, just scraps or leftovers to keep the stamina up.

Eating is wonderful pleasure you can enjoy in this game, but that comes at a price. Just simply crafting the food is not enough—you need a sponsor from the other world to get the taste data transferred or something. That is why restaurants charge that high, and why the costs are split between both parities equally, allowing no exceptions. She must have known that accepting the job. If she was to go overboard with food, she would have to cover it from her pay. Yes, she still remembered she was there for work.

At least that what I hoped she will take notice of. She was having a lot of fun herself, just like normie on a real date. I usually don't care but I am a little mad that this guy had the tolerance to be still sitting at the same table as her. Please birdie, could you give me this maki roll? Yes Darkie, I’m going to feed you directly, open wide...and stuff 

[So maybe you could tell me something about yourself mister, you just sit quiet here and fret about this and that. Oh my I can’t of anything to say to this completely lovey-dovey pegasus knight girl? See, I made a funnie there to cheer you up!]

[Very well Jielby. I reckon you like eating and cute stuff, but you must be eager to know why did I choose this avatar? Honestly, I like to play various characters, but this one I created with the idea of making a character using bows. So, I picked the image in my head of an elf ranger, but that alone was not that bright. Pointy ears, leather armours, capes, all that did help me, but when I finished I thought of making her dark skinned. That's how I decided for a drow instead.]

[Oh yea, magic and stuff? Jeepers, I had the same problem too! Like when you look online at pegasus knights for reference, they be super aborbs but they are mostly white. I wanted pink, because I would hate to have just the out-of-factory model. What do you think? Does this screams like "My poor heart, it goes d'aww!" or "Someone stop it, I'm going to cuttaapse!"? Ishishi~ just kidding, no one actually died yet, so you will be fine. Just don't stare too much or police will show up!]

[Police? You are quite in a good humour and you have a cute imagination. There are plenty of options in this game really, I'm surprised that so many people spend their effort in order to bring this world into life. Are you thankful for them?]

To think about how many hours was put together by all the players of this game, that number would reach the Moon or something. It is just overwhelming how the creativity can be expressed via virtual media nowadays, a lot different than before for sure. Yet maybe not many things have changed, in both of the worlds. Like for example...hey, who is that? I just noticed someone...

[Everyone is doing their best for sure! I'm like always trying to be like a captain to my totally darling little birdies. I'm actually a leader of a group called Wing Sisters, but its girls only okay? But on the other hand, there might be...I mean just don't tell anyone about that you are actually a guy and you will be fine. That would be absolutely bonkers! You only need to train your voice more, make a little squeak and...Hey, could you try "Oh my gush, she so cuters!"?]

[Ehehe~ that's quite cute, let me try. Gush danggers, she such cute birdie I could let her nibble from my hand. Uph...that was hard, but I tried my best. I hope it went well...And I need water after this, one moment please.]

This was something else—I didn't expect this man to sound so different, yet naturally like a little girl. It's crazy, even my mind was a little confused. But nevertheless, the guy went back from being afk and the conversation continued. At the same time, I saw someone else was also looking at them from a distance. Did that blond girl knew Darku I wonder?

[Sorry for the wait. I should be fine now. Okay, so you were asking me if I wanted to join the Wing Sisters, yes? I would gladly, but I have work right now. I can hardly play this game, and I would have to confirm my schedule...]

[Oh that is fine, just contact me whenever you get that sorted out. We actually have this one member, you know, she be totally sleepy and wobbly during the day, but completely active at nights, I don't know why honestly. Alas, we can’t simply leave behind that poli-doli little owlie! Like every time you see her she be like, I’m shoory!]

Ok so maybe this was another genius plan of our little pink commander? Noctia is offline so let’s get a replacement, she says, even though she was always against anyone joining us, especially someone tall as that guy. Thus, I don’t think she actually does this to make new friends, just money. That would make a lot more sense.

But as far as for the date, it seems that they really struggled to connect. At some point the waitress visited them and asked if they would like something to drink, but Jielby declined. For her, she was more interested in being a cheapskate than showing affection to the other, so I started to feel sad for Darku.

[If that is all, then I beg your pardon! I need to serve others! Aaa! I almost tripped! I'm so sorry!]

[Don't worry, we are fine. Are you okay?]

[Wowzers, you should be careful with that dress okay?]

That little distraction supposed to liven up the mood of the pair, but only the drow stood up to help the maid. The other one was still sitting down like a little child, giggling behind her teeth. At least she was enjoying herself...during what supposed to be a job for her.

[Okay, that was close. Say Jielby, are there places that you want to visit? I don't think I have enough free time today, but maybe some other day we can meet again? I can show you around and we can hunt together, just the two of us.]

Yet that guy was okay with behaviour like that? I can’t understand that, not in the slightest. As I was trying to find a reason for that in my brain, the other girl, who was stalking them, voiced her mind out loud.

[Oh well, Daki seems not interested. That girl is really something—I think it is for the better, right?]

No no, this means I was right the first time. He’s just a fair gentleman, that’s all. Now that I think about it... maybe it was that girl who pulled Darku into this? Anyway, they say that a relationship is equal work of both of the sides, but that is not necessary the truth. Between girls, guys are always something in supply, unlike the other way. They do decide if they fancy his words, or if they are in the mood. That might be the reason why I don't really like dating or others to begin with. That privilege must be annoying for guys.

[Yea like sure! I get people with jobs and I’m really delighted that you are trying to spend time with me! Hey, don't worry, one day I be like taking you for a flight on my super-duper adorbs little pegasus, and you be like “where are we going?“ then I will say "I will take you to the stars" or something, forgetting about the other world completely for a moment.]

[Oh yea, that sounds amazing. Say Jielby, don't you have friends watching you now? Ups...should have not said that.]

By friends he means me? Ups...I hid back behind the wall completely again, there was no way he would have spotted me! Was that other girl sending him hidden messages all the time? Anyway, I looked back at their table and what I saw was...

[Oh a friend watching me? How nice of her...wait, where did you go Darku? He teleported or something? I didn't fail the date, right? But I really tried to be romantic and stuff...Oh welly-smelly. They say, there is always another one. I mean he was a nice guy all in all, but wouldn't fit for our team...]

Our team? Didn't she mean to date him for money, love or recruiting a potential party member? Dammit, why is she so lazy? I recall, earlier she wanted Corona to take up this as well. I hope that fairy changed her mind by now. But honestly, come on girl! If you want to get your stuff, work for it yourself! You can't just abuse random guys who are lonely and play with their hearts!

[Don't worry sweetie, Daki is used to this. He was in a lot of relationships before. Say gurl, you look awfully intense, are you perhaps her lover or something? Ahaha~]

[Wait what? Who are you even? I'm done with you crazies, I'm out here!]

I teleported away before I could reply to the girl with the blond pony tail. I had enough of disappointments and stress for today.

=== Dating - part 3

To tell the truth, I have been wondering whenever Jielby got her commission in the end. She did well but perhaps that guy...Wait a second, why is there a certain fairy walking down the staircase at this time of the day? She is strolling down the beach, or more correctly looking for someone at the pier. It is usually here where most of the popular cafes are located in Maremoda, though we never visit them anyway. Knowing her, she would probably ask around if people would like to listen to her performance.

Yet, on this a full blown evening, the sky was clear, albeit from the little drops of rain came down on everyone heads. Not mine, I was hidden beneath a roof and looking into the distance. Near the coast, there were a few playing with the little livelier waves. Those pairs were enjoying their unusual cold shower, after a day full of work I presume, since they did not bring their umbrellas.

As for me, as long as I was had my eye on Corona, I didn't need to move from hiding. Her wings and hairs got a little wet, yet it looked like she didn't mind. She simply went on her way and kept searching, despite that she was clearly confused. Nevertheless, after some time it seems that she actually found something of her interest, and finally had the time to rest.

[Excuse me, I have been looking for this one person, his name is...never mind. This is his picture, did you see him here?]

[I didn't. Good luck on your search though.]

[Thank you, I'm sorry for bothering you and all. I will be going now...I need to find him. He has to be somewhere.]

[Okay, see you I guess.]

That brief conversation with a stranger, the little fairy appeared really worked up with her current predicament. Who was her target? Was he a producer or someone who was offering her a contract? That's what I would think, though I could not see her picture clearly. Still, she walked around the area in search of that person, without worrying about the weather that was raging above her tiny head.

In mere seconds, the thunder mightily echoed throughout the entire city. The sky started to downpour with immense strength. Those during their dates were forced to run fast into the cover, shielding their partner's head. Really, how typical of them. I don't have the desire for a partner or in dating, but the nerve of those normies and their flirtation, they should just go...

[It seems you didn't find him? There is always the next one, they say.]

[Wait no, I wasn't trying to find a date! I just had business with him and...well doesn't matter, an hour is enough. I'm so tired and wet...I need to dry and probably message his when he comes back. He better be sorry for his mistake. Yet anyway, this weather is really something, like this lively waves and everyone running, making loud noises and...Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I will be going now. I don't mean to intrude you mister, please forgive my silly mumble!]

[You are kinda funny. I'm sorry for your date though.]

[No that's not...you are too nice mister. Are you also...oh forget it, I’m just stupid. I'm going now for real now, okay?]

Even if she have said that, it was obvious that she wanted to stay and at least release her frustrations on him. Frankly, this not really promising idol has a history of bowing to everyone she meets. Alas, today her expression was a little cleaner, might it be rain, might it be the other person who she was supposed to meet, or might it be how serious she treats her work.

[You look like you’re done. How about you sit here? I wouldn't mind since I have been waiting longer than you.]

[Wait a second, I said I have...I'm going now!]

When she turned her away from the sitting gentleman in the chair, she noticed something blocking her way. An invisible wall, made out of a shower of rain just outside the small cloth roof and a mass of people who were waiting for the sky to clean up. In that situation she was forced to wait for her turn, abandoning her plan quite quickly, and against her words from earlier.

[On the other hand, there seems to be an obstacle in my direction...ehehe~ I guess I'm staying here for now. I'm so sorry!]

[I think that’s a good decision. I wouldn’t want to push through them either. What is your name girl?]

[Asking for...okay at least let me buy something in return okay? Would you like something to drink? Do they even have...]

[The menu is here. I don't mind as long since I’m not going anyway. Listen, I do understand you here dumped and stuff, but it’s better not to be that much emotionally involved. Those things sure take time, as well as distance and compassion.]

What a poor guy, finding an outlet in a wet fairy who couldn't find her flower. Now she has decided to...Wait a second. She acts so naturally, sitting down and looking through the selection. Was she really hooked up with someone here today? Such a surprise Corona, I would have never imagined she would actually go herself, after our quirky captain told her to.

And what about that guy, just nonchalantly guessing out of the blue, implying that she was dumped and stuff...What nerve! I should smack him later, after this weather passes, and if I would still feel like it.

[Okay, they have a soup, hot drinks, and perhaps this omelette. It's a very typical cafe, isn't it? Well what do you want mister? I figured I would be asking since you allowed me to sit next to you and such...]

[Ahaha...I didn't knew you were this eager to convenience me. This is your typical maid cafe, much like the ones in the real world. And asking me to have an omelette? I guess you have no idea. You wouldn’t mind if I quickly explained it to you? Well it’s simple, usually you come to those places alone, and when you order something you get full service, like the girl comes and writes your...]

[That kind of place? Oh my goodness! I never knew, I'm sorry! I'm going to order something normal then...like do you drink coffee?]

[Outside of this game, yes, it is my secret pleasure. Here I get the chance to taste something unusual. How about you?]

Seriously, this guy is really smooth talking his seclusion onto the abandoned rain fairy, which is also quite fond of him. I also took a glimpse at the menu—it was indeed your typical maid cafe. Not only you could actually order food, but also service like dressing up in their original design uniform and giving a go at all this “cute cute” stuff yourself. 

[Oh my goodness, this dress is terrifically cute and godly designed... I mean sorry! Let me introduce myself first, my name is Corona. I apologize for not mentioning that earlier. I lost my thought when...]

[It's fine. Call me Roberto. If you don't mind I am going to order for us. Anything you want?]

[You mean if I want to try on...I’m going to pass. Anyway, it's nice to meeting you here mister. You are kind, but I rather don't take money from strangers...]

[I understand that. I'm just a little dry so let’s finally order something okay?]

During that moment, as they were talking over the table in haste, the fairy flapped her wings after meeting her hand with his, and sprinkled little rain droplets onto his head. As an apology, she reached for a tissue to wipe his face and bowed down deeply. Despite all this transpiring, Roberto didn't mind in the slightest and took it with a good humour. This gentleman is just too...

[Oh my, oh my, I am just a disaster to others! Please, I'm going to pay for the drink, at least that way I can repay you. You are really nice Roberto, so I wouldn't want to have you suffer because of my slips. I knew I should have left when...]

[Don't worry. Everyone has a bad day sometimes. That's why I figured I would order something.]

[Wait, what are you having? I need to know how much I own you.]

[It's free because I am not paying anything for it. Here, waitress!]

It seems that the charming guy had tickets for a special dish all along. I still would say it would be a waste to use them now, but she wouldn’t be able to pay for food that can’t be bought. How thoughtful, this kind of man just doesn’t fall from the sky.

[There it is. Those are lollipops. They have a specific taste, something you won't be able to find in the real world.]

[It's a coffee flavoured...wait a second, it says it changes the taste as you lick it? Amazing! I didn't knew...]

[Try it. I'm kinda at work now, and playing on the side. This is how I can enchant my time.]

[Oh really...mmm! Like now it's banana! It's a little like ice cream too, how you could even think up something like this!]

"It's amazing, yum!", "This hits my little fairy spot!", "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm worth your patronage" and so. That kind of lips were painted on Corona's face, which was greatly enjoying a pleasure mostly targeted at little kids. I could see how her stirred hands were twitching on her thighs, how her back squirmed left and right, how her tiny toes, and her back itched, as she tried to remain seated on the chair. She was entranced by the tingling wonder in her mouth.

At the same time, the guy's expression was not changing. His stoic eyes were looking at the distance. His body motionless, apart from the mouth. Whatever he was going through, it was not his first time, clearly. Could that mean really that he...

[Thank you for the candy minster! I’m gonna tell about this place to others, it’s really delicious! Seriously, it reminds me of that thing when the actress has this dress which lights up during a certain part of the song. It's like all shiny and rainbow-like, the colours change constantly so you can't tell. And then they like...Oh my goodness! I didn't want to start talking about something boring like that! I...well never mind really.]

[You're an idol? At least an aspiring virtual one. You can tell that from a mile away.]

[Oh yea, about that...don't tell anyone, I would be embarrassed. I don't get many viewers despite my superb singing voice, I don't get many fans despite my stunning performances and most of all I don't why I'm not yet popular. But that's really...]

[If that bothers you let's talk about something else. You are quite pretty you know? I like those fairy wings you got and the dress. It looks very girlish and glamorous.]

"Oh you are flattering me!", "I'm not that cute!", "I'm sorry I'm leaving now! I can't take it..." and so on. That was Corona's face, when she received those words. Her tongue was still stuck in the consumption of her sweet lollipop. With both cheeks almost wholly red, her close to tearing up narrowed down eyes, her mouth on the verge of swallowing the candy that almost impinged on her gasping throat, she was desperately regretting that she have sat down next to this gentleman. After all, she is not used to getting compliments from...

But on the other hand, this guy was just sitting there. His dead-eye appearance bared no interest and responsibility for his behaviour. It was as if he enjoyed teasing the poor fairy from behind his farce. Maybe he was one of them, a degenerate? Now that I wonder...He did come to a maid cafe, he did offer her a lollipop and on top of that he was hitting on her so hard! Excuse me sir, you are a creep.

Thanks to the expansion of this world, it finally allowed a certain people to fully enjoy their little niche. They are called "Loli People". Just like Wing Sisters, they dress up and use cutesy avatars of small size. As long as you follow the rules of common sense and mutual consent, you should expect no problems. However, since this thing came from the outside world, some people just never grow up to respect it.

[I understand. How about your line of work? I work at a normal job. It’s tough, but I manage thanks to my girlfriend.]

[A job you say...well yea I guess you could say I work as an idol here...]

[I see. Work is usually a topic that makes people talkative. Everyone hates it, so they are eager to unload their stress. Okay then, how about we change the subject? Did anything interesting happen for you lately? Like in the real world...]

[The re...you mean the other world right? I'm kinda...excuse me.]

There are things you should not say during the dates, but for Roberto, it seems that he needs still to learn about them. Seriously, it is better for Corona that she decided to run away at that moment, since the weather cleared in the meantime. That guy is just no good news and has that complex, that's not someone you should meet, even if he would pay you in candy.

Nevertheless, I am kinda sorry for the poor fairy escort girl that she had to go through this. I don't usually get the chance, but seriously I would beat up that guy if he tried his luck again. He better stay away from my adorbs sisters, Jielby would say. Presumably, Corona has returned to her home, as I couldn't find her. Good for her, she would understand now why I hate dating.

=== Jielby's Rodeo - part 1

Reluctantly, today seems to be another day in the dirt, with weather looking a bit cloudy. The droplets from the sky are eager, but the grey mass of fluff that floated about without any direction had no intention to actually squeeze out a gift for the plants. As the current was blowing to incite the prankster to behave, I also felt that like a hammer was about to fall on me any minute.

With that in mind I was looking for a convenient forest for my comfort, but nothing of such was in sight, just this endless plan, where bushes grew sparsely and the hardly green grass was little in number. Between two tall mountains I hardly found any monsters, despite that I heard that they do appear here. Obviously I double checked the information, and it appears that I was not mistaken.

Indeed, eventually I found tracks to some four legged creature, and fought them. The materials I got were nothing to complain about, yet I seem to be forgetful about one small detail. I wasn't supposed to be here alone—I was missing a frisky and trusty companion. When I told her that we are going to hunt horse-type enemies she was so happy that she immediately started running...where is she?

[Heya! I betcha you missed me? I was sho dearly-mealy too when I get lost and everything, but that was just a bloomer, sorries!]

[You say blooper, not bloomer, unless you did hurt your butt again...wait, don't say that you did? Just how did you managed that?]

[Oh my gush, you are so smarts Oddie, figuring me out just with one silly-billy tip. All according to my supar genius plan, ya know? And like, wowzers, you are making this adorbs face that you totals give up hope with facepalm and everything! Aww, sho cuters! I just wanna hug you, but I will save that for later. You shee, there are more important matters at hand, and I need your help too!]

[Whatever, I told you many times not to do this yet...I guess I have no choice do I? Where in the world were you hunting at girl? You just ran away to some place, got beaten up or something, came back crying on my shoulder while telling me about yet another, utterly venturesome plan that will send us both into a mire, entirely covered in deep? That is what usually ends up happening.]

All this time I was expecting the rain to fall. This moment was the worst out of them all. In seconds the heavy drops stormed down, with lightning accompanying it. The zephyr caused my vision to be impaired and I had troubles to even see beyond several meters away. Even running, though I was floating above the ground a little, felt like fording a gigantic river with its powerful current against you.

Without thinking or speaking more words, both of us were heading towards what appeared to be a small forest. Just a few trees together, nothing fancy, but we also had no other choice. It was definitely a better choice that staying within the downpour and without any shelter. After mere seconds as we finally found relief, I discovered that not only that I was downright drenched but also how muddy and sweaty my feet were.

Obviously if I wanted a shower I could do it, just right around the corner, but this wasn't really a good option for me, or Jielby. She was in a similar situation, although she was strangely out of breath. It's not usual to see her with bend knees and grasping air. But even untamed stallions like her sometimes have to stop in their tracks and...Huff. I can't blame her because I also started to...

[Puff...this was close. I thought we were going to sink but at least we made it time, despite I can't be possibly get wetter. I need to rest, let's just eat something. I have some sandwiches, so excuse me. You wouldn’t mind that, would you? And no, you can't have them even if you beg on your knees in the mud. It's because you ran off somewhere. I wasted so much time on...]

[Are you plaining-complaining again? Jeepers Oddie, and you say I never change. If you think so, don't be sorry-worry now, I'm going to champers as well. Compared to your pickly-quickly veggie snack, I have the real deal of godly mouthwatering meat.]

[I can manage—I never ate for the pleasure of it. It's just that I'm tired...and you are clearly making it worse. Go ahead, have whatever you want. I'm going to look away and mute you even, just so you can to fully enjoy this meal. Understand?]

[Are you giving up on this tasty-wastie beef burger? Oh well, I was just being nice and all, like a goodie-two-shoes girl. You be like, can I haz a cheeseburger, but nopie! It's called something else. You wonder what huh? Don't be such a worry, I tell, I tell. It is technically a meat bun, but you know I can call it a steamed bun. Ishishi~ Surprised my sweet sunshine? Jokie-okie aside , I am so hungry after all this testing I would eat like my entire food inventory. Wanna do a switche?]

Despite that I completely ignored her confusing words, she did insist on her way and pushed towards me closer. This tree, we had very little space to begin with, and I could still feel some rain drops on my shoulders. Thus when she sneaked up, reached out her hand from behind me and shoved her meal directly in my face, I knew that the real storm was not outside.

What nerve she had, trying to get close to me. Still, when I say something, she feigns innocence and become empty-minded. Even if I push her aside, she seems not to register that. When I stomp her foot hard with mine, she doesn't even notices the pain. If as much as physical intervention is useless, I have no choice but to run away, into the drizzle that does not seem to stop.

[I rather stay out here than to have to deal with you...this rain is more pleasant that your presence. I'm not finished here, the sun is still up, so I guess I'm going back to hunting after the meal. You do whatever you want Jielby, with yourself.]

[What’s the problemo now huh? Not a fan of the bun? Jeepers Oddie, I didn't think you were so no-no about that bite exchange. It's like, the thing you do always when you want to show affection to others, like when this totals cuters girl, who is all quiet and shy-shy, she is like sitting in the corner alone, having lunch, but then another absocutely protagonist comes in and gives her sweet-meat...]

[Enough of that! I hope you understand that I'm not having a good time here, so I will be going. If you were to follow me and help me, then I will accept that of course. There is no problem with that...or this dreadful weather which is bearable.]

[Meh, you are just having a bad day, unsurprisingly actually. Here I thought this darlie-marlie pegasus knight would shine, and cast some sun on her poor little buddy-muddy with humour. Yet, if you say so, I guess I will give you something instead, okay?]

Suddenly, the sky cleared and no longer there was a downpour over my head. The stormed turned into a gentle rain that caressed the leaves, in spite everything around being soaked and muddy, including me of course. She again reached out for me with her tiny hand. This time in was a small notebook, though I couldn’t see the cover clearly. I can understand she was trying to say something...

[Sure, I would feel sorry for not accepting this, if this is even a testament of your friendship. Say, what are you planning? The weather is calmer—we could go back to hunting to finish up for today...although I don't expect that we have much time left.]

[Sure whatevers. Oddie, will there ever be a day when you smile to me dearly? You like always in the blue and...]

[I'm in the mud now, so how about you join me?]

Just as she approached I attempted to push her into ground, but she just barely managed to avoid landing on her bottom, supporting herself with her hands. That was really uncalled for, I do admit, but at the same time my hands were shaking.

[Did you trip? Get up and let’s go...]

[But...okay Oddie.]

Every time she tries to speak, she twists her words in making me feel angry. Yet she is always trying to help. That’s friendship in her language. 

If I understand that alone, I shouldn't have pushed her. Alas, in the end I looked away and offered her both of my hands. I do feel like I have done something she won't forget easily, yet I can't say I know how I would apologise to her. Even though she was silent, just like the rain that shrouded us, we both were actually fine with finishing up the hunt.

And so, we parted ways with a wave, not with words, just a single gesture. Dammit, I should have said sorry by now! Yet, she did smile a little, looking at my chest, or rather at my back. That area was where you would access items...Wait a second she did give me her notebook right? I can read it when I go back home, so there is no need to hurry. 

[Right, she gave me this for some reason. Knowing her she had a devious plan behind giving me her book filled with her writing. Seriously though, what is this? It kinda looks like a schoolgirl notebook, with like extremely girlish design. Unicorns, rainbows and this pink colour, yet there was no title. So these are her inner thoughts huh, things she couldn’t say out loud for some reason? I don't know if I should be, but I feel like I ought to...]

Here goes nothing, I thought when daring to open the first page. Yet it was just a drawing of a pink knight on a pegasus...That is where her design comes from? I found myself flipping through the notebook, reading only various paragraphs...I realised then that the notebook was truly her dairy, but honestly I wasn't really feeling like reading the whole damn thing. It was huge and had some silly writings that I couldn't or wanted to understand. Perhaps I should start from the end?

[Yea, she was all about showing me this thing, after when I told her I would leave her all alone. I think I have to consider is that lately she was trying to earn more money, but that’s not all. She always tried to make me understand that having fun is okay...and I tried to make her think more realistically. So we both failed at that huh? This might be her last resort...thus I probably should start reading this carefully.]

So I presume this is something she wouldn’t show to a stranger, huh? Here are her words. Recently I have been working on a rodeo machine I wanted to craft. Those things require some materials, but are officially supported, so they have some programs that you can mess around with. This means I can create my very own pegasus simulator! That would be amazing, Yappe! But only after I finish this hunt first.

[That was from some time ago. Does she write this while we travel? I mean she sure have a lot of ideas, so noting them down is only natural. Anyway, if I’m going to read this thoroughly, I need to sit down on a chair and have some tea. Be right back.]

=== Jielby's Rodeo - part 2

Okay I have returned to the testing ground with materials and I'm full of ideas! Jeepers, where should I start? Crafting the thing, although it took some time, was not that easy. I struggled with paying for the rare components like springs or motors, oh wellie. Eventually I managed to convince myself it was for a greater cause, since I don't find this hunty-mundy stuff being functional anytime soon.

So when I started with tests I was really surprised just how authentic it was. It's like one of those put coin in me for kids things, but the actual range of how wacky it can get is enormous! Obviously I had the wildness slider all the way up, but that was too much. I couldn't kept myself in the seat for more than two seconds, how a silly-billy of me. Yet I tried and eventually got up to four seconds.

Doing so I lost my original plan, which was simulation of a pegasus ride. My head was kinda like tilting in the other direction, but I also tried to think, just how I could make it flying? If I used a track or suspend it in the air, it wouldn't really feel okay. For like actual flying you need to achieve a degree of freedom. Yet, sorry-molly, you can't do that unless you pay with big bucks, duh.

[I understand that comment was directed at the developers? That's my mind as well, how peculiar...At least her writing is different from the way she speaks, though you can still tell it’s her during certain parts. Okay, next page.]

No worry-sorry my dear pegasi engineer, there is something you can do in order to achieve those dreams! As I said before, this is a silly toy for good-behaving kids, and that is precisely how I'm going to make money for the actual thing! Wowzers! So this was absolutely a wild idea, but I had simply to try. Who knows if my thing is going to become the next Mermaid City?

Frankly, the current experience must be enchanted. Like there is no fun if you just simply fall, righto? Firstly I went really soft, I used simple sand to see how much would my butt hurt, but it was actually not all that painful. Defins fails to beat dirt by a far. Next up was adding water to make the grains mushy-gushy, and the result was that my face got almost swallowed by the quick sands. This was going well but it would not cause a memorable experience, hence at some point I decided to quit playing in the sandpit...

And try something more extreme. First thought was to get into the wet-and-sweat type of thing, but plain water is no good. When you fall off the horse you have to hit something solid, so gelatin was my first choice. It is bouncy and quite squishy, a perfect balance for those who thinks that they are safe. To impact it felt like a mattress, one filled with only soft liquid. Then I saw the opportunity in making it harder on myself, and making the jelly transparent, something that you fall into.

[And then get all sticky all over? What is the point...Jielby you can't be thinking that this is what people would enjoy! Where do you even get inspiration from? Haven’t we already had enough of adventures with you as the stick-in-the-mud? Honestly girl, I can't even fathom how you can be keen on doing this stuff. Dammit! Is she really that kind of a person? ]

The sticky effect that lasted afterwards was clearly good, but it also felt like going into a kissel and that was too damn soft. I returned to the idea of making a hard landing, one that would affect your buttocks all the way up to the spine. Nevertheless, it wasn't that easy. I had to make sure that falling on your face for comical effect was an option, and that gave me swell idea.

Going through several prototypes I encountered a problem. There seem to be limits to how realistic can your experience be. Bugger. But then again I can think of ways to go around that, right? Just like others, I had to figure out a good substitute for cow pies.

[Wait a second here, you must be out of your mind! You are making my stomach...feel bad just from reading this.]

So naturally something that would be suitable is...how about peanut butter? Of course it smells nice and has a good consistency, but it doesn't really come through as authentic, does it? But then again you could say that technically, since I tried everything, this material passes the closest to the experience I’m trying to recreate here. Oh well, as long as they accept the image in their minds, I should be all fine and dandy. Yup, this is defins a great achievement! Yappie!

I started working on making that pit of shame right away, and with limited resources, I was able to finish something quite tasteful. During my initial tests I managed to just to see how dandy-handy my combination was. When making an awkward lading you briefly sunk, with a nice squelchy sound, and had barely the idea on what kind of mild substance was spread all over you. Just a second later, when the shock would energize your displaced body, you would open your eyes, stuck to the idea that you were butt-deep in a gumbo.

No matter how you would try to escape, you were only going to wriggle around with your entire body. Just like playing in the mud, but you had a desperate reason to escape. The more you moved and the more you would sink inside the viscous and unwelcoming puddle. Accompanied both with hay and small nuts, the consistency of it would melt in your fingers and feet, sticking to them quite fastly. Any effort to stand back up ended with slipping with legs apart, causing another fall and another print of your butt on the surface.

[Okay, I think I am missing something. I can understand her...dedication at making money, though she makes mostly others do the hard work, but this is too much! Why are you like...]

When the first phase was complete I started thinking about making this more interactive. As for just riding the horse in place, without the danger of being ridiculously penalized was clearly not enough for me. I stopped my ruminations at a community practice. As long as people are with others, they feel more enticed to prove themselves, so their embarrassment is greater. To do that...

I figured out that people could race each other on tracks to see who will stay on the rodeo the longest. Obviously if they fall, or fail to reach first place, they would be submitted to the flight of their life. That's the kind of thing I wanted from start, the actual in the air riding, but sorry-molly, you need to get money first. You will see, I'm going to be rich with this thing!

[Nice spirits, but I highly doubt...let's see how that plan worked in the end.]

Unfortunately I discovered that I need space for my thing. That alone seems to cost fortune so I decided to sell it others. Nevertheless, the local arcade shop said they already have a rodeo machine, and what barrel of funny-bunny that game was! You actually had a lasso to catch cattle and you got to ride a bull. Not something I was planning, but that gave me an idea.

I wanted to see if I could tame animals in the wild. Alas, the closest thing to a living horse was a monster. I said I tried. Buttise-muttsie, oh gee I was surprised to know how wild are those things really are, as I was loudly told who the boss is many times, landing on my bitty-meaty bottom again and again. You should not play with those things at all. Auche, I don't recommend anyone!

As for now, I learned that I need to perfect the launching mechanism for my horsies. It has to have enough acceleration, be aligned that you would fall for a long time, and most of all, it has to be such a wow that you literally jump in fright! For that however I need help. Since I should also start testing with multiple people, how about asking my adorbs sisters?

[No way, I can't believe it! Jielby, for the last time in your life, please consider others before...Dammit! Why I'm...she gave me this thing so I could read it all and get interested? I’m not surprised if that was her genius plan all along...I had enough, I want to burn this thing! Even though that won't erase the taste in my mouth right now...Gosh that girl!]

Afterwards I calmly closed that notebook without the desire to read a single word more. I really had enough for today—it’s already time to sleep. As for my ingenious pink constructor, I can't tell her to stop, so I am going to tell others, to never ever test anything she asks them. Honestly why does she even do that? Is it that much fun for her to see us...Maybe for her, but not for me, nor for Corona or Noctia. Also, let's hope that her thing will never make anyone sad.

=== Under the weather

Recently I have been seeing Jielby less and less. I wonder if she still is mad about that last time. I should try to apologise, but I feel really strange about it. It's more like she supposed to say sorry first! Until recently, we did a good job hunting so far. Hence, now something must have happened that changed her. I can't tell what though, not even from this diary. I did not burn it yet, not planning to either. Still, at the same time I'm not going to open it again. If she wants something from me, I'm going to wait.

That’s for the better of us all, I think. I tried many times to convince everyone, so there is not point forcing words out again. One day this weather will change, I hope, and we will return to the joy we got from following one dream, like that underwater...

[Hmm...What can I say, I have a bussy-wossy month so I couldn't do stuff I wanted. I mostly worked on that one project, right? You know what I'm talking about? But I won't force you to test it or anything. My sisters though, should I dare to ask them after...]

[Yea you really did step into deep GLB. I can't help you with your little pseudo-guild, but you keep up that magnificent job okay? One day you would be as cool as me, swimming in beautiful girls and on top of PvP rankings. "Dream on" is what kids say nowadays.]

[Oh my gee, your usual treatment huh? But I like you style nevertheless. Like a big playa, with all the honeys and monies. I envy you, your skill at the game mostly—your character is all over the place though. Absocuters is way to go, since flat is justice! Ishishi~]

[Hey, you never change out of your character, do you? It's like already integrated into you. I should feel sorry for you, little girl, but oh my, I don't seem to care at all. We are just friends, you know, I don't need to play in your cards, or to fix your tiny brain.]

Considering that the only other option for me to hunt was Corona, we decided that we go out and see how far we can go. As I expected, that wasn't the best of ideas, but at least we tried. We didn't have fun, or the resolve to go all night. When we end up talking much—it's always this problem or something. I wonder if it's my fault as well, that we can't get serious about grinding like we did before? If there’s a way make it right again, I don't know what I could change about myself or others. I’m simply out of ideas.

Eventually I got asked by her as well, do you want to become idol? Hey you did great with the other Mermaids and stuff. Well that time was fun, but I don’t really feel it any more. It was one-and-done deal—it wouldn’t work the second time.

[Everything is under control—it's just there is not one way to get the money, righto? Jeepers, you were right about that! Gloomily, I can't seem to talk normally any more. Oh wellie, it's not like I was able to change others either, like that Oddie who always...]

[I told you about this, but it was your choice. You really turned into a fine memer though—I can't deny that, right? Sorry, there is no cure for that either. You wanted that from the start, so now it’s too late to complain...or to grow up from it too I guess.]

[Ouchie-mowchie, you really are the best at your thing. I can't be lagging behind now. This pegasus plan was all about dreams, but I guess it ended up as a meme? There are far more affordable ways to have fun in this game, so I'm going to think less...]

[You can't, that's impossible for a short-sighted birdbrain like you. Next day you will see, you are going to be all up the sky again. That always happens so you should just accept it. But just ask me for money and...well forget it, it's not like you are good enough. PvP takes not only skill but talents, so there is no way such a two-left-hand is going to succeed there either. You're hopeless.]

Motivation is the last this I thought this team lacked. They are always so fired up to do stuff, especially Noctia during nights. She has little time to play so I understand she wants to get the most out of it. But sadly, others don't really follow her example. Maybe she is just good at the game? I mean the Priest archetype is usually the one that deals the least damage, but hers is fine.

I was also wondering about changing my weapon, to a more useful one, but I think now would be too late for that. Like it usually costs a lot to upgrade those things, so when you think about getting a higher rank, or switching it up, you have to pay even more...

[Too late to change classes you say? You could say that again, I'm so deeply molded-soiled into this character that I'm shocked. Do you know that we even won a contest once? I thought that was a new beginning, but it was over when we returned to the surface. Knowing that we did spend an entire day there, doing that amazing concert underwater, falling asleep with the other Mermaids even, that kind of feelings can’t be replayed or repeated. That’s why I guess they are feeling less and less about doing this grind stuff.]

[Ye, someone had to burst your bubble eventually. Getting your butt in dirt every day, going home to have some brief relief at night...that cycle just keeps on repeating again and again, huh? Like honestly, even I would get bored. You didn't really figure it all too well, huh?]

[Righto, you could say that again. I'm always the type that jumps head-first and then asks myself why did I do that? I tried making this thing, just to make everyone work less, but it don’t think I did a good job explaining. I just gave her the dairy, thinking that she would...It’s like bliss when you let go of troubles, your daily slog, and joy-ploy play around in the dirt. You can only appreciate things after you let go of them. Like when you have nothing, there are no troubles or worries. Yet I don’t know how to relate that concept to her.]

[That's why you ended up giving her your diary, the little picture book that you keep so dearly? You’re still at that age, huh? Perhaps your deal is kindergarten uniforms, considering you like playing in the sand with others children? They are your friends, they might deserve better than being just schoolmates, though I bet they all have squeaky voice like yours. How embarrassing.]

Right, if I can think of anything now, saying sorry would not be sufficient. I need to do something more than that. Possibly, if I talked her about that rodeo...and maybe convince others, she would turn back to her sunshine self? Um, sure, okay...Dammit! I can't do this! It's too much if I involve other sisters. How about instead of dungeons we do something dirty...

[Of course I treat them as cutie-fruitie friends, how else would I possibly make them happy? You can think this some kind of school setting, but it's not! You wouldn't understand Albert. I'm surrounded by cuters lolis, using a voice changer and being one myself. That the life, not some dead-end job pushing the waste cart. You can be all top of the world, but people like me will never succeed at...]

[At anything you say? Oh well, I am always being critical about towards you, downright trolling, just so you understand okay? No hard feelings, be whoever you want to be. But that alone won't change anything. You will still be just a little loli...]

[You know, duckie-maggie you Albert! I at least try to be funny, not antisocial like you. I might be not good at anything, forcing others to help me... I get reminded that a lot honestly. Yet, are you never afraid that you might say a word too much?]

[No, since I'm not even remotely attached to you, or this conversation. Do as you please. See if you can escape that mud pit alone.]

This rainy day at Maremoda, the city that usually finds a way to have fun above all else, was quite pleasant to my drenched head. Not only me but also others were feeling this gentle touch of droplets, happy as if they were some kind of plants. Quite frankly, I was looking for a place where I could get a garden-type item, but I feel lost. Where am I really? This narrow alley is quite...

[Did you get lost kid? Nothing to see here, as you can notice if your eyes aren't blind.]

[Oh really? Well you must be quite happy to see a soul, are you like a mugger or something?]

[I'm not, though I'm all about making little priggish children cry to their mother with razor sharp sarcasm.]

[What a mouth! You want to fight or something? I don't have the time for this, I’m investing in gardening.]

I found myself in front of a boy, which was still small considering that my height was already super tiny. That bully, leaning against a wall, clearly appeared as looking for trouble. With his black and showy outfit, he was giving me a piercing gaze. I was kinda worried, but not all that much. There is no way he would attack me in the middle of the town, with all the AI guards instantly reacting.

[Meh, I just wanted to say hello, maybe a little talk. You are one of the Wing Sisters, right?]

[Now you got me interested. You want to fight against the entire squad you prick? What nerve...]

[Wrong again. You look like a bum yourself, so I was wondering if you wanted some training. I'm going to ask just once.]

[Oh that, I don't need it, neither do others. You better leave us alone, okay?]

He was still insisting on offering us something, but I knew that this wasn't worth it. Suddenly, the rain started storming. Just behind my head there was a curtain of downpour, no turning back huh? His expression also started to look a bit clearer.

[Too bad, I was just feeling to help, that's the least I can do. People be like trying, doing strange things, mashing their head against a wall until they succeed. But in the end they remain alone, cut off from the world. People also be having some fun, so that others may smile too. Yet sometimes they might get misunderstood greatly. People also are generally not good at everything. Still, they do try. That's why in the end it's only the effort that counts, it can be related. You can be sure I know all about that, as the top PvP Rogue here.]

[Eh, what is this little talk about? I'm going to mute you since there is no way I'm going out there...]

[Huh? You ought to realise by now. Now you can’t say I didn't at least try okay? Don't worry about the weather or the stuff I said, sometimes it gets stormy like that, but eventually it clears up. Another day, another sky, kids say nowadays. I gotta go.]

[Be on your way mister...and don't think about coming back. He will come back anyway, right? Dammit!]


	7. Chapter 7

=== Chapter 1 "A Loli"

I’m going to play this amazing video game now! You don’t need a keyboard even—you can control it with your own body! It’s so new technology you actually ought to but some VR devices first. They are like quite an investment, but not as much as you would think. But I say, it’s totally worth it, so the price matters less. So, I'm going to play Unwritten now, and become one of the many players in that game. I just can't wait until I get home and go online!

So the installation requires a little bit of work—I had to calibrate Synapse still at the shop for example, but after that you are ready to go. You just simply plug the thingies in at home and it should work...I mean if anything they said I would need to go back and recalibrate it again. But besides that, you have some options for the controllers for this game. Even a keyboard and mouse is okay, but that's more for desktop users—people who don’t use Synapse or VR. I had no idea that you could play without them, since the game was announced as a VRMMO.

Anyway I'm really set on making my character as super cute as it is possible. I heard a lot about this game, it took them twelve years, but in the end product you can also use stuff that people created for this world over that time. That includes clothes of course, various skins for objects in the game. They all have their price but gee, I just can't help but throw my money at this dream come true! Okay so do I have any ideas for my character?

[I'm going to make a girl, since everyone probably forgot about males existing in video games. So she must be really cute of course. Well, let's work on the body first...it seems this is as small as it can go. I’m honestly fine with this, unless I can help it later. Now about the clothes, you can pick from everything that is already in the game, as expected, but I have a certain imagine already. Okay, this should be fine...no let's change it a little so it fits better. Okay, now she looks more like a character I would play.]

The last thing is picking up a name. It won't be displayed over your head so it shouldn't matter. How about GLB them? I use that a lot in other video games so...I'm surprised no one actually got it here as well! Okay I can log in now. However I need to first put those things on...wow it sure takes time to strap everything onto my body. I feel strange.

On top of that it seems that the installation has finished? That is really fast, I didn't knew it takes less than an hour. During the online character creator application I thought it would take days or something, but I was pleasantly surprised, though I wouldn’t mind if this “dress up cute” mini-game was the entire thing. Ehehe~ All those clothes are really great! I really mean that. I took me one hour or more to create my character, but I felt like I could spend an entire or so day.

Yes, aside from that, let's focus on logging in again. So it says I should confirm calibration first with the game. Oh okay, many VR programs actually do that, so I'm not surprised. It also says I need to prepare my personal space for play. Right...Those are the basics, can I go to a tutorial or something? Oh, something appeared. It says that you need to learn controls...Whatever, I went through the whole thing fast—the signs that say what you can do in the game and what can happen...okay!

[Safety regulations...I clicked the ok button, but is anything happening yet? I should be teleported to somewhere—I don't even feel my avatar yet. My hands are those blue things that...wait a second, what is this? I'm feeling that I'm flying? There is no ground below...The wind pressure and acceleration is also present. I guess this is a part of this game? Okay I can see the image now. Right, I was on correct, I'm falling down from the sky and this world is huge! Wow, is that a giant city? It must be created by players.]

As I was playing around I found myself already inside this new and amazing experience. I can't fathom what others did feel, but as it hits you the first time, you just lay on the floor, afraid you would trip. Even if you are still in your room, you actually sense less the body you have in the real world, and more the avatar that you control in the game world...

Though if this is what everyone goes through I guess I will manage. Additionally, I'm falling down right now...Is that okay? Is that supposed to happen? Well, I can control my movement and where exactly I want to land, but that's about it. However, just now I noticed that I can't feel my entire body—there are spots like chest and around the crouch that can't be touched. Bugger, they had to make some restrictions, huh? Doesn't matter, this character is totally cute and pure—she wouldn't do that thing.

Yet I started sensing the rest of my tiny self. With my fingertips I learned the texture of my clothes and my skin, with my thighs and feet rubbing against each other I noticed just how little this child was. As I reached my hair, my face and my nose, the image of the puny arms imprinted into my head. They were no longer computer generated, those were my hands. Grasping so, I started regretting making a little girl character, considering that my voice...

[Oh, so that’s the major problem huh? I should have read all the warnings about creating a character you would feel like being. No worries, I will figure something out. Right now I just can't go back and return...well I technically can but she is too cute! I wouldn't throw out a loli this pink and this totally cuters! Now that I think of it...what would be her voice? Very squeaky? Yea probably, she feels like a total airhead, just like me! Oh gushers, you are such a duche onni-chan! Or something like that.]

Of course I can't use my own voice because it doesn't fit, but why I'm really bothering with that now? I need to land first and then I'm going to worry about meeting other players. I decided to play as the archetype called Tank—I usually pick that role in video games. It probably works the same in this game too—I take damage for everyone and block hits. But I heard it’s a little different here? The entire system is not your classical MMO trinity type of thing, like everyone is expected to deal damage, but I will manage somehow I hope. If anything I can change my archetype later...though as a pegasus knight I should only use lances right? 

Nevertheless, I'm ought to pick some forest as my landing zone, because I don't want to start at an open plane. I need to learn the basics, like how to build a hut and how to prepare edible provisions...and eventually how to hunt and make friends with others. Hence, I wonder if I can speed up my fall a bit? I can, I simply need to hold forward. Ee? You don't control this game with your body?

Frankly, I guess I was really confused at first and forgot that I even had something in my hands. Now I know. There are buttons, so this game is not so different from others, at least in terms of...Yea, don't worry! I'm going to figure out things eventually. Maybe I would need to look that up online, but knowing that both of your body and controllers matter changes things, right?

[Okay, I better look this up before I land then. I mean I don't lose anything if I would get ganged right away, I think? Seriously I could have got used to this with the other mode, the Battle Royale one, but it's too late now. I really wanted...for this experience to be as genuine as possible, like where you get inserted into another world, with a different body, you have no idea what is going on and you need to adapt. Even if the news say video games are bad for you, I'm an adult!]

Yes, I can choose what I want to do with my life, and there is no one who can stop me...expect those scary looking trees. I just realised that if I fall on top of them, I'm going to get potentially hurt...wait how do you stop this thing! Ahh...Right, it slows down as you get closer to the ground. Thankfully I can stand now, I think? Wow, I still feel a little...

So the very first time I have made contact with this world, I was still sitting down inside my room. That means that I...landed with my butt on some kind of rocky ground. It didn't sting that much, but I also reacted with jumping in real life. I guess I'm a resident of this world now, despite that rough start. Luckily, the simulation did factor my clothes as well. Since I have something that can be called bottom protector, a soft cushion for the purpose of riding, I didn't take significant damage, or whatever you want to call it.

At least I think, I can't tell without the UI! Anyway, what I should do now? Maybe I should try to find other players? Hey, anyone there? Not from the sights of it. Actually, why would this girl be lost in the forest anyway? How about...Oh yea she is searching for someone. I just need to set up the voice program first...okay finished! Let's try this...

[Hello, can anyone hear me? How about my voice...okay I guess?   
Let's try that more time! Kyaa! I lost my onii-chan and I'm a loli!]

===

[Who goes there? Are you a friendly perhaps? Oh, you look like a new player, just like me. I mean no harm, but if you want to fight I have nothing to lose you know? Though a little girl like you...I would feel bad.]

[No worries, I'm friendly! How could this is totals adobrs little girl even be a killer, other than causing heart attacks? Ishishi~ just kidders, I'm just saying hello, dear unknown person. You look like you could use some help, righto? Then have no fear! This dashing and completely gritty-meaty pegasus knight will shield you from the harms of the wild! Ha, how's that for a...]

[Your voice...it's way off! Can you stop using a voice changer or whatever that thing is? I would prefer you speak normally...]

[Oh what? I have been so keen-mean on this that I can't simply resist squeaking! I'm so in love with this I can't stop! Wowzers, can't you feel the charm that comes from a little girl who has been lost in the forest, trying to find her...big brother and then she flies somewhere on her totals cuters pegasus but then she gets in the fight and I guess the...Hey, I haven't even finished my story! We supposed to be having a normal conversation here, don't feel weird or anything.]

Yet as the pink Tank was trying to get the attention of the other girl, she got entranced into her story so much, she forgot that she was meant to ask her for a party invite. Yes, playing solo might be not the best solution here, anyone could tell. Still, it is possible if one has all the time in the world, or just has the money for high tier items. Nevertheless, for those who have nothing at the start it is difficult to get anywhere, and both of the girls didn't know that yet.

So, on this clean sky day, when the sun shined and the temperature was mild, two new adventures met for the first time. This thick forest, which was their starting point, was not the best possible spot for hunting, but at least it had wood. Basic materials are important to create houses, so there is that...yet knowing that anyone can gang you and kill you, in cold blood and without any consequences, is frightening. That only works of course if you are far away from cities.

But honestly, when you just start the game people are friendly, even too much, just because new players have nothing on them. Knowing so, the two girls who just happen to randomly met in the forest should not fear each other. Still, their problem is that they still lack a direction and wander like if they were actually lost in this uninhabited place, instead of trying to figure out what they should do.

[Okay sure, I might have said some things, but aren't you enjoying how this game works? I mean it's amazing, you almost feel like your consciousness is transported to a different world. I never played anything like that. In spite that in the past all those ridiculous visions of future existed, the current times are not that bad, since to a certain degree you can do stuff in the image of your dreams. That's why this world is amazing, right?]

[Stop following me if you don't want to get hurt! Jeez, what a pain, already I have to deal with annoying players. Hey, do you know how to mute other people? I won't mute you, I promise, just to know for future references, okay?]

[Why would I tell you? You’re obviously lying gurl! Also, I have no idea, how to even fight? Like there is a button...Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to attack you! Oh...nothing happened though. There must be some kind of trick to PKing...]

[Wow, you are not trying to hide your intentions, aren't you? Hey let's go party, and then you would backstab me? It's good that I keep my distance. You're a melee type, so I figured I would play it smart and all. Anyway sorry, I don't even know who you are and why you came here. This area is not really popular you know. Are you...Oh my, you could be pretending that you are a new player and be after me! If you want to fight then I’m going...]

Saying so the dark skinned girl, who played the Mage archetype, was figuring out how she would be able to damage her foe. Of course, as a new player, she was clueless to how would she do that. Nevertheless, without being scary to the other, the small pink wearing girl who followed her around tried at least to apologise with a hand gesture. With meek face, joined hands in the air and kneeling a little, she expressed that she made a mistake, and that she had no ill intention.

The other noticing that, replied with her throwing hand in the air and slowly moving backwards. Unfortunately she hit a tree, and was shocked in an instant, covering her tiny head that got hurt. Well, now that she realised she can't run away, she started thinking...Will I be able to take on that girl if she challenged me in a duel? Oh yea, I don't know how to do that as well. Knowing so, eventually she would calm down and agree that she needs to learn the basics. This encounter was a good opportunity for her.

[Okay whatever, what is your name? I will add you to the friend list and maybe then to the party, since I know how. But besides that don't expect that I'm going to give you hospitality okay? I just need to figure out the controls.]

[Oh yea I need to that too! What nice opportunity we have here, right? I'm GLB, but you need to call me Jielby okay? Like when I made the name I figured it's not really girl-like so I made up a way to pronounce it differently. How ish it? Isn't it subar adorbs? I know right? Like when I say it I get twinky-pinky feeling rushing all over my body and I can't stop it! D'aww!]

[GLB is the name? Okay I added you. My name is Oddia, so don't be surprised if you get...Ah! A notification came? Okay I accepted you now, let me try to form a party...okay that should be the button, you just need to confirm.]

[Righto, but your name is a little...can I call you Oddie? I think that would be totals cuters, you know? Gee, when I squeaky-meaky it out of my little piper. It sounds really good! It's such an amazing feeling, this game!]

The completely entranced little girl was so into her delusions she almost tripped on the branch on the ground, while her hands were embracing her. Yet she didn't stop, she picked it up and...Her intention was to throw it, but as she raised it from the soil, it disappeared. It was how you pick up items, she realised quickly. Thus...

Testing out other stuff, like touching grass, the bark of the trees or even other stuffs, she came to a stop finally. Yes, you can move around with a stick but also with your body to a certain degree. This simple and ingenious system, although very unintuitive, was a hybrid of the VR technology and how video games supposed to work. To explain further...

There are two unrelated hitbox systems, one for your body tracking and one for your character. When you move in your room, you only affect the VR one. When you use the controller you actually change the position of the combat one. During battle, you can only affect enemies with your combat buttons—swinging the sword with your real life hand won’t work. Therefore, because of that, players are always confused at first. They try all those VR things until they realise that button controls are more useful.

[Okay I need to test every button...why even bother, I'm just going to read up online. You can't hit me while in party, right? I mean don't try that even, I was only asking.]

[Oh surey-worry, I am going to try this tree instead hiya! No damage! I guess that's not how wood I chop wood. Gee, I made a funises! Sorries! I just happen to have to awful personality so I make jokes all the time and be like...Wowzers I did that again! Don't worry, it's far from contagious, or bird flu, so you should be all fine and dandy.]

[I'm going to suffer through it if you can't help it. It's like my first time too—I don't want to be mean or something. Maybe like you played more video games than me, but I didn’t...Let's just say things are not always working out for me.]

[Jappers, what development! A sad and deep backstory of a...what is your character even supposed to be? A dark mage, maybe? You like floating above the air, but your clothes are really...where would you even get that? It looks subar coolers! Wowie!]

Looking at the lightly clothed, floating Oddie, the shorter girl was wondering about the origin of her character, but the idea “Can people enjoy this world if they don't disconnect from their lives?” never appeared in her mind. The truth was the Mage never planned to have any narration—she was just her own person, like many other players...

And with a few swings and clicks, both of the girls learned how to do the basic and special attacks. Knowing so, they started looking around for monsters to hunt. Yes, it is a natural thought that if you can smack something, there must be some mobs you can trouble. Nevertheless, they haven't learned yet how to make enemies appear...

It took some time to understand that you first need to find tracks and then interact with them...okay enough of that. In short they did some hunting and got some loot, but the problem was now what they should do next? Get a storage box? Build a house perhaps? All those things started to appear in the mind of two young adventures who just realised that...

[Wow this game is really basic, I didn't know you simply swing at monsters and run away when they want to hit you.]

[It's easy-peasy, isn't it? But let me say, it's a lot like the old games, where you didn't have an objective at all! You had to figure out what you want to do and how...and quite frankly I don't know even what I'm going to do next...Like we should probably find a town to rest at, drink a lot and then party? Yeah! That sounds like a barrel of fun!]

[Jielby, did you perhaps forgot that drinking is forbidden to minors? Also you don't need to use that voice changer. I told you it's fine, it's just a game, I won't judge you if you're a guy. Yet, you are right about this being fun. Never have I imagined that smacking little goblins or whatnot can be this enjoyable when you are actually the one doing it in person! VR is amazing!]

===

The two have found their way to the city called Maremoda. It is located between sea and a giant, steep mountain. It’s filled with pretty-to-eye, marine coloured stacks of little houses. The narrow rocky streets dominate the limited space of this sleepless town. With the only entrance being the beach, it fears not an attack from invaders, as siege machines are not useful here. Therefore, everyone can just enjoy this atmosphere to their leisure, without any worries, without the real world, without knowing anything.

Since the two young adventures wanted to talk more about the game, with someone knowledgeable, they started looking around. Their second objective was to find a bank, where they would stash their materials gathered during the hunt. Oh actually, they still don't know how to upgrade weapons or how to craft new ones, so they would probably want to learn that as well.

Thus climbing the straits, getting looked at by various other players, they wanted to say something to a certain standing person, but little did they know it was not a human, not currently at least. In this game there is a status called AI. Characters offline, of players who did set their bot properly, can perform various acts, like being a short clerk or a guard. They appear alive but in reality...

[Welcome to my shop girls, you must be interested in my stock of basic materials? I have all the kinds and rares too. Please take a look at our inventory, I'm sure that your need is at my shed. By the way check out this pamphlet too!]

[We are not shopping here, I was going to ask you about how do you equip skills? I also need to know how do you...Oh don't look at me as I'm a new player or something! You probably were in the same situation yourself mister. He?]

[Hey heya! Don't tell me that cat stole your tongue mister? That would be terrible for business, ya know? Wowzers, it's like he froze up suddenly. Ishishi~ it seems my adobrs charms are too danger-stranger! Should I tone it down?]

[If you please, could you...Whatever, I guess I can't complain since I'm actually glad for this a bit odd design. If this was like any other game, where you need to talk with NPC in order to get the quest, go places, and return just to say “I dun it”...or if this was like some simulation game, where you are so much limited with only certain terms NPCs will reply to...Now that I think about it I would not have enjoyed that. This game and the challenge it presents me, it’s novel and quite enjoyable, in spite of the inconveniences. Do you also feel like you are actually in another world Jielby?]

Alas, it seems that the little pink one was still interested in getting at least a reaction from the clerk. Unfortunately, his expression was dead—he had his eyes and body frozen in place. Waving both hands hand near his face, pinching his cheeks, even aggressively kicking his small stand, all this did not move forward the conversation. Oh well, that was a good attempt.

[Hello mister! Hello...it's like when you open the refrigerator and wonder if the light is still lit up, or something, but can kinda see it going dark when you almost close the door. Oh my gee, messing with this guy is fun-fun, isn't it? Ishishi~ I should probably stop for today, since people are watching, but do you think if I asked him would he sell...]

[Right! We have all those things for sell! Please look around!]

[Can you sell me your soul? I mean maybe I don't like a cutie-lutie little succubus sister, but I can try for you okay? Ohoho~ look mister, I only want a little of your livey-sniffey energy, pretty please? Then I will give you my L~i~t...Eh, I can't do a good impression of a character like that, I'm just too adobrs to be anyone else but myself. Ishishi~]

[Maybe you should work on yourself a little more, like visit a shrink or so. Split personality disorder is not joke you know? Of course, I'm only half-serious, but I figured out something. I looked online, those things here are AIs, they are not...]

And as Oddie started explain the situation, the cheeks of to the frisk pink knight got a little red, matching her hair and outfit. It seems that in this game, the face you do in real life is read and translated to a suitable emote in the video game. Clueless, she probably was confused about why the other girl on the screen started to smirk. It took her a little to notice the reason, and doing so, she got even pinker on her face, trying to hide it her hands. Eventually it was over and just by chance...

[Hey! Have you heard? There is this amazing idol called Corona doing this concert like right around the corner! You guys want to check it out? She is like this fairy that does a few things, I'm like her biggest fan and...]

[Are you a player or an AI? I need to know first since we just had a bad experience with one...with this guy.]

[Oh no...I'm a player! Yes, I'm absolutely not an AI and I can even do a little dance! See? That's definitely not bot-like. So you two, let's go! We don't have much time until she sets up! I mean I wouldn't want to miss her utterly adorable voice!]

[Wait what kind of idol? What do you mean by performances? You mean like a in the game? How would you even...I'm confused, sorry. I mean we were just trying to ask a few questions about the controls and stuff. Actually, could you be of help? I want to know only a few things, so I won’t take much of your time. Is that okay, miss?]

Absolutely not hitting the mark, with her disinterest about idols, Oddia has caused the other girl to make strange expression. The little fairy, which had frilly clothes, had a face on a brink of crying, but at the same time it did not show dejection. Mixed with joy and misery, she hid briefly to wipe her tear before turning back and returning to normal. Her lively wings, fluttering as if she got excited, was a sign that she was filled with new determination to further her plan into reality.

With both clutched hands in the air and a spark in her eye, she made a cute pose, span around, jumped, and then...a curtain appeared before her. What was happening was quite strange to the other two—they had no idea actually. But when the dressing up process ended, they realised that this was nothing to be worrying about. The changed one, the small fairy who was now wearing her usual idol clothes, was beaming with her four limbs doing a lovely pose.

[Ha, you were surprised all that time, were you not? I'm actually Corona, the very adorable fairy idol herself in the flesh! So girls, you say you want to ask me all the questions about my career right? It's too early for fan questions by oh well. Ask me away! I'm all ears! Um...now that I think about it I should probably write a little biography, FAQ or something...]

[Ahem, right...what a surprise! You look subar cuters Corona! I can tell because I have an eye for this kind of stuff. Tell me, how you do equip skills? We have been trying to figure that out all day and nothing worked so I am confused.]

[Oh I see, you don't equip skills, you are born with them, just like this totally fabulous dancing ability that I got! Wanna see it? I have tons of videos for you to check out! They are under my stage name as well if you are wondering.]

[The skills in the game! She was talking about actual game mechanics here. You are a virtual idol and you can dance and sing—that part we got. Now we need something about the game itself. Like where do you learn them, how do you equip and how do you...]

With the piling up requests from her not so lovely fans, the fairy started to fret a little, with her body curling up slightly, and going backwards. Soon she felt even worse, but for her first real audience, or something like that, she couldn't give up now. Thus she cleaned her throat and did her pose again. That energy she got was enough to say...or so she thought. Again uneasy, she gave up on the act and reverted to her usual self. It was a girl who knows not her value and tends to apologise very often.

[Oh my goodness! I didn't mean to upset my loyal fans! I'm a player of this game too, just not that avid okay? And about...Well you learn skills by using weapons. In time you just get them, there is no visible bar or anything. Brand new characters, they start with zero, but they acquire new abilities really fast. Also, using different weapons give you different skills. So, it's not too late to experiment! You can change frequently, just like I did. Is that explanation fine? Did I help you girls?]

[Yes thanks. Now we don't have to worry about it anymore. We just need to work with we have, for the while. Say Corona, I figured...you must be a new player as well? How about we all team up together and have fun? Wait, first I need to do something about these.]

[You mean materials from monsters? They are used to upgrade your weapons. But don't worry about that, you need to find your style first. I will tell you now. If you smelt them you can’t get them back, so think about it before you end up wasting them on something you won’t even use. Also, to even do that you need to access the crafting menu. You know how to do what right? Let me...]

[Wowzers! Thanks fairy, you are as adorbs as you speak! I'm impressed you learned all this on your own and stuff, and by that I mean the poses you make when you try to explain everything were really helpful! Is that a part of your idol stuff too?]

Showing her enthusiasm, Jielby, who was the liveliest in this garden of flowers, was saying pretty words to the other. Yet the receiver, Corona, who was mostly doing those things unconsciously, got red all over her tiny face uncontrollably. Observing the relation between the two, Oddia, who was silent and standing still somewhere, had no idea what was going on. All those three girls were soon to become comrades in battle and no one knew what they will be doing on their next venture.

Yes, in this game you don't need just to battle, there is a lot of other stuff to do, like performing on the streets. So obviously if you notice someone acting not normal, it's completely understandable in this world. It's really nice.

===

And so, the trio was doing stuff together, which might have included hunting, dancing, performing, crafting and anything else one could imagine doing in this world. Obviously you need to allocate a lot of time for this game to get anywhere, and that means you also need to think very carefully about what is your goal here. Grinding is not the most exiting experiences in video games generally, but to get to the fun part...Yes, that is the problem our three little girls, who met by pure coincidence, were facing lately.

The everyday reality for players, especially newer ones, was the necessity of hunting. That included finding good spots, asking others about rare spawns and travel plans, since you couldn’t simply teleport exactly where you needed to go. Alternatively, one could just decide to venture without direction, with the hope that luck would follow them. But eventually everyone came to realisation, “Everything I do in this game needs to be efficient...”. That alone might drive a person to madness. 

To outweigh that unpleasant feeling, you have friends you can talk to. Not only about game mechanics, can you literally talk about anything you fancy, be it pegasus knight’s dreams or fairy fantasies. Interesting people you meet and relate to along the way makes this social experience far more enjoyable than a simple MMO. It’s because people here are more like their true selves than in the outside world.

[Sho how is everyone? Should we go today where we did last time? Oh wowzers, don't make such a saddie facie Oddie. I'm sure this time there will be less people that do stupid things like leading an event boss towards another. Hey guys, let’s fight boss and the other one at the same time!]

[I'm not mad about that! It's just that you started hitting that thing instead of leaving it alone. That Aggroed it, and then it started to get stupid. I don't know about you two, but I can just teleport away. But besides that, don’t expect me to do anything about of stopping and defeating such a big monster alone! Therefore next time, just don't play the hero, okay?]

[Righto, that was my mistake, upsie! I just wanted to be a good knighty-plighty person and help them a little. I didn't say to follow my attack, did I? Because that my plan all along! If you would have just run away, it...]

[Okay now you blame me for not doing what I'm not supposed to do. Aren't you even afraid of dying and losing your stuff? When you die in this game you have a chance to drop something from your inventory. It's always a very small amount though—you won't be losing a weapon you are using or a very rare item. And to make it clear here, if you get downed it's fine. The problem is when there is another player or a monster that can finish you off. Only then you actually get the penalty.]

And sometimes it is understandable that even simple grinding can go wrong, which alone is not that bad, it’s just makes it more interesting. The things that can go wrong, with the tree pegasus sisters especially, are the spice of the game. Even if no one asked for it, it’s still fine, until someone complains. It seems that because some people were just not that all aware of the goal, Oddia awaked to being a little more serious about playing the game.

[Well girls, something tells me that if want to hunt for stronger monsters, we need more people right? But only if you girls are okay...I mean I had fun but we also need to be aware we are not progressing well at all! Hmm, I don't want to sound soul-crushing here so I'm going say something. We should definitely think about improving our team, first and foremost. I also don't mind searching for new members now, because I don’t think we have anything else to do right now. I'm also kinda bored.]

[Oh yea that reminds me, you guys have not yet heard my amazing performance! I mean, it's not a big deal or anything. Ehehe~ That's why you should! I can do it right now even, if you girls want, though I would need to make sure my room is ready...]

[That’s why I said we should not spend our time idly! Because of those distractions we are unable to focus, be it outside or during combat. I’m not sure if you girls are aware, but there are a lot of combinations we could use, if we only focused on teamwork instead of showing off.]

What Oddia said, about needing more members, eventually made others realise. As a team they lacked a healer. Of course that role is very important for their productivity, since then they will be able defeat even more powerful monsters, which then translates to even more riches! Why would they be this craving for profit, with their saliva almost gushing out of their mouths? Obviously...that was because they stood in front of a meat restaurant which had many exotic dishes on their display.

Even though the poorly dressed Mage was the one to complain about money problems the most, they all agreed that the food in this world cost way too much. To make things more clear, for the three new players it takes about a week of grinding to afford a full course meat. Knowing so, what would be their feelings during the hunt? Every strike with their weapon translated to a bite of that juicy favour only found in this world. If one would think about that dependence, it’s exactly the same as the relation between employment and hunger in real world worked.

[Say Oddie, you have a pretty smart brain there, beneath that floaty-coaty head of yours. I agree we need more girls! But I won't accept anyone that's random, those can just eat dirt. They would never keep up with my amaze-daze speed! But just one more extra should be fine, righto? If we go crazy, the split is going to be much! That's my opinion.]

[If you really think so Jielby, then did you consider that we would get more and higher class materials with more party members? That's how this game works...at least so far. Then it shouldn't be a problem, unless you are just afraid they would trick...]

[No way hosay, I'm not taking risks, and that's because all we need is a good Priest, right? Obviously I ish smarts, we have all the damage already. So, just maybe, I can take one more person, if I like her. But that's about it okay?]

[Are you going to be really that? I guess we can start searching now. Of course we are going to split, right girls? I'm going to go left, you can right, and Oddie will go...where she wants I guess? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't ask you.]

And by splitting themselves somehow evenly, they all started looking around the streets of Maremoda. But eventually, they found that were going in circles, so instead they decided to go as a proper group. Yes...and then they found a church, puzzled to why it was there in the first place. Obviously it wasn’t a real deal, but nevertheless, that didn’t change the fact that it was there. “Perhaps a priest would be inside?” Corona thought while looking at the construction made out of metal, wood and stone.

[This place...this is where you pray, right? I'm a fairy, so technically I shouldn’t enter. They could like sprinkle holy water or burn me right away if I asked them to join parties!]

[Yea, that won't happen. People are nice in towns because they will get smacked by AI guards. No need to worry about your stuff, or your skin. However, if you really want just stay here...]

[Righto, perhaps Corona is afraid that her clothes are not really okay for a church visit, huh? You are always subar cuters! Your power of cute-to-the-boot will shield you from being kicked out!]

[Why thank you Jielby, that was quite sudden of you to notice my shyness lies in the outfit I'm wearing. But no, I just want to state the obvious that the inner gates are locked, as you can see. Come here...]

The green little idol fairy was right—the large wooden door to the church itself was closed and that was a no-entry sign on it. But as for the small metal door to the courtyard... 

[Welcome my children, please do not be afraid to enter the sanctuary of his holiness. At the moment...*Yawn* we are closed to accept visitors, because the renovation is in progress, but do come in if you desire to pray.]

[We would want to plead, rather than pray. Are you working here, miss cleric?]

[My name is Noctia, and yes I'm technically a priest here, in spite being a woman. Furthermore, despite being a lady, people often see me as a child due my little size...but that's not important right now. You came here with an issue? It is said that listening is a virtue, thus allow my ears to hear, and my wisdom to listen to your problem children.]

[Wowzers, you have such a big owly-dowly eyes sister! I mean...is it okay to call you that since technically...Jeepers, this is kinda confusing, let's just go with Noctia, okay? Sho, the girls here and I are subars hunters. We are just lacking a healer for our butts to be safe. You probably play that archetype, I'm not wrong? That's why...]

Nodded with understanding, the little owl-like looking girl started to think a little and then yawned. She looked tired, but conscious to the situation nevertheless. Gesturing others to come inside, the three sistsers, one at the time, passed through the narrow passage opened by Noctia and into the yard of this small chapel. There she would lead them to a small wooden door on the side.

As she opened the screeching door, the interior appeared as a small room, with a tiny table and kitchen. A very homely picture, though only with a single window and a chair. The three adventures entered, looking around curiously inside the small room.

[Forgive me that I am not able to produce more than one sitting place, but so are times of clergy here. We receive small donations so there luxury is not something we can afford. Nevertheless do sit down...On the floor perhaps? I shall prepare cushions right away! Umm...two are enough? Um, I don't need one.]

[Thank you for the hospitality, but we are here just for one thing. Noctia, would you like to go hunting with us? I'm going to introduce us all. I'm Oddia, this is Corona, and right there, doing silly stuff on the table is Jielby. Don't mind her, she is just hyper about everything. That's a good thing right? I mean that shows how good we are...]

[More or less...I understand that you children want to hunt beasts along side of a member of clergy yes? Them sure, I won’t say no, knowing that I need money myself...I mean the church needs money...*Yawn* but not today, I'm afraid. My usual time is very late in the night, so this is very early for me...and a free day nevertheless. Is that fine?]

[Yes of course. I mean as long as we get together, its fine. Also Noctia, if you feeling like sleeping now, go ahead. We will meet you later and try to stay awake. That will be for the best for all us here, right girls?]

That was it for Oddia. Everything fitted perfectly, Noctia was a girl, she played a Priest, and despite her playing time, she was totally okay with everyone, especially Jielby who is currently...What was she doing even? Like trying to climb the table and hang upside-down from it? But in spite that strange first impression, the smiling cleric appeared pleasantly entertained by it. 

[This is sho much fun girls! You should try that too. I feel like a little girlie-squirrelie now *giggle*]

[There there child, Lord doesn't want you hurting your adorable little head. Be a good girl and listen to mother Noctia.]

With a gentle hand and kind touch, the nun raised the hanging in the air head of the childish pink girl, and placed it inside her embrace. Doing so, one that playing around returned to the ground on her own. Afterwards she would somehow find her place on top of Noctia's lap, since she did sit down on the floor.

[Yes my children, you can count on mother Noctia, she will protect you from harm of the vile beast, at least at night. Pff~]

[Oh that supposed to be my job mom! Gee, you are spoiling me...but this is sho funsies!]

[Yes my little child, you don’t need money to have fun. All you need is...well that...]

===

It was night as we set this fire place near the beach. It wasn't my idea but Jielby's, who wanted us to camp the night. A strange thing really but in this game whatever you do, you act like you are actually doing that in real life. Therefore, quite reluctantly, I must also agree that I had the desire to behave normally, instead like you would do in any other game.

So naturally when the night shows up, when the stars appear on the black sky along with the Moon, it is time to go to sleep. That practice is also connected with quitting the game and going to back to the real world, so no wonder that's a thing here. But tonight was a little different. Before saying our good nights, all the four of us gathered in hope that a thing was going to happen.

Knowing the pegasus knight, she was planning something all along, so I could only wonder what would be the big reveal. Thus, me sitting with my legs crossed on the sand, Corona having her lower limbs on the side, Noctia who was resting in seiza, and finally Jielby, who was anything but standing still, we all were resting near the fireplace, waiting for that moment.

[Sho girls, do you know why I did brought you all there huh? It's a very special memorial today, or will be in later days. I was thinking, playing with all of you was really fun, so why not make it an official thing? Wowzers! I love that idea! What I want to say that we should defins make our own girl only guild. Now don't be sandy-mandie here, I know it's sudden! Butters, I already got everything figured out. All you have to do is a little thing so we would remember this day okay?]

[What exactly do you expect from us Jielby? I don't mind creating a guild but don't we have too little members at the moment? The limit should be like ten or so, so we are missing a few here...nevertheless, I find that is a great idea actually. Say, you might be short-sighted sometimes but you do know how to make a smile, and that comes from someone who always complains.]

[Right, you were always going on about this hunt and the other, but you end up just laughing it off. I’m also happy really, you give me the hope that I can become a real idol. For that you can have my support Jielby. But be less clingy, okay?]

[Yes sir of courise-horsie! About that thing, I thought that we should all introduce ourselves before actually doing this. You know, just show yourself, tell something about your looks or so...basic stuff. I could start if you all agree okay? I'm going to do a little stand up and you gotta ask me questions, that's all! How easy-peasy, ain't it? Bam, let's go go!]

Everyone nodded and the little pink knight showed her entirely in a heroic pose. She normally resembles just a girl with a lance, but there are charm points about her. She has big pink eyes, short messy full bangs cerise hair with white ends and two doltish, ahoges shaped like little wings. On her chest she has a light pink tunic that splits into four parts at the length of her hips. Each of them is decorated with feathery trim. She also has a white shirt with puffy sleeves underneath and a leather breastplate.

Covering her belly button are her tight-fitting short leather riding pants, which are rose quartz and have little cushions in the back. Attached to them by silky garter belts on front and back are the white high thighs, which are also reinforced with leather knee pads. Going down she has long and thin pinkish riding boots which have little heels and white lower part. Covering the rest of her hands, originating from under the sleeve of the white shirt, are the upper arm long cream fingerless gloves, and leather wrist protectors.

All this lovely image of a knight using a lance, which compacts when is attached to her back by a strap, is adored by few cute details. She has little wing emblem buttons on her gather belt, short pants and her gloves. There are adorable inscriptions on her short blade that look like a delicate wing of a dove. All the lovely and girly things, red to sandy-like pink and white, that's Jielby for you.

[Okay so, what was the idea being the name Jielby? It sounds like jail bait. Are you suggesting that you are fooling someone here? I mean...Oh my goodness! I didn't want to sound offensive, just the name is kinda weird you know? Please don't take revenge on the poor fairy...]

[Nonsense, we all know you are purers Corona, so saying childish things like that is a-okay. I will answer your question for free! So all you know my name comes from the ancient lineage of pegasus knights that...something-numbting, that’s all I can remember. I got the idea from the word pigeon, but in language different than English. Yet the nickname I use sounds more cuters, doesn’t it?]

[Okay my question then. Please child, have you ever considered taking a part in interpersonal communication sessions? I say so because I worry about your speech. It lacks the dignity of the emblem you carry, thus I wonder if I could help. It is quite a simple thing, since I do read to holy book to the visitors. I wish you come and listen, for you own sake.]

[Okayrino, answerino! I speak like that because I want to, that's all! There is no secret, other that it's absocutely! If you tried yourself you probably would too, because I grew to hate normal speech the second I started throwing upsies. Yet, you might be right, I should totals visit your church and give a reading myself! That would be totals radie-baddie!]

I agree. It would be bad if you did that, but it also seems that there were no other questions for her. Thus next up was the fairy. As expected, her outfit and demeanour is quite natural, using materials like leaves and vines. As for her emerald medium hairstyle, it is fashioned into pigtails with mauve ends, along with butterfly bow clips in the middle. On her head there is a white amaryllis, though it looks more like a crown. On her back she has her famous pixie-like wings that shine with white, purple and green colours.

As for her top, she has a waist length halter-type shirt with three sets of ruffles, finished with chrysanthemum-like soft trimming. Below her visible bellybutton there is a very puffy green wide gathered skirt with at least two sets of lime petticoats underneath it. On the surface of the material there are several prints, like lively garden fruits, adorable fairies, lovely butterflies and glitter. Those also appear on her snow white high thighs. Further she has mauve flat Mary Janes with light green ribbons around her thin ankles.

On her right hand she has a long green glove, which has similar trim to her shirt and on her left she is adored with a white corsage that has a large purple butterfly ribbon on top of it. Speaking about her hands, her weapon is a narcissus-like horn which she blow to release little pink hearts. It supposed to be a crossbow but I guess it works, since her entire image is utterly out of this world.

[Um, Corona, may I ask you something? Your image is something else, it's like a fairy idol, but I find it quite strange. I can understand the shirt and the skirt, even that you show a lot of skin, but isn't it a little airy for your thighs? Don't ask me, I'm not the expert when it comes to fashion, as you can see from my dirty rugs. I wonder though, is that wholly fine?]

[Absolutely! Idols are always required to squeeze their legs so there is no use if you cover everything up. It's like, I don't mind it, but if people find it cute then I might as well do it, you know? When you dance, jump, move your body, it's always important to know what is the next step. Without the feeling of your skin directly rubbing against itself, you would not recall the muscle memory of your performance. That's what I read online at least, so it must be the truth!]

[Listen child, I know you are quite happy during your time at stage, but have you considered your own disposition? I would not want to pry, but it is said that whoever hits you on the cheek, offer him the other also. As for you, you always try to apologize for things you have not done. I want you to know there is no need, we do understand.]

[I'm sorry! I'm always like that because I worry that I have done something wrong! But then I wait a little and...well I come down and know everything is all right. By that I mean, what was the question? Have I considered what...oh okay, I mean I'm always myself, there is no way I'm doing a fake personality, like all those other idols, right girls?]

Something like that, thank you Corona. Next on the spotlight is our cleric, who just woke up and is feeling quite alive. Despite her outfit resembling a typical Priest you would find in video games, there is a bit of twist in her appearance. She has a white nun's coif which covers her hair entirely. Above she has a feathery amber hat with a V-like middle part that reaches as far as her nose. It resembles both an owl's head and eyebrows. Nevertheless, her yellow eyes are peaceful.

As for her outerwear, she has a long fuzzy cape in shape and colour of a small predatory bird, which is her motive. It reaches all the way towards the ground, where she has her angelic white stretch shoes on tiny elegant Cuban heels. Hiding her no so flat belly is the unostentatious tunic and a modest long mermaid dress, both in majestic sandy brown.

You can usually find her gospel, which is her weapon, in her hands that wear white lace gloves with feathery trip. As for her pigmentation, her colours on the cape and hat especially supposed to resemble a northern saw-whet owl.

[I was always wondering Noctia, why the owlie-smiley? You are a creature of the night, I do understand that alone, but gee, when I look at this adobrs little owl I want to *hoot hoot*, or however you say d'aww in bird language!]

[Might you been a little more attentive child, you would probably already have learned the connection. Here is a tip, when I recall my wisdom, what is the first image that appeared in your mind? It is that simple, I have nothing to add.]

[Yea, that was obvious. Say Noctia, you are always playing at night, so you don't have the time to enjoy the sun. Is there perhaps something we could do for you? I mean ask of us anything, and we might be able to convenience you.]

[It matters not if I play at night or day, because I simply must. It would be nice to see the light but frankly, I got used to the moon and stars that much I can't say I'm missing anything. When asking me, quiz yourself as well. Would you be happier doing the night Oddie? I think that depends on how much you would be willing to stay awake.]

That's a good answer, and I think I will try that sometime. Not sleeping however might be dangerous...oh wait a second! It's my turn now. I almost fallen asleep during this silent night, near the gentle campfire, surrounded by my comrades. I should say something about myself and answer their questions right? Okay...yet that wouldn't make for a long speech.

[I'm Oddia, but some of your guys call me Oddie. I'm fine with that. I also wear these rugs, like this shirt. If I didn't find this awesome raven-like coat that I picked up from the ground, I'm serious I didn't buy it, I would probably think of getting normal clothes. But alas, I'm a cheapskate and no way I spending even more. By that I mean I barely was able to afford all those controllers...oh okay, that should be sufficient for now.]

Nevertheless, when I finished my short speech, probably the most boring one too, the girls were giving me some gazes. Was that because they didn't get used to how I looked, or perhaps envied my luck? Oh well, they will get over it eventually.

[Say Oddie, what about your name? I was always interested how did you get that and what it means? Maybe it's like that ballet, with the black swan character. What was her name again...I forgot.]

[Oh so you thinking that I made this character and I just happen to find an item fitting to that image? That should be the other way around, right? So no, I'm not into ballet or into becoming a dancer either. My name is something I figured myself. It's kinda like odd, but with a little push that makes it fresh.]

[Righto, my question! My favourite Oddie would not mind if I asked her something very personal right? Ishishi~ I mean we all girls so there is no problem about that. What interests me dearly-searly is your luck with the boys.]

[I have not the luck, neither I'm interested...next question.]

Okay, I managed to stop the worst and now, with everyone staying silent, it was the time for the organizer to speak. What important words was she to tell us, I was wondering, while the remaining three of us gathered near the middle. We were almost sitting on top of each other, but it wasn't unpleasant at all. The opposite of that, it was snugly.

Last time I could have feel that was when I was a little scout girl, together with my classmates under the same tent. We made a vow that we will never ask out boys until they said sorry first, but that was just a little girlish promise. It matters not now, we probably all broke those words at some point. Yet, this is the first time in my life that I feel...

It's strange to describe this nostalgic feeling, that befallen not only me, but upon all the four of us. With the moon over us and the flame quietly sizzling, this cosy moment was the reason for me to play.


	8. Chapter 8

=== Chapter 2 [Alone]

The Update of the Stars, or otherwise called The Cosmos update, is the great expansion that was planned for a long time. What did it include was the possibility to go into space full of shining lights, by riding there on a new type of mounts, flying ones. When it was revealed first it gave everyone hope that they would be able to fly beyond their wildest dreams.

[We are gonna go this flying thingie! Like as you girls know there is this new update that will bring actual pegasi into here! Wowzers, it might be something too much for little grass hoppers like us, but if we put our endeavour-ever into this one thing, we can surely reach even the stars themselves! All we need is to believe that eventually dreams will come true! Easy-peasy!]

On top of the ability to travel to different servers, or to micro world dungeons with huge bosses, and probably some kind of secret test servers, there were updates to housing and AI management, but those are just minor features. However, people complained about one thing the fabled flying mounts that were too expensive for normal people. But did that stop them from trying? Probably not, right?

When you think about dreams you can consider them as something that gives meaning to why you are doing certain mundane tasks, like work or grinding. However, there are many reasons why one would chance after a goal, but not exactly reach it in the end. It's a long journey, of discovering your true desire, what you want from playing a game in the end, for example. That how it supposed to be, but the reality is quite...

When new players that start the game, they search likeminded others, trying to escape from the repetitive reality they experience outside of the virtual world. Searching not a way to fix their deeply rooted insecurities, they come to this domain which accepts all sans prejudice, seeking acceptance. Further, even if their life in the world of origin is not as pleasing, there is still chance to succeed inside this universe. Knowing not that their inability to progress comes from their faults, they repeat the same mistakes over again. Why it is so?

[Yea I'm really excited about that too, especially about the housing update. You know, I'm not a person that is social, I rather live alone somewhere where I don't get many visitors...but then there is the problem that I might get robbed. I'm happy that won't be a problem now. As for the flying mounts, we will get there eventually right? I sure hope so.]

[Right! It's just like being an idol and waiting for your internet boom! I wish it would come sooner, but this update is great! They are like adding stuff for clothing and performances, so you can actually transform during the act! Such an amazing feature! I need to work now on my super fairy outfit, with all the lights of the rainbow and extra adorable glitter. It's going to be fun!]

[I am also quite excited how this is all going to work out, but children, you mustn't look just at the short perceptive. Say that we, by a miracle, achieve our goals, what will happen then? I presume that we fly into the cosmos and then...Does even God reside there, my wisdom wonders? Alas, I will follow you since my will lies with his divine intentions, leading the sheep away from the darkness and into the light. Thus you will have my support, for now and for the future.]

[Yappie! That's the spirit girls! I knew I could count on you all, because you are my adorbs little party members, right? But tonight that changes, and by that I mean we are going to get an upgrade. How does “sisters” sound for you? Totals rad! I'm going to name the guild, albeit it would be an unofficial thing, Wing Sisters! After all we are cuters birdies, right?]

Additionally to the game update there was also a certain thing that was missed by a lot of people, the ability to grow small. Previously the limit was about one hundred and forty centimetres, but now it's ninety. How that does work during the combat? Enemy players you will still see you having the old size limit, but outside of it, you can be as short as a child. It's a very uncommon system, but it works for the purpose of role playing. Who would not want to return to the time where everything was amazing and fun?

Yet knowing so there is one problem, which is usual when you chase after dreams. Since they originate from hidden desires, ones that were not lost during the young days, it becomes an extension for the never-ending pursuit after something impossible. Can one be ever satisfied by a peculiarity that’s fleeting like a brief image on the eye-confusing and mind-twisting screen?

It should be known that when humans chase after their dreams, they are disconnected from the world, from the earthly troubles. But not knowing that fact, not realising that they are trapped within their own bubble, they want to make wishes last forever. In spite that it’s impossible, as the very nature of fantasy is fleeting and shallow, they would still be willing to dive in. Why it is so?

[Remember when we did the establish our little guild thing, where we all sat down near the fire place and said stupid things, did a little embarrassing pose and revealed our wishes? I would rather forget about that, but it doesn't matter any longer. You know that very well don't you? I was also convinced that we were able to do that, not thinking how long it would take. Now I'm slightly thinking more realistically, knowing that you can only get tier five materials from end game dungeons. Dammit!]

[But Oddie! We can defins get there if we try! We don't need to give up now, because we already made this much progress! You are too smartie-fartie to be sure about that! With our combined power, the amaze-daze Wing Sisters can’t be stopped! It's like, think about how somehow we manage to land on our butts, but we end up successful! Think about the skies too, because it's important to see the dream to believe! Like this totals adorbs pegasus knight, she is full of inspirations!]

[You created that rodeo thing, saying it would be a good idea to make money, instead of grinding. Here, your diary. I'm giving you that back because I no longer need it. After the Mermaid City trip I also realised, it's no longer fun. When you smile and make a silly face, it's the same thing as yesterday, over and over. I don't want to sit here idly. We will never get anything done, so there is no point in playing within this farce. You also understand that very well, right?]

“The Loli Agreement”, the one thing that everyone vowed upon during the assembly meeting, when we unofficially created the guild. Jielby was the one who proposed it. What it included was that all the Wing Sisters must have small avatars, along with cute voices to fit them. Making it so, the pink knight and others upgraded their voice devices and improved their vocals—they started to sound like actual girls.

But that was not all of what was the requirement to join the guild. You also were not to talk specifically about the real world. Doing so would break the immersion, and the leader's plan was all about the impression that here is a distinct plane of existence. Forgetting about who you where there, and embracing the fact who you became...that all is just too fitting for the image of a dream. Yes, even if you tell yourself that you are too old to be playing video games, even if you have better things to do, it's fun....It supposed to be fun.

Hence the disability to grow up from this state, or rather returning to it, is something quite fitting for those little birds. They are like the ones that hatched, got nourished and now are facing the reality that they need to jump outside of their nests. Yet, in spite if they eventually jump or not, they will gladly still gladly return to the egg state, if opportunity arises, knowing it is the only warm place. Why is it so?

[My children, I was afraid that this will happen. Alas, if I could blame myself, if that would help even a little, I would. But as the Lord gives us our individual problems to solve, I fear too that I'm not able to deal with mine. Knowing so fills me with doubt—only his holiness in heavens knows the purpose of it all. I can say it was fun, but I don't find the reason why we could continue. It is only a path filled with thorns, leading into the emptiness.]

[I have to agree Noctia. As much I can have fun with playing, I still find my idol work much more important. It's hard for me to concentrate on a single thing, and when simple hunting becomes a problem, I need to stop. That's the only reasonable thing to do right? We are no longer the same team we were, so it's time to say goodbye.]

[Wait girls! I know, maybe we should...wait a second, I'm going to figure something out! Give me an uno momento!]

[It's over Jielby, not thanks to you however. I'm sure you understand that we lack the dream now. Pegasus mounts? Forget about them. Mermaid City? It was fun but it’s memories now. The second time, it won't be the same, right?]

Whatever happens will say here, in this world, okay? That's what Jielby said during her big speech. But now it's different, we met on top of a mountain, during the early morning, with the sun just heading up to the skies. The wind was quite chilly, my hair fluttered and I had hard time standing. Once there was a single dream that united us all, but now that is the past.

“Who lives a real life when you can have a VR wife?” “Who needs dreams when you have memes?” “The path of loli is the soil!” The bubble got burst because no one realistically believed it from the beginning. They wanted something else, all of them. “Wing Sisters”, a very fitting name, it was a shelter for those little individual dreams, which would eventually surface. Now it was the time, revealed by the light of truth. It might be right to say this was fate from the start. Why is it so?

[No hard feeling, but good luck Jielby. We can probably still play, just that it might take a long time for me...Actually no, forget about it. Just try to find others and see if you can have fun with them, because I'm not sure.]

[What are you even saying Oddie? Like this amazing cuters knight become lonely? Nonsense! I'm just picky-sticky that's all! I need quality partners in crime that can do stuff...well whatevers! You are just a big meanie, that's who you are! Booie!]

[Okay sure, did you expect me to be nice after all those times I said you were the problem? You haven't changed at all, you never listened! Now you are giving me this treatment as if you didn't even notice that I was serious all that time. Dammit Jielby, I thought you might have a complex of being not too okay with strangers, but you don't even know yourself. It's a good thing, being alone sometimes, so I hope you will learn from now on. Afterwards, who knows? I'm not going back.]

And so, in mostly similar fashion to their beginning, the Wing Sisters were no more. Each one of them went on their own way, leaving the crying leader to herself, on top of a giant mountain where she could see the sky clearly. Due the cosmic update, stars would appear during the night. But now, are they still there? Maybe they can be distinguished from the bright light of the sun? It's always darkest directly under the lamp, since if you look straight upwards, you can only see the glow and nothing more.

===

I don't need to worry about a thing, I'm just going to create a wing myself! I mean I could ask Albert, but nah...he only plays this game for PvP, he never does hunting. Anyway, I can always go solo if nothing else, righto? Yea sure,I got the skill to pay the bill and my butt is ready for some monsters...jeez this is kinda hard doing alone though.

As I decided to do just in the old times, I went towards a hunting ground, not far from here, and started looking. Fresh tracks that I found were not quite the monsters I would have expected. That group almost killed me right away! I barely escaped alive, thanks to my smarts, but then I tried again and...oh well, next day is going to be better.

Therefore, with new spirits, I tried tomorrow...and the next day after that. I think I was missing something important, because no way I was this weak alone! I mean I have all the skills learned and Tanks supposed to have the most hit points, but the damage is lacking? It's unlike the early days, for sure, so maybe I do need some help after all. Oh well, bugger!

[Hey guys, I'm like be very-merry about joining your party and whatnots! Before you there is totals cuters pegasus knight, it is me, the one and only Jielby! I'm like in a pinch now, and would be happy-puppy if you guys would team up with me!]

[Who are you again? Your name is Jielby, and you are obviously a Tank. But why lance? That's the worst weapon you know? I do feel sorry for you, but we are in no need for more damage dealers. Go bother someone else, will you miss tiny pink?]

[Oh but I do Tank a lot! I'm like the best shield muscle there is. Can you believe? There was this one time I dungeon, we were split and I almost soloed a boss! Well, not just almost, but they basically stole the last hit from me, auchie! Sho, do I need to say more? I'm totals about blocking hits and saving the team, so there is no problem, is there right?]

[You are quite lively, for a little girl but with such a big mouth, so I assume you know how it is. We are kinda fine on our own—we don't need another person we will have to share loot with. Sorry, no hard feelings, and good luck miss.]

And that is how usually it ends up. I tried to talk with many different random people, but I get similar responses. Wowzers! They even turn my own words against me! I am so maddie-baddie about that, but is there anything I can do really? Try again!

[You are a little too annoying in your speech. If you were a mute I would add you, since we do need a Tank, but oh well. I don't think you can form a party with a person who is blocked. Good luck though. Maybe you can find someone who's deaf.]

I'm just going pretend I didn't hear that! What about my super adobrs squeaky voice? Like how is that a problemo? Jeepers, I thought that cuteness is the new crypto currency, but some people are just too old fashioned. Onto the next party then.

[Hey, you look cute little girl, how about we offer you something special. There is this one place that is quite...wait your name is GLB right? Then sorry, it says on this screen that we already hired you one time and the results...I again apologize, but we don't see a way for us to work together. If that is all you wanted to ask, then excuse me.]

Oh yea, sorry for not giving you another chance, sorry your butters is not sexy, sorry you’re just too little, sorry-worry...Frikens, how I would even start to explain my charm to them? I don't think in a hundred years they will understand. Gotta still try!

[So you are saying you have created this device and you want to find a way to sell the patent to others? Sorry, I can't help you. It's just that because I don't find this profitable. It lacks any outside touch. By no means I’m trying to say that it is tasteless or anything, we just don't know of any facility that would be interested in something as...stunning as your agricultural rodeo. In any case, please do give us our email and we will contact in the possible future. As for now, I can only offer you this brochure about...]

But I don't need that "How to Get Rich Online, With Me, The Virtual Success" thingie! I can do that on my own, just you watch! Even if it takes months in the mud, I am not going to let go of my stick until I dig up a treasure! Someday, I'm gonna be rich!

[A lonely pink girl, with her tools of trade, with the desire to get rich, among other things. She is the one to dig,  
to get stuck in the mundane and harsh dirt that binds the human within Earth. Knowing not of the day of deserved rest,  
betrayed by the weather that drenches her with heavy mud, chained by the inability to escape this pit of self-denying,  
she lives in a world that might be perceived differently by others, yet she will call it her own sky. This is her story.]

It was fun playing with others, yet why I can't find another group so easily? It's because we were all new players...Like children we would grow up and learn how to play together. Now, I can't even go back to being normal. Dammie-mummy! This avatar really, she is too cuters to leave behind, as well as starting again from the beginning would be a big no-no. But I still miss them a lottie. Even though I could send her a message, I feel that...It’s because I still did not say sorry to them.

This dream, this desire to spread wings...you need a degree of freedom to actually fly. It's unlike any simulation—you just go where you want, or where the wind takes you. That's what I wanted to create a wonderful dream for me. I guess I failed that, and now I'm like a bird without wings. Actually, I was like that ever since I fell into this world.

It's because I didn't want to give up on my dream, rather I wanted to achieve it by relying on the help of others. I'm hopeless, just like Albert said. He uses harsh words, but he is not afraid to say the truth. The reason I would ask my Wing Sisters for help was that I afraid that I wouldn't be able to succeed on my own...or that I would cause trouble for others with my clumsiness.

[Is that one really starting to rethink actions? Interesting, although we can only watch. There is reason to this,  
but it should be clear soon. I can only seek out those who dream, to ease their pain. This one I'm not sure about.]

Yet as soon we got to anywhere it was as others would have said, “Mermaid knight or pegasus knight, is there even a difference? As long its fun, noting else matters.” Jeepers, I'm like thinking about one thing and then the other, just to make others react to what I say. Strangely, they did follow to a certain degree, but as soon as the fun was over, as soon as it got serious, I no longer mattered.

Oddie said very mean things about me, but she was right in the end. This greedy-sweaty work was totally meaningless. You can't just simply dig up the dirt one day, then the other have some fun, and repeat that constantly. It's like...if you were trapped inside of a mermaid's bubble, deep underwater, and waiting for someone outside to burst it open.

I got my punishment there, realising the reality of how I wanted everyone to keep fake smiles on their faces. The truth however, she said that I never change, but isn't that the same for all of us? That should be right. Wing Sisters were having fun down there, despite being birds not fishes. But knowing so, why do we sink alone?

[A strange and frightful thing, the human sea of souls. Those that sink into there, they find no escape within waters.  
Trust they must, the hand that helps from the surface. Yet only if they reach out for it, they shall return to reality.  
Truth is such—a mysterious and scary realisation. Thus for those who wonder in darkness, do they await the light?  
Swim not against your own current, but become the whirlpool, that’s the answer. This one is yet to test the waters.]

I'm afraid of living...in the state that my dreams that will consume my life and change who I am. But in spite that I still came here, even though I knew it was wrong from the start. I do this in order to survive—to be able to do something I have the drive for. I can't do a lot of things on my own in real life. That's why it's better for me to change completely, and become that character who is just badly written and subar annoying. With that, at least I get attention I would never get elsewhere. Being a fool myself, since my life is a joke, how fitting.

Every time I get a chance from life, I need to proof myself that I can do it. It's not easy just to survive each day. If I don't do it, I will be left alone, like now. That's why I tried so hard to make it work, to make Wing Sisters fun for all. But then again, wasn't I the only one that was enjoying it? I guess, since I never got them to grasp that, when you have nothing, there are no...

It's too late now, all I can do it to strike this stick against the dirt, during the night, alone in a forest. Does this even have meaning for me? I'm weak...falling on the ground, covered in mire, sinking in, bit by bit. Only in this weather I can feel alive...though it's not only the raindrops that drench this moist ground.

[Even if they jump, they will gladly return back to their childhood. That was her story, and how will it end I wonder?  
It is obvious, without destination one can't fly. But to spot the sky you must see it not within the darkness, but light.  
Only with reflectors, perspectives that come from looking not from above, not from below, but rather outside of the mind,  
one can realise the true desire of heart. This one, stuck in the barren mud, lacked the carrot to walk the visible track]

===

Going as far as getting a pegasus was not my objective from the start. I wished for a different ending, yet...I guess it can't be helped that we broke up eventually. At least I tried to show them the way, as much as I could, but I'm just a humble servant of the Lord that is unable to cause miracles to happen. I'm a human, like others.

Yet I feel like I have made a terrible mistake somewhere, since a sensation of regret from not taking action is present. After we returned from the trip to Mermaid City I was surprised to learn how strange our behaviour changed. Scared, I decided not to say a thing, not to intervene. Maybe because I'm a coward or that I lack something? I do wonder, pray to God every day, what if I was to save Wing Sisters from the disaster? Would we still be hunting together?

That matters not now, since I have a life beyond that. It is the night in Maremoda, and my day just has started. I seek souls that are lost, and return them on the path of light. That is my calling as the after-hours priest, evangelising others. It is what Lord tells me to do. I can't fight against his will, even through this cold...

[Welcome dear children, I see that you are shivering from cold. I wish you to know that we have shelter in our church, with warm provisions. Thus be not afraid, for I shall show you the way lost lambs. It is not far from there, thus let's!]

[I don't know what are you talking about little girl. I'm just out of blankets that all...okay I'm fine now. What was that, about the church and everything? Ah I know you! You are that one sister who talks everyone into visiting her place, right? Nice, can I take a photo together? I want to show my friend this rare find after all! Tehehe~ Okay, just smile...okay it's fine, thank you~]

[I was serious when I invited you to my sanctuary. I wish nothing but for your cold to be eased, that much I can provide. Thus, think not of the current shock, it will be over soon. If you wish I can give you my coat during the way, is that fine?]

[Nope, I don't think these clothes would look good with something like that, but thanks for the care really! Fashion and stuff, it's hard I know. I too pray to Lord for that sake sometimes, Tehehe~ You are quite funny, mind that I throw you into friends?]

What is she even saying, this young lady who is clearly out of her mind? I don't understand, why she must be so absent-minded? It would be a sin not to help those in need, but I'm clueless to how I would make her understand my desire. If there is way, his wisdom shall know the answer. Therefore, I know my solution. In prayer I shall continue my strive, under this night sky.

[Say child, why are you alone? Is it not better to be with others in this cold and dark night? I fear for your state, thus I offer my kindness. I have a place nearby where you can warm up.]

[Who are you and why are you bothering me? Can't you see I'm working here?]

[On that tablet? Would it be better for your work if the distractions of this world were absent? I'm afraid that is the usual case, so I understand. But I insist, please do consider your health...]

[If you are not going to leave me alone, I'm blocking you! Be it God or a priest, your hooting is bothersome.]

Right, this young man clearly knows better than to multitask in this cold space. Yet, I can't force his ways, it is his will. Strange are the ways of Lord, and if he says to me that I'm not to help this soul, then there is no need for my intervention.

It might be a test, but it might be something I fear the most...The streets that I patrolled went from full to empty quick. Even if I wanted to visit the usual club, they said they had no need for my help. Some days are like that, thus I return home. I should be wary that sometimes, when I'm outside, there might be someone at the church’s door who is not met with my presence. I'm patient...

[It is the middle of the night. Under the Moon that shines with dubious gleam, lies a church created by human desires.  
Within the wood and stone, behind the steel garden-like door, lies a soul that searched for the light and its warmth.  
We can see her as she sits in the small room she calls home. Only one chair, but a cosy addition nevertheless. Cold,  
she prepares a tea for herself and others, in case they come, despite it being this dark already. This is her story.]

Night is the only time I can really play this game to the fullest. I have a job schedule that forces me to do so. It's not very complicated, but I don't talk about that to others. What shepherd I would be if I worried my sheep? Even if my children come and ask me to change my ways, even if my life changed, allowing for a more lenient schedule, even if by some heavenly miracle I was allowed to choose between night and day, there are reasons to why I stay nocturnal.

I find those who don't sleep normally relatable, because they have the same problem as me. Perhaps I believe that we can help one another in some way, that we can connect on a different level. Listening to their troubles, spreading the wisdom of the Lord, figuring the solutions to the problems together, that is how I envisioned my work here. But that was a fallacy of mine.

In reality, it is not them who need help, it is me. Strangely, I feel distanced by the words they grant me. "You don't know me", "A problem child like me is not someone who can be saved", "I'm far beyond help" those kind of voices reach me too often lately. I don't know if this is my fault or due to their view being so outlandish that they prefer to be alone. I can only pray for them...

[But a miracle you must not expect. Empty are the words of someone knowing little, and futile are the efforts in the darkness.  
Steel you be must in order to take down the walls, since salvation is not granted from one's will. If the mind is like water,  
it absorbs knowledge and wisdom from all sources. Only then you may grant the light to yourself and others, if you so desire.]

I really figured it all out from the beginning. Expecting little from the game, I decided to make this small church my home. Knowing that others might help me in the plight, mostly at nights I searched for suitable deacons that would join my ranks. Even if I found three willing little girls, I knew that asking them to stay with me would have been...difficult to perform.

It's because of my situation in real life. I don't often talk with my own family—we speak different languages for one. We also don't see each other very often, with my working hours filling most of my day. And so, it all falls into my belief of piety. I don't want much from life, just a warm stove and someone I can share it with. But knowing so myself I wish not to sin. To force my weakness onto others would be something detestable, thus I do not invite the sisters to live together with me.

It's something I have been praying to God about. If I was that one lost sheep he seeks, then he knows where to find me. Casting not my sickness onto others, even if I sinned a bit, I wait. Only one blessing can cure my leprosy, his holiness.

[Strange are the ways of this one, don't you think? I see she is struggling with the idea of self-improving greatly.  
There is however an internal conflict, one between her and the Lord. I wouldn't be surprised to see her soul change,  
if she was to leave her conviction behind and believe in the detachment from this thorn in her heart. Is that right?]

[You may speak some words of wisdom, but her object of obsession is not what brings her down. There are more anchors,  
hidden in the sea of self-consciousness. You shall see soon, as she explains her full account to us. Any minute...]

They were really adorable, Corona with that angel outfit, and Oddia who slept on my bed in my night clothes. Pff~ That is the sign of my weakness, the inability to create a family here, in this world. Should the reason be obvious, there might more to it than its visible. Not only can I see them as potential members, but also people who I want to help. Saying so, I know what happened at Mermaid City, and I slowly learned the reason, my true burden that weights me down.

It is that I lack the empathy to understand emotions. I can only see others through God, and know very little otherwise. That wisdom I call mine, if I were to leave if behind and see with my heart...but that one is filled black sharp thorns. Alas, I'm not able to remove them, due the fear that I will get rejected if I use my own judgment for assessing others.

This silent night at Maremoda, I wonder what others are doing, looking through the window in a lonely and cold room. I shiver down my spine, covering myself with my coat as it was a blanket. Heated by a tea I prepared myself, I yawn. Too tired to even think, I fall asleep on the table...and wake to the same morning, with my eyes dry from tearing.

[Silent are the days of those who not wish to speak. Maybe it is for the best, as she said, to stay alone for a while?  
Only then you may hear the true voice of your desire. Without it, you will have not the strength to stand up straight,  
to unlock the door and leave to the outside. Even if there are happy times, due a singular warmth brought by others,  
it is what you give away that matters. This one, despite comity, failed to open the door for the one who brings light.]

===

Well it's not the end of the world. I just have to start again from the scratch. Actually, I do that all the time, I'm a fairy so I can get reborn with each new season. No matter the cold or rain, there is always a new summer! That's more or less how I kept talking to myself, despite that our idol team, the Wing Sisters, disbanded recently. I can call them that since we did perform once, and by that I mean we did use an emote as backstage mermaid dancers.

It's not exactly the highest point in my career, but that's at least something right? I'm going to use that as a stepping stone and rise to the top! Despite that no one actually knew I was there...yea, don't worry about that now. I have a lot of free time, therefore I can totally try out new ideas for shows and costumes. What's popular lately? Oh my goodness, it's really hard to tell.

Doesn't matter, I can always go back and see on my older videos...by now someone would have noticed yes? Even that Jielby, I bet she didn't even watch. My only fan to be so cruel...yet she did get what she deserved in the end. Really, that girl, she had it coming because she couldn't keep up with the same act all this time. Right, what she does now matters not for me.

[Hey how are you, long time no see. You look fabulous today, care for a drink at the beach or something?]

The reflection in the mirror answered...

[Yea sure, you are like this fairy that can't even sign and dance properly. Are you trolling people on purpose, huh? You know, those old people making videos and trying to rap or something. You are kinda like them, now that I...]

[Oh gee you prankster! You are really funny you know? I mean an artist is someone who performs something, like me. It matters not if you think it’s trash, because it might be a treasure for another. That's why I don't mind at all!]

[You don't mind the reality that no one is giving you tips because they don't want to be rude? Oh sorry, I'm helping here, this is constructive criticism. Yup, you suck and you have to live with it. Quit being an idol and save yourself some shame. You are never going to be on people's mind so you might as well forget that and do something productive, like get a job!]

Or something like that. That's how I imagine the conversation would go if she would have visited me. Yet, was she serious? I dunno, I would probably need to see for myself, if she would really...but that's kinda impossible in all honestly. Huh, she is like that on the inside at least right? She disbanded the team and made everyone angry, that's who she really is.

As for me, I got more time for myself instead. Gee, I really need to work on a new video because it was quite long since...Wait a second, this can't be right? Did someone liked my video just now? Since when? Umm, can I even check who was that...nope, it says nothing. I can't even say thank you! Goodness this is annoying. What if this was Jeilby's way of trolling me?

[Hey I liked your video, are you happy now? Are you pals again, you little cute fairy I can't take my eyes off?]

[Oh you so flatter me I'm turning red like a rose! Ehehe~ But seriously are you stupid? I don't need numbers, they matter not. All I want is my fans to give me insightful comments about my art so I can improve! Now go back and do your work proper girl!]

[Wow you are so noisy! But I can simply resist your charming dominance. It's like a flower garden and I'm trapped inside! Help me, this little cute girl is taking me hostage! I'm melting from adorableness overload! This is too much shiny stuff!]

[Oh you silly, you just need to say I love your work! That's all I need okay? I mean that's not asking much right? Just the words from your heart, without lies and stuff. If you do that...I might give you a special performance!]

Yea as if I would. Jielby, you are just too silly sometimes, but you never actually do what you say. What a bother, I get all fired up because of her words, but her actions are soo...anyway I think my old works are super bad huh? Looking through them I realised that, maybe people just go there and close the window before it gets to the middle part? Okay, no worry, I'm going to delete them.

[Hey, don't do that! I'm sure that someone is going to like your older works, because it shows the progress you did!]

[My progress you say? I did change a lot of stuff let's see...this looks kinda the same though? Maybe if I try this one...Why? It doesn't seem that I did improve at all! But why? I got new inspiration and tried a lot of stuff? Yeah that's right! My number one video would be...the best right? It's actually the worst, now that I look at it again. What can I say really, everyone has their own taste. I shouldn't delete it just because I don't like it. Honestly, what do even people enjoy nowadays?]

[That's a good question Corona. Could you answer me please, what is your number one reason for doing your idol work? Is it because you like dancing, is it because you like singing, or is it the passion you have for your numerous fans?]

[Eh? Who knows, I can change my reason each day, can I? Ehehe~ It's hard to tell because there are so many different motives. Like when there is a person who tells me “You really should keep doing what you like” it feels so damn fantastic for me!]

Yet I know personally that I have no idea why I did start my self-idol career. Just to be a little silly little fairy? Nothing wrong if that was a joke at some point, but now I feel this didn't even get a bit more serious. Oh my goodness! I am so fed up with this I really just want to quit...but I guess the next day I'm going to be doing the same thing...

Oh well, at least this bed is comfy. I mean, it's a place where I feel comfortable thinking about stuff for a while. This tablet though, it should go away until get my mind clear. Now that Wing Sisters are no more, maybe I should...Honestly, would Pearl and Tear even remember me? It's like, I can help them with mermaid stuff on the side, if they...

I was lying in a silent small room, on by small bed, as I usually do when I get tired. Today I was thinking about my idol stuff again, and didn’t come up with anything. Maybe tomorrow I will turn a new leaf? A tiny fairy, alone in her garden of dreams, she stares at a blank tablet before throwing it away, and closes eyes...in blind hope.

[And so on, the fairy was talking herself to sleep on her cosy bed. What great inspiration is her ability to constantly change,  
but also her worst curse. She is trapped within her own world, unable to break out from the cocoon. Her every day is similar,  
she is born with the sun rising into the sky, and dies before flowering. Only her frisk nature allows her to forget of past,  
and be constantly reborn. What existence is that, in bliss of a hidden garden? A plant earning for water. This is her story.]

Ever since I started playing this game I realised that a lot of people just don't hunt and spend their days on stupid stuff. They all have fun, within clubs, arcade game centres, theme parks or even during virtual idol concerts. That's right my alley! I didn't know that so many actually simply log in, with like very basic avatars, buy tickets and just spend their money here. Knowing so, I really wanted to be that person—the one that gives joy to others, the one that invokes smiles on the streets.

But when I created this character, which is a fairy...though I don't know now why I decided on that image in the end, I noticed that people began to ignore me even more. "Who is this child and why is she dressed like that"? "Oh my...this is some kind of freak show or what?", "Gee, she so cute, but I'm too shy to say that out loud in public" and so on. That's more or less what I thought was on their minds. I can only ponder, since no one will actually give me a good...

Yea, because of that I can never improve. I always change, try something different, then forget where I started again...This process repeats again and again for all eternity. Just like fairies, nature always gets reborn. Just like pixies, it is a force that is unnoticed. Is there anything that I do wrong? If I knew...but I don't want to go down the dark path.

[Listen to the wind and you shall hear the call of the wild. With water the life cycle starts, but never does it end.  
Withered are the plants that lack attention, but who is to blame? Is it the sudden rain that doesn't fall from the sky,  
is it the sun that blames those in the shadows, or is it the gardener that never waters them? Eerie must be solution,   
for it lies not with the growth, but the reason for it. This one has plenty of weed in her soil, still sucking the dew.]

I probably tried everything on my mind, that's worth giving a go at least. I don't want a stupid gimmick or anything... and I would definitely not profit from changing my image entirely as well. I just want somehow for people to like me, okay? There is nothing bad with what I do, though I might be not the best. If I were to improve I need time, is that right? So no worries, I'm going to do that anyway, just like my teacher said. I might lack the passion but I make up with...

Let's be honest, if my voice was super good someone would have already realised that right? It's not the best, but still...I don't want to be that girl who complains that she didn't at least try, right? Truthfully, if I don't do it fair and square, I'm not going to be happy with the result. Like I won't ask Jielby to literally give me an opinion. Why would she even...

[Is it perhaps that she fears she would say bad things about her singing? That one is poor, yet I won't pity her.  
Her path lies with the realisation of her faults first, not within giving into her dreams. Isn't that idea right?]

[Yes, I do agree with the notion. She is simply too proud to change her ways, and that is her downfall. Nevertheless,  
if she desire so, then I have no objections, since she has no intent to affect others and make them follow her lies.]

[The dark path I presume? Frankly, not knowing the light and darkness, one doesn't grasp if they shine.  
Thus even in taking the wrong step, there is some recollection that can be learned. Do remember that.]

I'm sorry, I don't think there is a different solution for me if I want to get some results. I gotta delete them! Umm...saying so I have my finger on the button...yet I knew, I can't do that! It's like a part of me, my stem! How else would I gather water without it? In the end I can only apologize to others, that I'm just a lowly idol.

I want to grow to the top! And then...what I wonder? There got to be something there, like those mermaid sisters, or that exotic teacher guy, they too strive for the top, right? But I guess I might be wrong about that as well...

Now I understand a little more. When I started the game I was alone and wanted people to notice me...even before that! In real life I get hardly attention, as people just pass me. I'm afraid to speak up, to act on instinct, to be a clown. That's not who I want them to remember me as! I'm totally a cool fairy with lot of interests, you just need to give...well, I already had lot of chances to prove that, yet I failed every single one of them. Oh my goodness! I'm a failure!

[“There is no reason to be so critical about yourself.” is what I wanted to say, but we can only watch our subject. I understand,  
the problem is that she can't change to do her inability to digest the dew. Everything is a risk, they say in business,  
and so she is afraid that it would hurt her more than help. However, it is not all true, as every rose has its thorns.  
In order not to repeat her mistake for eternity, she must decide. For this showy wallflower has yet to swallow her pride.]

===

Well this was an enjoyable ride, too bad it's over now. I have decided that I would quit the game, because frankly, I don't find it worth my time any more. Maybe in the past, when we played for the first time, when we just explored the world, got beaten up by monsters, faced the difficulties, and had kicked butt nevertheless...those times are just the past now.

I remember still when I first met Jielby, and how obnoxious she was. Not even being silent for a second she would talk, trying to make a joke at every occasion, and then did something stupid saying it was her plan all along. What a girl really, she would even use that squeaky voice changer. I know, I didn't react positively the first time, but I didn't know better. After this lecture on "Loli People" and "Waners" I kinda got the feeling of why she would be hiding her identity online.

Saying so I mean I always saw that little pink jester as a girl, instead of whoever she is in reality. That's something I grew into, just like having fun with the game. When you first start you don't necessary comprehend what you should expect from virtual reality. It's a mix of expectation from media and internet, but the reality of this is a bliss, similar to that you feel during your childhood.

[That was it really, when we did our first dungeon I thought this was going to be like the other video game, just smacking the boss. But it was so different I started to feel like actually inside of that world, and doing all those crazy things I wouldn't in reality. When I first get downed, when I tasted the monster egg, when I got deep into the goo, all those experiences were quite fun in the end. Some people might be thinking, “Maybe you shouldn't enjoy this”, “It's quite disgusting”. Yet, there are no real consequences in this world.]

Yes, I did agree to what she said about not mentioning the real world, just because it was easier to communicate with her. That pink birdbrain, she had some truth in saying that I shouldn't be as moody as I was, but she was absolutely not better. She constantly was telling me to have fun, despite what I was trying to tell her about her behaviour. I understand that jeez, could you just act like a normal person? I can be stupid if I want, but I'm not as awful as her, since I know when to stop...

That being said, we had some similarities, but when I think about just simply having fun I'm reminded of having to pay money. Everything in that game is basically an incentive for you to open your wallet, from food to high tier flying mounts or such. When you realise that playing this game feels like being locked in this minimum wage, repetitive, and dead-end job of grinding constantly, you start to think if it’s worth in the end. Alas, from time to time you can fun with friends and do something special, like going on a trip. It's fun for everyone! Or at least it is supposed to be...

When you get to parties like mine, you get to know what I'm talking about. It's just because they keep saying stuff...I had no problem at the beginning, but it just kept going on and on, I just couldn't take it anymore and I had grumble. Nevertheless, if I started looking for a different party, I would probably end up doing the same, complaining kinda deal.

[I'm an efficient woman, I don't like wasting my time on cute stuff or things that don't earn money. Because you know...I got to eat too, be it the real world or the virtual one. There is no harm with having fun, from time to time of course, but there is a limit to how much you can lose yourself in mindless tasks. The treasure hunt trip showed that very well. We went through this icky and dangerous cart ride, but in the end all we got was some petty accessory for the birdbrain.]

But it was fun at least, I can't deny that. I was searching for something that would feel the emptiness in my life so...I was completely full after I took a dip in tar and got covered in feathers. Seriously, that venture did change one thing, which was becoming more accepting about fun. Mainly thanks Corona's cheerfulness I noticed so many things I was missing. I'm not a big fan of idols, and probably I will never be, but the idea of value in adorableness has resonated within me.

You can only see so much in the world, and think if playing is even worth, but when others do silly expression and poses, I just can't help but to squeak, at least in my mind. It's similar to how my irksome pink commander used to tease Corona, but I at least don't do it ostentatiously. To make things short, I find some things cute, but don't squeak like a duckie.

Putting that aside, I also remember we took a dip into the Mermaid City, in hope that we find some hidden treasure or something. My intention was of course profit, but in the end we failed at that. We lost the will to hunt, and the entire game became quite boring. That alone got we worried, since we did a really good that one week, and then from the subsequent hunts we hardly got anything. What's the point in playing the game when you don't progress? Is there really fun when even your friends are no willing to...

[Well Jielby, I should have at least said thank you for playing, but you haven't really explain the rodeo thing or anything. As for Corona, she always wanted to be an idol—we were only getting in her way. She will be fine on her own, I do believe. I shouldn't be worrying about Noctia either, because she barely even plays. If I ever pray, I'm going to remember her. All those girls, well maybe not our commander, did find something above the grind, but I didn't. That's why I'm quitting it.]

That was my final decision, there was no turning back. I have sent each girl a personal message and logged out, for the last time. Goodbye black screen of a video game, I'm going to miss you, despite that you were always colourful to me. It's night as well...

[So she was supposed to the one that shows them the way, as the bearer of the Darkness Coat? That name is quite silly.  
Nevertheless, it seems that it was as we discussed before. Without narration there is little to the story, isn't there?  
Say that she was to become a hero of the gods. Wouldn't that alone gave her the purpose to stay on this virtual side?]

[Speak not of possibilities but what lies in certainty. With mind clouded, the sky becomes dimmer as well.  
Dreams are nothing but a reflection of what one does seek—to mirror is to shine bight. This is her story.]

“I don't have many friends. Most of them don't even play video games.”, “I feel alone, but also empty in life in general. “, those words can be said about everyone I met. They are the same as me, not able to change or find a reason to exist. If there was a god in this world, he or she would surely show me the way. If there was other purpose than consumption, like reaching the stars, one would surely head into that direction without thinking. Yet, some dreams are impossible.

[It holds the truth, but that one does not realise the second important thing. All her comrades carried “dreams” as well,   
the ones which could have not been realised by the means of the real world. With the perspective of new stars and the Moon,  
they were send to this world like bugs to light, only to undergo the same difficulty with flying off to this fake sky.]

It’s interesting that we basically did the same here as we did in the real world, being ourselves, despite the silly characters. Each one of us had a dream they individually wanted to achieve, the flying one was just something that connected us together. Saying so, I don't think anyone from the start planned really to spend their year of life or more on grinding without rest. Frankly, we realised that too late, after the Mermaid City trip. For me, it was obvious we would part our ways eventually.

[What an interesting story this was, though without an actual goal. It is true, each one of them created a character,  
but rather than being themselves like Oddia, they pretended to be someone who they wanted to become. How silly of them.]

We weave our lives like yesterday didn’t matter—the second we wake up we forget what we were doing before we went to sleep. It's not like we necessarily don't care about ourselves, but rather the daily life is repetitive and not worth remembering. Each new day we still do the same things, but in our hearts something is lingering, the desire to experience an adventure. This is why we have dreams, and why we want to believe that by some means, be it a god or a video game, they will come true.

[But alas, when you become a fictional character, when you write your own story, do you experience any change in the end?  
Be it known to others, that is a trap. The only path of change that’s potent is one which includes loss. You must offer something,  
to others from yourself, in order to receive the piece that will make you complete. Yes, being a free-to-play player...  
We probably made a mistake choosing her, but we had a lot of hope. Regardless, do take note from this experiment at least.]

I’m turning like high twenty something today, and this mundane life has been video games and meeting friends online so far. No longer can I now have fun, not only due work but to my tiredness. Maybe I'm growing old...but I feel like standing in place. To move again I need to give something out to the world, create a higher value, or influence someone so I can become at peace. But my existence won't change over day, not with my current pace. I need to jump higher, or at least from a different angle.

[Yes, she is yet to know the sky. Should it be said that we did at least partially succeed, maybe?   
I mean, do you know a better way to spend our time? Since without force there is no direction.] 

=== The End


End file.
